Bluebird
by Grace Ryan
Summary: Blaine has a handsome new boyfriend named Derek, who Kurt can't help, but like. Now Kurt is back at McKinley and has warmed up to Karofsky. Will Blaine be able to realize his feelings and tell Kurt the truth? Rated M 'cos IDK how far things will go
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! This is my 4th story and 2nd chapter fanfic. I came up with the idea to this story while I was writing Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder, but since then, my original idea changed a bit, but the title still remains because it's based off of how I got the idea for it... while listening to a song called Bluebird.

Anyway! This is written completly AU and out of Cannon with Glee (which obviously I do not own). This takes place after Sectional's, but before Regionals. There are some new characters that you will meet a long the way, one of them being Derek, a model handsome Warbler.

I am hoping this doesn't end up as long as DMTHGF, but we'll see where this story takes our favorite men :)

Thank you for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Kurt sat at the café four-top, with five chairs pulled up to it, looking down at his coffee, dazing out and trying to think of a way to break his news to his friends. "We're going to need a new beat-boxer next year. Mel is graduating this year. Kurt, what do you think about Patrick?" Kurt snapped his head up.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Patrick," David repeated. "What do you think of him taking Mel's place next year?"

Kurt turned his head to his left to look at Wes and David. "Oh. Um. Yeah, I think Patrick will do a fine job. Maybe you should promote two people. You can get more sounds. Maybe a freshman will come in."

"That might be a great idea. We'll see how the newbies turn out."

Kurt glanced across the table and a pang went through his heart when he saw Blaine's arm rest on Derek's shoulder and his fingers running through Derek's hair. He'd gotten good at hiding his feelings about Derek and Blaine being a couple. As far as he knew, no one suspected a thing about his complete and utter heartbreak from the situation.

Kurt thought Derek was a nice enough guy, so it made it hard for him to dislike him. In fact, Derek and Kurt had a lot in common. He had a fantastic fashion sense outside of the Dalton uniform and his taste in musicals were spot on with Kurt's. He was handsome, charming, and a musical genius. He had perfect pitch and could play any instrument by ear. Kurt saw his appeal. He came to the conclusion that if not for Blaine, he'd probably have fallen for Derek himself. But there was Blaine. Perfect Blaine with Perfect Derek. It was hard not to be happy for both of them, but Kurt still harbored all the feelings of a first love just out of reach.

He took a deep breath. "Guys. I have some news." Blaine and Derek looked to him with smiles, both thinking Kurt was going to announce a romance he was keeping secret. "I'm going back to McKinley." He said it matter-of-factly with no hint of joy in his tone, even though he was about seventy-five percent overjoyed to be returning to his old friends and the New Directions. Not to mention that his return would also mean that he would be competing against his Warbler friends at Regional's.

All four boys were stunned into silence. Kurt looked to Blaine, hoping for something along the lines of sadness or pain at the very least. Instead he got confusion. "Kurt can I talk to you for a second?" Blaine stood up immediately not waiting for an answer. He meant his question as a command. Kurt stood and followed Blaine outside to the benches. He didn't wait for Kurt to sit down before he stared Kurt in the face. His face was no longer confused. Kurt couldn't place it. _Angry? Concerned?_ Kurt thought. He couldn't decide. "Kurt what do you think you're doing? McKinley?"

"It's what I want. I've been in a rut lately. I knew this is what I wanted back at Sectional's when we tied. I realized that I wasn't disappointed that they didn't lose. I was disappointed that they won and I wasn't a part of it. I belong with them, Blaine."

"And Karofsky? Don't forget he's not so gleeful. He ran you out; you were tortured. You really want that again?"

"Actually I've been talking to him for a little over a month now."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

Kurt couldn't look him in the eyes as he said this. "You've been a bit preoccupied."

"Derek? You're blaming him for not telling me?"

Kurt jumped. "No! No, not at all. I like Derek. I didn't mean that to be an excuse. I just meant that you had better things to concern yourself about than my patching things up with Karofsky."

"Wait. Patching things up? Kurt, I'm having a really hard time understanding all of this. You used to tell me everything. That Neanderthal threatened to kill you and pushed you in lockers multiple times a day. He forced himself on you for Christ sakes!"

"Blaine, Karofsky's gay. You were there for me, when no one else could be and you didn't have to be. He doesn't have that. He has no one."

"Yeah, well, being a homophobe kind of pushes those opportunities away for him."

"Blaine stop. Please. Hear me out. I could just hate him for bullying me, but instead, I look at him and just see his pain. He's miserable. It's actually partly because of him that I'm returning back to McKinley."

It was hard for Blaine to hear Kurt talk so nicely about a guy who Blaine has gotten into a shoving match with more than once. He hated David Karofsky. Plain and simple. "He set up a meeting with our fathers, the principal, and Mr. Shuester. Our fathers hashed it out. I wasn't surprised to find my father dominating. Then afterwards, we were alone and Karofsky balled. He completely broke down and begged me to understand that he was sorry. He didn't ask for forgiveness, he just wanted me to know he was sorry."

"And that gives him a free pass? All forgiven?"

"No. Blaine why are you even arguing the fact? I'm happy. Shouldn't you be supporting me?"

"Kurt. I care about you. You know that. But that school is toxic. They did nothing to help you when you were in need. They don't deserve to have you back."

"It's not about who deserves what. It's about what I want. I **want** to be back with my friends. I **want **to help Dave out."

"And what about us?"

"I'm sure the Warblers will do fine without me. You were stellar before I joined and will do great at Regional's."

"No. I meant you and me. You're my best friend. When will we get to see each other?"

Kurt's heart jumped when he heard Blaine explain the 'us' to mean the two of them together, then fell again when he realized Blaine had used the word 'friend.' He sighed. "We'll just have to make time, I guess. There's after school and weekends. I know you'll be busy with Derek, and school, and Warbler practices, but I'm sure there's time for coffee. We seemed to make it work before I transferred here."

Blaine sat down on a bench and put his head in his hands. "I don't get it. Why now? Why all of a sudden is he nice to you?"

"It wasn't all of a sudden, Blaine." Kurt sat down next to him. "It's all of a sudden for you, but, like I said, this had been working it's way up for over a month now."

"A month?" Blaine took his head back out of his hands and stared incredulously at Kurt. "I understand you thinking that I was too preoccupied to listen to your problems, but a month, Kurt? Holding something in that long isn't an indecision; it's a lie. What happened?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm listening. I know you think I've been preoccupied, but I'm here now. I'm listening." Blaine honestly felt guilty.

"It really is a long story. Derek and the others are waiting. Maybe we can get together some other time and I'll tell you."

"Tonight. I'll drive to your house after we're done here and we'll talk."

"Blaine, you really don't have to. It's not anything-"

"No." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Don't say it's not important because everything you say is important to me. I want to be there for you for everything, but if I don't make time for you to listen then I can't call myself a good friend."

Kurt looked deeply into Blaine's eyes and felt the seriousness in them. "Don't you have a study date with Derek tonight?" He asked, his confidence wavering.

"He'll understand. You're important to me too, Kurt. He knows that."

"All right. Tonight then. I'll call my dad and tell him you'll be over for dinner." Kurt put his chin on his shoulder and made a face that Blaine thought was adorable. "We'll have a girl's night."

Blaine smiled and chuckled. "Deal."

They got up from the bench and Blaine stopped Kurt from moving forward. He enveloped the porcelain skinned boy in his arms and squeezed tightly. Kurt eventually wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and reveled in his warmth. He inhaled and was able to smell Blaine's cologne. He closed his eyes. It was his favorite scent.

Kurt was the one to let go first because it was one of those moments when he realized that he'd been thinking of Blaine in ways he wasn't supposed to because he was only a friend. He was thinking those romantic thoughts too long, so to mask that he let go.

"I don't want you to go," Blaine said sadly.

Kurt forced a small smile. "I know." They started to head to the doors to go back in and Kurt was able to see Derek from the window. His smile went away. "It's a good thing you've got Derek to distract you for mourning my loss." He flicked his eyes over to Blaine to see if he got the joke and from the corner of his eyes he swore he saw Blaine wear a look like that said 'it wasn't enough.'

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

The next chapter is much MUCH longer and had ALOT in it.

Follow me on tumblr: grace-ryan


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is in pieces because Blaine starts off talking to Blaine and then it moves into a memory that he's telling Blaine and then it goes back to him and Blaine in present day. It's clearly labeled, so it shouldn't be confusing. If you read my tumblr you would have found out a tiny spoiler in this chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

After Blaine and Kurt had excused themselves from the coffee shop and Blaine had kissed Derek goodbye, they drove in separate cars to Kurt's house. Burt and Carol were happy to have Blaine over for dinner as it had been a long time since he's been around the house. They dropped their coats off on the coat rack and slipped their shoes off before ending up in Kurt's bedroom upstairs.

Blaine went and sat on Kurt's bed as Kurt started pawing through his closet. He had taken his Dalton Blazer off and hung it up, along with his tie, and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. Blaine looked on with wide eyes. For a moment he thought he was about to watch Kurt undress in front of him. He coughed to get Kurt's attention.

Kurt spun around, stopping his actions. "Oh, sorry," he said when he took in Blaine's nervous expression. "I'm used to changing my clothes right when I get home." He smiled. "When I was little, my mother would have said that I'm changing into my play clothes." He untucked his shirt and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. He tossed it in a hamper after shrugging it off, revealing his bare arms, slightly defined and smooth, coming out of a clean, white tank-top that was so tight, it was practically stuck to his skin.

Blaine swallowed hard, never having seen Kurt showing this much skin. Sure, it was just his arms, but he was able to see the shape of Kurt's slender body and his delicateness of his upper chest. Blaine licked his lips.

Kurt took out, what appeared to be, a pre-planned outfit and turned to face Blaine again. He wore a curious expression. "Would you mind stepping out for a minute?"

Blaine shook himself from his daze. "Sure." He got up off of Kurt's bed and walked out, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against the hallway wall, rubbing his face with his hands. _What am I doing? _he asked himself in his head. _It's Kurt. Come on, Blaine, he's your friend. You've never looked at him like that before. You have a boyfriend. Derek is… he's gorgeous. Derek's your boyfriend, not Kurt. Kurt's your best friend, not someone to look at like a piece of meat._ Blaine kept pushing thoughts like that through his head and trying to stop himself from thinking of Kurt's creamy, unblemished skin.

Kurt broke Blaine from his thoughts when he opened his door and invited him back in. Kurt shut the door behind them and they sat cross legged on Kurt's bed. To Blaine's relief, Kurt was fully clothed and the only shed of skin he could see were Kurt's hands, his neck, and his face. "Are you okay?" Kurt asked. "You looked frazzled."

"I'm still coming to terms with the news that you're leaving and I won't see you everyday." His remark was partly true.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"You seem to be taking this personally. Is it my safety that really bothers you or is it something else?"

Blaine thought hard about how to answer it. He didn't really even know himself. He just knew that his first instinct when he thought he wouldn't be near Kurt or seeing him everyday was to be upset. "I'm not sure. I guess I've just gotten used to seeing you whenever I want. I like having you around and I care about you. Like I said, you're my best friend." he paused. "I know it sounds childish. I feel guilty. I feel like if I made more time for you to tell me what was going on, you might not have felt the need to transfer again."

Kurt moved closer and covered Blaine's hand with his own on top of Blaine's knee. _His hands are warm. Delicate and smooth._ Blaine thought.

"This is not your fault and I don't see me going back to McKinley as a negative." Kurt felt like he was a parent explaining to his child why mommy and daddy aren't going to be living together anymore. "If anything, it might be better for you and Derek to not have me around so much." Blaine scrunched his face up, thinking of how to protest without sounding argumentative. "You know, third wheel and all." Kurt half smiled, knowing his defense was weak, but in some ways it was true. Derek was kind and a true friend, he never made Kurt feel like a third wheel or made him feel like his presence wasn't wanted. Kurt was the one who made himself feel unwanted because he couldn't stop himself from always coveting what wasn't his. He purposely avert his eyes when they did so little as a peck on the cheek because he wanted to be the one being kissed by Blaine.

Kurt had gotten used to turning his face away when they were affectionate because he wanted to give them their privacy. While he was in love with Blaine, he wanted him to be happy and Derek was what made him happy.

"That's not fair."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"You were never a third wheel and if you ever felt that way, I'm deeply sorry. I always want you around and-" Blaine stopped himself. For as much as he was trying to think before he spoke, he found the words coming out on their own. He felt the words 'I hate it when you're not around' on the brim of his lips, but he rejected their exit. _Where's your head?_ Blaine asked himself. _Where is all this coming from?_ "I'm sorry," he confessed.

"Don't be," Kurt encouraged with a smile. He brought the hand that wasn't over Blaine's hand up to Blaine's opposing shoulder and squeezed it. "I'm happy. Really. This is what I want." He smiled again.

"No. That's not why I'm apologizing. I know you're happy to be back with your friends. I'm apologizing for how I'm acting. I'm not quite myself today. I don't know why or what side of the bed I woke up on, but I don't feel like I always do. I'm being childish. I should be happy for you and supportive."

"It's fine." Kurt let his hand drop from Blaine's shoulder and trailed it to rest on his knee so that both of his hands were on top of each knee.

Blaine felt a shiver run through him as Kurt ran his hand down his body innocently, and finally stopping at his knee. When he locked eyes with Kurt, he felt an overwhelming feeling to lean forward, but stayed where he was. "So tell me about Karofsky. What happened?"

"Well, it started that night you and I picked up Finn and Puck at that party."

"That long ago? Wait. You never said anything about seeing him that night. What happened?"

Kurt removed his hands from Blaine's knees and changed his sitting position to leaning over on one side and stretching his legs straight to get comfortable.

"This is a long story, isn't it?" Blaine asked.

"I think involved is more like it." Kurt took a breath and began talking about the night of the party that he'd kept hidden for nearly two months.

**Two months prior**

Kurt and Blaine had planned on a slumber party and watching movies all night while reading vogue magazines and eating junk food, when Finn had called Kurt and asked for him to pick them up at a jock party he was at with Puck. Blaine came with him and the plan was for Blaine to drive Kurt's car to Puck's house with Puck and Finn in it. Kurt was going to drive Finn's car and meet them there to pick up Blaine and drive home.

Finn's car was blocked in by cars and the only way out was to edge out over the lawn. Blaine had driven off with Finn and Puck while Kurt promised to head over as soon as he was able to edge out the car.

Kurt pressed the unlock button on Finn's fob key. No sooner than opening the driver side door did he hear a drunken voice coming from the car behind him. "Don't even think about hitting my car," said the deep, voice. This was a voice he knew. He went rigid before looking to his right to confirm the identity from the voice he knew oh-so-well. It belonged to the one person he disliked the most in the world; the one person who ran him out of McKinley High: David Karofsky.

Karofsky hadn't bothered to look at the person he was speaking to so Kurt was positive this was the reason he hadn't been shoved to the ground or stuffed inside the car. Kurt noticed Karofsky rocking back and forth, trying unsuccessfully to stick his key in the car door to unlock it. He averted his eyes and faced forward into the untrimmed shrubbery that separated the neighbor's property from this one. He should be getting into the car and locking the doors as fast as he could , but his moral side was getting the best of him. _He made your life a living hell for years_, he argued with himself. _If you drive off and he gets into a horrible accident and hurts someone it will have been your fault for not trying to stop him. He'll probably beat you up for trying to stop him. There aren't any witness outside to stop him._ Kurt sighed in defeat and shut the car door.

Kurt approached Karofsky, who was still trying to stick the key into the door. "If I gave you money would you call a taxi?" he said not knowing what else to say.

Karofsky turned his head to face his confronter. Upon seeing Kurt he scowled immediately. _Damn, can I never look perfect around him?_ "What do you want Hummel?"

Kurt pulled out a twenty dollar bill from his wallet. "You're too drunk to drive." He put the bill in his hand. "For the sake of everyone else in this town, call a taxi."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine."

Surprised that he hadn't been punched already for disturbing him, Kurt gained a bit more courage. "Okay, you do realize that it's you swaying and not the rest of the world, right? Just call a taxi, what's the harm in that?"

Karofsky turned to Kurt, grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close. "Go. Away. Don't. Help me," he said slowly.

His breath reeked of cheap beer. _Stop it, _Kurt thought to himself. _Stop feeling sorry for him._ He wanted to do exactly what Karofsky told him to; to go away; to not help. Karofsky let go of Kurts shirt, leaving two wrinkled spots on both collar bones. Almost instinctually Kurt grabbed Karofsky's car key out of his hand the moment his hands slacked on Kurt's shirt. Karofsky tried to grab them back, but Kurt jumped back quickly. "Get in the car," he ordered.

"Give me my keys," Karofsky ordered.

"Get in my car." His voice paused while continuing to back up towards Finn's vehicle. "Consider it a public service." When he reached the driver's side he watched Karofsky look around, probably looking to see if anyone would see him getting in the car of Kurt Hummel, McKinley's resident homosexual. "Ugh! No one's paying attention. Get in the car, Karofsky." Kurt was losing his patience. Karofsky locked eyes momentarily with him and stumbled over to the passenger side of the car.

After Kurt managed to maneuver his way over the lawn and off the property without hitting anything he glanced over to Karofsky, who was leaned low in his chair. "Do you think you can sit up long enough to tell me how to get to your house?" Kurt asked.

"Take a left and at the end of this road take a right."

"Gee, I would have guessed that you would have told me to go straight." Kurt was joking, but he didn't laugh at his own joke. He was being snarky and sarcastic.

"You don't have to help me," Dave answered with an attitude.

"Yes I do. If I let you drive, you would have gotten into an accident and I would feel responsible because I saw you and didn't try to stop you. If I let you walk, you'd probably never make it home until you woke up under a bridge in the morning."

"Why are you helping me? I'm not nice to you. You don't even like me."

"That is a very good question. And you're right. I don't like you."

"So why is it?"

"Because I'm better than you. I have the ability to look past your shitty disposition and still want to do something nice for a person in need."

"You think you're better than me?" Dave was starting to raise his drunk voice.

Kurt sighed and cocked his jaw to the side before answering. He didn't know why he was engaging in a conversation with a drunk person. "I am _certain_ of it."

"What makes you so much better? You think because you're gay and dress in designer close, that makes you better?"

Kurt laughed. "Says the closeted gay guy."

"Dude, don't fucking!-"

"Did you just call me dude?" Kurt interrupted. He laughed again. "Okay, I took a right. Now where do I go?"

Dave looked around at where they were. "After this traffic light, in, like, two miles, take another right, Charles Avenue, and then an immediate left."

"Okay." Kurt drove on. He didn't try to engage in more conversation.

"This is Finn's car, right?" Dave asked after a few minutes. Kurt responded affirmatively. "I can tell."

Kurt was annoyed. "Why? Because any car I owned would be upholstered in playgirl magazines?"

"No. Because it smells like football equipment." He paused. "I assumed anything you owned would be clean and smell like febreeze or whatever."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Oh. Thanks, I guess?"

"Your welcome."

It took Kurt a second to realize that Karofsky was complimenting him in his own way. He licked his lips and glanced over at the broad-shouldered teen. "Why are you all of a sudden being nice to me? Five minutes ago you wanted to punch me." He didn't answer. Kurt knew it was because Karofsky couldn't think of anything other than the truth and the truth was cruel. "It's okay. Forget I asked."

"It's because we're alone and no one is around to judge me."

Kurt coughed. "I figured, but you should know that I'm judging you as we speak."

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Not let things get to you? You're out; everyone knows you're gay. Most people pick on you for it."

"I should point out that you and your friends are really the only ones who bully me, so it's not most people. Just you."

Dave looked bothered by the fact that Kurt brought to the forefront of his mind. He shook it off to continue the conversation that he didn't know why he was having in the first place. "Anyway, you deal with it everyday and brush it off with a comeback. How do you do it?"

"Because I don't care what you think. Once I stopped caring what everyone thought and started seeing myself for who I am, I started liking myself. I am no different than anyone else and I deserve to be me, whoever that is, regardless of idiots like you and your friends. Plus, it's only high school and all you assholes never succeed in life anyway after you realize that you're not the hometown hero anymore. I'll go on and become something great. You and you're friends will probably stay in Lima the rest of your lives and get drunk in the local bar, talking about how awesome you once were."

"You don't think too highly of me, do you?"

Kurt made a disbelieving face. He tried not to laugh, but failed. "No. Sorry for laughing. It's not your future that I find funny. That I find sad actually. It's that you had to ask that question. How could you treat me the way you do and think for a second that I'd respect or think anything close to high regards towards you?"

"I guess I never thought about it."

It was strange. This whole time, Kurt's pretty much done nothing, but insult Karofsky and not once did he feel like he was going to get hit. Their conversation sounded almost friendly, if not for the backhanded insults Kurt threw at him. "This is where you live?" Kurt asked as he looked around at the line of houses in the cul-de-sac. All of the houses were epitome of suburban living and even in the dark, Kurt could tell that not one weed grew on any of the lawns. Each piece of property was pristine. Based on Dave's disposition, he didn't think he grew up as a member of a upper middle class family.

"Yeah. Third house on the right, once you get to the round about."

Kurt drove up the driveway and didn't attempt a "goodnight" or "see you in school." Dave tried to open the door, but was unable to do so.

"Oh damn. That door sticks sometimes. Hold on." Kurt jumped out of the driver's side door and pulled the passenger side door open for Dave to get out. When Karofsky climbed out and stood up, Kurt flinched out of habit because Dave's stature was much taller and wider than his own.

Dave shut the door and stood in front of Kurt. "Thanks," he muttered.

_How do I answer that?_ Kurt wondered. _No problem? Anytime? I'd rather get thrown in a dumpster than do this again._ He settled for "You're welcome."

Kurt was trying to will his feet to move and get back in the car, but something was making his feet stay put. "I may just be saying this because I'm drunk, but I'm sorry for that day in the locker room."

Kurt knew exactly what Dave was talking about. "I wish you wouldn't have kissed me." He wanted to say so much more, but he wanted to leave more than he wanted to yell at him. His feet still wouldn't move.

"That was the first time I ever kissed a guy."

"Me too." The words were out faster than he could process them and he wished he could take them back.

"What did it feel like?"

Kurt couldn't believe the conversation he was having. He was uncomfortable, but couldn't stop talking. "Wrong."

"Because I'm a guy?"

"No. Because I don't have feelings for you. A first kiss is supposed to be romantic and mutual. Not forced upon you."

"You don't feel wrong about being attracted to another guy?"

"Why would I? I was born this way. Why would it be wrong? Because some idiot says so?" Then Kurt caught what Dave said. He said 'another guy' and not 'other men.' He was being specific. One guy. Kurt? Then, just as before, the words were out before he could stop them. "Why did you kiss me?"

Karofsky shuffled his feet slightly and lowered his head so that he wasn't looking at Kurt. "Because I wanted to. You were yelling at me and not backing down. You were so close to my face and I got overwhelmed with everything that was happening and I just did it."

"You wanted to kiss me?" Kurt asked it slowly.

"Yes."

Kurt was suddenly aware of how close they were standing in proximity to each other. A shiver ran thought him. He was nervous. All of his previous confidence was gone. "Why? You throw me in the dumpster and give me slushie facials all the time. Why would you want to kiss me?"

Karofsky then turned his eyes up to look Kurt in the face. In that one look Kurt knew the answer. He didn't have to say it out loud. Karofsky picked on Kurt because he was the little boy on the playground pushing the little girl in the sand box or pulling on her pigtails. Dave bullied Kurt because he had a crush on him and was trying to hide it the only way he knew how.

"Why?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Because you're everything I want to be."

"I can't believe we're having this conversation."

"I know." Dave looked up and saw the moon and traced its light down onto Kurt's face. He could feel his buzz breaking and starting to feel like himself again. "How do you compliment a dude?"

"I don't know. It depends I guess."

"If you wanted to tell that prep kid you're around all the time that he looks nice in the moonlight, how would you say it?"

Kurt caught on to what Dave was trying to ask. "You don't have to tell me that."

"But I want to."

"Then just used whatever word comes to you. Words are only gender specific if you make them that way."

"In that case then I was going to tell you that your skin is really beautiful under blue light. It makes your skin look smooth like porcelain."

"Don't say things like that to me."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you."

"Are you with that prep school kid?"

"Blaine. His name is Blaine."

"Are you with him? His boyfriend?"

"No. We're friends."

"With benefits?"

"No. Just friends." Kurt was annoyed and almost offended at the accusation.

"Then can I kiss you again?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Haven't you been listening to a word I said? I don't like you."

"I'm sorry." Karofsky didn't stray his eyes at all. He was still staring straight into Kurt's teal eyes.

Kurt was stunned at the sudden apology. He'd never heard him apologize for anything before. Kurt almost felt sorry for him. He was just sad and pathetic. "One kiss? One kiss and you leave me alone and let me go home?"

Karofsky looked like a kid on Christmas morning who'd just seen that he got a shiny red bicycle. "Yes. Just one. I'll leave you alone."

"Fine." Kurt didn't know what he was expecting. A peck maybe. A rough touch of their lips like last time maybe. Certainly not what actually happened.

Dave stepped forward, putting his left hand on Kurt's hip and glancing quickly around simultaneously. He was gentle in bringing Kurt to him, not harsh like before. Then he brought his right hand up to the left side of Kurt's neck and cupped it as he lowered his face to Kurt's.

Karofsky's lips were soft and gentle. He inhaled slowly, as if breathing in the moment to keep. He parted his lips slightly, just enough to get a hint of how Kurt tasted.

Kurt was surprised at the second feeling of Karofsky kissing him. He wasn't enjoying it specifically, but he did have to admit to himself that it was nice to feel what it was like to kiss a boy and it was nice to feel wanted by someone, even if that someone wasn't someone you wanted back. He let Dave turn his head to the other said and capture his lips again. He was trying to not let himself fall into kissing him back too fervently, but the longer the moment lasted, the more he wanted to be an active participant. _He tastes like beer,_ he thought, but that was easily overlookable. His wall was crumbling. _What the hell. Might as well get my kicks somewhere._ With that last thought, Kurt brought his hands up to Dave's shoulders and pulled himself up against the football player's chest.

Karofsky responded by dropping the hand that was holding Kurt's face down to his waist and wrapped it around to bring him closer. He brushed his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip.

Kurt was surprised. _He's asking permission,_ he thought. _None of what he's doing is forceful at all. He's been asking all along before doing._ He parted his lips and gently sucked in Dave's top lip. He released it, pressed his lips to Dave's again and, as if it were a choreographed dance, they parted this lips together, fitting them together like puzzle pieces. Their tongues touched for a second only and Kurt felt the vibrations in Karofsky's lips from a silent moan. Kurt could feel one creeping up this throat and he was brought back to reality. _No,_ he thought loudly. He had allowed himself the simple pleasure of feeling was it was like to be truly kissed by a boy, but he refused to allow himself to be turned on enough to moan for Dave Karofsky of all people. _This is the guy who bullied you relentlessly to hide his own sexuality. Do NOT give him the satisfaction of knowing you're enjoying this._ Then it dawned on him. He **was **enjoying this. He was enjoying how Karofsky made him feel to be kissed by a boy. He began to cringe at his realization. He pulled his face back and turned his head. When he felt Dave's lips on his neck he began pushing him away.

Dave got the hint and backed off, looking like a confused puppy, but still holding onto Kurt. They were slightly out of breath and flushed from their connection. Kurt waited a few beats before pushing himself further out of Dave's arms and rushed over to the driver's side door without a word.

"Kurt. Wait."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone," he said hurriedly as he swung open the door.

"No. Wait. That wasn't what I was going to say."

Kurt stopped when he heard the sound of Dave's hands plop on top of the car.

"You said if I let you kiss me, you'd let me go."

"I…" Dave paused. There was a look on his face that Kurt couldn't place. It looked sad, regretful, yearning. It made Kurt feel sorry for him again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kurt didn't know what else to say. He didn't know thank you was something someone said after a kiss, but then again, maybe Karofsky was thanking him for more or something else.

"I'm sorry," Dave said for the second time that night.

Kurt inhaled deeply and exhaled just as deep. "Good night, Dave." He got into the car and drove like hell to Puck's house.

**Back in Kurt's room with Blaine**

"That's why you took so long?" Blaine asked once Kurt's story was done. "You were kissing Karofsky?" He said 'kissing' like the word was going to produce toxic waste.

Kurt tried to overlook and downplay the part about kissing him. "Well, I was late because I drove him home, but that happened too, I guess. And he kissed me, not the other way around." When Kurt told the story he wasn't as detailed as his memory was and simply said that he let Karofsky kiss him in exchange for leaving him alone. He wasn't as specific as telling Blaine that he enjoyed making out with Dave.

"Kurt, why didn't you tell me? You could have told me."

"When? When could I have told you that I let Dave Karofsky kiss me?"

"You could have told me that night."

"I was too busy trying to forget it happened. I'm not proud of it, Blaine."

"Why did you do it? He wasn't forcing you to stay. Why did you let him?"

Kurt refrained from saying the first thing that came to his mind. _Because I wanted to kiss you, but you don't want me, so I settled for him. _He thought really hard and felt his face falling. He was embarrassed. Kurt stood up off his bed and walked over to his window and looked outside at the sun that was just beginning to set. His heart was beating loudly. "I wanted to feel was it was like to be kissed by a boy." He exhaled audibly. "The only point of reference I have for kissing is Brittany and Karofsky. One's a girl and the other was forced." He could feel the lump rising in his throat, but knew that there were no tears to go with it and turned to face Blaine. "I'm lonely… okay? I want to love somebody and be loved back just like anybody else."

Blaine immediately felt guilty for having Derek in his life. He had a gorgeous boyfriend waiting for him back at the dorms where, once Blaine got back, he'd be greeted with a hug and a kiss and a comment about missing him. Kurt didn't have that. _Before today, when was the last time Kurt was hugged, really hugged? When was he complimented and made to feel special?_ Blaine thought. He felt for Kurt. He felt sorry for him and saw his pain.

Blaine got up off the bed and walked to Kurt. He wanted to hold him. He didn't know what was stopping him. Instead things took a different turn. "There's so much more, Kurt. You just have to be patient. Someone will come along who will deserve you and you'll see the difference in what a real kiss is and what you did with Karofsky."

"You're saying that Dave and I weren't really kissing?"

"No. Maybe. Yes," Blaine was talking franticly. "A real kiss is so much more than just putting your lips against someone else's."

"Really because it sure felt like it." Kurt was getting upset because he had just expressed something very personal to Blaine and was getting very obviously upset about his reasons for doing it, and Blaine was trying to tell him that it didn't mean anything, when it meant so much to Kurt. Despite who he did it with, it was the first time he felt wanted and needed like that. If nothing at all, it meant a lot more to Dave, his newfound friend. He remembered the look on Dave's face. Dave wanted more from him. Dave did not want to stop kissing him when Kurt stopped him.

"No. You wouldn't understand because you haven't been kiss by someone you wanted to be kissed by."

"Oh, so because I don't have a Derek Fuller in my life, that means I couldn't possibly know what it feels like to be wanted completely?" Kurt was sounding accusatory. "How do you know that's not how Dave felt? He asked to kiss me, remember? How do you know he didn't want me completely?"

"That's not what it was, Kurt! It wasn't a kiss; it was a lie." He stepped closer to Kurt trying to get him to understand. The tension was thick between them. Their voices were raised and full of emotions. Kurt was defensive while Blaine was trying to sound comforting, but knew it wasn't coming out right.

Kurt took a step closer too and when they stood this close it was apparent just how much taller Kurt was to Blaine. Now they were inches apart. They could feel each other's breath on their faces. "And how long do I have to be patient? How long do I have to wait to have a kiss from someone that you'll deem as a real kiss?" Kurt was making Blaine panic. His blood was growing hot and he felt cornered. He knew his brain would shut down soon and he wouldn't be able to talk in a way that would make sense, if he'd be able to talk at all. "Who is it going to be, Blaine? Who is going to want to kiss me like Derek wants to kiss you? Are you going to be there, oh wise one, to tell me if it was real of not? Where would I be able to find you when I need to know if what I felt was right? How will I know what it feels like?" Blaine was beginning to cower. He'd never seen Kurt this angry. He felt himself losing control. "How, Blaine? HOW!"

Blaine snapped and pushed Kurt up against the window. His face got really close to Kurt's and he put one hand over Kurt's heart. He waited a second to find words. Both boys were startled and breathing heavy. "It feels," He pressed himself against Kurt, "like this." Kurt inhaled sharply. "There's a small fear inside you because what if he doesn't want you like you want him? Your heart beats so hard you swear it will escape from your chest. There's a moment where your faces are so close, but your eyes stay locked together to make sure that this is what both of you want. You can feel him breathing hot and wet and it makes you want him more." Blaine brought his face closer to Kurt's and knew that if he'd brought it any closer, he'd be kissing him. "And then just before he puts his lips to yours, there's a hesitation that makes you very aware of every nerve ending in your lips because they're begging to be massaged by his. You want him. You want him so badly it hurts."

Kurt wanted to cry. He wanted Blaine to stop what he was doing. He wanted Blaine to stop torturing him because he did. He did want Blaine. He wanted him so badly that it hurt. He wanted him so badly that he kissed Karofsky because he thought Blaine never would and wanted to know just once what it felt like. Kurt could feel the heat radiating off of Blaine and it took every ounce of will power he had not to press his lips to Blaine's and kiss him with everything he had left in him.

But then Finn broke the tension. "Kurt! Blaine! Dinner!" he called from downstairs.

Blaine snapped out of his insanity and with wide eyes stepped away from Kurt. He was horrified at what he'd just done. How he'd just acted.

Kurt looked away and straightened his clothes out. His heart was crashing against his rib cage. He walked past Blaine towards the door and just as he passed by him completely, Blaine caught his hand. He was gentle now. Kurt looked him in the eyes and saw the emotion in them.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said. "I don't…"

"Me too," was all Kurt said.

Blaine dropped his hand and they walked downstairs to join Kurt's family for dinner.

Dinner was mostly eaten in silence when it came to Kurt and Blaine. They were still coming off of the excitement from earlier and didn't really say anything to anyone, despite Burt's ongoing chatter about his day and Carol's continuous questions for the boys about theirs. Carol explained that she had bought one of those pints of ice cream that she knew Kurt and Blaine liked to share whenever he came over. Kurt thanked Carol, but flicked his eyes over to Blaine because he wasn't sure how long Blaine would want to stay after embarrassing them both.

Afterwards, the two boys walked back up to Kurt's room and sat in silence. "Do you want me to leave?" Blaine asked after a while.

"No," Kurt answered honestly. "Why did you do that?" he asked gently.

"I snapped. I felt cornered and I panicked. I wanted to make you understand, but I wasn't in control of myself. I am so sorry, Kurt. Please don't stay mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

"No. Just confused, I guess."

"Confused, how?"

Kurt licked his lips. He felt his face getting flushed. "I- I feel a little embarrassed saying why."

"No more embarrassed than I am for what I did. You can tell me anything, Kurt."

He took a deep breath and exhaled. "I-I wanted you to kiss me."

Blaine looked down. "I know. I wanted you to. I wanted you to know what it felt like to want someone like they wanted you. When Karofsky kissed you, you didn't want to kiss him."

"But I didn't feel that. Now all I know is how **he** felt. I wanted to kiss you. You didn't want to kiss me."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes very strongly. "Don't do that to yourself." Kurt wasn't understanding. "Do you think I could do something like that to you and not feel something myself? I could never be that cruel to you."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "You wanted…?

"Of course! Kurt, I wanted to kiss you so badly. I wanted you to know what it felt like to really be kissed by someone who cares for like you care for them. You're my best friend, Kurt. Up until today, I hadn't thought about what it must be like for you to see Derek and I together everyday."

For a second Kurt's heart was happy, thinking that Blaine could have possibly wanted to kiss him, but then he understood properly. Blaine only wanted to kiss him as a friend. He quickly composed himself. "It's not like that, Blaine. I'm happy for you and Derek. I want you to be happy."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I want you to be happy too, Kurt. I want you to be with someone who will love you with everything they have and treat you the way you deserve to be treated. You're amazing. You deserve that back."

Kurt hugged Blaine back and closed his eyes. In his mind, he thought, _I deserve you._ He pushed the thought from his mind and released Blaine. "Now that we have that settled, why don't we grab that ice cream. I think this months Vogue just came in."

"Oo! Good call!"

The only thing Kurt was thankful for was that the moment they had earlier would not be what ruined their friendship. Things would go back to normal and Blaine would smile at him again. Kurt would continue on the way he was and Blaine would never know that earlier was not the first time Kurt wanted to be kissed by him.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

Follow me on Tumblr for behind the scenes stuff on my stories :) URL grace-ryan

For the people who thought that Klaine could only JUST be friends and there couldn't possibly have more going on than just a friendship... I hope I made you happy by disproving that :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who's giving me such awesome reviews! For chapter 3, I'm going to give you more of an idea of Kurt and Dave Karofsky's relationship (they're not in a romantic relationship, for anyone who jumps into conclusions. Lol) and you get to meet Derek. :) I like Derek. I hope you do too :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Blaine and Kurt were laying on their stomachs, fawning over this month's Vogue when Kurt's phone rang. Blaine's eyes roamed over to Kurt as he answered the phone, but he didn't move.

"Hello?" Kurt asked.

"Hey."

"Oh hi!" Kurt seemed happy to hear from whomever was on the other end.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading this month's Vogue. I honestly don't know how they keep topping themselves."

There was a chuckle on the other end. "I wish I could care about any of that. It'd make listening to you yammer on about it easier."

Kurt laughed back. "What's up?" He smiled.

"I know it's getting late, but I wanted to know if you wanted to get some ice cream with me."

"I actually just had some."

"Oh."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just felt like hanging out with you."

"How about tomorrow? I'm a little busy right now."

"Vogue will still be there when you get home. It's not going to grow legs and walk off."

"No. Blaine's here."

"Oh."

Blaine found himself staring at Kurt now. He wondered who he was talking to. By the sounds of things, Kurt wasn't talking Mercedes. Why hadn't he mentioned hanging out with me sooner in the conversation? "Who is that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt waved him off and mouthed 'Hold on.'

"Tomorrow if you want."

"Did you tell him yet?"

"Yeah. I told him and some of my other friends today that I was tranferring back to McKinley."

"How'd he take it?"

"Um…" He glance over at Blaine, who was still staring and when he met Kurt's eyes he turned his face back to the magazine. "Not good, but that was a little expected. Hey, can we talk about this some other time. I feel bad talking on the phone while I have a guest over."

"Yeah, okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye, Dave." Kurt ended the call and put his phone down on the mattress. He looked back at the magazine and narrowed his eyes as he squinted to make out the details in a garment on the page.

"Dave?" Blaine asked. "Karofsky?" The idea of Kurt talking so friendly with him was still a new concept to him. He didn't know the Dave Karofsky that was nice to Kurt.

"Yeah," Kurt said like it was nothing. "He wanted to hang out."

Blaine made a face. "I'm confused." He sat up and crossed his legs.

Kurt felt another argument coming on. He closed the magazine and sat up as well.

"The way you acted earlier about kissing him, you were embarrassed. The way you talked about him was all negative, but then you answer his phone call and you sounded happy to hear from him."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "The story I told you happened over a month ago. He and I have been talking a lot since then. He set up that meeting and apologized and he cried. I told you that hours ago." There was silence for over a minute. "He's a different person now. Dave's coming to terms with everything and he needs someone. We talk a lot actually."

"How is he going to treat you when you go back to McKinley and he's around his jock friends?"

"He'll probably ignore me, but there's this new anti-bullying club called the bully whips that he and Santana is apart of now that will make it easier."

"Would you call him a friend now?"

Kurt thought about it. "Yeah, sure. I guess so. Maybe."

"You expect your new friend to ignore you. And you're okay with that?"

"I'm indifferent. I don't really care either way."

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I don't understand you. This- what you're doing for him. It doesn't seem like you. You're proud and-"

"It's not about me. Don't you see that? It's about him. I'm not going to out him. I'm just there for him when he needs me."

Blaine sighed, still not willing to let himself understand why Kurt is being so nice to a person who tortured him. "You're too nice for your own good." Kurt smiled closed mouthed, not knowing how to answer. "Answer me honestly. Have you two kissed since the party?"

"Oh God no!"

Blaine exhaled and covered his heart with his hand like he was relieved. This confused Kurt. "Have you two talked about it?"

"No. Not a word. Which is nice. I'd rather not talk about it with him."

"So, what do you two do?"

"Talk."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"How often?"

"Daily. Either he calls me, texts me, or sends me an IM on AIM. Sometimes we meet up at some place out of town, but we talk."

"You don't… tell him things like you tell me things, do you?"

Kurt tried not to laugh, but ended up making a stuttering noise instead. He closed the distance and held Blaine tight. "No. Dave and I are friends, but not like you and me. You're my best friend. No one can replace you. Not even close."

Blaine held Kurt with everything he had left after the stressful afternoon they had, and closed his eyes. He made a silent wish that things would always stay this way. He wanted them to have the same intense feelings about their friendship in fifty years that they did now.

**Dalton**

Blaine returned to his dorm room in Dalton by nine o'clock and immediately started taking his uniform off and hanging it up. He breathed out through thin lips as he reflected on his evening with Kurt. _Let's see, I yelled at him at the coffee shop then hugged him like I'd never see him again. I stared at him while he was taking his uniform off. I yelled at him after he told me something private, then almost kissed him, and finally, I got mad at him again over Karofsky. I'm a dick._

He didn't know why he felt so upset about everything. He could feel things changing between him and Kurt and didn't like it. When he did he suddenly start wanting to kiss him? When did Kurt get a body that he felt compelled to stare at? At what point did Blaine not like Kurt getting attention from someone else?

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. Not caring that he was dressed in only his boxer briefs, he opened the door and saw his model handsome boyfriend standing before him wearing only a pair of gym shorts.

Derek was smiling, his eyes shining at the sight of Blaine. "I see you have the same idea I did," he joked.

Blaine smiled wide and pulled his boyfriend into his single dorm room.

An hour later, the two boys lay in Blaine's bed, sweaty and naked, cuddling with the back of Blaine's head on Derek's shoulder and Derek's arms resting on Blaine's chest. "Do you feel better?" Derek asked sweetly before brushing his lips against the side of Blaine's head.

"Better?" Blaine asked curiously.

"You looked stressed or worried when you opened the door. Now you seem a million miles away. Was your evening with Kurt okay?"

Blaine sighed. Derek always knew when something was wrong. He was a great listener and always knew exactly what to say. Derek made complex things so much simpler for Blaine. "It was fine. We had dinner with his family, which is always nice. We read this month's Vogue, and we shared a pint of Ben & Jerry's."

"But…"

"I kept yelling at him."

"Oh." Blaine couldn't see Derek's face, but in that one syllable, he could tell that Derek rolled his eyes and smiled.

"What?"

"You guys remind me of two five year olds on a playground." Blaine narrowed his eyes in confusion, but still didn't look up. "You and Kurt are so close and know each other so well that the slightest change sends you both into a frenzy."

Blaine couldn't believe how spot on Derek was. "The thing is that I'm starting to think that I don't know him as well as I thought."

"Or maybe you just weren't paying attention." Derek started stroking his fingertips in random patterns across Blaine's chest.

Blaine closed his eyes. "That's what Kurt said. Well, kind of. He said that I was so preoccupied that he didn't want to bother me with what he was going through."

"He's probably right. You were beginning a new relationship and blinded yourself. It happens to everyone."

"So this is my fault."

"It's not anyone's fault. There isn't anything wrong per say, Blaine. Things are just different because Kurt being independent when he used to rely on you all the time. You like being relied on. It makes you feel special, and important, and needed. There's nothing wrong with that either, but Kurt is important to you and when you found out that he may not need you as much as you thought anymore, it shook you up to think that you may not be as important to him as you thought… or want to be."

"I do want to be important to him." Blaine paused. He thought that what he just said was a loaded statement. "Does that bother you?"

"No." Derek said it pleasantly. "He's your best friend. You helped him when no one else could. Why do you think it never bothered me to have him around? What's important to you is important to me."

"Is he?"

"Sure." He kissed Blaine's hair. Blaine could hear the smile spread across his lips. "We have a lot in common. He's funny and caring. His fashion sense is impeccable. Frankly, I'm jealous that I don't have a Kurt in my life the way you do. He's a wonderful person."

"Remember when I told you about his last school and that guy, Karofsky, who bullied him?"

"I believe what you actually said was he was a self hating homo, disguised as a jock chique, homophobic, Neanderthal." They both laughed.

"Whatever I said about him," Blaine continued, "Kurt has been spending time with him. He's helping him come to terms with what it means for him to be gay."

"Is that bad?" Derek asked.

"He didn't tell me. Never even mentioned Karofsky. Now refers to him as Dave, like they're friends now."

"Maybe he didn't think you'd understand. He knows how bad things were with your bullies. Would you help them?"

"No."

"See? You can't understand where he's coming from. He was probably just afraid of how you'd take it. He thinks so highly of you that he's afraid of you judging him."

"I think he was more afraid of my finding out that Karofsky kissed him again."

"What?" This was the first time that Derek raised his voice. He'd been calm up until this point.

"He didn't force himself onto Kurt this time. Kurt let him kiss him."

"Ah," Derek said like a lightbulb went on in his head. "Now I get it. You should have lead with that as your problem first."

"But that's not my real problem." He was talking with his hands and becoming animated. His feelings on the subject were creeping up on him now. "Him kissing that Neanderthal isn't at the top of my list of issues."

"Yes it is." Blaine turned his head up for the first time looking astonished at his boyfriend's assumption. He was confused to see the smile on Derek's face. "You both are still on the playground, Babe. Some other boy wants to play a two player game with **your** best friend when you want to play a three player game with him and me."

_He's right,_ Blaine thought. _I want to keep Kurt to myself and away from everyone else. _"It's just that, if he stays with me, I feel like he's protected. No harm can come to him if I have him in my sights."

"That's not true though. Do you think he wants to spend the rest of his life seeing you happy and in a relationship when he isn't?"

"I thought about that while we were yelling at each other. It made me feel bad for him to see us so happy." He paused and heard Kurt's voice ringing in his ears. "He said that he only kissed Karofsky because he wanted to feel what it was like to kiss another boy." Blaine turned his head back down and closed his eyes. He was remembering what he did. How he came on to Kurt and almost kissed him. How he _wanted_ to kiss him, but wrote it off to Kurt as if he only wanted to kiss him as a friend. He was thankful he didn't for multiple reasons that he wasn't ready to admit to himself.

There was a silence between them. Blaine was lost in thought, but knew that Derek was as well. If he wasn't offering his advice or asking questions then Blaine knew that the cogs were turning in his head. Derek inhaled slowly and began talking just as slowly. "Maybe," he paused. "Maybe **you** should kiss him."

Blaine was so shocked at what he was hearing that he turned himself over and knelt up, staring at Derek with wide eyes. "I can't do that!" he exclaimed.

Derek still lay lounged in the same spot, but looked like he was still thinking. "Wouldn't he get a better idea of what it's like to kiss a boy if he kissed someone he actually cared about?"

"But…" Blaine trained off and looked down. He didn't know which reason to give for why he shouldn't kiss Kurt. "I can't kiss someone other than you. That's cheating."

"Not if I give you permission."

"Why would you do that?"

"I care about Kurt too. I want him to be happy. If going back to McKinley is going to make him happy then I support his decision. And if kissing a boy is going to make him feel less lonely, then, as his friend and someone who cares about Kurt, I'd rather him kiss someone who won't hurt him."

"I don't feel right about it." Blaine remembered how it felt to be close enough to kiss Kurt. He also remembered telling Kurt that he wanted to kiss Kurt for the same reasons Derek was telling him **to** kiss Kurt now.

"You love him, don't you?"

Blaine's eyes shot up in alarm. "No! Why would-"

Derek started laughing and he sat up. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine. "I meant as a friend. You love Kurt as a-" He paused and cocked his head to the side like a puppy. He batted his eyes and another light bulb went on in his head. "That's it, isn't it?" Derek read Blaine's face like a feature article in a newspaper. "You didn't like hearing that Kurt kissed someone else because you're in love with him."

_Why is he smiling?_ Blaine wondered. "I'm not in love with Kurt." _At least I don't think I am._ "I'm in love with **you**."

Derek wore a knowing grin. He leaned forward again and took Blaine in his arms. "I love you too." They stayed like that for a few minutes; just being together and taking in the moment. "It's okay if you love him too."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is. You can have feelings for Kurt or anyone else on the planet." He pulled back and looked Blaine in the eyes. "As long as you're honest, open, and love me first. Don't give me a reason to be jealous and I won't be."

Blaine closed his eyes and felt Derek's lips on his again. They were warm and inviting. He parted his lips and pressed against him harder. Derek's mouth opened and Blaine didn't hesitate before sliding his tongue past his boyfriend's lips. He wasn't completely sure what his boyfriend was saying, but in the moment he loved him for comforting him and letting him know that whatever he was feeling was okay.

"So, what are you saying exactly? What are you giving me permission to do? Because it sounded like you told me I can hook up with other people as long as I tell you first."

Derek laughed. "No. I'm saying that it's okay for you to have feelings for other people because it's stupid of me to think that you won't look at other people. I didn't say you could act on those feelings."

"But you want me to kiss Kurt?"

"It's not that I _want_ you to. It's that it might help him. It might help you too. You're obviously confused about your feelings for him."

"I thought you didn't want me to give you a reason to be jealous?"

"I'd rather be biting my nails for an evening, knowing that you're making out with Kurt, than watching you torture yourself and pushing thoughts and feelings away without understanding them. If you're not in love with Kurt, awesome. If you are… then we'll cross that bridge if it comes."

"I love you."

"I love you."

Blaine breathed, feeling infinitely better. "I don't want to kiss Kurt," Blaine said flirtatiously as he readjusted his balance on his knees. He was being honest with himself. In that moment, he didn't want to kiss Kurt. He felt bad that he wanted to earlier that night, but right now, he was in awe of his incredibly open minded, open hearted boyfriend.

"I don't believe you," Derek replied just as flirtatiously.

Blaine leaned forward and started pushing Derek backward towards to mattress and pillows. He was giving him open mouthed kisses in random places; his mouth, his neck, his chest, anywhere he could reach. "Turn around," he commanded with a cheshiring grin.

"Why?"

Blaine gripped his hands to Derek's hips and kissed him deeply before turning his boyfriend onto his stomach himself. He leaned down and playfully bit the skin on his right ass cheek. "I'm loving you first." He heard Derek chuckle before Blaine dipped his head down and started tonguing the area around his boyfriend's entrance. Derek moaned and every thought of Kurt washed away… for that moment at least.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

For behind the scenes stuff on my stories and chapters, check out my tumblr. URL: grace-ryan

I posted a picture of what Derek looks like on my tumblr page.


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted to show more of what Kurt and Dave Karofsky are like as friends, so here :)

After that I skipped ahead a day.

For those of you who read Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder, you'll notice a familiar character : ) However, I'll warn you that this character is slightly different than the character you know and love, but only a little. He's got a different back story, but you'll learn a little more about that in the coming chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Kurt had gone to Dalton the next day with his dad to drop off all his textbooks and to sign his enrollment release papers so that his transfer back to McKinley would be official by lunch time. On the drive in, Rachel sent him a text message to come to her house the following night, which was Saturday, for a welcome back party. She also said to invite Derek and Blaine. He smiled and replied with a smiling face.

Burt and Kurt had stayed after signing all the paperwork for lunch with some of the Warblers and ended up being serenaded by then with the So Long, Farewell song from The Sound of Music. Kurt both laughed an cried because they boys were so animated and funny, but their goodbye was touching and it made Kurt tear up a little. He told Derek and Blaine about the party and they agreed to go happily.

Later in the evening, Kurt met up with Dave at an old fashioned malt shop a few towns away. Kurt looked at Dave funny when he paid for Kurt's mocha shake.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Dave asked conversationally.

"Um, a party at Rachel's. They're throwing me a welcome back party."

Karofsky raised one eyebrow. "Sounds…like…fun." He said it like he was trying to be nice, but it wasn't convincing.

"I'd invite you, but they can't stand you… and because they'd probably think it's weird that I'm hanging out with you."

"It is a little weird isn't it?" Karofsky asked.

"More than a little. You harassed me for the better part of this year."

Dave looked bothered by the memory. "A party at her house can't be that much fun."

"They're my friends. I always have fun."

"So Blaine won't be there then?"

"No he'll be there with Derek." Kurt took a mouth full of his shake.

"Derek… hmm."

"What?"

"He's the brunette right? Who dresses kind of the same way you do?"

"A toned down version of me, yes."

"What's he like?"

"Why?" Kurt laughed. "Interested? Sorry he's taken."

Karofsky smiled playfully. "No. Just trying to get an idea of your other friends."

"Well, he really like's Alexander McQueen, just like me. His favorite movie is Gone with the wind and his Broadway idol is Patti Lupone."

"Kurt, you just described yourself."

They both laughed. "I know, but we have those things in common. Come to think about it," he took another mouthful of shake. "We have most things in common. Usually when Blaine and I can't agree on something, Derek sides with me. He's nicer and less judgmental than me I think, but that's just his personality. He's just a positive person."

"So Perfect Derek goes perfectly with Perfect Blaine?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but ginned. "Yes. They go together perfectly."

"Why is it that you two never got together? You and Blaine."

Kurt looked back down at his Mocha shake and took a couple mouthfuls of it before answering. "We're friends. Nothing more."

"That's not really an answer."

"Yes it is. We're friends."

"But you have feelings for him."

"Why do people keep saying that to me? Rachel said that to me last week and my dad and Finn assumed we were dating until they met Derek."

"Kurt, you're kind of a book, easily readable."

"See that's the thing. I can't pull off mysterious."

"You're stalling. Why won't you talk about Blaine with me?"

"Because it's weird. Also, we had a weird altercation yesterday that I don't really understand."

"What happened?" Dave asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing. It was stupid."

"Kurt…"

"Dave…" Kurt mimicked in the same tone.

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened?"

Kurt looked straight ahead at Dave across the table with his shake in his mouth. He gulped it and felt the coldness in his chest as it went down. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked, acting aloof.

"Kurt…"

"What?"

Karofsky sighed and looked at Kurt seriously. He gave up. "Never mind."

"Look, it's not that it wasn't…pleasurable… I just don't want to talk about it."

Dave smiled widely. "So it was good then?"

Kurt looked at him incredulously. "I **don't** want to talk about it."

"You liked it." Dave joked.

"Stop!" Kurt was trying not to smile.

"That's not what you said when I kissed you. Oh wait, you couldn't because you had your tongue in my mouth."

"Dave!" Kurt was laughing now and Karofsky laughed with him.

"If it makes you feel better. You're a really good kisser." Dave smiled.

"Thank you," Kurt blushed.

"You're welcome." There was a pause and each boy took a sip from this now melting shakes. Karofsky looked down at his straw. "We should do that again sometime."

Kurt's smile went away slowly. "How's practice going?" He said, avoiding the topic.

**At Rachel's house**

"Spin the bottle!" Rachel yelled, producing an empty whine cooler bottle.

Everyone quickly sat around the circle except Quinn, Kurt, and Mercedes. Basically, it was a game made up of couples. Except for Zach, who wasn't with anyone, but was happily seated next between Tina and Brittany.

Kurt had only met Zach a few times, but didn't really know him all that well. From what he understood, Zach was a transfer student from some Academy in Maine and moved to Lima with his mother when his parents got a divorce. He was a nice guy, but Kurt didn't know enough about him to really make a judgment. Zach was a good looking guy, Kurt would give him that. Blond hair and blue green eyes. Smooth skin, tall, excellent hair that was a little on the long side, but shorter than Sam's.

"Why aren't you playing, Kurt? Derek asked.

"I'm all set," Kurt smiled.

"Oh, come on!" Derek pushed. "Get your lip-lock on."

"Yeah, Kurt," Brittany added. "Maybe you'll get to make-out with me again. I miss those baby soft lips of yours."

"Thanks, but I'm all set with playing spin the bottle in a group with my brother."

"Oh eww!" Finn said. "I didn't even think about that. No offense, I don't want to kiss my step-brother."

"None taken. And also, I don't really feel like kissing anymore people in Glee than Brittany. I'm over that phase and I'll just sit this one out." He seemed playful in his answer, but he didn't want to say that the real reason he wasn't playing was because he didn't want to get stuck kissing Blaine because he knew he'd make an idiot out of himself and it would get him into trouble. He felt he was being smart.

"What about Blaine and Derek?" Rachel said. "They're playing and they're not in Glee club. What if you land on one of them?"

Blaine glanced over to Derek, who smiled back at him with closed lips then puckered his lips and blew Blaine a kiss. Kurt was damning Rachel in his mind. He thought quickly. "Two out of how many other people? Just play. I'm fine."

Everyone finally left Kurt alone and they played while Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn chatted off to the side. The three of them weren't really paying attention, but the couldn't help glancing over whenever they heard a huge eruption of noises coming from the circle nearby. He glanced over once and Derek was in a heated lip-lock with Brittany and then he looked back a couple minutes later and Tina was seated in Artie's lap kissing him. Brittany didn't seem to care, but Mike looked a little weirded out.

Kurt couldn't help looking back when there was sudden silence and a couple gasps. Everyone was either looking at the bottle or Kurt. Kurt looked down and saw that the bottle was pointed in the gap between Sam and Tina… right at him. His eyes went wide. "What?" he asked. There was no answer, but a lot of smiles from the girls. "Who gets to spin again?"

"Blaine spun the bottle!" Lauren squeaked out.

Kurt looked down at Blaine, stunned. _Of-fucking-course I spin the bottle and hit the only guy I shouldn't be kissing… Who isn't even playing! I'm a dick._ Blaine thought.

"Well, go on," Rachel encouraged. "Go kiss him."

"Guys, leave him alone. He's not playing," Finn defended.

"You guys have kissed before, right? So it shouldn't matter," prodded Puck.

"We haven't kissed before!" Blaine said a little too enthusiastically.

"Seriously?" Puck asked. "Then what do you guys do all the time?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Do you make out with all of your friends who are girls?"

"Hell yeah. The only girl in glee club I haven't made out with is Tina and that's only because she's always had a boyfriend."

"Didn't stop you before," Quinn added with an attitude.

"Yeah, but she's different."

During the whole conversation Blaine was either looking down or glancing back and forth between the bottle, Kurt's shoes, and Derek. When he finally looked Derek in the eyes, he found Derek was smiling. Derek squeezed Blaine knee and jutted his head in the direction of Kurt.

The began having a silent conversation by Blaine widening his eyes and shaking his head no. Derek responded with a raise of his eyebrows and turning his face a little more on the serious side as if to say "Do it. You know you need to." Blaine was unsure of Derek's reasoning, but Blaine shook his head no again. Their conversation continued until he heard Puck's question and perked right up again.

He looked over at Kurt who looked like he was wearing an expression saying "save me," but he didn't know what to do.

It was Zach that finally ended the debacle. "Guys, come on. Kurt's not playing, leave him alone. Stop embarrassing him and let's move on."

That seemed to work. Both Blaine and Kurt sighed in relief, but neither one saw it.

"Okay, I say we play duets," announced Rachel.

"Duets?" Derek asked.

"It's a game Rachel likes to play," explained Kurt.

"Alright who's in?" Rachel started scribbling names on pieces of paper and crumpling them into a hat.

Kurt continues to explain the game. "Two names are drawn out of a hat. Those two people are automatically duet partners. Then her ipod goes on random and whatever song comes on, that the song the duet sings. Points are given for how good you sound as a couple and how well you portray the song."

"Sounds like fun," Derek smiled. "I'm in!" he yelled over to Rachel.

"Me too!" yelled Blaine.

"Do I even have to say I'm in?" Kurt hollered.

Lauren, Quinn, and Mike had volunteered to be the judges. Mercedes was paired up with Puck and they sang a Black Eyed peas song, to which Artie said that the game was rigged because "of course the two of them would kill a Black Eyed Peas song," he argued.

Artie got paired with Finn and they say Ice Ice Baby. It was good, but not the judges favorite. Santana got paired with Brittany and got a Broadway song, to their dislike.

"Okay, next up…" Everyone drum rolled and Kurt's name got pulled.

"And my lucky partner is?" Kurt smiled.

Rachel reached into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. She unfolded it and rolled her eyes when she read it. "Yeah, this just isn't fair."

"What? Who is it?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine," She replied, clearly unhappy with the pair.

Blaine smiled knowingly and stood next to Kurt. He swung his arm over his shoulders and grinned smuggly at Rachel. "Does everyone want to forfeit now, or?" Kurt and Blaine laughed together, knowing that their voices together made an excellent pair. Also, Blaine could sing the hell out of everything, no matter the genre.

"Okay, can we be honest and say that Blaine shouldn't be allowed to play because anyone paired up with him is bound to win?" Tina said. Blaine blushed and Derek laughed.

"Hey!" Kurt protested. "Don't forget that you guys TIED the Warblers for Sectional's after I left New Directions. You didn't win without me. You tied."

"Alright. Alright. Can it all of you!" Zach laughed. I haven't heard either one of them sing, so don't be sore losers." He paused, walking over to the Ipod. "Besides… I haven't sang yet." The glee kids from New Directions giggled knowingly.

"Yeah, you better bring it, Kurt, cause Zach's all kinds of awesome," Mercedes added before taking a sip of her drink.

The crowd oo-ed in response to the challenge and Kurt and Blaine took the stage. "Okay," Zach smiled. "You two will be singing…Just A Kiss, by Lady Antebellum."

"Oh, you two got this!" Derek yelled. Kurt's closest friend clapped, while Kurt and Blaine conversed for a second on who sang what and how they were going to play it out. Kurt would sing the girl's part and Blaine would sing the male part. They agreed to just play it coy and sing the hell out of it. Nice and simple.

They took their places and the song started. Both boys held a microphone each in one hand and then held hands with the other, but faced slightly away from each other.

Kurt: **Lyin' here with you so close to me**

**it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe**

**caught up in this moment**

**caught up in your smile**

Blaine: **I've never opened up to anyone**

**so hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms**

They turned toward each other and sang to one another's faces.

Both**: we don't need to rush this**

**let's just take this slow**

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and reached up to touch the side of Kurt's face, right near his lips.

**just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**

**just a touch in the fire burning so bright**

**and I don't want to mess this thing up**

**I don't want to push too far**

Kurt turned away again. Blaine stepped closer to his back side and ran his right hand down from Kurt's shoulder to the tips of his fingers.

**just a shot in the dark that you just might**

**be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**

**so baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**

Kurt turned back around swiftly and cupped Blaine's cheek.

Kurt: **I know that if we give this a little time**

Both: **it will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find**

**it's never felt so real, **

Blaine**: no it's never **

Both**: felt so right**

Blaine dropped the arm holding the microphone down to his side and Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine's. They shared Kurt's microphone for the next chorus, putting all of their energy into it.

Both: **just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**

**just a touch in the fire burning so bright**

**and I don't want to mess this thing up**

**I don't want to push too far**

Blaine opened his eyes for a second and caught Kurt's gaze. His heart started beating faster and his mind went back to two nights ago when he almost kissed Kurt. He was in the same distance now that he was then and Kurt had the same fire in his eyes. Either Kurt was a good actor or he actually meant what he was saying. Blaine didn't know how to be sure. Suddenly he was very conscious that other people were watching them and he felt his face begin to flush. Why was he feeling this? Didn't he already have the love he'd always wanted with someone amazing? With Derek?

If he was being really honest with himself, he'd admit to not feeling a rush of electricity when he touched Derek that he did when Kurt was next to him, but Blaine explained that away to himself as the connection he and Kurt had as friends. Was love supposed to be like magic? Being with Derek was so easy. He could tell him anything unedited with ease. With Kurt, he could tell him anything, but he was afraid half the time. Afraid of what Kurt would think or say. Afraid of Kurt thinking negatively and leaving him. What was it that made him feel two different things?

He stood up tall and held Kurt's hand on top of the microphone. He didn't stray his eyes away at all from Kurt's.

**just a shot in the dark that you just might**

**be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**

**so baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**

**no I don't want to say goodnight**

Kurt saw the flush on Blaine's face and wondered what that was all about. A familiar feeling crept upon him. Kurt wanted to take Blaine away from everyone else and hold onto him. He wanted to kiss his cheeks, and his neck, and his lips. He wanted to tell him everything about how he felt about him. But like always, this thought brought nothing but pain because he knew he couldn't do any of that. He couldn't tell him how he felt because Blaine was with Derek and if Blaine loved Kurt, he wouldn't be with Derek, right? In essence, Kurt felt this song was perfect for him because he didn't want to push too far in fear that Blaine would reject him and they wouldn't even have the friendship they started with, never mind a romantic relationship. Kurt felt confessing would ruin everything.

Blaine: **I know it's time to leave, **

Both: **but you'll be in my dreams**

Blaine: **tonight**

Kurt: **tonight**

Both: **tonight**

**just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**

**just a touch in the fire burning so bright**

**and I don't want to mess this thing up**

**I don't want to push too far**

**just a shot in the dark that you just might**

**be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**

_Why does he have to be looking at me like that?_ Blaine thought. _He looks so… I need to stop thinking these things about him. Friends, Blaine, remember? If he had feelings for you he would have told you. He knows how much you care about him, right? Do __**you**__ know how much you care about him? Do you even really understand how much you want to…_ Blaine paused in his thoughts. Did he? Was it true? Was it the moment or an ongoing feeling of wanted to do nothing, but press his lips to Kurt's and run his fingers through his hair. _This isn't fair. Not to me, not to Kurt… not to Derek. I love Derek. Fuck! What am I doing?_

Blaine: **so baby I'm alright, oh, **

Kurt: **let's do this right, **

Both: **with just a kiss goodnight**

Kurt: **with a kiss goodnight**

Blaine: **kiss goodnight**

Blaine found himself leaning in, he almost did it. He could easily say it was for the sake of the song and wanting to win the game, but at the last second Kurt put his head down shyly and looked to the floor. Blaine turned his head and rested his cheek on Kurt's hair.

The song ended and calls and whistles and clapping broke the two from their haze. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for a moment and in that moment they both wore a face that screamed "Tell me you know how I feel. Don't make me say it out loud. I don't want to mess us up." But they couldn't read each other's expressions because they were too focused on their own thoughts.

Kurt leaned in and gave Blaine a hug, knowing that they just shared something special, but not knowing how Blaine felt about it or even if he understood. To both of their surprises, when Kurt stepped toward him to close the gap Kurt turned his head and pecked Kurt on the cheek. He accepted Kurt's hug and embraced him back.

Kurt's cheek burned where Blaine's lips were. Blaine's lips tingled like they were feeling for the first time. _Shit,_ he thought. _I'm in so much trouble._ He knew right then. Blaine wanted more from Kurt. He wanted heat and passion from him. In this sense he was at least attracted to him, but the thing that scared him the most was how he felt about Derek. _Was what Derek said true? Could you love two people? Do I love Kurt? _

Kurt let go of Blaine and stepped off that stage. He seemed to have instantly composed himself and he smiled. "And that is how it's done." He looked over at Zach coyly and pointed. "Beat that, kid." Zach was a good sport and laughed along with Kurt.

Blaine stepped off the stage and went to stand with Derek. In true Derek fashion, Blaine looked at him and he instantly knew what was bothering Blaine. He gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, telling him that he and Kurt made a perfect duo. When his lips were right next to Blaine's ear as they embraced, Derek whispered, "I saw that. We'll talk later."

"I love you," Blaine responded.

"I know you do." Derek released Blaine and kiss his lips. It hurt Blaine to not hear 'I love you' back and instead just get an 'I know.' Derek blinked a few times, the way he did when he was thinking and formulating a sentence. "What's wrong?" he asked caringly. "What do you need?"

Blaine thought of Kurt, but also of how much it hurt when he didn't hear 'I love you' back. "You. I need you. Can we go find a quiet space for a second?"

"Sure." Derek said with a smile. "Come on." He took Blaine by the hand and walked over to Rachel. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Upstairs, two doors over on your right. You both going together?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you know," Zach chuckled. "Girls travel in packs."

"I better not find you naked in a bedroom. Sex is off limits in my house."

"Oh, don't worry, darling." He kissed her cheek quickly. Derek really liked Rachel. He was sure that they would be fast friends if they spent more time together. "This zipper stays up unless I'm going to the bathroom. Scouts honor!" Rachel giggled and Derek led Blaine upstairs.

Kurt followed the couple with his eyes, feeling his chest grow heavy. He walked over to Finn who was leaning against the couch with Zach. "I'm going to be right back. I need some air."

"You alright?" Finn asked. "You're face is a little red"

"Yeah," Kurt pretended to fan himself. "Just need some air."

"Want company?"

"No! I'm fine, don't leave because of me. Have fun. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Finn believed his brother. He was concerned, but otherwise had no idea something was bothering Kurt.

Zach, on the other hand, looked at him innocently, which scared Kurt because he thought Zach was reading his thoughts. He promptly turned and headed for the stair case.

He passed the bathroom and heard a _thunk_ type of noise. Kurt instantly knew what the noise was and was confirmed when he heard Blaine's voice say, "Tell me you love me." Kurt's heart sank deeper and he kept walking until he reached the backyard patio.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

Follow me on Tumblr for behind the scenes stuff on my chapters! URL name: grace-ryan

So, if you noticed Zach (Yay, I really like Zach, so I'm happy to get to play with him again.) You'll notice that he's not from Paris, but from Maine now. Curtis doesn't exist in this story, and his parents are divorced. He is still a really nice guy with a good heart (like Derek) But please don't hate either one because they're nice people.

I understand that people WANT to hate them because they want Klaine to happen, but give it time. You wouldn't want me to put either one with assholes, would you? They deserve great guys who appear perfect at first. : ) Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

More of the party... : )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Blaine**

The bathroom door shut. Blaine immediately sat himself down on the edge of the bathtub. Derek went over to Blaine and sat down next to him. "What's the matter? It's a party. We're supposed to be having fun." He put his arm around Blaine's shoulders and cuffed his other hand on top of Blaine's triceps.

"I don't even know what to say," Blaine confessed. "I feel like I should say something. There's _something_ right on the tip of my tongue, but I don't know what it is."

There was silence for half of a minute. "You and Kurt sing really well together."

"Thank you." His eyes stayed straight and his voice quiet.

"Your performance was convincing," Derek continued. He seemed to be prodding for something.

"Don't say that. Please don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because…."

"Because you're in love with him?" Derek said, finishing Blaine's sentence.

"Stop saying that!" Blaine turned to Derek. "I'm not in love with Kurt." He stood. His face mirrored the conflicted nature that he felt inside. "I'm in love with you!"

Derek stood up, calm faced, and looked at Blaine, worried about his inner turmoil. "I know you do."

Blaine lunged forward and braced Derek's face in his hands as his lips bore down on Derek's. He wasn't gentle. Derek could sense the neediness of Blaine's kiss. He kissed him back, their actions in severe contrast with each other. Blaine, who acted hard, while Derek was soft. Gentle and rough, calm and wild. He kissed Blaine tenderly, waiting for Blaine to slow down his thoughts and frantic actions.

Blaine didn't slow down. Instead he got more excited and more frantic. "I love you," he said between kisses.

"I know," Derek answered.

"I _love_ you," Blaine repeated.

"I know."

Blaine was now backing Derek up while he continued to attack his lips fervently. "I love you," he said again. A moan escaped his throat when he felt Derek's tongue against his.

"I know."

"What's the matter?" Blaine almost had Derek to the other side of the bathroom now. He didn't know where he was guiding his boyfriend or why. Blaine was filled with so much emotion and he just wanted to kiss his boyfriend. He wanted to touch him, and hold him, and _God, I just want to rip his clothes off and fuck him,_ Blaine thought. "Don't you love me?" His lips went back to Derek's.

"Of course I do."

"Then say it." They'd reached the door now. Blaine had accidentally pushed Derek back a little too hard and Derek's body made a _thunk_ noise against the wooden door. "Tell me you love me." Derek leaned his head forward to kiss Blaine again, but Blaine pushed him back again and began sucking on Derek's neck. Derek moaned. "Tell me you love me."

Derek grinned coquettishly at Blaine, whose eyes were glowing with hunger and need. "No."

Blaine was losing his patience. If there was any shed of sanity and control that he had left, he lost it then. He pressed his body up against Derek's, pinning him to the door with no way out. "Say it." He ground his hips forward and felt the friction of Derek's hardness, prisoned by tight pants, against his. Derek moaned. "Say it."

Derek moaned again. He had come upstairs with Blaine to comfort him and talk. His body wasn't letting that happen. Instead, his calmness was lost and he didn't have enough blood flow to his brain to compose himself and bring it back. He fell right into what Blaine was doing and the only control he had was his ability to keep Blaine begging for more. He knew Blaine was struggling, but Derek felt so wanted in that moment he couldn't stop. He had Blaine at a point now that Derek wouldn't be surprised if Blaine sprouted claws and tore him to pieces.

Blaine was trying everything he could to get something out of Derek. _A no, an I want you, fuck me, suck me, I love you, SOMETHING! ANYTHING! Fucking talk to me! _Blaine screamed in his head. He finally couldn't take it anymore and pressed harder against Derek's body and crashed Blaine crashed his lips to his boyfriend's. Their tongues battled one another as moans escaped. Blaine began working Derek's pants open as fast as he could.

"Wait! I promised Rachel my pants would stay on."

"Fuck Rachel Berry." Derek captured Blaine's lips as Blaine dipped his hand in and pulled out Derek's cock. He immediately didn't wait to started pumping it in his hand from base to head. Derek dropped his head back against the door and moaned. "You like that? Huh?" Blaine picked up his speed rapidly, purposefully torturing the sexy brunette in front of him.

"Uh-mmnn," Derek moaned with his eyes shut tight.

"You want more?" Blaine licked and nipped Derek's neck with his teeth.

"Mmnn, yes. Uhng yes."

"You want me to wrap my lips around your dick?"

"Fuck. Uhng. Yes."

Blaine suddenly let go of Derek, his face serious, and took a step back. Derek opened his eyes and whimpered at the loss of touch. He saw Blaine's expression. "Tell me you love me."

Derek grabbed Blaine by the fabric on his collar bones and swung him around so that his back hit the door this time. He kissed Blaine hard. "I love you. I fucking love you. You got that? I fucking love you and everything about you. Your indecisiveness and your joy. Your curly hair, your perfectly shaped toes, and everything in between. I fucking love it all." He kissed Blaine hard again then pushed him down, down, down to the floor. Blaine's back slid against the hard door. Blaine glanced up and saw Derek grinning devilishly. He cheshired back with closed lips. "Now suck my dick, Bitch."

Blaine chuckled, making an incredibly sexy noise, and swallowed Derek whole.

**Kurt**

_Tell me you love me. Tell me you love me._ Kurt walked outside to the patio and sat down, hearing those words in his head like a skipping record. _That was Blaine's voice,_ he thought. He could only imagine what was going on in the bathroom, but he thought, for his own sanity, to not think about it because he'd only be breaking his own heart by doing so. _Maybe they were arguing and Derek doesn't love him anymore? No stop! Don't think about them or hope they're doing bad._ Kurt was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard someone follow him outside. He turned to see Zach, the handsome blonde, sit down next to him on the stoop. Zach didn't say anything, he just sat down and smiled at Kurt before turning his head to look around at his surroundings.

"What are you doing?" Kurt finally asked.

"I'm keeping you company."

"Why?"

"Because you left your own party to be alone."

"Oh. I just needed some air. There's kind of a lot of things going on right now."

Zach nodded his head, acknowledging that he was listening. There was silence for a minute before Zach asked, "So how long have you been in love with Blaine?" Kurt head shot up and he stared wide eyed as he starting looking toward the house. "Don't worry, he can't hear us. He's still in the bathroom with Derek." Zach left out the details of what he heard when he walked by. There was more silence. "So, how long have you been in love with your best friend?"

Kurt looked down at his hands and sighed. He'd been holding this is for so long. He'd never said it out loud. He was tired. "Is it that obvious?" he asked with a smile. The words floated out of his mouth with ease like they were air

"Only to me, maybe." Zach smiled back. "Does he know?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Kurt really thought about what to say in response. "A number of reasons I suppose. Number one starting with 'I don't know' and number two being 'I waited to long to tell him before he fell in love with someone else.' The rest I suppose I made up as extra excuses to protect myself from rejection." He paused. "Stupid, huh?"

"No. Careful, not stupid."

Kurt felt lighter. He almost felt relieved that someone knew instead of suspected. He wasn't sure why it was Zach that he picked to tell, but something about him made Kurt want to tell him his entire life story. He felt comfortable with Zach. Also, having just spilled his deepest secret, he felt happy. Happier than he thought he'd be saying it because he wasn't even saying it to Blaine.

"I know what you mean though. I had this crush on someone who I'd known, literally all my life. I didn't want to tell them because I wasn't sure how he'd react in case… well." Zach put his hands out to his hands as if to signify something obvious was implied.

"He? You're gay?" Kurt asked.

Zach smiled. "Yeah. Now ask me why I live with my mom." Zach was surprisingly light hearted about everything. "I heard your dad is pretty cool."

"He is. He's been great through everything."

"How long have you been out?"

"Officially?" Kurt laughed. "About a year and a half, but my dad says he knew when I was three because all I asked for was a sensible pair of heels." He batted his eyes and perched his chin on his shoulder.

Zach laughed wildly. Kurt was able to see the full set of shiny, perfect teeth Zach had.

"You feel better, don't you? Now that you've said it out loud."

Kurt took a deep breath. "I do. Amazingly. Do strangers always tell you their secrets?"

Zach was leering, but not in a creepy way. His eyes sparkled like glitter under the light coming from the house. "I get that a lot. People always tell me that I'm easy to talk to and I have a personality that makes people think that they've known me for years."

"Thanks for helping me get out of playing spin the bottle. That would have been weird."

"Weirder than the song choice? Cause I would have thought that it would've been easier to just kiss him and pretend that it was just a game than to sing an emotional song and pretend that those weren't real emotions."

"You're probably right."

Zach reached up to Kurt's face and fixed a lock of hair that fell out of place. Kurt felt Zach's warm hand against his face and he felt his cheeks turning pink. Zach smiled again. "You have the cutest blush I've ever seen."

Kurt's face went redder and he smiled, not knowing what to say.

"You don't get too many compliments on how adorable you are, do you?"

Kurt's face started contorting in ways that said that he was about to say many things, but didn't know where to begin or if it was okay to laugh. "Are- are you hitting on me?"

"Uhhhh… yeah. Yeah I am." Zach stuck his tongue out and licked his lips before pressing then together almost as if he were biting them. This was an action that Kurt watched carefully for some reason he wasn't sure about.

"Okay."

"Tell me. Did you not want to kiss Blaine because of what you said earlier or because you haven't kissed a boy before?"

"I've kissed a boy before… One boy, but I've been kissed." Kurt had an innocent look on his face that screamed that he wanted Zach to believe him.

It was obvious to Zach that "one boy" meant "one kiss maybe two at the most." He swallowed hard, his heart fluttering like a mouse's heartbeat. He liked Kurt. He liked him since they first met. Kurt was adorable and funny. _He really is just the cutest thing I've ever seen and I would die to be with a guy like him. _Zach couldn't stop smiling. His cheeks were beginning to hurt. _The effects of Kurt Hummel,_ he thought. "Look, I know we're just starting to get to know each other and everything, but would you want to go get a cup of coffee or tea sometime?"

"Tea?"

"Or soda, or pizza. We can go to the hardware store and buy woodchips for all I care. I just want to spend time with you. Would you like that too?"

Kurt blinked a couple times, realizing that he was being asked out on his first date. "Sure. I'd love to. Except I don't have a need for woodchips."

"Great." Zach smiled wider. He couldn't stop glancing at Kurt's lips. _They look so soft._ he thought. He wanted to lean in, but thought that it'd be too soon to kiss him. Now he was suddenly jealous that Kurt didn't play spin the bottle so that Zach might have landed on Kurt.

**Blaine**

Blaine and Derek had been back downstairs for exactly thirty seconds before Blaine realized that Kurt wasn't there. He didn't want to start asking around because, well, he just blew his boyfriend in the bathroom, and he didn't want Derek to think that he'd be running right back to Kurt. Five minutes went by and he heard Mercedes asking where Zach went.

"He went outside with Kurt," Finn answered.

"Oh-o," Mercedes said with a knowing smile.

"What?"

"Zach's got, like, this huge crush on Kurt. He's been too shy to talk to him since he met him and whenever Kurt's around, all Zach can do is stare. It's so cute and funny."

Derek was looking for Blaine's reactions, but Blaine pretended to be surprised and hopeful for his friend. In reality, he felt nervous. _You should feel relieved, dumbass. _"I have to go to the bathroom," Blaine whispered to Zach. "For real this time. I'll be right back." He kissed Derek on the cheek and headed upstairs.

He walked right past the bathroom and headed for the front door. He was almost there when he heard laughter. Kurt's laugh. He could pick that voice out of a crowd any day. He redirected himself to the sliding glass doors leading outside to the Berry back yard. Blaine hit off to the side and watched.

"You have the cutest blush I've ever seen. You don't get too many compliments on how adorable you are, do you?"

_Fuck._

"Are- are you hitting on me?"

_Fuck._

"Uhhhh… yeah. Yeah I am."

_Fuck._ He listened to the whole conversation of Zach asking Kurt out on a date. "Sure. I'd love to…"

"Great."

Blaine opened the door and walked outside. He plastered on a smile. "Kurt, there you are!" He sat on the other side of Kurt that Zach wasn't sitting on and put his hand on Kurt's knee firmly. "Everything okay?" He said it to Kurt, but he was looking at Zach, shooting daggers at him through his eyes.

"Yeah. Zach and I were just talking. I needed some air." Kurt wasn't sure why Blaine came looking for him, or why Blaine's hand was on his knee.

"Are you done in the bathroom?" Zach asked, wearing an expression that told Blaine he knew what was going on in there.

"Oh, sorry if we held it up. We just needed a place to talk."

"Yeah, I heard. I wasn't ease dropping, you two were just loud. I hope everything is alright because it sounded pretty heated." Zach was emphasizing certain words. He knew what Blaine was doing and he didn't like it. _He just hooked up with his boyfriend in the bathroom, and now he's out here, interrupting right after I asked out his best friend, and acting like he has claim to Kurt like a piece of property. Oh shit!_ he thought._ Blaine's in love with Kurt. Holy fuck! How is it that either one of them don't know?_

"Fine, thanks." _God I hate that guy._

Zach looked at Kurt, who looked really lost and uncomfortable. "I'm going to go inside. I'll see you in a bit?" He smiled down at Kurt.

"Yeah." Kurt smiled back. "We'll talk more."

Zach went back inside and Kurt looked at Blaine, who's hand was still on Kurt's knee. Blaine took his hand back from Kurt's knee. Kurt looked at him with like he'd just spilled coffee on his favorite edition of Vogue.

* * *

><p>Oh, Blaine...<p>

Please review!

Follow me on Tumblr. URL: grace-ryan


	6. Chapter 6

And the party continues...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"What?" Blaine asked, taking in Kurt's annoyed expression.

Kurt stood up off the stoop he was sitting on and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to find words for what he was feeling. He didn't know this was possible. For the first time ever, he was in a situation where he didn't want Blaine around. "I was- He was-" He gestured toward the door that Zach just walked back into the house by. "What are you out here?" Kurt finally yelled.

Blaine looked confused. "I was looking for you."

"And you saw me with Zach!"

"So what! Was I not supposed to be apart of the conversation?"

"You walked out immediately after he asked me out. You heard it, I know it. I'm not stupid."

Blaine wanted to lie. He opened his mouth to try to lie, but a lie isn't what came out. "I don't like him."

"You don't know him."

"Neither do you."

"I want to get to know him."

"Why?"

"Because I can't stay locked in your pocket forever!" Kurt finally blurted out. Blaine had no rebuttal. He stared at Kurt from the stoop he sat on. Kurt began speaking again, this time his volume was normal, but his voice was shaking. "I see you and Derek. I've been seeing you two. I see the way he looks at you and I know how it makes you feel because it's written all over your face. I can't look anymore. I'm tired, Blaine. I'm so tired of being alone and not having anyone who looks at me the way you look at Derek. It… It breaks my heart." He left out the part about how what broke his heart was that Blaine looks at Derek that way and not at Kurt. Instead he made it sound open for interpretation. "I want more."

Blaine pursed his lips and looked down at his feet. _Look what I've done,_ he thought. He stood up and took a step toward Kurt. He made motion to hug him. "I'm sorry."

Kurt shook his head, so Blaine didn't move closer. "I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to…" _Love me._ "…to let me make my own choices and support them regardless of what you think of them. I want you see what's right in front of you." _I'm right here. _"I want you to…to…" He held his hands up, his fingers tense. _Kiss me. Damn it! I can't stay mad at you._ He released the tension in his hands when he exhaled loudly. "Fuck! What's happening to us?"

"I know. All we've done lately is argue." Blaine kicked the dirt with his toe.

"We've spent more time yelling at each other than anything else. What happened?"

_I got jealous,_ Blaine thought. "Maybe I've been a little confused."

"About what?"

Blaine bit his lower lip. _What my feelings might be for you._ "Derek." That was a partial truth.

"Is that why you asked him to tell you he loved you? Has his feelings changed?"

"You heard all that?" Blaine looked alarmed.

"I was walking by and all I heard was you say that one thing. I'm sorry. I wasn't ease dropping."

"I believe you."

"I'm sorry about Derek. I know how much he means to you. How come you didn't tell me you two were having problems?"

_Because they all started because of you._ "It not pro-blem-zz, plural. It's prob-lem, singular. There's someone getting in the middle."

"You think he's cheating? That's can be possible. He's in love with you."

"N-no. It's not that either." Blaine narrowed his eyes, trying to find the right words without Kurt knowing the whole truth. "I'm confused about something I don't understand."

"Tell me, maybe I can help." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and lead him over to a table and chair patio set. They sat down. Kurt didn't really want to help. He didn't want to help Blaine fix things with Derek, but what else could he do? Blaine was his best friend and the needs of Blaine were greater than his own.

What Kurt didn't know was how much Blaine was struggling with what he was saying. He saw how happy Kurt looked with Zach. He wanted to honor Kurt's wishes by letting him make his own choices and it was clear that he was choosing Zach. As bad as he felt for how he was acting around Kurt and how he felt he was betraying Derek every time he was alone with Kurt because the truth was that he did have feelings for Kurt. He knew that now. He didn't know if it was love, but he knew there was something strong he felt for the slender boy and he needed to know what it was. "Well, have you ever looked at someone and felt so happy that you thought it couldn't be real?" Kurt nodded his head. "Then, that same person can drive you absolutely insane… for no reason," Blaine huffed with a hint of a laugh. The corners of his lips tugged up. "Sometimes I don't know if I want to kiss him or shake the hell out of him."

"So what are you confused about?" Kurt asked. "If you love Derek that much, then shouldn't things be easy?"

_I wasn't talking about Derek. _"It's a bit more complicated than that."

Before Blaine had a chance to explain, Mercedes popped her head out. "Rachel and Puck busted out the booze. Blaine, you might want to control you boyfriend. Does he always take his shirt off when he drinks?"

Blaine looked back at Kurt. Kurt seemed to be grinning, thinking the image of drunk Derek was amusing. "I guess that's my cue."

"The roll of a boyfriend…" Kurt said, trailing off.

Downstairs, the music changed to music that played heavy on base and drums to make it danceable. Derek was freak dancing around Brittany, who also had taken her shirt off and was showing off her newest Victoria Secret bra. Lauren and Quinn where screaming at Puck, as usual, then they started screaming at each other and Puck slipped over to Finn and Sam.

Zach was sitting on the couch with an arm around Santana as she cried into his shoulder. Zach spotted Kurt with Blaine immediately. Kurt pointed Blaine towards Derek and gave him a gentle push in the right direction. He saw Zach and watched him maneuver a way to lean Santana against Tina and make her deal with the drunk teen, so he could get up.

Zach flashed a smile as he got up off the couch and headed over to Kurt. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"As long as it's strong." Kurt chuckled. "I don't think I can handle much more drama without a substance in my system."

"Shots it is."

"I've never done a shot."

Zach took Kurt over to the line of alcohol bottles Puck took out and Kurt slid his fingers over the bottles until he stopped at candy apple puckers. "No," Zach said with a smile. "That's not something you do a shot with." Zach put his hand over Kurt's and slid it backwards to the apple flavored vodka. Kurt's hands were cool to the touch and softer than silk. "If the flavor is what you want, you might like this."

"You know a lot about alcohol."

"I had my fair share, I think." Zach grabbed shot glasses and poured two from the apple vodka. "Bottoms up." They clanked glasses and drank the liquid.

Zach made another drink for each of them and they found a place to sit to talk. They spend the rest of the evening talking. Kurt thought that Zach was funny and charming. They didn't seem ever run out of things to talk to. Every so often Kurt would glance over at Blaine and Derek. Blaine looked like he was having a hard time rangling Derek long enough and was getting annoyed. Derek apparently likes to take his clothes off when he's drunk. He was Brittany's soul mate because she turns into a stripper too.

"Kurt." Kurt looked up and Blaine was standing next to him. "I'm going to go. I have to take Derek back."

"Really?" Kurt asked

"Yeah. I think the Dancing Queen has had enough." Blaine laughed.

"Okay." He stood up and gave his best friend a hug. "Drive safe and I hope Derek doesn't have a hang over in the morning."

"Be safe. Have fun." He kissed Kurt on the cheek. It was casual, but friendly. Kurt smiled in return.

"Thanks for talking to me earlier."

"You didn't say much."

"I know, but for what I did say, it was nice to get it out."

"Okay, well… your welcome then."

Blaine was about to say good night, but then he realized that he wasn't going to see Kurt on Monday at school. He felt sad and hugged Kurt again.

"What's the matter?" Kurt asked, sensing something was wrong.

"Nothing. Just don't become a stranger."

Kurt hugged Blaine back tighter. "Don't make me one."

"Deal." There is was again… the feeling like something was right on the tip of Blaine's tongue. Something he was supposed to say, but he didn't know what. It was something that his body told him that Kurt needed to know, but Blaine didn't know what it was. "So, I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah. We'll make plans. Call me."

"Okay." He hugged him again. "Goodnight."

Kurt watched Blaine walk up the stairs with Derek in tow, stumbling up the stairs. "He's jealous you know," Zach said. Kurt almost forgotten that Zach was still there. "That's why he interrupted us outside. He doesn't want you to date me." _Or anyone else._

Kurt almost laughed. "No. He's just protective. It's fine though because we talked it through. He's going through something with Derek."

_No kidding,_ Zach thought.

The night was drawing to a close. Finn left with Puck for the night and they were dropping Lauren off. Tina and Mercedes were sleeping over Rachel's. Mike left with Artie, Zach, and Sam and Quinn left a long time ago with Santana and Brittany. Kurt soon realized that he no longer had a ride home. None of the girls left over from the party could drive him and he couldn't spend the night because it was too late to ask permission from his Dad. Kurt did the last thing he wanted to do… he sent a text to Dave Karofsky.

**K: are you awake?**

**D- Yes.**

**K- I need a favor… would you be able to pick me up at Rachel's house?**

**D- Sure, but why?**

**K- can't drive. Everyone left… I wasn't paying attention.**

**K- Wait, she lives a couple blocks from your house. I'll walk over to you.**

**D- ok. See you soon**

By the time he was done texting Karofsky, the girls were barely awake and he said a quick good bye to them and left. It took three minutes to get to Dave's road. He was surprised he remembered because he was a little buzzed right now and the last time he'd been there was two months ago. Dave was already outside and backing out of his driveway when Kurt came into view. He drove up to Kurt and he got in the car.

Kurt lolled his head to the side. He was tired, buzzed, and drained from the day's events. Arguing with Blaine-again, making up with Blaine-again, being asked out by Zach, and now Karofsky. He really was making his rounds with the boys tonight.

"Thank you," Kurt said almost immediately.

"I owed you. It's not like you haven't driven me home before."

"Oh yeah." Kurt smiled. "You did owe me. Consider this payment." He hiccuped, which made Dave laughed.

"You're cute when you're drunk."

"M-not drunk. Just buzzed and really tired."

"What's a Rachel Berry party like?"

"Singing, dancing, spin the bottle, and booze."

"You played spin the bottle?"

"I didn't, but most everyone else did."

"Why didn't you play?"

"Didn't feel like it." Kurt didn't really want to go into details.

"So it's not because I wasn't there and you wanted to kiss me?" Dave semi joked.

"Don't flatter yourself," Kurt laughed. "As a matter of fact, I have a date this week." He smiled.

"With who?"

"I don't know if he's out, so I can't say."

"Kurt, you can tell me. It's not like I'm telling anyone."

"I didn't tell anyone you were."

"It's Zach isn't it? He's the only one at the party without a girlfriend."

"Okay. Yes, it's Zach."

"I don't like him."

"Why? Blaine doesn't either, but you at least go to school with him, so what is it?"

"He smiles too much."

Kurt's phone rang.

**B-Did you get home okay?**

**K- Going home now. I got a ride**

**B- From who?**

**K- You don't want to know.**

**B- Who?**

**K- Dave**

**B- promise me you'll be careful around him. The last time one of you were drunk, you ended up doing something that you later cried about doing.**

**K- Yup, I'll use protection.**

**B- Kurt! No!**

**K- I'm kidding! You're out of your mind if you believed that.**

While Blaine was typing his response, he looked over at his boyfriend who was naked and drunkenly trying to find pajamas and boxers.

"Who are you texting?" Derek slurred.

"Kurt. I wanted to make sure he got home alright."

"When are you going to admit that you're in love with him?"

Blaine was getting annoyed, but knew better than to pick an argument with a drunk kid. "You're beginning to sound like a broken record."

"That's because you're fighting it. You love him."

"I love you."

"Yeah, I know, but you love him too."

"Why do you keep saying that? If I loved Kurt, how would that benefit you?"

"I would know the truth."

"It would hurt you. I'm happy with you as it is. We don't need to involve confusion. Just be happy with me."

"I can't because you're not happy. I see the way you ran after Kurt when Mercedes said Zach had a crush on him. I knew you weren't going to the bathroom."

"How can you say I'm not happy?" He realized he was doing what he didn't want to… argue. "I blew you in Rachel's bathroom. Why would I do that if I wasn't happy with you?"

"Have you noticed that every time we've fooled around this past week, we were talking about Kurt previously?"

"Can you please put some clothes on? I'm having a hard time focusing with your dick right in front of me."

"Why don't you take your clothes off and we'll be even."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'm not taking my clothes off."

"Why not?" Derek pouted.

"Because I'm not having sex with you tonight. I'm not even going to be sleeping in here."

"Why?"

Blaine stood up. "Because you're annoying when you're drunk. Call me when you're back to normal and ready to apologize for being an idiot and thinking I can't be happy with you."

"Hey, don't go." Derek ran up to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I'll be good. Please stay. Take your clothes off. I want to suck you."

"No. I'm going to bed in my room."

"Don't be such a prude!"

"I'm not a prude, I just don't feel like having sex with a drunk person. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"You'd stay if I were Kurt."

"Will you stop! Everything you say to me now is about Kurt. Kurt is my best friend. I've been fooling around with you, and spending time with you, and telling you I love you, but apparently that isn't good enough for you. Now, please move so I can leave. I'll see you in the morning." Blaine didn't wait for Derek to say good night. He didn't even kiss him good night. Instead, he just walked out and headed to his room.

* * *

><p>Trouble in paradise?<p>

Please Review!

Tumblr URL: grace-ryan


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you Violethillbeautiful for submitting review #50! :)

I can't tell you how wonderful it feels everytime I see that someone reviewed my story :) You're all awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Kurt**

Kurt woke up on Sunday feeling extremely rested. For the first time, in a long time, Kurt realized that he had nothing to do that day. He had no prior engagements. His Sunday turned out to be a relaxing day. He slept in and made himself a simple breakfast when he woke up. He planned out his outfits for the week. He went out shopping with Carol to get her a few new outfits. They went grocery shopping and then baked a pie together for dessert. Dinner was had as a family with his Dad, Finn, and Carol. Then he finished what little homework he had for the weekend. By the day's end, Kurt had a smile on his face. He did his moisturizing routine while listening to upbeat music and tapping his foot while he massaged his face with lotions.

Before bed, he took out his laptop and began looking at the up coming fashions on a discount website that he frequented. Kurt saw a few things he thought were fabulous and made a mental note to ask his dad if he could make some purchases soon in exchange for labor at the shop. About ten minutes into looking, an AIM message popped up from Karofsky.

**D- How's your head?**

**K- Fine…? I don't remember hitting it.**

**D- Hangover?**

**K- No. I told you I wasn't drunk. How was your weekend?**

**D- Boring until I got this random text from some guy that needed a ride home. **

**K- Was he cute? Lol**

**D- Very. He asked me to blow him, but I told him that I wasn't that type of guy.**

**K- I did not!**

**D- Lol Okay, maybe I made the last part up.**

**K- Maybe?**

**D-Wishful thinking I guess.**

**K- Please tell me you're joking.**

**D- I'm joking? Lol**

**K- Stop. I don't wanna know if you want to blow me. It'd be weird.**

Kurt made a face at the screen like he was uncomfortable. Another screen popped up from a screen name he didn't recognize and the first line told him it was Zach.

**Z- Hi! It's Zach. I stole your sn from your facebook page. I hope that's all right.**

Kurt was tempted to try to flirt and say something like "You can steal anything you want from me," but he was too shy to do it. **K- that's more than all right.**

**Z- : ) good. So, have you decided where you wanted to go?**

**K- Go?**

**Z- I asked you last night if you wanted to do something with me… Did you change your mind? Or were you just being nice?**

**K- OMG I'm sorry. No, I definitely want to go do something. I misunderstood the question. Eek! Sorry.**

**Z- Oh thank God! For a minute I was about to cry.**

**K- I'm sorry.**

**Z- I know this tea shop in the next town over that makes their own tea. It's next to an old fashioned movie theater that plays the classics. Is that something you'd like to do?**

**K- I'd love to. : ) And I know which one you're talking about. I go there to see the Sound of Music every year.**

**Z- When would you want to go?**

**K- Any day, but Friday.**

**Z- Wednesday?**

**K- It's a date. **He hit send and immediately regretted doing so. _What if it's not a date?_ He thought quickly.

**Z- I'm glad you said it because I was too nervous to ask.**

**K- So it is a date?**

**Z- If you want it to be.**

**K- I want it to be. Do you want it to be?**

**Z- I definitely want it to be.**

Kurt was blushing. _My first date! _He saw the light blinking on the other window to signify that Dave had replied to his PM. While Kurt was messaging Zach, Dave had sent more than a few messages, most of them asking where he went.

**D- Kurt, I take it back if it bothers you that much.**

**K- Oh sorry. I was distracted. Don't worry about it.**

**D- Where did you go?**

**K- No where. I was talking to Zach.**

**D- What did he want?**

**K- Just hammering out the details of our date this week.**

**D- Who asked who?**

**K- He asked me : )**

**D- So you're going because you actually want to?**

**K- Yes. I'd ask you why you're asking me all this, but I don't feel like getting into an argument.**

**D- Can I ask you a question?**

**K- Maybe. Is it going to make me uncomfortable?**

**D- Probably.**

**K- Then no.**

Zach's window was blinking now and he went back to a conversation that he was enjoying better than his conversation with Karofsky.

**Z- You still there?**

**K- Yeah. Sorry. I was talking to someone else for a second.**

**Z- Is it weird that I'm jealous?**

**K- How do you do that and not feel embarrassed? I couldn't flirt if I wanted to.**

**Z- I doubt that. You don't need words when you have eyes like yours.**

**K- See? ! You're doing it again. I feel like an idiot blushing to a computer screen.**

**Z- Now I wish we were skyping because, as I said last night, you have the cutest blush I have ever seen.**

**K- Are you laughing? Because you're just throwing all of these things at me, knowing I'd be squirming in my seat.**

**Z- I am getting a bit of enjoyment out of this because I'm picturing you making faces, blushing, and twiddling your fingers nervously.**

**K- You're not far off from the truth.**

**Z- How did you get home last night?**

**K- A friend picked me up.**

Kurt switched back to Dave.

**D- So you'll definitely be in school tomorrow?**

**K- Yep : )**

**D- You know I'll be escorting you to and from classes, right?**

**K- Yes I know. Bully whips and all that. You're otherwise going to be ignoring me, right?**

**D- Don't put it like that. You won't be rushing to talk to me either.**

**K- Only because you don't want me to. All I have to say is that you better stand up to your friends if they say anything to me because I'll have to disown you. I don't care if you don't talk to me. I can put up with that charade, but don't be the old Karofsky. If you don't concern yourself with me or walk past me without saying anything, people aren't going to suspect your homoerotic tendencies.**

**D- I wish I knew how to have this conversation. I don't know how I'll act with you around again. I just know it won't be the same as if we were sitting in the malt shop. I don't know what else to say other than I'm sorry.**

**K- I'm not mad. I understand. You're not ready. I just know what it's like to be in the closet and it's so much better out of it. It doesn't mean our situation will suck any less.**

**D- I gotta go. See you tomorrow.**

**K- Bye.**

Dave signed off and Kurt felt bad because he wasn't disappointed. He switched back over to Zach.

**Blaine**

Blaine woke up Sunday morning in a different mood than Kurt did. While Kurt was well rested and happy, Blaine was stressed out and felt restless. He'd only gotten a few hours of sleep by the time the sun came shining in through his window and onto his face. He'd forgotten to shut his curtains the night before.

He rubbed his eyes and rolled over so that he faced the wall. His first instinct was to call Kurt and tell him all his problems. Kurt would know how to calm him. He would say a few sarcastic quips that would sum up Blaine's issues and make him laugh at the same time and his stress would dissipate. But Blaine knew he couldn't do that because all of his problems stemmed from his feelings for Kurt.

_Maybe I should just tell him, _he thought._ At least, then he'd know why I was acting so strange. Maybe Derek would get off my back if I admit I had feelings for Kurt. But then I'd be worse off than I am now. Derek would be even more jealous than he is now. He said that he'd be okay with it if I had feelings for someone else as long as I loved him first, but I know that isn't true. Who could be okay with the knowledge that they aren't the only one in their loved ones heart? Kurt would probably not want to hang out with me because it would be awkward and I'd hate not being able to be around him or talk to him. What would be the purpose of telling Kurt anyway? I'm with Derek. You tell someone you have feelings for them because you want to be with them. What would I even say? "Hey Kurt, I like you a lot and I think you're the most incredible person I've ever met, but no worries. I just wanted you to know that. Oh, by the way, enjoy your date with Zach. You two should double date with Derek and I sometime." Fuck. I'm an idiot._

In the midst of his thoughts, he heard a quiet tapping on his door. He rolled onto his back. "Come in!" he yelled.

Derek's head popped from behind the door. "Hi," he said meekly. "Can I come in?" Derek sounded obviously embarrassed from his behavior from the previous night.

"I already said you could." Blaine rolled back over to his side and closed his eyes.

Derek sat at the edge of the bed. "I am so sorry, Blaine. I was… I don't even know if there's a word for how I acted."

"I think stupid and ridiculous are good words."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Blaine heard Derek sniffle and he turned back onto his back. "How could you think that I'm not happy with you? Do you know how upset that makes me? After all the times I say 'I love you,' or give myself to you physically, or choose you over everything else? Do you know how that makes me feel? Am I not good enough? Do I not treat you well enough?"

"No!" Derek cried. "You're the best boyfriend I could have possibly imagined. You're so good to me, but since this Kurt thing started-"

"Kurt thing? You're the one who started it. You're the one who said I was in love with him."

"That's because you are. I can see it. I'm jealous. Can't you see that?"

"You have nothing to be jealous of! I'm with you! You! And you said that even if I did have feelings for him, you were okay with it and you wouldn't be jealous unless I set you up to be. I haven't done anything. I never told you if I felt anything for Kurt and I haven't treated you any differently. I love you. You created your own jealousy, not me, yet I'm the one who has to deal with it."

"I know I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Derek collapsed on top of Blaine and snuggled himself against him. "I'm sorry. I love you."

Blaine instinctually wrapped his arms around Derek and rubbed his back. "I love you too," he said finally.

Blaine let Derek under the covers and the two boys held onto each other in silence, trading innocent kisses here and there. Derek eventually fell asleep, but as Blaine nuzzled his lips to his boyfriend's hair and listened to his soothing breaths, he thought of Kurt. Kurt, who might soon do these things with someone who wasn't Blaine. Kurt, who kept secrets from Blaine because he cared about his opinion so much. Kurt, who's smile made all of his problems go away.

It's not that he didn't love Derek. He did. Blaine was positive of that. Derek was kind, supportive, and sensitive. He was gorgeous and smart. Derek was everything Blaine could possibly want… except he wasn't Kurt.

Sleep finally found him shortly after Derek woke up and trailed a parade of kisses around Blaine's body. Blaine came twice before he was lulled to sleep with murmurs of "I love you," "don't leave me," and "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Tumblr URL: grace-ryan


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this took so long to get to you :( Man, I need to stop having such a hectic life...

So as an apology, I made this one long :) 19 pages. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Kurt**

Monday morning came and Kurt was glad for the extra hour a morning he got to sleep in. Having to drive to Westerville every morning took some time when he went to Dalton; so, being able to wake up at 6:30 AM instead of 5:30 AM was a definite bonus already to his decision to transfer back to McKinley.

He was welcomed back to New Directions with open arms from everyone except Zach, who merely smiled at Kurt from his seat. _His eyes smile when his mouth does, _Kurt thought happily. He wanted to sit in the front row with Zach, but ended up sitting behind him in his old seat in the second row next to Mercedes. Although, Zach did turn around and ask Kurt when his lunch period was. They were both pleased to find that they shared the same lunch hour.

Karofsky, dressed in what Kurt deemed as a ghastly outfit for the Bullywhips, walked Kurt to most of his classes. Santana walked with him to the rest of them. Karofsky and Kurt shared a couple classes together and Kurt was surprised to find that he sat in the desk next to him for both. They barely exchanged words out loud, but at random times in the day, Karofsky would send him a text to make sure his day was going okay. Each message made Kurt smile because Kurt knew that "How are you doing?" really meant "Is there anyone I have to beat up?" However, it did make him slightly unhappy when he smiled at Dave once and Dave's reaction was an uncomfortable expression and turning his head away to ignore it.

At lunch, Santana sat at the table with Kurt, Zach, Mercedes, Mike, and Brittany. Kurt decided that lunchtime conversations at McKinley were way more exciting than those he had at Dalton because he generally sat with Blaine, Derek, Wes, and David. Wes, David, and Blaine talked endlessly about set lists and music to an agonising degree sometimes, while Derek and Kurt tried to talk over them about gossip and fashion. His dialogues with his old friends at McKinley varied in topics and there seemed to never be an end to an exciting conversation.

On his first day, he sat next to Mercedes, while Santana sandwiched him in by sitting next to him. Brittany sat next to her, while the circle continued with Mike joining them next, then Sam taking the seat next to Mercedes, and finally Zach taking the final seat between the two boys. Kurt kept stealing glances across the circular table at Zach, who smiled and quickly averted his eyes and turned back to the conversation he was having with the guys.

Kurt had one class with Zach. It was American Literature at the end of the day. Unfortunately, that class had assigned seating and Zach was seated at the far right front corner and Kurt was seated in the direct center of the classroom. When the bell rang for the class' end, Kurt took his time gathering his things and putting them away. He had to wait for Karofsky to come collect him and walk him to his locker anyway.

"Hey!"

Kurt was startled when a pair of hands appeared on his desk. He looked up. Zach was crouching in front of him and smiling.

"Good day?" Zach asked.

"Yeah," Kurt answered.

"I was wondering…" He paused. "Do you want to-"

"Yes," Kurt interrupted.

Zach chuckled. "You don't know what I was going to say."

"I don't care."

Zach smiled wider. "Okay. Then let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"I thought you didn't care?"

"I don't, but I'm still curious."

"Well, now it's a surprise." He touched Kurt's hand. "Come on."

Kurt felt goose bumps raising on his lower arms. "I can't… yet."

Zach's smile fell from his lips. "Why not?"

"No. I mean, I can. I will. I want to, but I have to wait for someone. It's kind of ridiculous really at the end of the day." Kurt blushed.

"Oh yeah. Karofsky and Santana."

"Yeah… them." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Kurt, you ready to-" Karofsky walked in, acting a little in a rush, and stopped when he saw Zach holding Kurt's hand. "-go?" He finished when no one said anything.

"Um…" Kurt started, looking back and forth between the two boys. "I'm actually not going home yet, so you don't have to walk me anywhere."

"Oh." Dave didn't know what else to say or what to do. "When are you leaving?"

"I don't know." Kurt stole a glance at Zach. "I'm hanging out with Zach this afternoon and he hasn't told me where we're going."

"All right. Whatever then. See you tomorrow." Dave turned to walk out, but Kurt yelled a "bye" to him and he turned back. "Bye." Exactly thirty seconds later, Kurt got a text from Dave. **D- Call me later?**

**K- Sure : ) Thanks for today.**

**D- Welcome.**

"Who's that?" Zach asked, pointing at Kurt's phone.

Kurt smiled. "No one." He breathed through his nose. "It's complicated."

"It's not some other guy that you might be going on a date with, is it?"

"No. But your worried face is adorable."

"Can we go now?"

"Yes."

Zach and Kurt walked to their lockers and dropped off and collected whatever they needed to. Then they walked and chatted as they went about different things. Zach was clearly leading the walk, but soon, Kurt stopped paying attention and got lost in the conversation. Before he knew where he was, they had stopped at the elementary school playground.

"What are we doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Homework."

"You picked a really weird place to do homework."

"I'm an Art Kid. I like drawing and sculpting…"

Kurt glanced down at Zach's hands that were opening up his backpack. He saw colorful marks on Zach's hands. "And painting?"

"Yeah. That's one of my classes. I'm taking drawing and painting this semester."

"So, what does that have to do with homework?"

"We're supposed to draw a setting. I thought, with the light and all, this would be a fun place to draw."

"And you didn't want to be alone?" Kurt asked with a gleam in his eye.

Zach smiled and looked away as if hiding a blush that wasn't there. He took a deep breath. "I got to see you all day and barely said anything to you. The more I see you. The more impatient I get for Wednesday."

Kurt smiled, but his skin didn't flush pink. "I'm really excited for Wednesday too."

"Cool." _Cool?_ Zach thought. _Really? That's all you can come up with?_ Zach took out his Steno Pad and a pencil. He walked over to a bench and started staring at a tee-pee made entirely out of tires.

Kurt dropped his messenger bag on the bench with Zach and took out his American Lit book. He decided to read while lounging on a tire swing. Two chapters of The Great Gatsby later, Kurt felt himself being rocked in the swing. Zach was standing over him. "Finished?" Kurt asked.

Zach handed his drawing pad over. "It's not my best work, but I was in a hurry."

Kurt looked it over. Zach was really good. The shading was effortless and the detail was stunning. Kurt didn't know what Zach was talking about with his "not my best" comment because as far as Kurt was concerned, it looked wonderful.

"Here, let me see those. Sit up."

Kurt gave Zach his sketch pad back along with Kurt's book. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I want to push you on the swing."

Kurt smiled wide. "I haven't been pushed on a swing in years."

For a half hour, Kurt and Zach ran around the playground, acting like children and laughing, playing on different features of the playground. By the end of the half hour, Kurt was having so much fun with Zach that he almost didn't hear his phone ringing in his pocket. He took it out and answered it. It was Blaine.

"Hello?" Kurt answered.

"Hey you," Blaine replied, obviously happy to be talking to Kurt.

"Hi!"

"How was your first day back?"

"Great actually." He walked back over to the swing set and sat on one.

"You sound out of breath. What are you doing?"

Kurt giggled. "Um. I'm actually at a playground right now."

"Oh? Are you busy?"

Kurt saw Zach peeking out from behind the tire teepee, flashing a smile and then changing his expression to look as if he was asking a question. Kurt lifted his index finger to signify he'd only be a second. "Kinda. Can I call you later?"

"Sure. What are you doing at a playground?"

"Homework?"

"I doubt that."

"I'll explain later," Kurt said with a smile. He was watching Zach jog toward him. He reached Kurt and put his hands on the chains that suspended the swing from the beam. He started to pull Kurt back and Kurt started talking really fast. "I gotta go. I'll call you later. Bye." He hung up before Blaine had a chance to say goodbye.

**Blaine**

Blaine stared at his phone that was now silent. "He hung up on me," Blaine said aloud in his empty bedroom. He wasn't sure how he felt about that because by the sounds of it, Kurt was happy and really was in the middle of something. He knew he'd be unable to concentrate on anything else until Kurt called him back. He sent Derek a quick text. **B- I'm going to be in the Warbler room if you need me.**

**D- Do you want help with something?**

**B- I don't have sheet music for more than a guitar, but you can come if you want.**

**D- I'll be down in a bit. I'm just finishing up my Calculus homework.**

**B- See you soon. Love you.**

**D- Love you too : )**

Blaine went down to the practice room that the Warblers rehearsed in. He had brought his guitar with him. He could have practiced in his own room. The acoustics were about the same as the Warbler room, but he needed to get out of there. He brought his phone with him, but tried really hard not to stare at it.

He took his phone and put it on the chair next to him before taking out his guitar and sheet music. He set up the papers on a music stand started strumming away at the strings, working through the chords.

By the time Derek came down to join him, Blaine was just about finished with the chords.

"Hello, boyfriend," Derek greeted with a smile and a kiss.

"Finished with Calculus?"

"Yeah. Sorry it took so long. The last problem gave me more trouble than I thought."

"No worries." Blaine smiled. He glanced down at his phone. Still no calls.

"Did you talk to Kurt today?"

"For a few seconds."

"How was his first day back?" Derek asked, genuinly curious.

"He said it was great, but I didn't get a chance to talk to him. He was busy with… something. I don't know. He couldn't talk." Blaine sounded a little anxious towards the tail end of his comment.

Derek overlooked the obvious change in Blaine's tone. "What are you working on?" He asked pointed at the guitar.

"All That You Are by the Goo Goo Dolls."

"Ooo! Good song!"

"It is." Blaine didn't say that the song reminded him of his friendship with Kurt. It summed up his feelings perfectly.

"Play it for me?"

"Uh. Sure." Blaine set the guitar back on his thigh and began strumming.

**And I feel all the faint morning light**

**Filled with hope cause you're here in my life**

**And we've gone from the edge of our souls**

**Made it back to a place we call home**

**You see me through**

**I was alone in the dark and the fear was my truth**

**Yeah all the things that you are**

**Beautifully broken alive in my heart**

**I know that you are everything**

**Let your heart sing and tonight **

**You light up the stars**

**All that you are**

**I feel wrong**

**I'm so human and flawed**

**I break down even though I'm still strong**

**And time will make fools of us all**

**Build us up and then laugh when we fall**

**You pull me through **

**when I'm alone in the dark and the fear is my truth**

**Yeah all the things that you are**

**Beautifully broken alive in my heart**

**I know that you are everything**

**Let your heart sing and tonight **

**You light up the stars**

**All that you are**

**You're the sound of the dance**

**And the faith that I've lost**

**The answers I'm seeking no matter the cost**

**You opened the window**

**Now I can see**

**You taught me forgiveness by giving you love back to me**

**Yeah all the things that you are**

**Beautifully broken alive in my heart**

**I know that you are everything**

**Let your heart sing and tonight **

**Yeah all the things that you are**

**Beautifully broken alive in my heart**

**I know that you are everything**

**Let your heart sing and tonight**

**Let your heart sing and tonight you light up the stars**

**All that you are**

**All I feel, all the faint morning light**

**Filled with hope cause you're here in my life.**

He came to the end of the song and looked to Derek for approval. Derek looked as though he were holding back tears. Blaine put down his guitar gently. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"That was beautiful," Derek answered. He swung his arms around Blaine's neck. "I love you!"

"I love you too, but I didn't think that it was good enough to bring you to tears." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Blaine understood why Derek was moved to tears. _He thinks I was singing about him. How stupid am I? I said he could come listen and then I sing a song about how much another person means to me. Of course he would think this was for him. I'm such an idiot._

"You underestimate yourself, mister." Derek backed up and sat normally again.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine asked.

"Of course."

"If you think that I'm in love with Kurt, then why are you with me?" Derek merely stared. He didn't say anything. After what Blaine thought was a long enough silence, he continued speaking. "It just seems a little strange to me. You said that it was okay to have feelings for other people as long as I loved you first, but it seems to me that even if I loved to you first, it wouldn't help the situation if I had a second or third. I should only have one."

"But you don't."

"You don't know that."

"I do."

"No you don't because I don't even know that. I love **you**."

"I know I keep pushing the issue and I'm sorry, but I just can't shake the feeling that I'm not the only one in your heart. Take this song for example. It was beautiful. It really was. I thought for a second that we had a moment together that didn't involve fighting like this, but now I'm not so sure."

"Don't forget that we started fighting because you put the idea that I might have feelings for Kurt in my head."

"Was this song about us?"

"It was a song. Just a song."

"So you weren't singing a song for me? You were singing a song with me in the room?"

"Don't make it sound like that. You're my boyfriend. I like it when you're around to hear me sing."

"Do you really want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Derek! Why would you even ask me that? If I didn't want you to be with me, I wouldn't be telling you I love you. God, I feel like we keep having this argument. Do you think that I'm going to leave you?"

Derek's eyes started welling again, but this time there wasn't a happiness in them. "Yes. I think that one day you'll figure out that you are in love with Kurt and want him instead. I can't ask you to promise me that won't happen because I know that it's stupid to ask."

"Why can't we just be happy with what we have now?"

"What ? ! That's like saying that you know that you and I are doomed from the start and to just enjoy our remaining time."

"That's not what I meant."

"That's how it sounds."

Blaine put his head in his hands. "I really am sick of arguing about this."

"You started it this time."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. It is my fault this time. I just…" He sat slouched over and started talking animatedly, with his hands. "I don't know how to move forward from this. I want to. I want us to move on and be like we were, but I don't know how. I don't know how to convince you that I love you and only you."

"You can't."

"What do you want? From me? From this?" He gestured to the empty space between them.

"Honesty."

"I am being honest."

"Then can you honestly tell me that you don't have feelings for Kurt?"

"Why do you want to know that? What is that going to prove? That you're right? That you really have a reason to be jealous? You don't have a reason to be jealous. I'm with you, not him."

"You're deflecting."

"I'm not."

"It was a yes or no question and you answered me with four more questions. So, I'll ask again. Yes or no- do you have feelings for Kurt?"

"How is that-"

"Yes or no."

"It's not-"

"Yes or no, Blaine."

"Fine. Yes. Yes I have feelings for Kurt. Yes I hate that he isn't here at Dalton anymore and yes it hurts that I don't see him everyday, but no I do not want you being jealous over it because you're first." Blaine took Derek's hands. "He's my best friend. I care about him because he's my best friend."

Derek was sitting very still and breathing very slowly. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Say something," Blaine commanded gently.

"What am I supposed to say? I told you so?"

"Derek…"

"I never thought about what this moment would be like. I don't know what I expected."

"It's not what you think. I love you."

"H-have you kissed him?"

"No! Baby, you're not listening. I'm telling you that I love you. I haven't kissed him. I care about him as a friend because he's my best friend."

"I think I need some time."

"What? No! Baby…"

"Blaine, I'm sorry I started this whole thing. I'm sorry I put the idea in your head. But I always knew. You may be just finding this whole thing out now, but I knew all along that you were in love with him."

"Derek stop!" Blaine grabbed Derek by the shoulders. "You're not listening to me!" Derek finally looked Blaine in the eyes. "I'm not letting you break up with me. I love you. I care about Kurt, but I love you. He's my best friend, but you're my boyfriend. Understand that. Get to know that. I love YOU. How else do I have to say that?"

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be." Derek got up and walked to the door.

Blaine didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. _Did we just break up?_ Minutes had gone by before he knew it and then he found himself running.

He ran out of the room and down the hallways and up staircases until he saw Derek walking down the hallway where his dorm room was. "Don't make this any harder?" He yelled down the hall. Derek stopped and turned to face him. There were other people in the hallway and they suddenly seemed to form two camps on each side of the hallway. No one wanted to be in the way of a lover's quarrel. "It's funny because from where I was sitting, it looked like it was pretty easy for you." He started walking towards Derek who looked like he'd been trying to hold back tears. "Planting an idea in my head and then turning it around against me. Not listening to me when I told you that I loved you. Driving me crazy because you wouldn't say it back." He reached Derek, ignoring the stares from the other boys. "You know what I think? I think you wanted me to break up with you all along, but didn't know how to do it so you made me think that I might have feelings for Kurt." Derek was shaking his head silently. "No? Then tell me. Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can't compete with him!"

"You win! Competition over."

"You can't tell me that you don't want him."

"I've been telling you that all along. You don't listen anymore. You used to know what I was going to say before I said it. Now you don't even listen to the words I'm saying as I'm saying them."

"It's him."

"It's not him. It's you. You're obsessed with this stupid notion."

"It's not stupid. It's true. You can love me and you can have feelings for someone else, but I can't be with you if you love him too."

"That doesn't even make sense. You know what? Fine. Go. Go to your room and sulk and cry and blame me for your heartache when the reality of it is that I want you. I want to be with you. You're just too stupid to see that." Blaine turned on his feet and stalked off, leaving Derek staring at his back. "What are you looking at?" Blaine shouted at his gawking peers.

**Kurt**

**B- I know you're busy right now, but I really need my best friend right now. I'm freaking out and I don't know what to do.**

"Zach, I have to go," Kurt said, looking up from his cell phone.

"Is everything okay?" Zach asked.

"I don't know. Blaine is freaking out."

"Oh. Go ahead."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll get you on Wednesday, right?"

"Yes. Wednesday I'm all yours." They started walking from the swing set to the bench where their bags were.

"Does he freak out a lot?"

"No. Actually he's, more often than not, Mr. Cool. Something has to be huge for him freak out."

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with that fact that you weren't there today."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked annoyed.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you two are used to seeing each other everyday. You must be his rock or something if he never freaks out until you're not around."

Kurt didn't know how to answer. Maybe it was because anything that involved Blaine was a touchy subject. He was in love with Blaine, but he was also his best friend and he wasn't about to deny Blaine his rights as the best friend because he didn't want anyone to know of his love for him. "Wow."

"What?" Zach asked curiously.

"You were really on a roll until those last two comments. I admit, you had me going with all the one liners and sweet flirtations, but I get it now. You'll say all those things to keep me from everything else. I have other friends. Blaine being one of them. He's my best friend in fact. I may be in love with him, but you know what? The past two days, I actually forgot all about that because of you. I'm not having the time of my life dealing with my unrequited feelings for Blaine, but you didn't have to rub them in my face to remind me of that."

"Wait…! Hold on!" Zach grabbed Kurt's bag before Kurt did and held it out of Kurt's reach. "I don't know how to respond to what you just said because none of that is true. I'm sorry if you think that's what I'm doing, but it isn't. I'm trying to be sympathetic. I know he's your best friend. I know you're in love with him. Do you have any idea how hard it is being the guy trying to woo the guy who has feelings for someone else? Really hard. I'm not trying to get you to forget about him. That's why I said what I did. I'm not stopping you from going." He handed Kurt his messenger bag without Kurt asking for it. "I like you, Kurt. A lot. I don't want to erase Blaine from your life. I'm sorry you took it that way."

Kurt was embarrassed. He just wanted to rush to Blaine and help him. His slung the bad over his shoulder and darted his eyes around, looking everywhere, but at Zach. "You must think I'm psychotic for jumping on you like that."

"No I think you care a lot about your best friend. These things are never easy."

"I wish it were easier."

"You said that you forgot about your feelings for Blaine because of me?" Zach asked with a small smile.

"You like me a lot?"

"Didn't you know that already?"

Kurt blushed. "I didn't think about it."

"Why not?"

"Because I was too busy thinking about how I like you… too."

"You do?" Kurt closed his eyes and nodded. When he opened his eyes he saw Zach smiling with his mouth closed. "So you don't hate me and think that I'm keeping you from Blaine?" Kurt shook his head. "Good. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Can I walk you to your car?"

"Please do."

Zach grabbed his back pack and weaved his arms in the arm holes. Then he reached forward and linked his hand in Kurt's. "Is this okay?"

Kurt beamed. He lost words again, so he settled for nodding his head rapidly. When they reached Kurt's car, Zach opened the door for Kurt. "Thank you."

"I'm trying to be a gentleman."

"You're succeeding."

"Nah."

"You're not?"

"No."

"Why aren't you?"

"Because a gentleman doesn't do this without asking." Zach leaned forward, arching his neck slightly and placed a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiled and blushed. "I have to go."

"Have fun."

When Kurt was about to get into the car he stopped and turned back to Zach. "For the record… If you did ask… I would have said yes." He turned back to his car and crawled in the driver's seat.

Zach shut the door for him and watched him drive off.

When Kurt came to the end of the parking lot, he stopped at the stop sign and pulled out his cell phone. **K- I'm on my way. Be there soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? I know this got pretty intense toward the end for both Blaine and Kurt. <strong>

**Please review!**

**Tumblr URL for behind the chapters stuff: grace-ryan**


	9. Chapter 9

I think I got 13? reviews for chapter 8... I love all of you :) Please keep the love going. Most of the reviews I'm getting are so great and forth coming with their thoughts on what's going on, it makes it helpful to make a decision on what to do with my characters because there are always two ways to go with them...

That being said... I think you'll find this next chapter VERY interesting...

I imagine some of you will be jumping in your seats. I feel bad for those of you reading this while at work or school and other people are around, who wouldn't understand. hehehe So, for that, I'll say I'm sorry in advance... you'll see why :-P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Kurt arrived at Dalton Academy and rushed up to Blaine's dorm room. _Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Blaine, open up. It's me." The door swung open and Blaine stood in front of Kurt. His face was flushed, like he'd been breathing too hard for too long, and his eyes were red. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him in the room, shutting the door and embracing the slender boy tightly. "Hey, hey. It's okay. What's wrong? What happened?"

Blaine was breathing heavily again. He let go of Kurt and started pacing. "It's… Derek! Christ, he's… he's insane. He thinks I'm in love with someone else. He's acting like I'm cheating on him when I've never done anything to make him think that."

Kurt was taken a back. This was all news to him because the last he knew, Blaine and Derek were happy and pretty much the most perfect couple he ever saw. "W-why does he think you're in love with someone else?"

"I don't know! We were lying in bed one day, talking, and then he just came to that conclusion. It snowballed from there."

"Do you think you could stop pacing around the room? You're making me dizzy."

"I can't. I can't stop. I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm going crazy. I can't stop moving."

Kurt stood in Blaine's way and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Stop. You're not going crazy. Just sit down and breath and tell me what happened today."

Blaine did as asked. He sat down on the edge of his bed, looking very stiff and uncomfortable. He was trying his best to even out his breathing, but he was having a panic attack and it was proving to be difficult.

"Now," Kurt continued. He went into Blaine's mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "Take off your blazer because you look like you're about to hyperventilate." He handed Blaine the water and then moved to the window and opened it. A fresh, cool breeze wafted into the room. When he turned back, Blaine hadn't moved. "Oh for goodness sake." He pulled Blaine to stand up and removed the Dalton Blazer for him and while he was at it, he loosened the red and blue striped tie and unbuttoned the top button. Blaine let Kurt do all these things without making eye contact. When Kurt was finished, he went over to Blaine's closet and hung up the Blazer, then returned to Blaine, pushing him gently to sit back down. He took the bottle back from Blaine, opened it, and handed it back, saying "Drink."

Blaine took a sip. He was starting to perspire so he turned his head toward the window that was blowing the breeze in. He felt Kurt sitting next to him. Felt the heat radiating from his body. He had never been so nervous to be around Kurt for as long as he knew him. _Maybe calling Kurt over was a bad idea,_ Blaine thought. _Maybe I should have talked to Wes or David._ "Why are you here?" Blaine blurted out.

Kurt squinted. He wasn't sure what made Blaine curious about that. "Um. You called and said you needed me. I'm your best friend, right? Why wouldn't I be here?" There was silence. "Look. You're obviously having a panic attack. I opened a window and undid the top of your shirt so you could breath. You need to drink some water too. That would help."

Blaine took a couple gulps of water and wiped his forehead with his lower sleeve. There was more silence.

"Here, you know what always helps me when I get overwhelmed?" Kurt kicked his shoes off his feet and crawled behind Blaine and knelt on his mattress. He put his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "You don't have to talk yet, but you need to relax, so just sit there, drink your water, breathe, and I'll rub your shoulders."

Blaine took another gulp of water and felt Kurt's fingers kneading into his muscles. It felt really nice. "Wow you're really tense. When's the last time you had a massage?" He melted under Kurt's touch.

His eyes closed and everything went silent. He replayed a lot of things in his head from the past week. The party: singing with Kurt, the spinning bottle stopping at Kurt, giving Derek a blowjob in the bathroom, being jealous when seeing Zach with Kurt, then fighting with Derek afterward. He remembered making love with Derek and how wonderful it felt holding each other. "Derek broke up with me," he finally said a loud. He felt Kurt's hands pause their meticulous motions and then slide up over his shoulders and across his chest. Kurt was hugging him.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said softly. Blaine could hear how Kurt meant it.

Blaine braced his hands on Kurt's crossed arms. "He was my first… you know. He was my first boyfriend and the first person I ever slept with. I was in love with him. I made sure I always told him that. I tried to make him feel special and wanted and loved, but recently he just stopped listening. I haven't done anything, but I can't help, but feel like this is my fault."

Kurt squeezed tighter. "How could it be your fault if he stopped listening? If he chose to believe something that wasn't true?"

"I don't know what to do. Where do I go from here?"

"What happened? Did he just do it, or was there a fight that pre-empted the break-up?"

"There was a fight."

"About?"

"I was singing a song and he was listening and then he thought that the song was about him when it wasn't. It was just a song. Then he caught on and freaked out. I kept telling him I was in love with him, but he wouldn't listen. He kept saying how I was in love with someone else."

"Who?"

Blaine didn't want to answer. "It doesn't matter. He put this silly idea in my head and it blew up. I don't know. For all I know, he could have planned this whole thing to get me to break up with him and when it didn't work, he put me in a position so he could do it guilt free."

"That doesn't sound like him. Want me to go talk to him?"

"That's probably not the best idea," Blaine answered quickly. Kurt's arms were still around him. Kurt was so warm and gentle. "You smell really good," he said after a minute of silence. Kurt couldn't see, but Blaine's eyes widened immediately because he hadn't planned on saying that last comment out loud. He felt Kurt's arms slacken. Kurt was sliding his arms back. _Damn,_ Blaine thought.

"Thank you," Kurt said, sounding slightly awkward.

Blaine suddenly didn't want Kurt to back up. Everything was getting better in Kurt's arms. He was safe and calm in Kurt's arms. He liked it there. He turned slightly, catching Kurt's upper arm and looking him in the eyes.

Kurt thought Blaine was uncomfortably close to his face. He could smell his worn out aftershave, see the little flecks of yellow in his eyes, and feel his breath on his lips. Kurt gulped. _Don't kiss me, please don't kiss me,_ he begged in his thoughts. _I can't be your rebound._ "Blaine…?"

"C-can you just hold me a little longer?" Blaine stuttered.

Kurt searched Blaine's eyes. He was hurting. That much was obvious. "Sh-sure." _This is probably going to be a bad idea. I'm going to regret this; I can tell._ Kurt leaned back to where he was and laid down. Blaine lounged next to him and cuddled close. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, his chin resting on the top of the shorter boy's head, while Blaine's face was flush against Kurt's chest. "Your breathing is calmer."

"It is. Thank you. My heart is still beating fast though."

"Why?"

"Because I'm nervous."

Kurt squinted his eyes in curiosity again. "Why?"

Blaine took a deep breath, listening to Kurt's heart beat and hearing that his heart was beating loudly. "I've never been in your arms before." He heard Kurt's hear start speeding up. He wondered why it was doing this.

Kurt's eyes were shut tight. He was having a hard time with the situation. He wanted to be there for Blaine, but he was also started to regret coming here. "Would it upset you if I said that I don't want to have that conversation?"

"What conversation?"

"We're friends. Your boyfriend broke up with you and now you're lying in bed with me. This is kind of an intimate thing we're doing. Can we not talk about it?"

Blaine's heart sunk further down. He understood now. Kurt was feeling uncomfortable and used. His head suddenly snapped into reality. "Oh God." He pushed himself out of Kurt's arms and got up off the bed immediately. "I am so sorry. What the hell is wrong with me?" He started pacing again.

Kurt was really confused. He had never seen Blaine act this way. Blaine was in pain, that was clear, but Kurt was now seeing that something was plaguing him too. Something inside was torturing him, eating at him. They hadn't talked much about anything really, lately, so Kurt had no clue what was wrong. Yes, he was uncomfortable with the thought of being Blaine's rebound because that would destroy him. He'd always wanted to be intimate with Blaine the way they were, but he didn't want it the way it was. He wanted it to be an act of love and comfort ability, not a need due to depression and loneliness. He stood up, still feeling like Blaine's feelings were more important than his own at the moment. He caught Blaine and grasped his wrists. He brought them up and pinned them to Blaine's chest, hoping the pressure would help him. "What's wrong? Get out of your head and tell me. What do you need?" He realized that he asked two very specific questions in one, but figured that Blaine would answer which ever one he wanted.

"Need?" Blaine's face looked tortured. He was so close to Kurt right now… again… for the umpteenth time in the past twenty minutes. "I need… I want…" A tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm so sorry," he chocked out.

"For what?"

"For what I need."

"What do you need?"

"I-" He breathed deep, trying to keep in the coughing cries in his chest. "I need-" another tear. Another deep breath. "Fuck." He found himself crashing his lips to Kurt's. Blaine whimpered almost instantly and another tear fell from his eyes. Kurt's lips were soft and plush. Kissing Kurt had the same feeling as taking ten deep breaths: calming and the sensation of what can only be described as 'finally.'

Kurt was shocked. He was frozen and couldn't move. Blaine was kissing him. This was supposed to be something he always wanted, right? Then why? Why does this not feel right? Why couldn't Kurt allow himself to enjoy this?

Blaine released Kurt's lips gently and opened his eyes, looking surprisingly calm, like kissing Kurt was the remedy to all of Blaine's problems. He saw the look on Kurt's face and any calmness he had for those few moments dispersed just as quickly as they came. Kurt looked like all of Blaine's troubles just passed through his lips into Kurt. "What's wrong?" he asked. Blaine was disillusioned. Kissing Kurt was exactly what Blaine needed, it felt right to him, like it was always meant to happen. Surely, Kurt felt that too, right?

He didn't.

Without saying anything, Kurt stepped away from Blaine and headed for Blaine's door. "Kurt, wait!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and Kurt ripped it from Blaine's hand just as quickly. "I'm sorry. What's wrong?" He grabbed Kurt's hand again when Kurt tried to grab the door knob.

"No!" Kurt yelled. He wouldn't look Blaine in the face so he kept his own face pointed at the floor. He had tears forming in his eyes. "You can't do that."

"Do what?" Blaine asked gently.

Kurt finally looked up and Blaine's heart broke. He knew now. "You kissed me. You can't do that. It isn't fair."

"Why not? I've wanted to-"

"No! Don't finish that sentence."

"But I nee-"

"Stop!" A tear ran from each of Kurt's eyes and his voice was cracking. "I'm supposed to be your friend. I'm supposed to comfort you and tell you everything is going to be okay. I'm not supposed to be your rebound."

"You're not! Just let me explain."

"I need to leave." Kurt went to grab the door knob again, but Blaine's hand made it there first and he blocked him.

"Please! I need to tell you."

"Please move! I can't do this right now."

Blaine felt something creeping up to his mouth. Words that he always felt he had to say, but never knew what they were. He knew them now. "Kurt stop- please!"

"Let me go!"

"I luh-"

"No! Don't!" Kurt knew, almost instinctually what he was stopping Blaine from saying. They were words that he'd said to himself about Blaine countless times. "Don't say it because once you do, you can't take it back and we can't be friends anymore."

"Kurt…"

"Just let me go." Kurt sounded tired. "You're hurt and lonely. You're desperate. I can't believe anything you say or do, right now. I can't be what you need right now because it hurts too much."

Blaine let go of the door knob. "I'm sorry," was all he said.

Kurt opened the door, stepped out, and closed the door slowly. The second he heard the door click shut, Kurt heard a loud thud against the door that made him jump. A few more tears ran down his cheeks and he started running.

* * *

><p>Poor Blaine : ( Don't get me wrong, I feel bad for Kurt... but I feel really bad for Blaine. I know some people are going to be happy that they finally kissed and Blaine has finally figured something out, but I know some people will also be very mad at Blaine's timing. He hasn't exactly been great with the timing in this story has he?<p>

Please review and let me know!

Check back later today on Tumblr to read some behind the chapter thoughts of mine. URL: grace-ryan.


	10. Chapter 10

This is a short one, but ready to freak out? Hopefully I'll have chapter 11 up in 5 hours or so because I know I can't leave you for too long with the cliffhanger I'm about to :-P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Kurt sat in his car with the engine off and thrashing the wheel with his hands. He was rocking back and forth. "No!" He screamed. "No no no no!" Tears were streaming down his face. He hiccoughed. "Why? Fucking why? God damnit, Blaine! You ruined everything!"

In Kurt's mind, Blaine and Kurt could never be friends again or be as they once were because Blaine would calm down and figure out that he wasn't be truthful. He was only upset from being dumped by his first boyfriend and craved a warm body. This was how Kurt saw it. It would be awkward to be around each other from now on. Especially for Kurt. Kurt was in love with Blaine, no matter how much Zach was able to make him forget about it, but hearing Blaine say _how he feels_ when he's not thinking clearly was something he couldn't deal with. He couldn't bare to hear Blaine say "I love you" and then take it back with an "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly." Since the moment they met, Kurt yearned to feel what it would be like to have Blaine's lips on his, but to be the rebound of his best friend and then discarded, was heart wrenching.

That was Kurt's only scenario in his head. Whatever Blaine said or did, he would take it back as an accident. Kurt saw no other way things would turn out.

Kurt sniffled. "I love him, not the other way around." Kurt was sure of this. He couldn't find any cause to believe the latter. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't vent to anyone because the person he would normally call was Blaine. He didn't want to go home because he didn't want anyone to see him like this. He'd have to explain and he didn't want to go through all of it with his family members. Zach might have been a possibility, but discussing Blaine kissing him with the person who kissed him on the cheek earlier and was supposed to go on a date with, somehow didn't seem right. Mercedes wouldn't understand. Rachel would make it about her. He was stuck.

He coughed and wiped his face time after time before he heard his phone ringing. He was thankful that it was a text message because he was in no space to talk right now. He looked at the screen. "Dave."

**D- Just got done with practice. Can I take you out for ice cream later as a welcome back?**

"Gah!" Kurt yelled. "What the fuck!" It wasn't Karofsky that was bothering him. It was the growing number of men in his life that complicated everything. There was Blaine, who made him feel used, Zach, who he liked and liked him back and didn't make him feel pressured, and Dave, who he never knew where they stood and never wanted to find out.

He suddenly found himself hating all three of them at the moment even though none of them are to blame, while at the same time, all three of them are almost completely to blame. Except Zach maybe, Zach really hadn't done anything wrong. Zach was only a problem because Kurt liked him enough to be a distraction from his problems with Blaine. Blaine was one hundred percent completely to blame, while at the same time, hurting and not able to think clearly. Kurt had just made him worse by screaming at him and denying his supposed feelings. And Dave… Kurt was constantly stopping Dave from ever saying anything serious and downplaying any flirtation as a joke.

Kurt wanted this feeling to go away. He wanted them suffer. For no reason, he wanted all of them to feel as he felt. He knew it was wrong, but couldn't stop himself from wanting it. He took a few breaths. When he could finally see past the tears again he typed out a message. **K- I'm probably not the best person to be around right now. Maybe some other time.**

He got an immediate response back.

**D- What's wrong? Is it Zach? I swear I'll kick the shit out of him if he did something.**

**K- No. Not Zach. I don't actually want to talk. I'm just having a lot of feelings right now and I don't know what to do with them and I don't trust myself around people right now because I can't promise to be nice or rational or even to make sense.**

**D- Come see me anyway. I'm a good punching bag. **

**K- Stop being nice to me. I'm not nice to you.**

**D- Okay. I spent forever being mean to you. I can handle you yelling at me and beating me up emotionally. I can tell that you shouldn't be alone right now. I'm going to hit the showers, when I'm finished I'll meet you in the locker room. Everyone will be gone and the acoustics will be perfect for yelling.**

**K- I don't want to use you to kill my rage.**

**D- I want you to use me… **

**K- That's not funny**

**D- It's not supposed to be. I'm being honest. I want you to use me. Using me for whatever reason in any sense of the word, lets me know where I stand. It lets me know a lot of things like if you trust me or don't think much of me. I want to be here for you. Whatever you need.**

**K- the locker room? Really?**

**D- : ) I'm wearing on you. : ) Where are you?**

**K- Dalton.**

**D- So it was Blaine… Promise me you're on your way here.**

Kurt took a deep breath, still feeling like he was about to jump out of his skin because now he'd moved into feeling angry. He didn't want to be pacing in his room. He didn't know where else to go. He needed to hit something. He needed to move forward and not stay in the same spot. He had aggression and needed to get it out. He made a decision. **K- I am leaving and on my way there now… promise…**

Forty minutes later, Kurt was parking his car in the parking lot to the school and Karofsky was right. The school was deserted. Only one car was in the lot with him and he knew it belonged to Dave. Forty minutes of stewing in the car and having road rage at idiot drivers, only made Kurt feel more angry. He was angry at Blaine for stealing their perfect friendship away and for using him. He was angry at Derek for making Blaine so sad. He was angry at Zach for making him like him so much, which didn't make sense, but Kurt wasn't into rationalizing at the moment. He was angry at the rest of his friends for not being able to understand how he feels, which was also a thought that didn't make sense, but hell, if he was going to blame the world for his problems, then he was going to be thorough about it. Lastly, he was angry at Dave for being so damn accessible and easy to be mean to. If Dave offered to be his punching bag, Kurt was going to take full advantage of it. He didn't know what he was going to do when he saw him, but he knew that whatever he did, Karofsky was going to regret ever bullying him and wanting anything to do with him. Karofsky was going to pay for everything anyone has ever done to him. That was Kurt's thought process. Someone was going to leave crying… and it wasn't going to be Kurt. He resolved to that.

But when Kurt opened the door to the locker room and saw Dave sitting on a bench and putting things away in a duffle bag, he remembered that things NEVER go as he planned.

Dave looked up at the door when it opened and saw Kurt's face. He stopped what he was doing, knowing that the face of an angel that he usually saw was clearly not the person that walked in the locker room just now. When he offered himself up as a punching bag, he never thought that Kurt would actually hit him. _Oh shit,_ he thought. Now he was sure that if Kurt let him live, he'd be leaving in a stretcher. _He's going to ruin me,_ he thought.

Kurt said nothing, but did two things when he walked over to the bench Karofsky sat on.

Kurt kicked the duffle bag full of the football player's things to the floor

…and he kissed him… hard.

* * *

><p>Please be gentle with the reviews :-P I love you all!<p>

Tumblr URL: grace-ryan


	11. Chapter 11

I said 5 hours. I think it ended up being like 3. : ) I really pounded this out quick. For some reason I was really focused on this and had ZERO distractions. that never happens.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

As soon as he did it, Kurt knew it was wrong, but he didn't care. He pressed himself to Karofsky as he held his face and was matched pressured lips to pressured lips. Dave's arms twisted around Kurt's tiny waist and squeezed him tighter still to his body.

They were kissing feverishly, a heat building between them. Their moistened lips made smacking noises, their tongues battled for dominance, Kurt gripped what little hair Dave had and pulled it. Before Kurt knew it, Dave was burying his face in Kurt's neck as he kissed and sucked at the soft skin and nipped at his earlobe.

It was all feeling so good to Kurt. So good, in fact, that be became acutely aware of his pants beginning to tighten and he pushed himself away from Dave. Karofsky didn't fight to keep Kurt in his arms because he was afraid of getting hit by Kurt in his maniacal state. He didn't see Kurt as being very strong, but he knew that no matter how small anyone was, if they were in a particular state of mind, they could bust through a brick wall if they wanted to. Kurt was in that state. "Nope. I can't do this," Kurt stated.

Kurt picked up the bag he originally kicked off the bench when he came in and shoved it at Dave. He then turned to leave because the last thing he wanted was to sit still right now. Everything was so confusing. He had never been so angry before. He'd never been this careless.

"Wait!" Dave yelled. "Don't… leave."

Kurt stopped and looked at the bigger boy, who was out of breath and wide eyed. "I'm not discussing what just happened," he snapped.

Dave stood up, went over to Kurt and stood in his way. He towered over the slender boy. He put his hand flat on Kurt's chest and gently backed him up against the lockers. "Don't kiss me," Kurt commanded.

"I won't." Dave put his other hand on the locker next to Kurt's head. "This is your gym locker, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"It's the only one that doesn't have dirty laundry wafting from it." Karofsky smiled slightly. He opened the red door to the locker and took out a clean shirt, gym shorts, and sneakers. "Change your clothes."

"Why?"

"You need to expend some energy? I can help you there."

"You're suck a jock." Kurt rolled his eyes and slipped his shoes off. He took off his vest and shirt and then turned his head to see Dave looking at him. "You just gonna stand there and watch me undress?"

"Sorry." Dave turned around.

"Creeper." Kurt dropped his pants and folded them before putting them in his locker.

"You just busted into the locker room, kicked my stuff off the bench and slammed your face onto mine… I'm a creeper?"

"I'm in a rage." Kurt slipped his white gym shirt over his head.

"Apparently. You can come see me whenever you're in a rage any day, by the way." Kurt couldn't see it, but Dave was grinning.

"Don't hit on me. All of you are the cause of my problems anyway." He grabbed the sneakers and sat down on the bench to put them on. "You can look now."

Karofsky turned back. "And you're in no way to blame?"

"Oh do tell. I'd love to hear this one. Keep in mind I still haven't resolved not to use you as a punching bag."

"I'm sure you haven't. Look, you're not innocent in this field, you know."

Kurt sat up sharply, giving Karofsky a look that read, pure bitch. "Yes I am. I have literally done nothing to lead any of you on."

"No?"

"No."

"You don't drop everything when Blaine says 'go' to be with him when he calls?"

"That's different."

"No it isn't. You don't make moon eyes at Zach and smile at him from across a room, when you're supposed to be paying attention to something else?"

"So what? I like Zach."

"You don't giggle when I flirt with you and you didn't just storm in here and make out with me without saying anything?"

"Would you rather I punched you in the nuts? Cause I could still do that."

"See, it's one excuse after another. Nothing is your fault. You didn't contribute to anything. It's everyone else's faults and you didn't welcome any of it, right? You just walked right into everything?"

"You told me to use you. I did." Kurt stood up. "I'm dressed. What are we doing?" he asked with an attitude to change the subject.

Karofsky took the hint and stood up. "Come on. You're going to do some reps in the gym."

"Do I look like someone who does reps."

"Shut up and let's go."

Something about the way Karofsky was talking to Kurt made Kurt want to stay. It was weird because Kurt wanted to get away from him and Dave was only making Kurt more annoyed, but being talked back to was somehow reassuring. He didn't want to admit it, but Dave was making him feel better. He wasn't as angry now, at least. Now he was in a stage of constant annoyance.

They got to the gym, which was empty, and Karofsky pointed at a recumbent bike. "Sit."

Kurt did as he was told. He punched in all the necessary information; his height, weight, and desired calorie burn. He didn't really care what the burn was so he put in 100, not really knowing how long or short a time that would mean. He started peddling and was about to zone out when Karofsky pulled a work out bench in front of him and sat down.

"So…" Dave started.

"What?"

"Let's start at the beginning. Person by person. We're going to hash out your frustrations."

"That won't help because you're one of the people."

"So what? It'd better that way because, as I said before, I'll know where I stand."

"No where. You don't stand anywhere."

"Ouch."

"Sorry."

"That's another thing," Dave continued. "You need to stop apologizing for things that you're not really sorry for. Apologizing too much makes a person seem weak. I know you're not weak, so stop making yourself into a victim." Kurt said nothing. "Okay, since we're already on the topic, start with me."

"You're an asshole."

Karofsky laughed. He couldn't help it. "Okay. Um. Why?"

"Because you lead two lives. You bully me because I'm gay, but you're one of the most closeted people I know. I understand not being ready, but that fucking look you gave me when I smiled at you earlier today. Asshole. After everything you did to me, I still found it in my heart to forgive you and help you out. I even transferred back here because you asked me to."

"You know that's not the only reason you transferred back, but that's beside the point. What else?"

"You're constant flirtation with me. Yes, it's flattering, but you never get the hint that I don't want to discuss 'us' in anyway." Kurt started huffing from peddling constantly and his face was turning pink.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I just wanted to talk about us kissing and not us as a couple? Don't forget that I'd never kissed a boy before you either. You knew you were gay you're whole life. I didn't figure it out until a few years ago."

"That's all?"

"Well, no, but at the same time, yes. I didn't want to possibly discuss us as a couple at some point, but your so damn annoying sometimes that I remember why it is that I don't want to come out in high school."

"I'm not annoying!"

"Yeah. Okay."

"I'm not."

"Whatever. My point is that maybe it's okay with me that you use me for whatever you need to because I know there's no chance you and I will ever be an 'us' and I'm not sad about it. You know my secret and I'm attracted to you. You want to make out with me… sure. It doesn't bother me. I'm all for that. But you're out and I'm not. We get together, and then suddenly I will be out because that's who you are. You're loud and out. I'm not. I don't want that. So I'll settle for a piece of you in quiet."

"So you're saying that I'm safe?"

"Yes. You're someone who's already gone through what I haven't and will eventually have to. I'm comfortable around you. Not to mention you're freaking cute as hell. It's no wonder you've got three guys on your ass."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the analogy."

"I mean it. Blaine's subtle. He was your friend first, so it's confusing. Zach, barely knows you, so he's going off of an image he formed in his own mind from stories he heard about you. Whether or not you live up to that image is another story. Me? I know you. I know your bitchy, pissed off attitude better than anyone because that's all I knew for a long time. It's easy for us to be mean to each other because that's the base of our relationship. I don't hate you screaming at me. In a weird way, I find it amusing and I like it when you give me a hard time. I like it more when you're sticking your tongue down my throat, but fuck, you insulting me is like foreplay for you and me."

"Eww."

Dave chuckled. "See! How many other people are you brutally honest with?" The machine started beeping and Kurt realized that he'd gone through 100 calories on the bike like it was nothing. He got up and his legs felt like jelly. "Get some water."

Kurt went over to the water fountain on the other side of the room and drank a few mouthfuls. "What now?"

"Sit ups." Over by the water fountain was a series of mats already laid out. Karofsky went over to them with Kurt and Kurt sat down. Dave knelt down and covered Kurt's feet with his hands.

Kurt immediately started performing the necessary movements to complete a sit up. "How many?" he asked when he got to ten.

"Two hundred. I think that should be enough to talk about Zach."

"Seriously? Two hundred?"

"You're thin. It should be easy. You're at fifteen now."

"Okay."

"All right. Now spill. What's with the blonde?"

"He's nice. He's…" Kurt winced, starting to feel his muscles ache when he reached twenty. "He confusing because he knows how I feel about Blaine and he doesn't seem to care. We had a misunderstanding earlier today and he ended up blurting out… Do you know how hard it is to be the guy trying to woo the guy who's in love with someone else?"

"He has a point."

"I know. That's my frustration. Why would you want to go after someone who wants someone else."

"You tell me."

"What do you mean?"

"You want Blaine. Blaine's with Derek."

"Not anymore."

"Okay, now I'm curious, but we'll get to that later. Right now we're on Zach. You've wanted Blaine for how long? And he got with a different guy, who frankly is a lot like you, from the sound of it. You still wanted him even though he was probably getting it on with your clone."

"But I didn't go after him. I didn't flirt with him, or even give him any inclination of my feelings."

"I still can't believe he has no idea because everyone else has clued in, but him."

"I thought we were talking about Zach?"

"Fine. What else about Zach?"

"Fifty," Kurt said with his eyes closed.

"You said you liked him though. What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing. He likes me, I like him."

"And the problem being?"

"I remember that I'm in love with Blaine as soon as Zach disappears or Blaine is mentioned. I like Zach, but I love Blaine."

"So you're mad at Zach because he likes you?" Dave brought his eyebrows together in a strange expression.

"I didn't say any of it made sense."

"Well, you're going on a date with him, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Help me through this. Do you want him to like you or not?"

"Yes I do. I like him. I want to date him."

"You mean you want him to distract you from your feelings for Blaine?"

"No. I mean that I want him to help me get over my feelings for Blaine. Blaine and I will probably not happen and I need to get over that."

"Why do you think you and Blaine won't happen?"

"Because we're friends. Best friends. If we dated or fooled around and it didn't work out, we wouldn't be friends anymore. Actually… he kissed me so we're probably not going to be friends from here on out."

"Wait!" Dave let go of Kurt's feet and caught Kurt's arms when he was on his way up. "Blaine kissed you?"

"Yeah."

"You made it to one hundred and two, you can stop." Dave sat down on the mat in front of Kurt, while Kurt sat cross legged.

"I take it we're talking about Blaine now?"

"Without a doubt. When did he kiss you?"

"Before I came here."

"So he kissed you and you got mad, then came here and made out with me?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that, but yes."

"Start at the beginning."

"Blaine was freaking out so I left Zach to be there for Blaine. Like you said, I drop everything to be with Blaine when he asks." Kurt rolled his eyes again as if so signify 'I don't know what I was thinking.' "When I got there he was having a panic attack so I tried to help him through it. He told me that Derek thought he was cheating and in love with someone else and then he broke up with Blaine. Then Blaine started acting a little clingy and then ended up hyperventilating again before kissing me."

"Then what did you do?"

"I tried to leave."

"Why?"

"Because I refuse to be his rebound. I'm his best friend, who happens to be in love with him. I can't cope with him doing what I always wanted him to do and then taking it back. My heart can't handle that."

"How do you know that you were his rebound?"

"Because he had just told me that he was in love with Derek and then was two seconds away from telling me that he loved me. He was freaking out and I mean FREAKING out. Nothing made sense. If he loved me, wouldn't he have told me, or been with me and not Derek?"

"But, you love him and haven't told him."

"That's different. He was with Derek. I wasn't going to be the home wrecker."

"And before Derek?"

"It was too soon. We hadn't known each other all that long and he didn't seem to be into me. Now all of a sudden, he's heart broken and he of course he feels close to me. He's lonely and goes after the closest warm body there is. I was it. He's not in love with me."

"You sure?"

Kurt looked down and picked at a crack in the mat. "Yes, I 'm sure."

"How did it make you feel when he kissed you?"

"Used. Scared. Like a mistake."

"Maybe it was a mistake, but why does that make it any less important?"

"How would be bounce back from that? Nothing will be as it once was. I'll forever feel cheated and he'll feel sorry. We'll both be avoiding the issue, ergo, we eventually won't be friends anymore."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. It does."

There was a silence signifying that they had talked about everything that they needed to about the subject for now. Kurt's body language was a lot less tense now that he talked and got out all that energy. However, there was a somberness to Kurt's posture and facial expression. It was easy to see that not being Blaine's friend was something Kurt didn't want.

Dave didn't know what to do. They were at an awkward impasse where the conversation was done, but he didn't know what else to say, so he said the first thing that came to mind. "Would it make you feel better if we made out again?" Kurt looked up, alarmed. "Because I'd be willing to take one for the team for that."

Karofsky had an amused expression, that was trying to be serious, but still read at joking. Kurt laughed. He couldn't stop himself. It felt good. He fell backwards onto his back and clutched his chest, he was laughing so hard. Somehow, Dave Karofsky, of all people, made Kurt feel better. _How did that happen? _Kurt wondered.

Dave crawled down next to him with a smile on his face, knowing that he'd succeeded. "So is that a yes?" he asked when Kurt finally calmed down.

Kurt actually thought for a second. "What the hell. You earned it."

Karofsky leaned down slowly, palming the side of Kurt's face as he tenderly touched his lips to Kurt's,

In dramatic contrast to their last kiss in the locker room, this one was gentle and sweet. Their tongues touched, but didn't battle each other. It wasn't erotic at all. It was sweet. While Kurt had agreed to kiss Dave again, he resolved that it would be the last time.

He had used Dave, just as he felt Blaine used him and the only innocent bystander in this whole debacle of a day was Zach. In a moment of clarity he decided that if he was going to date Zach, then him kissing Karofsky wasn't fair and he was going to do this right. He'd deal with Blaine when that train wreck would come, but for now, he knew Dave was just a friend and didn't need to worry about him anymore. He was proud of that and glad for Dave being so tough that he was able to force Kurt into talking. In hindsight, this whole thing was a good thing… minus feeling like he has lost Blaine for a friend.

They broke apart when they thought they heard the janitor coming and decided that they'd talked, kissed, and worked out enough for the day.

Kurt changed back into his designer clothes in the locker room and they both walked to their car together. They said their goodbyes and Dave wished Kurt a good night. Then he winked and got in his car.

Kurt looked at his phone. Blaine hadn't called. He wasn't sure if he was surprised or not. Zach left him a text message.

**Z- So I can't stop thinking about you… I'm not sure why, but I wanted to say again… I like you… A lot.**

Kurt smiled down at his phone. He felt like he had made the right choice: move forward. Be happy. Stop making out with Dave.

**K- I like you too. : )**

* * *

><p><strong>What does everyone think?<strong>

Please review! Everyone had such awesome things to say for my last chapter lol.

tumblr: grace-ryan

Oh! and I want to know what everyone thinks Blaine is doing while all this is happening with Kurt... put it in a review or PM me :) I'm curious.


	12. Chapter 12

Short, but ends the evening for all parties involved.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Blaine watched the door closing. He wanted to stop Kurt again. To do something. Anything. Anything to make Kurt believe him. If he could only make him see that he wasn't lying. That he did love Kurt. More than anything he loved Kurt. He knew that now and it killed him to think that he might have lost him for good because Kurt didn't believe him. He saw the door closing as if it were in slow motion. Closer and closer the door shut. He was losing his opportunity to make a last ditch effort. _Just let me go,_ Blaine heard in his head, _…you can't take it back and we can't be friends anymore._ Blaine closed his eyes. The door clicked shut. He threw his entire body at the closed door and pounded his fists against it. His eyelashes were soaked in tears and he cried silently through clenched teeth. "Come back," Blaine coughed out. "I love you. Please."

Blaine slid down the door and crumpled up onto the floor. He felt is chest being ripped in two as he clutched his arm across his heart and fought to keep his sobs in. He knew letting them out would be heard for miles.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. It was softer than a whisper. He stood up in a flash. "Kurt." He opened the door, almost ripping the door off it's hinges.

But who stood before him, with a tear stained face, was not Kurt, but another beautiful brunette. Derek.

Blaine gulped. He swallowed hard. He didn't know what to do. Shut the door in anger? Invite him in to talk? Collapse into his arms, confess everything and say sorry? Tell Derek he was right and that he does love Kurt and he would rather be with Kurt? Blaine wasn't even sure of what he wanted. Everything was all happening so fast.

Before Blaine had a chance to decide what he was going to do, Derek was in his arms and sobbing. Blaine stood there wide eyed with his arms still open, not knowing what to do. _You're lonely. You're desperate. We can't be friends anymore._ Kurt's voice was still in his head. _We can't be friends anymore._ Blaine let out a breath and closed his arms around Derek.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm so so so so sorry. I love you. Please forgive me," Derek begged.

Blaine opened his arms and backed away from Derek. He walked around the sobbing boy and shut the door. "You just missed Kurt," Blaine said, sniffling and wiping his own face. It was the only thing he could think to say.

"What was he doing here?" Derek asked as soon as he was able to breath straight.

"I needed someone and I asked him to come."

"He wasn't here long."

"Don't pretend like his presence here doesn't bother you," Blaine said calmly. "You said I was in love with him and your jealousy caused you to break up with me. You can't act like my asking him to come here doesn't bother you."

"I can overlook it."

"No. You can't."

"Blaine, please! I'm sorry."

"You were right. I'm in love with Kurt."

"I know, but you love me too. We can work through this. I can be better. WE can be better."

"How can we work through this? I'm in love with him. He hates me now, but I'm still in love with him."

"You _told _him?" Derek looked surprised behind his tears.

Blaine thought for a second. "No. I didn't." In all actuality, he didn't. Kurt wouldn't let him say it.

"Then why does he hate you?"

"Because I kissed him."

Blaine saw Derek's face sink. In a two hour span, Derek had broken up with Blaine because of his jealousy of Kurt, and Blaine had figured out that he was in love with Kurt, Kurt had been in this room, they kissed, and now Derek is back, begging for forgiveness. How so much damage could be done in such a short time, was beyond any of their comprehensions. "That's okay. I- I can-"

"Derek, listen to yourself. You're not this person."

"Do you want me to beg?" Derek dropped down on his knees. "I'll beg! Blaine, please! You were right. I was being stupid."

"I… I can't do this right now."

"Please!"

Blaine felt drained. Today had been a hard day to deal with. A lot had happened and Blaine just wanted to sit alone in silence. He covered Derek's hands with his own and helped him to stand up. "Look," he said tirelessly. "I'm not going to force you to leave, but I'm tired, Derek. I'm tired of crying and being rejected. Regardless of you being here now, in two hours, I lost both my boyfriend and my best friend. Can you please understand how I must be feeling right now?"

Derek took a deep breath and calmed his voice. "I'm sorry."

Blaine let go of Derek's hands and shuffled his feet over to his bed. He sat down on the floor and brought his knees up to his chest. Derek took in what Blaine said to him. Blaine had a point about how he must be feeling. Derek breathed deeply, trying to calm himself even more. When he was able to push his own feelings away, Derek sat on the floor next to Blaine, shoulder to shoulder.

"I'm not leaving." He paused. "But right now that's only because I don't think you should be alone right now. You don't have to talk and I won't say anything more unless you talk first."

Blaine gulped, looking straight ahead, and simply nodded his head. It took fifteen minutes of silence before Blaine started talking. "Thank you," he said. He knew how hard it was for Derek to stay quiet and set aside his own crying feelings to just sit with Blaine.

"Your welcome," Derek answered.

"Why so you want me so badly?" Blaine asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm a mess and I'm a dick. Do you know how many times I've thought that about myself in that past week?"

Derek waited a minute to make sure Blaine was done talking. "I want you back because I love you and despite you thinking you're a dick, all I see is a good person who's honest and has the biggest heart I've ever seen."

"Yeah, a big enough heart to house two people at the same time."

"Don't feel guilty about that. Technically I broke up with you, so kissing…_him…_ wasn't really cheating. And I knew you were in love with him, so it wasn't a surprise. Loving two people isn't necessarily a bad thing. It all boils down to who you want to be with and be faithful too."

"How can you just accept that? It seems an absurd thing to have to do. I couldn't do it, so how and I expect you to?"

"Did he really say that you two couldn't be friends anymore?"

"Yeah…"

"Then that's how you can ask me to do that. I never wanted you to NOT be friend's with him because I knew how much he meant to you, but if he doesn't want to be around you anymore, then he's made up your mind for you. You can't choose to be with someone who doesn't want to be with you."

Blaine thought that what Derek was saying was a little harsh and hard to hear, but he was right. If Kurt didn't want to be friends with Blaine, then Blaine wasn't going to be around him or talking to him and the only person left in his life would be Derek. Derek was kind and selfless. Derek had the understanding ability to set aside his own feelings to point out the facts in way Blaine would understand. He looked over at Derek finally. "I'm glad you stayed. Thank you."

Derek's lips turned up slightly showing barely a smile. "I'm glad I stayed too. I can stay the night if you want. I'll camp out on the floor if you don't want to be alone."

"No… I don't…" Blaine exhaled audibly. "You don't need to sleep on the floor." Derek made an assuming face, still slightly smiling. "But I think… for tonight… I should sleep alone."

Derek's slight grin went away. He felt good that Blaine and him might be on the road to recovery and was happy that he could be there for him. They both stood up. "That's fair. I'll be going then. Give you your space.

"Thank you." Blaine gave Derek a loving embrace.

"I love you," Derek admitted.

"I love you too." Blaine blinked his eyes a few times, feeling sleep would find him much earlier than normal tonight. "But so there's no confusion," he said after he pulled away. "We're not together, right now."

"I know." Derek sounded a little somber.

"I just need some time."

"Well, see, that's where I can be patient because I've got nothing, but time."

Derek left and Blaine stripped down to his boxer briefs. He curled up in bed, ignoring his homework for the night. His desk lamp was still on and in the faint light, Blaine saw a picture of Kurt and him taken over Christmas break. They were happy and laughing. What he wouldn't give to go back to that day. He'd do things so differently. It hadn't been long before now that Kurt had left Blaine's dorm room and Blaine already missed Kurt. He didn't know when he'd talk to him again or when he'd see him again. If nothing else, he'd see him at Regional's.

Then there was Derek… He still loved Derek too. He didn't want to be alone, but maybe that's what he needed to do. Derek did have a point on the fact that if Kurt wasn't around then Kurt made Blaine's choice for him. Without Kurt, the only choice Blaine had to make was whether or not to take Derek back. The only problem was… was that what Blaine wanted?

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

For behind the chapter stuff: Tumblr URL : grace-ryan


	13. Chapter 13

Finally getting this out : ) It's cute, so I hope you like it. : )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Tuesday**

Kurt found himself more attached to his phone than usual. On more than one occasion, he found himself being instructed by a teacher to "make your phone disappear before it ends up in my desk, Mr. Hummel." He hadn't heard from Blaine. Kurt was almost positive that Blaine would have called the night before and Kurt would have had to square out the importance of not making Kurt his rebound and what repercussions that could have led to. Also, it would have led to a lot of coddling for Blaine's Derek-induced broken heart. But, to his worry, Kurt hadn't heard from Blaine at all. He was tempted to call him, but thought that after his display of running away and ordering Blaine not to tell him that he loves him, the ball was in Blaine's court and he didn't want to press Blaine into a conversation that he wasn't ready to have.

After school was New Directions practice and Zach sat next to Kurt when he walked in the room. "Are you okay?" he asked, breaking Kurt from his thoughts.

Kurt almost jumped. "Yeah. Why?" he asked, trying to sound normal.

"I saw you before school, in passing in the hallways, in our last class together, and now in here and you haven't said one word to me all day. Did I do something wrong?"

Kurt thought the look on Zach's face was saddening. He genuinely looked like Kurt's ignoring him bothered him enough to think that it was his own fault. "Oh no!" Kurt smiled and took Zach's hand. "I'm sorry. It's me. I swear. I had an interesting first day back, to say the least. I forgot how much drama came with attending McKinley High. I promise it's not you. You haven't done anything. I'm just in my head too much."

Zach looked relieved. He smiled back. "Bad evening with Blaine?"

Just the sound of Blaine's name made Kurt's face lock up. He coughed. "You might say that. He was really upset."

"About?"

"Derek broke up with him."

"That's too bad." Zach sounded like he felt bad, but his face was too animated and it came off to Kurt that Zach was only pretending to care about Blaine's heartache.

"It's sweet that you're trying to care about things that I do, especially when they're topics that you don't particularly favor."

"I'm sorry. I don't really even know him to be honest, so I don't really even have much of an opinion of him. The only idea of him that have is that he's in a competing show choir and anything the girls have said about him."

"But…"

"But nothing. I knew trying to win your affection wasn't going to be easy, but it's well worth the effort."

Kurt narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips suspiciously. "I have to ask… Why are you trying to, what was the word you used last night, woo me, when you know I have feelings for someone else?"

Zach could tell that Kurt was being serious. Zach licked the inside of his teeth while he thought of the right words. "Because you're worth the wait and effort." He smiled again. "I don't know how this is going to sound, but I'm going to go with it anyway. The best way to fall out of love with someone is to fall in love with someone else. And I would just about die if you fell in love with me."

Kurt half smiled. "I'm not sure if that's something that should make me happy or sad." He giggled at his own confusion.

"Well, you're laughing now, so can we pretend I said something romantic?"

Kurt giggled some more. "Sure." He looked down at their clasped hands. "It's a little early to start talking about love, you know."

"I know, but that is the goal in every romantic endeavor, don't you think?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Good. Now that we've established that I'm right, we're still on for tomorrow, right? Blaine doesn't have any more heartache planned?" He paused. "I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I meant it as a joke, but it sounded really harsh. I don't wish heartache on Blaine or anyone else."

"Why don't we just stick to NOT talking about Blaine? I think that would make it easier on both of us."

"Agreed. Maybe I'll stop putting my foot in my mouth if I do…"

"It's okay. It was a bad joke, but it wasn't that bad. I probably would have laughed if I didn't have the night that I did."

Mr. Sheuster walked in at that moment and Glee rehearsal began.

**Wednesday**

Tuesday came and went and Blaine still hadn't called. It was now approaching the evening time on Wednesday and Blaine still hadn't called. _Wes or David or someone would have called me if something bad happened to him._ He was tempted to send a text to one of his friends from the Warblers, but if Blaine was avoiding Kurt then Kurt didn't want to make Blaine mad by bringing in more people to the party. He was at an impasse.

But today was Wednesday and that meant he was going on his first date with Zach and he was determined to enjoy himself.

"So you don't strike me as a tea drinker," Kurt mentioned to Zach as he took a sip of his lemon/ginger tea.

Zach smiled. "I wasn't until last year."

"I knew it. You look like a coffee drinker."

"I was. I wish I still was. I love lattes and espressos."

"Then why don't you drink them?"

"Caffeine freezes your vocal chords. At my last school we had a tradition of giving up all caffeinated beverages one week before shows and competitions. I could have drank decaf coffee, but what's the point really? So I switched to decaf teas because they're better for you."

"I couldn't give up lattes just like that. Blaine and I used to go out for coffee daily." Zach took a sip of his tea and eyed Kurt over the lid of the cup. "Oops. Sorry. We're not supposed to talk about Blaine."

"It's fine," Zach said comfortingly.

"It's just that I know it's not your favorite topic."

Zach chuckled and took another sip. "Why do you think I don't like him?"

"I don't know. I just get that vibe from you."

"I told you already. I barely know him, so I don't have an opinion of him. Think of it as me being indifferent of him. I'm sure he's not a bad guy."

"It's not that. It's the look you get on your face when he's mentioned."

"I'll admit that talking about the guy who you have much stronger feelings for than you do for me is a little uncomfortable, but Kurt, he's your best friend. I don't want to erase him from your life."

Kurt sighed into his cup as he took a sip. "To be honest, I'm not even sure we're friends anymore." He took another sip.

"Why not?"

Kurt turned his eyes up, thinking. "Let's just say that we had an altercation on Monday night." Zach took a sip of his tea and Kurt was able to see the steam from the cup when Zach breathed into it. Zach's eyes narrowed in curiosity, but Kurt didn't want to tell him that Blaine kissed him. "He hasn't called me since."

"Have you tried to call him?"

"It's not my place to call."

"I see."

Kurt looked at his watch. "So what movie are we seeing?"

Zach put his cup down and looked at the clock on the wall. "We really should go get tickets now. The movie starts in ten minutes."

"Yes, but what is it?"

Zach smiled again, thinking his date idea was clever and sweet. "Your favorite musical is Wicked, right?"

Kurt answered slowly. "Yes." He dragged out the word to mean, 'continue.'

"I saw that the Revival Theater was playing The Wizard of Oz and I thought it might be something you'd like."

Kurt jumped, almost squealing. "What planet are you from? That's an awesome idea! We can sing along to all the songs and if no one is in the theater, then we can dance to them in the aisles too!"

Zach's smile brightened and he laughed at Kurt's child like gleefulness. "You are a giant nerd."

Kurt stood up and grabbed Zach's hand. "The best kind."

Zach was proud of himself for setting up such a simple, yet wonderful date. They weren't the only ones in the movie theater, but a handful of other people were dancing during the music numbers so Kurt and Zach joined them. Because of Kurt's perfect soprano voice and particular knowledge of the dance steps, Zach quickly found out how popular an addition to a group of gays and hags Kurt could be. Kurt also found out that Zach wasn't as big a fan of the Wizard of Oz as Kurt was because Zach didn't know all the steps or lyrics. He only knew the skip step to "We're Off To See The Wizard" and the words to Somewhere Over The Rainbow and could hum the tune to the wicked witch of the west's theme. Kurt on the other hand, knew all the lyrics, all the speaking lines, and all the dance steps. Seeing Kurt so happy made Zach feel light.

After the movie ended, the two agreed that they weren't ready to go home yet, so they walked down the street to get ice cream. Kurt was so giddy that he was tempted to link his arm in Zach's, but them remembered that they were in public in a town he didn't know that well, so he kept his hands to himself. "You enjoyed that, right?" he asked Zach with a cone of mocha chip ice cream in hand.

"Are you kidding? That was best experience I've had in a theater!" Zach laughed.

"Good! Because I could tell that was your first time at a sing-a-long."

"It definitely was, but I'm glad that's where I chose to bring you."

Kurt laughed because he couldn't help himself. He felt so happy he couldn't keep it in.

"So you're having a good time?"

"Best first date ever!"

"This is you're first date?" Zach asked before licking his coconut ice cream.

Kurt stopped walking. He couldn't believe he'd admitted that. "Um…Uh…"

Zach grabbed Kurt with his free hand and turned Kurt to face him "Wait. Seriously?"

Kurt's face was turned down. He took a breath, grabbed some courage, and turned his face up again. "Yes. This is my first date. I've never been on a date before with a girl or a boy." He was going for an honest and strong face, but his expression read exasperated. Then it changed when he realized that Zach was smiling and in awe. "What?" he asked.

"Uh- nothing. I'm just… I'm shocked. You're funny, and sweet, and really smart, and talented, and… God you're gorgeous!" He paused, shocked at himself for blurting so much out. "How is it you've never been on a date before?"

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Kurt blushed and Zach's smile widened.

"Especially when you blush like that."

Kurt blushed even redder and turned his face down with a closed smile. He didn't see it coming, but before he knew it, Zach leaned in, arching his neck to catch Kurt with his head positioned that way it was, and kissed Kurt on the lips. It was just a peck and it lasted only an instant, but it was enough to get Kurt's attention.

Kurt batted his eyes and his cheeks remained pink. He looked dreamily at Zach. It was like getting a second chance at a first kiss. Making out with Karofsky was nothing like the peck on the lips that Zach gave him. Zach's brief lips touching his made his heart flutter and mind race at the same time. He found himself wanting Zach to do that again or for him to lean in and steal a kiss of his own, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He was stunned into silence and stillness.

Zach almost giggled at Kurt's reaction. "It's getting late," he said. "I promised your dad I'd have you home by ten."

"Sucking up to my father?"

"Since I'd like you to have a second date and I'd like it to be with me- yes." They smiled at each other and tossed their unfinished ice creams in a near-by trashcan before walking hand in hand back to Zach's car.

Zach drove Kurt home and walked him to the front door.

"You didn't have to walk me to the door," Kurt mentioned when they got to the door.

"You said I was a gentleman on Monday. I'm trying to live up to that."

"You're succeeding."

"So…" Zach was shuffling his feet uncomfortably and Kurt realized that Zach was nervous about something. "Since this was your first date- um- generally, if the date goes well, and the guy walks his date the to door…"

It took Kurt two seconds to get what was making Zach so nervous. It put a smile on his face to see Zach suddenly lose his suaveness and seem nervous about asking for a goodnight kiss. Kurt didn't know what to do, so he just did what he saw in the movies. "I had a really good time tonight."

"I did too."

"I should be getting inside before my dad decides to see what's keeping me." Kurt started playing with his keys and making it obvious that he was stalling. This was a move that caught Zach's attention.

Zach took a step closer so that they were six inches away from touching. Kurt heard Zach gulp and saw him glance at Kurt's lips. "A gentleman is supposed to ask before he gives his date a kiss goodnight."

"Is that you asking?"

"Yes."

Kurt leaned in a little, still keeping eye contact with Zach. "I think that'd be okay."

Zach started to lean in to close the gap between them. Kurt heard the front door knob click like it was being turned and he straightened up immediately. The door swung open and the boys jumped apart. Kurt's father was standing in the doorway with his shot gun visibly leaning up against the stairs behind him.

"Oh Kurt, it's you two. I thought there was an animal on the porch keeping the sensor lights on," explained Burt.

"Nope! Just us. Thanks for checking though. No animals." Kurt was speaking very clip with his father.

Burt took the hint, but gave Kurt a look. "Okay. Don't stay out here too long, Kurt. You both have school in the morning."

"We're all set, Dad. You can go back inside now."

Burt shut the door and Kurt looked over at Zach who was now several feet away from him. He looked amused, yet embarrassed. "I should get going," Zach offered with a smile.

"Yeah. I'll see tomorrow?"

"Yes. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Kurt answered.

Zach turned and started to take a step down the stairs when Kurt got a rush of boldness and stopped the blonde haired boy, turned him around, and pressed his lips to Zach's.

Zach's lips were chilled from the crisp evening air and the ice cream, but smooth. Both boys inhaled at the same time and then backed out of the kiss. "Now it will be a good night," Kurt stated.

Zach's breath quivered on his inhale to speak. "Yes it will." He leaned in and gave Kurt a tender kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Kurt."

"Good night, Zach."

Kurt watched Zach turn and walk back to his car and drive off with a wave. After that he went into his house and in a dream-like state, he took off his jacket and scarf and shoes and ran into his father on his way up the stairs. "You can put your gun away now."

"Hope I wasn't unterupting anything."

"You were. But don't worry. We picked up where we left off when you opened the door."

"Kurt, remember that talk we had about not throwing yourself around?"

"Uh-huh," Kurt said as he kept walking to his bedroom, completely ignoring his father's attempts at a conversation.

He plopped down on his bed with a silly grin on his face and touched his fingers to his lips. He giggled like a little girl for a second and then made the decision to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>I'm assuming no one hated this? lol<p>

Please review!

For behind the chapter stuff, Tumblr URL: grace-ryan


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine makes a decision... and ends up in the infirmary...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

It had been one week. One week exactly and Blaine hadn't called Kurt. _He's not calling me either,_ Blaine was quickly to remind himself. Blaine had given in to lying when one of the Warblers or teachers had asked how Kurt was doing back at his old school. Someone would ask and Blaine would smile and say something closely related to: "Good. He's really happy to be back with his old friends. He keeps reminding me to make sure the Warblers bring their A game at Regional's." Of course he didn't know if any of this were true because he hadn't spoken to Kurt in a week.

Derek was the only one who knew the truth and he hardly mentioned Kurt at all anymore. Blaine thought that Derek wasn't mentioning Kurt anymore because Derek wanted to get back together and since talking about Kurt is what tore them apart, then perhaps not talking about Kurt would bring them back together. Blaine hadn't spent much time talking with Derek about a reconciliation, or rather anytime at all on the subject matter, but had spent quiet a bit of time with him in general. Derek would come over after dinner and they would do homework together. They still sat together at lunch time, while Blaine would constantly eye the empty seat that Kurt used to occupy, and they still spent their free class periods together in the library studying. To Blaine it was becoming "business as usual," minus the fact that he was constantly checking his phone for missed calls that never came and leaving his AOL chat list on in case Kurt would feel moved to sending him a message.

Derek never pushed the issue of Blaine and him getting back together and Blaine never lead him on. They hadn't done anything that would make either person think they were a couple. No more 'I love yous' were said since the night they broke up. No hand holding, no flirting, no slumber parties. There was the occasional hug and kiss on the cheek good night, but that was only on a good day. It had only happened a few times in the past week. It was more of a friendly gesture than anything.

On Monday evening, Blaine joined his fellow Warblers in the choir room and he took a seat on the couch next to Jeff and Nick.

Wes banged his gavel and all attention was brought upfront to the three council members: Wes, David, and Thad.

"My fellow Warblers," Wes began, "as you all know, Regional's is in two weeks from this coming Saturday. I have just received an invitation from The New Directions to a pre-competition scrimmage. It seems that in the spirit of good sportsmanship, the New Directions are inviting all the competing choirs to their school for a sing-a-long get-together. Our presence as been requested, so I leave it up to a vote if we would like to go and perform. I should remind you all that the New Directions is the choir that Kurt now belongs to and last year's Regional runner ups Aural Intensity will be there."

Trent raised his hand. David acknowledged him. "So is it basically the three competing choirs getting together and singing a couple numbers?"

"Yes," David answered. "It was organized to promote positive sportsmanship. It was stated in the invitation that each school is invited to perform up to three numbers and none of those numbers can be part of the choirs' set list for Regional's."

From across the room, Derek was eyeing Blaine every so often to see his reaction to the proposal. He appeared to be indifferent, but Derek knew Blaine well enough that indifferent meant he was hiding something on the inside. "Shall we vote?" Wes asked the group. "All those in favor?"

Hand after hand went up. Derek saw that Blaine glanced around first before putting his hand up because there wasn't one person with their hand down. Derek raised his hand as well and Wes banged his gavel to signify the end of voting. "Looks like we'll be going. The scrimmage starts at four o'clock on Friday."

Rehearsal went on as it did every other day and they nailed down a three song set list for Friday as well. Each song featured Blaine as their soloist. At the end of rehearsal, Blaine walked out on his own and Derek caught up with him in the dormitory hallway near Blaine's room. "You didn't seem too excited to go to McKinley's scrimmage on Friday," Derek stated.

"That's because I'm not." Blaine was not in a good mood. He honestly felt bad at his immediate snap at Derek and didn't mean to direct his frustration at him, but Derek was the only one bold enough to approach him.

"I don't think he's going to make your life hell if you show up."

Blaine knew who the 'he' was that Derek was talking about immediately and it didn't make him any more calmer. "That's not it." Blaine and Derek reached Blaine's room and Blaine was sticking the key in the key hole in his door. "I'm finding it hard to imagine being in a room with him and him not wanting to look at me, never mind being close enough to talk to me."

"You haven't called him yet, have you?"

Blaine opened his door and Derek followed him in, closing the door behind him. "He made it clear that he doesn't want to be friends anymore. Why would I call him? So I can get his voicemail because he's ignoring my calls?" Blaine hung up his blazer and tie and slipped off his shoes and socks.

"Are you sure that you heard him right? What if you understood him wrong?" Derek offered.

"There really isn't any way of getting 'we can't be friends anymore' misinterpreted." He didn't want to be talking about this anymore. He didn't mind if Derek was around him, despite the fact that he'd rather be alone right now, but discussing Kurt a week later was now something that put him on edge and he didn't like not being able to control his emotions. "Can we talk about anything else?"

Derek sighed. "Sure…"

Blaine had sat down on his bed and started looking over his math homework that he had stopped half way through to go to rehearsal. He looked up at Derek after a minute of silence. Derek was looking at his shoes, seemingly a little bashful. "Did you want to bring your homework in here?" Blaine asked awkwardly.

"No. I'm about finished. I only have some reading left."

"Okay… Is there something you wanted to talk about? Because you're giving me this weird vibe."

"Sorry, it's just that… well… I just-" Derek stammered out. "W-why haven't we talked any more about getting back together?"

Blaine sighed. He didn't know how to answer that. In truth, he didn't know if he wanted to get back together with Derek. It had been a week and he still didn't know. But here they were, and the second Derek mentioned it, Blaine felt like he had his answer. His first reactional feeling wasn't sorrow or longing or even confusion like it had been when he thought about it on his own. His first feeling was annoyance. At what he wasn't sure, but he did know that annoying was not the most ideal emotion when talking about feelings with someone he was supposed to love.

Now he had his answer. He didn't want to talk about being with Derek because he didn't want to **be **with Derek. But that's not what came out. "I thought you said that you had nothing but time to be patient?"

"How much time do you need?"

"I don't know." That was a lie. Blaine didn't need anytime. He suddenly felt like he was being a jerk because of his lousy mood. He'd never really lied to Derek before. He didn't feel like himself because the way he was acting now was not the same person Blaine knew himself to be. "Why are you in a hurry?"

"I'm not. I just wanted to know if we were working towards a goal because this past week was kind of nice and it seemed a little effortless to be around each other."

"And us now seeing Kurt this coming Friday has nothing to do with you suddenly wanting to be official again?" _Where all this attitude I have coming from? _He thought to himself. Blaine was getting upset and angry extremely quick and now Derek's mere presence was bugging him right now and Blaine didn't like that feeling. He wanted to be nice and to calmly and gently let Derek down, promising friendship, but, again, that's not what came out.

"N-no. That's not it." Derek looked bashful at the floor again.

Blaine read between the lines of Derek's actions. "Yes it is. That's it exactly, I can tell. You want to be able to call me your boyfriend in the off chance that Kurt wants to talk to us and you can stake your claim on me to make him back off."

"Why does this have to be about _him_? It can't be just because I love you and want you back in my life in an intimate sense, can it? It can't be because I'm horny and want to have sex with you again? It can't be any reason other than something that has to do with _him._"

Blaine overlooked the long diatribe because all he could here was the emphasis on the word 'him.' He furrowed his brows. "He has a name you know and using it isn't going to conjure him up out of no where. You don't have to spit out 'him' like it leaves a bitter taste in your mouth either. Kurt was nothing, but nice to you and as I recall, a little more than a week ago, you were saying how you care about him too, so…"

"If you didn't want to have this conversation, all you had to do was say so."

"Really? Because I thought not talking about it for a week was me saying that I didn't want to talk about it, period."

"Period? As in you'd rather avoid it than give me a heads up so I'm not just waiting around?"

"Yeah something like that. Except maybe I was just hoping you'd get the hint."

"God, when did you become such a jerk?"

"About the same time you became so obsessed with insisting I had feelings for Kurt. Congratulations. You won that fight. You got exactly what you wanted."

"I didn't want this."

"You sure? Because you and I could have been happy. Right now, instead of fighting about stupid irrational things, we could be curled up and stupid in love, but no. You put a stop to that the second you offered your opinion on my feelings for Kurt. Thanks for that, by the way, because that seemed to blow up in everyone's face."

"Okay, I'm done. I don't need to listen to this anymore."

"Awesome. See you around."

"You're such an asshole, Blaine Anderson."

"Yeah well, who's fault it that?"

"Yours! You could choose to be happy! But no. Everything revolves around _Kurt._ Perfect, beautiful, Kurt and his perfection. You screwed up big time and now he wants nothing to do with you. I didn't make you an asshole. You did that to yourself. You think I was in a hurry? I was patient. I've been patient. I knew all along that you two were in love with each other, but I guess you both are too blind to see anything. He'd make moon eyes at you all the time. How did you miss that? Or did you just not care until you thought you were losing him? I mean, why would you want just one person? You had him in your grasp already, so why not add someone else to the mix? Sure, I was a well played puppet. I was the best boyfriend to you until I couldn't keep it in anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't seem to give a shit that Kurt was in love with you all along until you realized he was a hot commodity. Did you know that practically every gay guy in this school was drooling over him, but didn't dare make a move because it was so obvious of his preference for _you_? Jesus, I was considered a hero to the rest of them because I was able to penetrate the Kurt and Blaine force field and get to you. But not them. No one who wanted Kurt was able to get through to him. All he saw was you. The best part was how accommodating he was to you and me. He supported you and was sweet as punch to me. You took him for everything he was until he announced he was leaving. Don't think I didn't notice how bothered you were when you told me that Dave kid kissed him. It wasn't that it was that a guy YOU don't like kissed Kurt. It was that it wasn't YOU he was kissing.

"You want to know something I didn't tell you?" Derek continued. "Guess who I saw at the mall this weekend? Kurt. Wanna know who was with him? Zach. They looked pretty cozy and happy. He didn't seem to care that you two haven't talked. In fact, he didn't seem to be thinking about you at all because, well, why would he when he has someone who doesn't ignore his feelings? After all this, I can't fucking stand the kid because I'm so fucking jealous of him, but you know what? I'm happy for him. I'm happy that he looks about as happy as you and I could have been.. But most of all, I'm happy that he isn't dealing with all the shit that you'd put him through because no one deserves this. You're an asshole, Blaine. In one week you became a bitter fucking asshole and I'm so done with this. You can rot for all I care and I hope he never calls you so that you can spend another year staring at your phone for a call that will never come."

Blaine was frozen where he sat. He was seething. Derek said a lot in his non-stop rant and Blaine heard every word. "You can leave now," was all Blaine could manage to say.

"Gladly."

"Fuck you."

"Yeah, fuck you too." Derek forced the door open and slammed it shut behind him as he stormed out.

Blaine could feel himself getting hot. He stood up and pulled his button up shirt over his head. He was huffing now. He screamed when he realized that he hadn't undid the buttons on his cuffs and he forced his hands out, popping the buttons off of his right cuff. He balled the shirt up and threw it across the room. Blaine ran his fingers through his gelled curls and covered his chest with on hand, feeling his heart pounding beneath his ribs. "Ahh!" he screamed again. He threw his notebook across the room and saw a few loose pages flutter down and scuttle across the floor. The mild destruction wasn't making him feel better.

He pushed everything off his bedside table, breaking the light bulb in the lamp, he went into his closet and grabbed a coffee mug off the shelf that had a picture of Derek and himself on it and threw that along with a bottle of cologne that Derek had given him for his birthday. Both of them shattered and the room immediately was filled with the smell of the cologne.

He ignored it for a few seconds when he grabbed a designer shirt Kurt had given him for his birthday and balled that up, tossing it in his desk side waste basket. When he caught a whiff of the cologne it only angered him more and he started grabbing at anything on his desk and throwing it to the ground. He stopped when two things happened at the same time. There was a knock at the door and Blaine realized he'd just demolished his favorite framed photo of him and Kurt. "What!" He yelled at the door.

"Blaine, you need to open up." It was David.

"Leave me alone, David!"

"Not gonna happen, Buddy. You're making a lot of noise and I barely have your floor advisor convinced that I'm a better person to come talk to you than him."

"I said, go away!"

"Come on, Blaine. Open up."

Blaine bent over and brushed the broken wooden and cardboard pieces away with his fingertips, careful not to cut himself on the glass. He picked up the photo and looked at it. He could hear David talking on the other side of the door, but Blaine wasn't paying attention. Instead, he bit his lip to hold back tears as he looked at the picture of Kurt and him laughing. He bit down so hard that he began to taste copper. A tear trickled down each of his cheeks and he heard his door click open. David was standing in the doorway with what looked like the floor advisor's set or master keys.

"Wow!" was all David could come up with when he saw the devastation Blaine created with his room. He then caught sight of Blaine's face and he took pity on his friend. He took two steps into the room and Blaine stopped him.

"Careful where you step."

"I'm wearing shoes- are you bleeding?"

Blaine knew he bit into his lip accidentally, but then he started inspecting his hands and didn't see any marks.

"The floor," David added.

Since David brought it to his attention, Blaine looked at the floor and there were spots on blood smeared on the tiled floor and then he felt the stinging on his feet. He put the photo down on his desk and pulled out his chair. He sat down and started to inspect the bottom of his feet. Sure enough there were little pieces here and there that he had stepped on.

"Oh my god! Blaine, you need to go to the infirmary."

"I can pick them out myself."

"Stay there." David walked over to the window, hearing the crunch of the glass under the soles of his shoes, and opened both windows completely to air out the smell of eau de demolished dormitory room. He then went over to Blaine and stopped him from trying to pick out the glass himself. "Stop. Please." His voice was calm and pleading. It got Blaine's attention.

A few more tears rolled down Blaine's cheeks. "I lost him," he said. "I lost them both."

David sighed. "Come on," he said, offering Blaine his hand. "I'll carry you piggy bag down to the nurse. With your luck, your feet will get infected if you pick all that out yourself."

Blaine stood up, wincing at the pain and let David pick him up.

David walked past Blaine's floor advisor with Blaine on his back and said "I'm taking him to the infirmary. I'll explain later."

Ten minutes later, Blaine sat up on a examining table with David quiet at his side and a nurse picking out pieces of glass with tweezers.

"How did this happen?" the nurse asked.

"I stepped on a broken picture frame by accident," Blaine answered. At least, he thought it was the picture frame, but in reality he wasn't sure what he stepped on and when he stepped on it.

Ten minutes after that, Blaine's feet were completely numb from all the digging with the tweezers and the nurse was bandaging his feet up. "The cuts are small enough that they'll heal in a couple days, but you should stay off your feet at least for twenty-four hours so you don't open up the wounds when they're trying to scab over. I'll write you a note to excuse you from class tomorrow because by the looks of your vitals I took when you got here, you obviously need some rest. I'm also going to issue you a wheel chair that you can return in two days so that if you need to get around, you can stay off your feet. I'll be right back with the paperwork for you to sign." The nurse stood up and left the room.

It was silent for a couple more minutes. "So, I'm going to help you clean up your room when we get back to your room because I don't think watching you sweep up glass in a wheelchair would make you feel better."

"Thank you." Blaine didn't know what else to say.

"Are you going to tell me why you felt your room had to die?"

"I already did."

"You lost them both?"

"Yes."

David thought for a minute. He saw Blaine walking with Derek after Warbler practice today and Kurt physically left Dalton, so he took a guess. "Derek and Kurt?"

Blaine didn't answer, but David's affirmation that he was waiting for came from a looked of emptiness in his friend's eyes.

"I thought you've been speaking to Kurt."

"I lied. The truth is that he hasn't called in a week." Tears began streaming like rivers out of Blaine's eyes almost on cue. "I fucked up, David!" His breath caught and he squeezed his head shut. David quickly jumped and embraced his friend. Blaine sobbed. "I fucked up so bad. He hates me. They both do. I'm shit. I'm nothing."

"Hey, hey, hey. Shhh. Blaine, don't say that."

"He fucking hates me."

"Who hates you?" David was getting confused.

"Kurt." Blaine was choking on every breath. "And Derek. I was such an asshole to Derek and he didn't deserve it. And Kurt… Oh my god!" His face was buried in David's shoulder. "Fuck! Kurt wants nothing to do with me."

The nurse opened the door to the examining room, stared, and blinked a few times. "I'll give you two a minute," she said and shut the door again.

Blaine straightened up, trying really hard to hold everything in. "I'm in love with him. I love him so much, it hurts."

"Who?" David asked.

"Kurt."

David smiled a little. "I know."

Blaine sniffled. "You do?"

"Yeah. Everyone does." He said it like it was supposed to be common knowledge by now. "We wondered why you were even with Derek in the first place because it was obvious that you were in love with Kurt."

Blaine wiped his nose with a tissue that David offered to him. "How did you know? I only figured it out last week."

"Different things. It was the emotion filled looks you'd give him, or just how careful and delicate you were with him. You treated him like a precious china that would break if you let it be handled by the wrong person. You could just _tell _that he meant so much to you. More than anything else." There was a long pause. "He loves you too, you know."

"He hates me."

"Well, before whatever happened, he loved you."

"Right," Blaine said sarcastically.

"How did you not see it? He was the only one who would challenge you. He wanted to impress you. Watching him watch you fall for Derek was heartbreaking. I don't think he saw it the way everyone else did, but I'm glad for that because it would have made things harder."

"What do you mean?"

"Derek."

"Yeah?"

"Derek and Kurt are practically the same person. Well, it seemed that way until the day after Kurt announced he was leaving. Then it was clear to see the difference between the two. They liked all the same things, you included. They had a lot of the same mannerisms."

"They're not the same person. Not even close."

"Is it possible that you fell for Derek because he was the Kurt that would admit that he had feelings for you? And is it possible that you started to fall out of love with Derek the moment you started to notice differences in Derek that proved he wasn't Kurt?"

Blaine was at a loss. "I don't know anymore. I know that Kurt wants nothing to do with me now and I just treated Derek like a huge asshole. I was mad and took it all out on him. He didn't deserve it. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm so fucked up. What do I do?"

"I don't know, man. I can't tell you what to do."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know what to do for someone with a shattered heart."

The nurse popped her head in again. "I'm sorry, but can I please have you sign these?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. Come in," Blaine said, his attitude now dissipated completely.

Blaine signed all the right papers and both the nurse and David helped Blaine into the wheelchair. On their way back to Blaine's room David stopped pushing Blaine when they got in front of the floor advisor's door. "You talk to your advisor and try to explain that you're not crazy and I'll start sweeping up the glass in your room."

"Okay," Blaine agreed.

David walked away scratching his head and rubbing his neck and Blaine knocked on his advisor's door. He explained to his advisor about his injury and said that he's just under a lot of stress right now and begged him not to inform the headmaster of his freak out. After a half hour of Blaine hiding the real reason he was set off because he didn't want to get into it with someone who wouldn't understand, his advisor agreed that he'd keep it quiet this time, but next time he gets upset like that he was going to inform the school psychologist, the headmaster, and his parents. Blaine couldn't have been more appreciative.

He wheeled himself back to his room where he found David bleaching the blood spots off the floor. "I'm really sorry you had to deal with this tonight," Blaine confessed.

"I'll admit that it wasn't on the top of my to do list tonight, but I have to say that I'd rather be doing this than letting you suffer in silence any more."

"Sorry."

"No, I mean it, Blaine. We're friends. Maybe not best friends, but we're close. I don't want to see any of my friends, never mind any of my Warblers, hurting or in pain. The guys in Warblers- we're like a fraternity. That means we're brothers, family. Family sticks together in times like this. You might feel alone, but the rest of us are here for you. Especially me and Wes. You don't have to hide anything from us."

"Thank you, really," Blaine confessed.

"Anytime. When you're ready to talk, let me know because I'm here for you, man. Thick and thin, okay?"

"Okay."

"Is there anything else you need? I'm just about done cleaning up your room. There's no more glass and the blood is bleached off the floor. You might want to keep the window open for the next couple days to get the cologne smell out."

"Okay. I think I'm all set. I'm not completely out of commission, so I'm pretty sure I can put myself to sleep when I'm ready, but thank you for cleaning up. You really didn't have to. I know you probably have as much homework as I do, so you don't have to stay."

"I'm going to go, but do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Call Kurt. Maybe not today, but sometime this week."

"I'll think about it."

"Cool." David gave Blaine a hug. "Alright, man. I'll come check on your before class to make sure you're decent."

"Sure thing."

"Try to get some sleep."

"I will."

The boys said their good nights and David left. Blaine left a little better, but not much because he felt like an asshole for the way he treated Derek and didn't like the person he turned into today. Derek had every right to say the things he did. And look where Blaine put himself today. His behavior only pushed someone else away and injured himself.

When he finally got himself into bed, he laid there with his phone opened up to Kurt's contact information. He had thought about pressing send to call him a thousand times, but couldn't bring himself to call. All he could think about was Kurt saying "we can't be friends anymore." Then he typed and retyped text messages and his last message just read a simple "I'm sorry," but none of the messages were sent.

Sleep finally found him with his phone still clutched in his hand.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry everything with Blaine is so sad, but I promise things will be getting better soon. At least he knows what he wants now.<p>

Please review!

For behind the chapter stuff: Tumblr URL: grace-ryan


	15. Chapter 15

David Karofsky makes his rounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Kurt**

"So how are things with the boy wonder?" Dave asked Kurt on Wednesday afternoon.

"_Zach_," Kurt emphasized his name, "and I are getting along fine."

Kurt and Dave had driven out of town and decided to go paddling on the lake. Dave found a company that rents out foot-paddle boats early in the spring and he was able to convince Kurt to go. "You haven't told him about me… have you?" Dave had an expression that he wore only once in a while. It was innocent.

"About you being gay or making out with me?"

"Both I guess."

"No. I haven't said anything about either. The only one who knows about you being gay or kissing me is Blaine."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So when you say 'fine,' about Zach. Are you two together now?"

"No. We're just enjoying our time right now."

"But you've been dating for a week, right?"

"Um. Yeah. A week exactly, actually. What's with the Q & A?" Kurt asked, stopping peddling.

"I was just making sure you weren't jumping into a relationship after getting your heart broken."

"Well, I'm not."

"Have you spoke to Blaine since?"

"Nope. It's been nine days and he hasn't called. Technically it's been eight days and twenty two hours and thirty… eight minutes."

"Kurt, why don't you just call him? You'll feel better and maybe you can patch things up?"

"Doubt it."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Do you even remember why you two aren't talking?"

"Yes."

"Then why?"

"Because he kissed me."

"You're not talking to him because he kissed you?"

"Well, it's more complicated than that."

"I've kissed you three times and you still talk to me."

"No." Kurt was starting to get flustered and he started peddling again. "It's more than that. He was trying to say that he loved me."

"Again. You're not talking to the person you're in love with because he loves you?"

"I assure you that it's way more intense."

"I think you have had ample time to cool off and call him."

"I think you should stay out of other people's business." Karofsky leaned over and reached across Kurt. "What are you doing? Stop that." Dave had reached into Kurt's pocket and was pulling out his phone. "Hey. No."

"Call him."

"In the middle of the lake? Give me my phone." Dave started searching through Kurt's contact list. "What are you doing?"

"You're going to call him."

"Dave stop! Gimme my phone." Kurt tried to snatch it from Dave, but Dave extended his arm out so Kurt couldn't reach. "You're going to drop it in the lake!"

"I am not. You're going to call him."

Kurt jumped up and attempted to crawl over Dave. He chest was now flushed against Dave's shoulder and he was reaching as best as he could.

"Found him."

Kurt made one last reach before Dave could press send and Dave loosened his grip too soon when he thought Kurt had the phone in his hand. It was like slow motion watching the phone fall out of Dave's hands and into the water. "No!" Kurt screamed.

"Oh man! Shit I am so sorry." But it was too late. The phone was already out of site and on it's way to the bottom of the lake.

"You- shit- you idiot."

"Kurt, I'm sorry! I'll replace it."

"No shit, Sherlock! Fuck! My entire life is on that phone."

"I am so sorry."

"Take me home."

"Kurt, please. I am really sorry. We'll go buy you a new one right now."

"Everything's closed."

"Then tomorrow. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Take me home, please." They started peddling to turn the boat around and headed to the shore. Kurt didn't want to admit that the reason he was most mad about losing his phone was because now if Blaine were going to call him, then Kurt wouldn't be able to answer. He felt it was wishful thinking anyway because it had already been nine days since they'd spoken. _He's probably forgotten about me by now._

**Blaine**

By Wednesday, Blaine was back in classes and traded in the Wheelchair for crutches to keep pressure off his feet. He took a shower for the first time in two days that morning and immediately felt better because the gel he was unable to wash out of his hair from Monday caused his hair to looks gross and flaky.

Everyone wanted to know what happened and he said that he stepped on glass, which was true, but left out the rest of the story. David barely left his side. He wanted to apologize to Derek for being so mean on Monday night, but wasn't given the opportunity to yet. He thought he'd do that after Warbler practice.

Rehearsal was running late for whatever reason, but at seven o'clock a faculty member popped their head in the door and asked for Blaine. Blaine shifted his eyes curiously and used his crutches to leave the room. When he got to the door he was able to see behind the faculty member to the McKinley football player that he never got along with. Karofsky.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"Mr. Anderson, is everything all right?" The chunky man in a suit guestured to Blaine's crutches.

"Yes," he answered curtly.

"Why don't you have a seat on the benches over there."

"Mr. Havish, would you please excuse us?" Blaine was acting polite, but didn't sound it.

"Of course, Mr. Anderson. Remember, visiting hours ending in one hour."

"This won't take long." Blaine was eying Karofsky very carefully.

The faculty member left and Blaine made his way over to the benches. He took a seat and propped his crutches up on the bench beside him. "What do you want?" he asked Dave, who had yet to say anything.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Why haven't you called Kurt?"

"That's none of your business."

"Well, last week he left here and when he came to see me, he looked like he was going to kick the shit out of me and for the first time I was scared that he might be able to do it… He spend an awful amount of my time talking about you, so yeah, it's a little of my business."

"I don't want to talk about it, least of all with you."

"Why'd you kiss him?"

Blaine snapped his head up and furrowed his brows. "Why did _you?_"

"Because I wanted to. Your turn."

"Sorry you made the trip here for nothing because I'm not talking to you."

"When are you going to learn that your comunication skills when it comes to Kurt are what is keeping you from him. You could have him, but you're too stupid to get out of your own way."

"What. Do. You. Know?" Blaine was just shy of yelling. "You don't know anything about anything.

"I know enough. I'm here to know the rest. I'm trying to help you."

"Why? You and I do NOT like each other."

"Because I'm worried about Kurt falling for that Abercrombie and Fitch wannabe and while I don't like you either, you're better than him." Karofsky focused on Blaine's face.

"I don't think you came here because you're worried about Kurt at all. I think you're worried about yourself." Blaine shifted his eyes back and forth as his facial muscles twitched involuntary.

Karofsky laughed. "Yeah. That's exactly why I'm here. I'm worried about me, so I'm trying to fix your relationship with the person you love. Aren't you supposed to be smart to come here? You're in love with him and don't know how to help yourself when the answer is so easy."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you don't." He paused. Blaine hated the cocky look on Karofsky's face. "Okay. Try this on for size. You don't want Kurt around anymore. His transferring was probably a blessing to you. I mean, why would you care about having Kurt around you 24/7 when you have that handsome arm candy at your side. Arm candy that, as far as I'm concerned, is just like Kurt. I've seen him. Derek, right?"

"Stop."

"No. Derek is attractive in the same way you are: model handsome. But Kurt… Kurt's, well…"

"Kurt's not ugly."

"I was gonna go with beautiful." Both boys paused staring at each other intently.

It was like a light bulb was turned on in Blaine's head. Now he understood. "You have feelings for him." Karofsky chuckled and smiled. Blaine saw the change in his demeanor. Thinking about Kurt, Karofsky was sublimely happy. This was a body language Blaine was familiar with. He took this all in and his realization became clearer. "You're in love with him."

"I wouldn't go that far, but I do have feelings for him. And I can't deny that I enjoy kissing him." Blaine restrained himself from jumping on Dave and pummeling him in a jealous rage. "But, wait… I'm sorry; I almost forgot. You're in love with him too, aren't you?" Blaine remained quiet and glared at the bigger boy. "See? You can't deny it. You and I are not so different. We put the one we care about the most in pain because we can't express how we really feel."

"I didn't throw him into dumpsters or toss slushies in his face. I didn't beat him up, or threaten to kill him, or force myself onto him!"

"No, you let him fall for you and then rubbed it in his face when you chose a model version of him." Karofsky's tone of voice was angry now.

"Derek is NOT like Kurt."

"Oh yeah? I haven't even met this guy and I see the resemblance. What's Derek's favorite designer?"

At the same time, both boys answered, "Alexander McQueen."

"Favorite Broadway star."

"Patti Lupone."

"Favorite non-musical movie."

"Gone With the Wind."

"That proves nothing," Blaine said. "Only that they have things in common."

"Fine. Just wait. Wait until you see a difference between the two. Wait until Derek does something that Kurt doesn't. You'll see. It'll be something small and then it will blow up and you'll know that you screwed up by choosing the wrong guy."

"I swear to God, Karofsky, I hate how selfish you're being just to have him back there when you KNOW it's not what's best for him."

"And I hate that you ignored what I said when I told you that you let Kurt fall for you." Karofsky's voice was raising in volume. "He FELL for you damn it! He's perfect and has this bizarre fucking notion that YOU'RE better than HIM. You don't even give a shit that he's in love with you." He paused, letting himself calm his voice and bring his volume down to normal pitch. "But why would you? You've already got a Kurt."

Blaine didn't answer. He couldn't understand. In the past few days, Karofsky had been third person to tell him that Kurt was in love with him. Karofsky made motion to leave because he had enough of arguing with someone who wouldn't listen. "I'm not with Derek anymore," Blaine shouted.

Karofsky turned back, happy with what he was just able to do. He sat down on the bench next to Blaine. "I know," he said.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Kurt told me."

"Then why did you just-?"

"I wanted you to admit that you loved Kurt and not Derek. You're obviously not with Derek because you want Kurt."

"Yes." That was the first time Blaine said it out loud. It felt good to get it out at last. "I do. I want Kurt."

"Then call him. Well, wait. Don't call his cell."

"Why?" Blaine asked slowly.

"Because it's currently at the bottom of a lake. Call his house."

"I can't call him. He's happy with Zach and he doesn't even want to be my friend anymore. He told me."

"You probably didn't hear him right because he's spent the last nine days staring at his phone and yelling at me for telling him to call you. He does like doing that: yelling at me."

"How do you know he's in love with me?"

"Because he said so and because he always has been. This isn't a new thing he's just developed. He's loved you all along and you ignored him. Why?"

"I don't know. I was afraid of losing him. Relationships eventually die off and I can't imagine my life if he weren't apart of it."

"Well, you've don't an awesome job of keeping his close to you."

"I tried to tell him, I did try."

"Nice timing. You were crying over your ex boyfriend and then confessing to Kurt at the same time. Was he supposed to believe he wasn't a rebound?" Blaine stared blankly ahead. "You don't believe it do you?"

"I don't see it. Why would he be in love with me?"

"Beats me. I can't stand you. Why don't you call him and ask him?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"I already told you. You are the lesser of two evils."

"What's wrong with Zach? Isn't Kurt happy with him?"

"He is, but Zach is too… he's too. I don't like him."

"That didn't make any sense, but you don't like me either."

"Yes, but I at least know why I dislike you. With him, it's just a feeling."

"Don't you want him for yourself?"

"Fuck no!" Dave laughed. "He and I would never work out. I just like making out and getting yelled at by him." Dave got up, feeling like the conversation was over. "I've done my good deed for the day. Call him. Seriously. I can't have another conversation about you." He walked away with other another word and Blaine sat and watched him leave not knowing what just happened, but feeling like Friday may not be as awful a day as he thought.

* * *

><p>Hopefully this time Blaine will listen... do we all agree? Three people tell Blaine Kurt's in love with him... How could he overlook that piece of information?<p>

Please review!

Tumblr: grace-ryan


	16. Chapter 16

A chance meeting...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Thursday:**

**Kurt**

Zach and Kurt had now grown to sitting next to each other at lunch time instead of being across the table from each other. "Hey, where were you yesterday? I called you and sent you a text message." Zach changed the subject from Tyra Banks' different magazine covers.

Kurt sighed and groaned. "Sorry. My phone is broken." He was still pissed off at Karofsky for dropping it in the lake.

"Oh. What happened?"

"It fell in water."

"Ooo! That sucks."

"Yeah. I'm getting a new one today, but it feels weird being without it."

"I know what you mean. My phone is an extension of my hand sometimes."

Kurt took a couple bites of his salad before looking up and seeing Zach biting his bottom lip. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Do you want to go see a movie tonight? The Revival is playing Guys and Dolls tonight. I actually know those songs so I'll be able to keep up with you and everyone else in the audience." Zach chuckled.

"Sure, but you didn't answer my question. Everything okay?" Kurt asked again.

"Yeah." Zach took Kurt's hand. "Everything's fine." He was lying. He was nervous for Friday when the other schools came to McKinley to sing. More specifically, he was nervous for when Blaine came with the Warblers. He felt that Kurt and him were making good strides in the past two weeks and worried that if Blaine came back in the picture, Kurt would start to pull away. He meant what he said when he told Kurt he didn't want to erase Blaine from his life, but that didn't mean that he wasn't any less threatened by the very thought of Blaine's presence… because he was.

"So, I'll pick you up at six and we'll have tea again?" Zach offered.

"That sounds great."

"Good." Zach leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "You look handsome today, by the way."

Kurt smiled. "Why thank you." He made a face that Zach thought was uber-adorable.

**Blaine**

Blaine was day dreaming during lunch time. This was a generally new thing that he couldn't help doing. "Blaine?" a voice was calling him. "Dude, Earth to Blaine. Come in, Blaine." He saw someone snapping their fingers in front of his eyes and snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry," he said. "I haven't been getting enough sleep. What were you saying?"

"Movies, tonight," Wes repeated.

"Oh. I don't know. I have a lot of homework."

"Yeah. We all do, but Nick, here works at the Revival theater and scored tickets for all the Warblers," David chimed in.

"The Revival theater?" Blaine asked, remembering his date with Rachel all those months ago.

"They play old movies and musicals and stuff," added Nick. "You in?" Nick had recently taken the place of Kurt's old chair at lunch and now the only empty chair was Derek's, who wasn't talking to Blaine at the moment, but Blaine understood why.

"What are they playing?" Blaine asked.

"Does it matter? I'm giving you a free ticket."

"Come on, Blaine," David urged. "It's a chance to get off campus. You could use the fresh air."

Blaine knew what David was referring to. _You need to do something that will take your mind off of reality_. "Okay. Uh- Count me in."

**Thursday Night**

**Kurt**

Zach picked Kurt up at six, as he promised. Kurt was just getting done dinner with his family and Finn answered the door. He escorted Zach into the living room and sat with him while Kurt changed his clothes. Burt was also sitting in the living room.

"How old are you?" Burt asked.

"Seventeen, but I'm in the same grade as Kurt and Finn."

"And you're in glee club too, right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You in any other clubs?"

"Not at the moment. I was going to do lacrosse, but the schedule was too rigorous. I really like Glee club and I have a part time job. Between that and homework, my afternoons are pretty well spent."

"You seem to find enough time for Kurt."

"Kurt's an exception." Zach smiled and hoped a blush wasn't showing. "He actually helps me a bit with my studying. I'm dyslexic, so some subjects take me a bit longer to get through."

"I see."

"He's very caring."

"He gets that from his mother."

"I saw that chevy out front on the blocks. Are you rebuilding it?"

"You into cars?" Burt asked, his eyebrows raising in interest.

"Yeah. Some. I was a race car kid as a child. I go to the track with my dad every summer."

"That chevy is a project Finn and I are slowly working on. At this rate, he'll be out the house by the time it's done, but if someone made more time to work on it, it could be done by his birthday next year."

"Hey, I want to work on it," Finn interjected. "I've just been really busy."

Kurt came running down the stairs in a pair of light gray skinny jeans and a black, chunky knit sweater. Zach smiled and thought how on anyone else, that sweater would look like someone's grandmother made it and forced them to wear it. But on Kurt it looked chic and he was beautiful. "Are you done with my date, Dad?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Be back by ten."

"The movie won't be done until ten."

"Then I expect you home immediately after. Not a second later than ten-thirty, got it?"

"Yep." Kurt motioned for Zach to go with him and Zach did.

"It was nice seeing you again, Mr. Hummel," Zach said.

"Be good to my boy, Zach."

"I will. I saw your shot gun last week, remember?"

Burt smiled like he had accomplished something. "You boys have fun."

Zach and Kurt ended up, as planned, at the tea shop and sat in front of the window. They chatted and laughed and smiled at each other when their fingertips touched by accident.

"So is this becoming, like, our _thing_? Tea and a musical?" Kurt asked with a grin before sipping his peppermint tea.

"Tea and a musical? That's not gay at all." They both laughed. "If you want it to be, it can be our thing. I'm all for anything that involves you and me."

Kurt took another sip and glanced out the window at a hoard of twenty or so boys rushing past. He caught a couple of the faces for an instant and could have sworn he saw a few Warblers. None of them were in Dalton attire, so he wasn't sure, but he wasn't about to go running after them.

"You ready?"

"Huh?" Kurt asked, snapping his attention back to Zach.

"The movie starts in ten minutes. You ready to go?"

"Oh. Yeah." Kurt took his final sip of tea and the boys stood up and left.

By the time they purchased their tickets and went into the theater, the lights were dim, but they were able to see the boys that ran passed Kurt in the tea shop. They sat in the dead center of the theater as one group. There were some older couples peppered here and there in the seats and a few younger ones as well. Kurt and Zach saw a handful of the same people they had met last week during The Wizard of Oz. Zach and Kurt grabbed two seats in the very back of the theater in the far corner.

Kurt didn't find these seat ideal, but it didn't matter to him because he'd be up and dancing soon anyway. Then he realized why Zach wanted the seclusion the second they sat down. Zach put his arm around Kurt.

Kurt smiled. They'd held hands and they'd kissed, but Zach had never held Kurt, so the warmth of Zach's body next to his was a pleasurable first. He curled in close and started humming the tune during the opening credits.

What Zach didn't tell Kurt was that he spotted a familiar brunette in the dim lit crowd of boys, Derek. He knew by now that where you saw one Warbler, you saw more of them and about seven rows ahead of him and Kurt, were twenty of them. His eyes scanned the crowd looking for a certain person. Then, in the corner on the opposite side of the theater, crouched low and sitting between two other boys, Zach found what he was looking for: an olive skinned boy with curly hair.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

Zach hadn't noticed that Kurt was looking up at him. "Yeah. Fine. Aren't those the Warblers?" he asked, jutting his chin in the group's direction.

"Um. Not sure. I think so, but I can't see any of them. I thought I saw a couple underclassmen run past us in the tea shop."

"Isn't that Derek?" Zach gestured to the group closest to them.

"Oh. Wow. Yeah it is."

Zach immediately noticed Kurt sat up a little higher and his eyes were darting around. "He's over there." Zach knew who Kurt was looking for. He pointed to the other end of the theater.

Kurt's heart thumped. He whipped his head back to Zach the second he saw the curly mop on top of Blaine's head. "Wanna go?" he asked.

"Only if you do. This is our _thing_, remember?"

Kurt chewed on his bottom lip, looking back to the group of his old friends. "Right. Our _thing_." He took a breath. "No. I want to stay. I was just making sure that you weren't uncomfortable being here with them."

"You mean him," he gestured his chin in Blaine's direction.

"Yeah. That's what I meant."

"Shh," shushed an old couple a few rows over.

Kurt leaned over and kissed Zach sweetly on the lips. He smiled. "I'm sure you and I can find ways to stay quiet until the song parts." Zach grinned and tugged Kurt closer.

To Kurt, the thought of Blaine being in the theater after nearly two weeks of not hearing from him, made him a little mad and it also made him uncomfortable because he was on a date. He wanted to leave, but couldn't bring himself to do that for reasons that conflicted each other. In his head he thought, _what if Blaine sees me and wants to talk_? But then also thought, _I don't want him to see me_. _If I ask to leave, it might make Zach over think why and it could ruin the night. I should stay and be affectionate to show him that I'm happy to be here with him. _He didn't want to admit it to himself, but Kurt also thought that if he had his face plastered to Zach's then Blaine wouldn't be able to see Kurt, regardless of if he looked around or not. And that was the winning thought. Make out with Zach. It was a win-win situation. He liked kissing Zach, Zach liked kissing Kurt, Blaine wouldn't be able to recognize the faces of two people kissing in the dim light. _Perfect_.

**Blaine**

"Oh shit," Blaine cursed as he walked down the sidewalk with the group of Warblers.

"What?" David asked.

Blaine started moving to the outside group of boys, closest to the road. "Kurt's here."

"Seriously? How do you know?"

"That car. The Dodge. That's Zach's car. He's the guy dating Kurt. The license plate says OANDP. It stands for Out And Proud."

"How do you know he's here with Kurt? Maybe he's just out and about."

Then Blaine saw him. Kurt. He was sitting in a café with Zach and smiling. He saw Kurt's head start to turn and he rushed past before Kurt's head was fully turned.

In the theater, Blaine sat as far away from Derek as possible and sat between Wes and David. He crouched down low in his chair and put his feet up on the seat in front of him, making his body shape look like a ball. He didn't know why, but had a sneaking suspicion that Kurt would be coming here with Zach.

The movie had started and he remained crouched low. He looked down the other end of the row and saw Derek sitting next to Trent. They were leaning towards each other, while watching the movie. Blaine wondered if Derek was now spending time with Trent for romantic reasons or for friendship. It was now that Blaine realized how co-dependent Derek had grown. He used to be so strong and confident. _I ruined him,_ Blaine thought.

"Shh!" Blaine heard an old couple shush.

Blaine turned around instinctually to see what was being shushed because he hadn't heard anyone being a disturbance. He immediately regretted turning around because on the opposite end of the room, two teenage boys were making out heavily. One of them a blonde, the other a brunette with delicate features. He didn't have to see his face to know who the brunette was… Kurt.

He turned back around and felt his face grow hot. He wanted to leave, but knew that he'd have to walk past Kurt and Zach to get to the exit. _With them plastered to each other's faces the way they are, I'd be able to drive a bus through here and they wouldn't notice,_ he thought.

Halfway through the movie, the old couples had grown annoyed with the constant singing from everyone else in the audience and they had left. By the time Luck Be A Lady began playing, most everyone in the audience were dancing along.

Kurt and Zach had calmed down their make out sessions because with people dancing around, now there were people facing them and the privacy was thrown out the window. So, to compensate for being visible, Both boys moved over to sing and dance along with the people they met from last week, while the Warblers were dancing in the front of the theater, under the screen.

"Go talk to him," David nudged.

"I can't," Blaine confessed.

"Why? What's stopping you?"

"Fear."

"What are you afraid of? He loves you."

"Two weeks ago he may have loved me. Now he might hate me. I'll say something later. He looks pretty happy the way he is right now."

"Dude. Go." David got behind Blaine and shoved him forward.

Blaine stumbled forward, almost tripping over his feet. He paused to collect himself. He breathed deeply and wiped his hands on his button up shirt, straightening it out. He rubbed his hands together, making them warm, and then shaking them out as if his fear would be released from his fingertips. "Just go talk to him," he said quietly to himself.

He took in Kurt's expression across the room. He was laughing still, but Kurt didn't appear to be flirting. He seemed more conversational.

Blaine forced himself to approach Kurt and Zach. "H-Hi?" Blaine said timidly. He cleared his throat. "Hi, Kurt," he said a little louder.

Kurt spun on the balls of his feet and stared at Blaine. He didn't say anything. He was frozen. He just stood there, blinking.

"Hi, Zach," Blaine offered.

"Blaine," Zach said with a nod of his head.

"K-kurt. Um. D-do you think we could go somewhere to talk?" Blaine was sure it was obvious how nervous he was.

Kurt wasn't able to say anything. He was barely able to move, but managed to see past Blaine, over his shoulder, to see David. On the other side of the room, David was standing at full attention and gesturing to Kurt with his hands. He could just barely make out the words David was mouthing. _Go. Talk._ Kurt looked back to Blaine and nodded slowly. Then he looked back to Zach.

"Go ahead," Zach encouraged. His smile was small, but his eyes still shined.

Kurt started moving forward and Blaine followed. They made it to the hallway, but there were people in the hallway, so Kurt kept walking. Blaine and Kurt ended up walking into the bathroom because it was close by and empty. Kurt leaned up against one of the sinks and crossed his arms across his chest. His eyes pointed at the floor.

Blaine coughed to clear his throat. He was able to hear himself breathing. It was ragged and trembling. He was sure that he was sweating beneath his shirt. "I-um." He coughed again, suddenly able to feel how dry his throat was. "Kurt, I-" Blaine paused, not really sure of what he was supposed to say. "I wish this was easier," he finally got out. "I've never been afraid to tell you anything before. Now I'm just afraid of saying the wrong thing to make you stop talking to me again."

"You didn't call me either," Kurt murmured.

"I know and I'm not trying to make this about who did what." He paused, still not knowing what to say. "Kurt, I… Um."

"Why didn't you call me?" Kurt asked.

"Can you please look at me?" Blaine asked Kurt, who will had his eyes at the floor.

Kurt lifted his eyes and stared glossy eyed at Blaine. "Why didn't you call me?" he asked again.

"Me? You said we couldn't be friends anymore and left."

"No. I said that we couldn't be friends if you said what you were going to say. I didn't mean that we weren't friends in that instant."

"But why? Why couldn't I tell you that I luh-" Kurt held up a hand to stop him at the same part of the sentence as he did two weeks ago. "Is it Zach? Do you not want to hear it because you're with him now?" Kurt shook his head back and forth. "Is it me?" Kurt shook his head again; he was feeling very overwhelmed. "Then what is it? Why can't I tell you how I feel?"

Kurt felt his face grow hot and he blurted out what was in his mind. "Because I don't believe you."

Blaine was stunned into silence for a minute. "W-why?" he stammered.

"Why would you? And why now?"

"Why does there have to be a reason? Can't I just feel the way I do without analyzing it? Can't I l-" Kurt ran over to Blaine and covered Blaine's mouth with his hand.

"You'll only regret saying it when you realize that you'd made a mistake. You can't take those words back."

Blaine carefully wrapped his fingers over Kurt's hand and brought them down to his chest. His face was inches from Kurt's. He looked deep into Kurt's eyes. "I'm in love with you." Blaine said it as surely as he could muster, hoping his assuredness would convince Kurt of his feelings.

Kurt's face twisted in anguish and he broke away from Blaine and headed for the bathroom exit. Blaine decided that he wasn't going to watch him run away this time. In a surge of adrenaline, he rushed after Kurt and caught him in the hallway by the wrist. "Kurt, stop. Don't run away from me. I love you."

_There it is again,_ Kurt thought, _that lie. He doesn't really feel like that. How could he?_ "Stop saying that."

"Why? Because you don't feel the same way? Because you don't believe me? Why can't you believe it? I love you."

Kurt ripped his wrist away from Blaine's grasp and tried to walk away again. People in the hallway were beginning to stare at the spectacle Blaine was making.

Blaine wasn't deterred by the onlookers. He quickly stood in Kurt's way and blocked him from moving. "You're not a rebound, Kurt. I love you. I wish you would believe me. You want to know why now? I may have only just come to terms with it, but I think I've always known." He was speaking quickly and franticly.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why won't you believe me? I love you! I don't know how else to say it. What do I have to do to make you believe me?"

Kurt's face was contorting, trying to hold back emotion. He couldn't listen to this. He loved Blaine so much and wanted to scream at him that he loved him too, but he truly didn't believe the boy in front of him. _He's perfect. Why would he love me? _"Please let me go," he said, barely audible.

"I can't." Blaine's heart was breaking. Then he came up with an idea. People kept telling him that Kurt loved him too. "Tell me you don't love me and I'll leave you alone."

Kurt's jaw tightened. "I don't."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your voice. You don't want to tell me you love me, but you hate that you're telling me you don't. Just say it, Kurt. Stop hurting yourself."

Kurt couldn't hold it in anymore. "Me? I'm hurting myself? I've been in love with you since the second I saw you and you overlooked me this whole time. Jeremiah, Rachel, Derek. I was there for you for all of it and it never made a difference. I was never good enough for you. Now your first love breaks up with you and I come running- again."

"He wasn't my first love, you were!"

"Stop!"

"I never chose you because I was scared of losing you!"

"What do you want from me? You want me to tell you that I love you and fall into your arms and thank you for finally choosing me?"

"No. I-"

"You want me to believe you after everything that happened and somehow think the fact that other people want me now, has you suddenly realizing that you loved me all along?"

"No, that's not-"

"Well fine. You want to hear it? I love you. I've always loved you. Hearing you say it back is killing me because I know it isn't true and once your heartache from Derek dies off and you realize that you were mistaken, I'll be the one who's hurt. But that doesn't matter to you because you want to hear that someone loves you to make your pain less. So here you go. I love you. I love more than I've ever loved anyone or anything. I love you. Does that make you feel better?"

Blaine just stared, Kurt had it so wrong. "You're wrong," Blaine said calmly. "I wish I knew how to make you believe me."

"I want to believe you, but I can't."

It was then that people started filing out of the theater. The movie was over. Kurt spotted Zach and in the split second that Blaine lost his concentration, Kurt was able to get around him and into the crowd of people. Kurt laced his hand with Zach's and pulled him as fast as he could out of the theater.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

Tumblr: grace-ryan


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I honestly had most of it written last week, but then I went away for the weekend and then I got lost in the world of reading "The Sidhe." I'm sure tons of you already read it, but in case you haven't... I urge you to read it. It's the most amazing piece of fan fic I've ever read. :P**

****there's a saying in here that Blaine uses: "break a leg." For those of you in non-English Speaking countries, it means good luck, but it's bad luck to say "good luck" and all that for a performance. I'm pretty sure other countries have other sayings, but I thought I'd clarify.**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

**Kurt**

Sleeping Thursday night off didn't calm Kurt from the previous night's events. Binge eating pancakes, covered in butter, strawberries, and syrup, Friday morning didn't help either.

"Do I need to meet you in the locker room again?"

"What?" Kurt asked, being jolted from his daze.

Dave was standing next to him, walking him to his second to last class of the day. "Do I need to meet you in the locker room again?" he repeated. "We can do a repeat session of two weeks ago and then go to the gym." He was smiling teasingly.

"What are you talking about!" Kurt exclaimed quietly so people wouldn't know they were actually getting along. He looked annoyed, which only made Dave happier.

"You look like you're going to hit me again," Dave clarified. "I figured I'd offer to help squash your distress since I was so good at it last time."

"Shut up."

Dave laughed. "Seriously. The baseball team has an away game and no one will be in there after school."

"Careful. Don't want to out yourself," Kurt spit out.

"Careful. Don't want to take a joke for three seconds and seem normal." Kurt scowled. "I talked to Blaine. On Wednesday. Did he call you like I told him to?"

Kurt stopped Dave by grabbing is arm by the elbow. "You? You talked him into saying all that last night?"

"Saying what?"

"Whatever you told him to say."

"I didn't tell him to say anything. I just told him to call you," Dave said quietly.

"Right."

Dave glanced around for a second and pulled Kurt into the nearby bathroom. He checked the stalls and was satisfied when he saw no one was there. "Are you always this angry?" Dave snapped. "Not that I don't enjoy our tiffs because I do. In fact, seeing you annoyed is second only to seeing the backs of my eyelids when I'm making out with you, but you spend so much time scowling these days, you'll need botox by the time you're twenty five to clear up the wrinkles you're going to get."

"Ugh, I hate you."

"No, you tolerate me … and I tolerate you. We can't stand each other half the time, but the other half is spent actually helping one another. You love Blaine and he loves you, but both of you are too stupid to do anything about it. You've done way more for me than I ever deserved, so I went to Blaine to even our score."

"I didn't ask you to talk to him!"

"Why don't you believe him?"

"I have to go to class." Kurt's arm was caught by Karofsky's hulking strong hand. "Dave, let me go."

"Not until you tell me why you don't believe him."

"Because I'm not good enough for him!" Kurt shouted. He froze once the words came out of his mouth. This was something even Kurt hadn't admitted to himself.

"You can't seriously believe that?" Dave asked, his voice softening.

"I think I do. He's perfect. Why would he love me? I mean, Derek…"

"Derek is another version of you."

"No. Derek is… he's… I can't even describe him. He's perfect too."

"He's another version of you," Dave said again. "Only you're the better model. He's 1.0 and you're 2.6."

Kurt smiled sheepishly. "Why wouldn't he have told me? Why now? It seems odd that he suddenly realizes that he loves me when his relationship is crumbling."

"So he has bad timing. Did you ever think that maybe his relationship was crumbling **because** he loves you and not the other way around?"

"No."

"No you didn't think about it, or no you don't agree with me?"

"I didn't think about it."

"Well maybe you should. Why not try the 'Blaine's in love with me' hat on? See how it fits."

"It probably won't."

"How can you know that if you don't try it on? Just romanticize the idea for the afternoon. See where it takes you."

"What is there to lose?"

"My sanity. I'm scared too."

"You're probably scared for the same reasons he is, but whatever happens, it has to be better than what you both have now, right? So you give it a shot and it doesn't work out? At least you'd have had some good memories. Say it does work out? You'd be missing out on all that because you were scared. Again, what is there to lose? You'd be no better off than you are now. Now, all you do is mope, and wish, and scream at him that he's a liar."

Kurt saw the truth in Dave's words and tossed them around in his head during his next class. His thoughts came to a screeching halt when he was walked to his last class and saw Zach. What about Zach? Where does he fit in all of this?

Kurt had been kissing him and swooning around him for weeks now and Zach was sweet enough to not deserve his heart to be smashed. Maybe Kurt owed it to Zach and himself to give Zach an honest try. But would it be much of a try if all he'd be thinking about is the 'what ifs' with Blaine?

Kurt was more confused than ever. He could picture himself with Blaine. Happy with Blaine. As confident as Kurt was, when it came to Blaine, he always felt that they weren't equals. Blaine was his downfall. Blaine got all the solos. Men and women wanted him. He skated through classes with ease and always got top marks. His smile was charming and everyone loved him instantly. Outside of Glee Club, who loved Kurt? At what point was Kurt ever the star? No one and never. When it came to Blaine, that's how Kurt saw himself: as a 'no one' who would never get what he wanted or deserved. Friendship was more than he could have ever asked for because at least then, Blaine looked him with those honey eyes and made everything okay.

Could he really love Kurt? Zach seemed to have liked Kurt upon their first meeting just as Kurt did when he met Blaine and Finn didn't have feelings for Rachel right away, they grew over time. Couldn't that be the same for Blaine? Or maybe they'd been there all along and he's only just now realizing his feelings?

But what about Zach? Kind, sweet, caring, selfless, Zach? He truly was all those things. He recalled kissing Zach for the first time. It was such a rush. Much more intense than any kiss he'd ever shared with Karofsky.

What was Kurt supposed to think? What was he supposed to feel?

By the time the other schools started showing up for the pre-competition scrimmage, Kurt had been thinking of nothing, but Zach and Blaine for hours.

He could see in Zach's eyes that Zach knew something was rolling around in his head. He wanted to reassure him to make the anxious worry in his eyes go away, but deep down, Kurt knew that any reassurance he gave Zach would be false right now. _What a mess this is,_ Kurt thought. He felt so guilty because of the way Zach looked at him. It was like a puppy in a pet store giving you sad eyes that said, "Pick me. Pick me."

More students were showing up and Kurt held Zach's hand. Zach squeezed it back and when Kurt saw Zach's eyes shift to the side, Kurt felt another pair of eyes searing into the back of his head.

**Blaine**

"Kurt?" Blaine said, trying to get the porcelain boy's attention. Kurt turned slowly, releasing Zach's hand, an action that Blaine didn't fail to notice.

Kurt appeared to be breathing like his breaths were labored and if given the chance, he'd unzip his skin and walk out of it. "Please don't be nervous around me," Blaine requested calmly. "I don't want to argue or upset you in anyway. I just wanted to come over and say hello. We'll be in the same room and I wanted to get the awkwardness out of the way."

"You just wanted to say hello?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. Hello." Blaine fidgeted with his fingers.

"Hello," Kurt responded uncomfortably.

"Hi, Zach." Blaine didn't care that Zach was standing there, but he didn't want to be rude by not acknowledging him.

"Hi."

"Um- break a leg. I'm sure the New Directions will do great."

"Same to you," Zach answered when Kurt didn't.

"Thanks. Um- right. Well, I'm going to go back to my group. Bye." Blaine said it to both of the boys, but directed it at Kurt.

Again, Kurt didn't answer, so Zach said, "See you later," for them both.

Blaine walked back over to his friends. "That didn't look so bad," David encouraged.

"He could barely speak," Blaine explained before running a hand along the gelled side of his head.

"That's better than getting mad at you again."

"Can we change our eleven o'clock number?"

"To what?" David asked tentativly.

"Can't Let Go by Langdon Pigg."

"Isn't that what we sang for Wes when he was trying to get his girlfriend back?"

"Yeah. Please? I'll be forever in all of you guys' debt."

"I don't know Blaine. We haven't practiced it in months."

"Please? I have to try something. Some other approach to reaching him. We don't need all the fancy choreography. We could all stand there in a semi circle for all I care. I just need to do something. Please?" Blaine seemed a little desperate right now.

David leaned backward and got Wes' attention. He whispered something in his ear and Wes nodded. Wes looked over at Blaine and nodded his head with pressed lips. David then started making his rounds to the Warblers to tell them that they'd be changing one of their songs.

Wes went over to Blaine and hugged him, giving him a manly pat on the back before releasing him. "Don't worry, Blaine. We're all on board. He's one of us too, you know. We'll help you get him."

"You all know?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine," Wes began. "We've always known. Kurt's like something of a precious jewel to you. He shines in your eyes when you look at him."

"Thank you," was all Blaine could come up with to say.

About an hour later, each group had performed at least one song and pizza was delivered, along with drinks, and the scrimmage became more of a social gathering where there happened to be people breaking out into song on the stage.

Blaine couldn't allow himself to enjoy his time because all he could do was watch Kurt holding onto Zach like an anchor for the entire time.

"You ready?" David asked at one point.

"Yes," Blaine answered.

The Warblers took the stage and suddenly, the rest of the singers took seats and sat, looking with anticipation at the all boys school in dapper uniforms.

They stood in a semi circle, as instructed, with Blaine off to the side, while the Warblers began singing their melodies, harmonies, and vocal instrumentals. Blaine finally stepped out front and center.

**Well you're the closest thing I have**

**To bring up in a conversation**

**About a love that didn't last**

**But I could never call you mine**

**Cause I could never call myself yours**

**And if we were really meant to be**

**Well then we justify destiny**

**Its not that our love died**

**Just never really bloomed**

**Well I cant let go**

**No, I cant let go of you**

**You're holding me back without even trying to.**

**I cant let go**

**I cant move on from the past**

**Without lifting a finger you're holding me back.**

**And then we saw our paths diverge**

**And I guess I felt OK about it.**

**Until you got with another man,**

**And then I couldn't understand**

**Why it bothered me so.**

**How we didn't die we just **

**Never had a chance to grow.**

**I cant let go**

**No, I cant let go of you**

**You're holding me back without even trying to.**

**I cant let go**

**I cant move on from the past.**

**Without lifting a finger you're holding me back.**

**And it might not make much sense**

**To you or any of my friends**

**Though somehow still you affect the **

**Things I do.**

**And you cant lose what you never had**

**I don't understand why I feel sad**

**Every time I see you out with someone new.**

**I cant let go**

**No, I cant let go**

**No, I cant let go of you.**

**I cant let go**

**No, I cant let go of you**

**You're holding me back without even trying to.**

**I cant let go**

**I cant move on from the past**

**Without lifting a finger you're holding me back.**

**I cant let go**

**No, I cant let go of you**

**You're holding me back without even trying to.**

**I cant let go**

**I cant move on from the past**

The music ended and as Kurt watched Blaine's eyes fall to the floor, he felt tears creeping up on him. He didn't want Zach to see his reaction to the song so he just got up and walked hurriedly out the auditorium door.

Zach was about to follow him out when Finn's voice caught his attention. "Blaine," Finn said urgently. "Go."

Blaine looked up pitifully at his name being called. He did as he was told almost instantly. Blaine jumped off the stage and ran for the exit. He was glad that Kurt didn't go running far because he was able to see him sliding his back down a wall to the floor, down the hallway to his right. Blaine gulped, put his hands in his pockets, and walked tentatively toward the beautiful boy sitting on the tiled floor.

When he reached Kurt, Kurt didn't look up. He sat looking straight ahead with his elbows on his knees and his fingertips holding his head up by his temples. "You walked out," Blaine stated nervously.

Kurt turned his head up to the olive skinned boy with tears glistening around his eye lids. He stood up and stared Blaine in the face. "You're not even trying," he said on the verge of tears, not meaning to make it sound like he was whimpering.

Blaine sighed deeply and felt every heart beat in his chest. He stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

"You begged me to believe you," Kurt continued, sounding exhausted. "You begged me." He sniffled. "And you sang that song with your friends like what you and I had never mattered."

"That's not what the song means."

"Yes it is. You sang that our love never died because it never had a chance to bloom. Blaine, it bloomed. You were my best friend, mentor, confidant; you were my everything. But I wasn't good enough for you. You could never call yourself mine because-"

"Please don't ever think that you weren't good enough. I love you, Kurt. I couldn't lose you. It kills me to think that I'd have a life that didn't have you in it. I couldn't bare risking being with you and watching you grow to hate me and leave me."

"Why would I grow to hate you? You thinking that is worse than flat out asking me to hate you." Kurt moved forward and held Blaine's face in both of his hands. "I could never hate you." There was a tremble in his breathing.

Blaine knew how hard it was for Kurt to be holding back his emotions because Blaine was holding back his. Inside, his heart was breaking into smaller pieces at the feel of Kurt's touch and his familiar scent being so close to him.

"I love you too much to hate you."

Blaine swallowed hard. "If you love me so much, then why are you with him?"

Kurt dropped his hands, sliding them down Blaine's neck and chest before giving them rest at his own sides. "He makes the hurt less. It's not anything. He knows what this is. I know it seems like I'm using him. I'm not. I do like him. Maybe liking him and loving you at the same time makes me a bad person, but I don't know what else to do."

"You could be with me and we could work on us together."

Kurt thought for a minute. His emotions battling inside him. He wanted so badly to lean in and kiss Blaine as if one touch of their lips would make everything okay. He wanted to tell him that he knew Blaine wasn't giving up on them and that the song was just a reflection of his feelings for seeing Kurt with Zach. But what came out was: "I would, but you could never call me yours."

"I never said that. That's not true."

Kurt backed up slowly. "Check your lyrics. You just did." A tear ran down each of Kurt's cheeks and he twisted his mouth before turning his back to Blaine and walking away.

Out of what seemed like nowhere, Blaine felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to see which one of his friends had seen the whole thing and came to comfort him. It wasn't a Warbler. It was Zach.

Blaine quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"Same thing you do. Only I am positive I won't get it." Zach was calm and comforting, not jealous or biting.

"That's not funny. I saw the two of you at the theater last night. You both looked cozy. Don't tell me you don't have what I want."

"It's tragic really. You have his heart while he's in my arms, and he has yours, but doesn't know what to do with it." Zach looked down. "He loves you. I can tell from the way he looked at you before he admitted it just now. He'll never love me. Not even close."

Blaine suddenly felt sorry for Zach. He was right. Kurt even admitted it. Zach was nothing, but a consolation. "Why do you do that to yourself? If you know he'll never love you, then why are you letting yourself fall?"

"If it meant seeing him smile at you through those eyes just once and seeing what pure happiness looked like through him- wouldn't you?"

Blaine looked back down the hall in the direction Kurt went. "Yes. I would do anything to have him look at me like that again."

"At least you got to see it."

"I still don't like you."

"I still wish I were as good a man as you, despite the fact you hate me. Maybe if I were half of you, Kurt might love me half as much."

Blaine tried to ignore the sympathy and empathy he was starting to feel for Zach. He overlooked the conversation they were having and gestured with his chin down the hall. "So you'll be going after him then?"

"If you don't mind."

"You're the boyfriend. That's your role." He paused, looking Zach in the face for the first time during the conversation and saw the hopeful despair on his face. Once again, Zach was right. It really was tragic. "You should know that you'll be doing that a lot if you're with him: following him."

Zach smiled sheepishly. "I know. For the record, technically we're only dating, so I'm not the boyfriend." His smile went away. "I know you won't understand or believe me, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry that this is happening to you. That song was beautiful and if he truly believed that you loved him, he'd understand that the song really meant that he's all you can think about."

Blaine chose to overlook Zach's kindness like everything else he did during their discourse. It was easier to hate him than to like him because if he liked him then that meant Kurt was in good hands and Blaine could give up on Kurt and him ever getting together. "Go on. He needs someone."

Zach didn't answer or say anything else. Instead he just left Blaine watching the blonde boy walk off to consol the porcelain doll that once sat on his shelf.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Tumblr: grace-ryan**

**Why, Kurt? Why are you always getting mad, when you want to say "I love you, I want to be with you, let's make love?"**

**I'm actually kind of battling with that last part... will Klaine ever have sex in my story... I'm not sure and if they do, I dont know how to set it up because they would be just getting into the relationship and jumping into a physical one... **

**I'm going to leave it open to all of you... **

**What should happen with Klaine? **

**How do you see them getting together and their beginning happening?**


	18. Chapter 18

Finally this is done! Not the story haha. the chapter. I wrote this, no joke, three times and finally decided on what I felt was best for the characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Kurt was walking down hallways with no real direction or destination. He only felt that he needed to move. If he only kept moving and didn't stop, maybe his reality wouldn't catch up with him. _He was right there,_ Kurt thought to himself. _He was giving me every reason to believe him. I had him. Why did I say that? Why did I walk away? Fuck! Am I always fated to say the wrong thing?_

"Kurt wait!" Zach yelled from down the hall behind him.

He did as he was asked. Kurt stopped walking and waited. "How much of that did you hear?" Kurt asked when Zach reached him.

Zach's breathing was labored from running. When he finally caught his breath completely he looked at Kurt with sympathy. "All of it."

Kurt turned his eyes down, ashamed. "I'm sorry." He paused. "You probably hate me."

"No. Actually, in a weird way, it kind of makes me want you more because Blaine seems like a really good guy, but you've still chosen me." Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes, shocked at what Zach was saying. "Look, I know you don't love me like you love him, and there are nights that I fall asleep thinking about how much I like you and how much I wished that were enough, but the truth is that while I'm falling asleep thinking of you, I know you're not doing the same."

"I'm sorry," Kurt repeated.

"You don't have to apologize. You never led me on. I knew what this was all along. I had hoped things would change, but two weeks isn't enough time for someone to fall out of love with one person and in love with another. It is however, enough time for two people in love to drive each other crazy because they aren't together."

Kurt couldn't bring himself to meet Zach's eyes. He was ashamed of what he'd been doing. He convinced himself that he wasn't using Zach. That he actually did like him. But he did like Zach. He was understanding and patient. Zach was sweet and thoughtful, and made Kurt laugh. If he had never met Blaine, Zach would be exactly the kind of person Kurt would want. But that's not the way things were. He had met Blaine and he had fallen in love with Blaine.

He tried to love Zach, but he couldn't. He did like him, he enjoyed spending time with Zach, and he definitely liked kissing him, but for some reason he couldn't understand, he didn't want him.

"Can we sit somewhere? I think I should tell you something," Zach insisted.

Kurt swallowed and nodded. They went into a deserted classroom and sat at a table, facing each other.

Zach scratched his forehead, thinking. "Okay. You'd never been on a date before me, right?" Kurt nodded in agreement, curious where Zach was going with this. "So that means you never had a boyfriend. Do you know how many boyfriends I've had?" Kurt shook his head. "Tons. Too many to count. Most of them I probably shouldn't even call boyfriends because they didn't last that long. At my last school, I went through boys like I was running a marathon."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to know how you changed me."

"Changed? Zach, you were the perfect gentleman and had all the right things to say and knew exactly how to treat me. People don't do things like that unless they already have that in them."

"I know. I was courting you. I had a lot of experience when it came to wooing guys to get what I wanted, so I used my techniques to make you feel special. At my old school, I was a completely different person. My friends that I hadn't ruined or attempted to plow through, called me Casanova because I went through so many guys so quickly and it took nothing for me to convince a guy that he was falling for me. I even had the straightest of teenage guys looking at me like a piece of meat."

"Why would you want that?"

"Because I didn't respect myself. I came here and heard stories about you and saw pictures. You were the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. I was infatuated with you before I even met you because of all the stories I'd heard from people. All they would talk about was how funny you were and how strong. How they were proud of your bravery and missed your voice in the New Directions. Then I saw you up close and I just knew that I needed someone like you in my life. I didn't want another person to go through. I had hoped for someone to finally go through me. But then you turned out to be so _pure_ and I realized that your naivety was so refreshing because you didn't expect anything from me. Being around you is so easy and comfortable, but now I know that was only because you never really wanted me."

"I wanted to want you."

"I know and I wish you did, but…"

Kurt nodded. "But." He was unwilling to say 'I don't' out loud. "You really had a lot of boyfriends?"

"Yeah," Zach said with emphasis.

"Did you sleep with all of them?"

Zach thought Kurt's question was odd considering how Kurt was feeling, but Zach figured that since he was in a truth telling mode and Kurt had the guts to ask, he would tell in the entire truth. "Not all of them, but a lot of them. I fooled around with most of them and cast aside the ones that wouldn't put out when I wanted them to. I wasn't a very good person."

Kurt looked shocked because the person Kurt was talking to was not the person Zach was explaining. They might as well as been two different people. "I was a slut, I know," he laughed. Kurt looked like he was about to defend Zach, so Zach beat him to the punch. "You don't have to tell me I wasn't. I know I was. I didn't respect myself very much. Not like you do. You're careful and want more than what I did."

"I'm a girl. I fantasize about my life being a romantic comedy."

"You're not a girl. You're a romantic. You don't throw yourself around."

"What does it feel like?"

"Sex?"

"Yeah." Kurt blushed and looked away.

"Amazing. There's nothing better. In another life I would have loved and enjoyed showing you just how amazing it could be."

"But not this life?"

"No. Not this life. I don't deserve you. I had hoped to, but I know now that I don't."

"Don't be silly. I'm no better or worse than you."

"I'm not being silly. I'm being honest. You're beautiful and I could never take that from you. I'm a whore and you deserve to make love to someone and not simply have sex with them."

"There's a difference?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Of course." Zach chuckled. "Once you have the right person you'll find out the difference.

"Once I have the right person?" Kurt somehow felt like Zach was breaking up with him.

Zach licked his lips and sighed. He looked away momentarily. "I can't compete with Blaine and frankly I don't want to. I've changed for the better because of you, but I'm not the one you want. I'd kill myself trying to win you over and I'd never be able to because you'd always being wondering what it would have been like to be with Blaine."

"I-"

"Don't be sorry." Zach smiled. "We're parting on good terms. We can be friends."

"You shouldn't talk about yourself the way you do. You laugh it off, but _slut_ and _whore_ aren't good words to aspire to."

"I know. That's why I wanted you so badly. Because in your eyes, I wasn't the bicycle that gave everyone a ride. I was a guy who seemed to know a lot of things about a lot of things. I don't regret anything I've done; I wouldn't change any of it, no matter how awful. But I would regret my future if I didn't change my ways.

"What do I do?"

"Give him a chance."

"But-"

"Believe him. He's telling the truth. It shouldn't matter that he's only figuring it out now."

"I want to, but I don't understand why he loves me."

"Why do you have to understand? You're getting what you want. You love him and want him to love you and he does. Love doesn't need a reason."

"Because I don't want to get hurt. Not by him."

"Kurt, do you know why I went through so many guys?"

"Why?"

"Because I was afraid. I didn't want to get hurt either. But look, I opened myself up to you and took a chance and we didn't work out, but I'm not hurt. Why does allowing yourself to love automatically mean that you'll end up hurt?"

"I don't know, Zach. Whenever I open my mouth to say something about any of it, I say the wrong thing and we end up arguing."

"So what? Give it time. You'll never forgive yourself if you don't at least give it a chance."

"Everything is so easy for you, isn't it? So cut and dry? Black and white?"

"No, but this is easy."

"It's anything, but easy."

"Only because you're making it harder for yourself. All you have to do is look at Blaine and say yes. No need for explanation or conversation. Just say yes."

"What if I go to him and he doesn't want to bother anymore? I've done nothing, but yell at him and turn him down."

"Try, Kurt. That's all I can tell you. Just try."

Kurt and Zach walked back to the auditorium and heard Aural Intensity singing . They didn't want to disturb the performance with the sound of doors opening and closing so they waited for the song to be over.

"Stop analyzing," Zach said, interrupting Kurt's thoughts.

"I just don't get it," he sighed.

"Don't get what?"

"You, Blaine, the situation I'm in."

"What's to get? You and me aren't working out the way I wanted, but we're still friends, Blaine finally figured out that he's in love with you and wants to be with you."

"But the first thing. The part about you and me not working out. Doesn't that bother you?"

"A little, but I can't change the way you feel. I'll live."

"For the record, I really wish that I liked you more."

Zach smiled slightly and looked up at Kurt through lidded eyes. "For the record, I wish that were enough."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You can't help the way you feel."

"I know, but I wanted you to know that I wanted the same things you did."

"No, I think you wanted to want them. Sometimes these things happen. You see someone that you feel you should want, but there's a connection missing."

"Do you feel like that towards me?"

"No. I wanted you completely."

"Oh." Kurt looked down, feeling sorry again.

"Stop feeling sorry," Zach laughed.

"I'm having a really hard time seeing how you're so cavalier about this. I feel awful."

Zach laughed again. "You don't have to. I knew what I was getting into. Can we stop talking in circles? Don't feel guilty about any of this. Besides, if you go in there and start talking to Blaine, he'll be so confused and shocked. I'll love it."

"Why?"

"Blaine and I kind of had a heart to heart before I ran after you and I played the "he'll never love me like he loves you" card. I completely set you up to pick up the pieces. You're golden."

"Again. Why?"

"Because I knew the other night at the theater that you and I would never work out. I want to see you happy. If that means that I help you find happiness then I'm good either way."

Kurt winced in a struggling with his emotions way and leapt into Zach's arms. "I don't deserve you. You're amazing."

"Well, this is cute."

Kurt and Zach broke apart, hearing the clicking sounds of shoes and a smooth voice. Derek was walking towards them from a nearby bathroom. "Skipping the other performances to have a moment with your boyfriend?" Derek said blandly. "The bathroom is empty if you two want to have a quickie."

Kurt took in the sight of Derek. He was staring daggers and reeked of bitch. Zach picked up on Derek's hostility towards Kurt and jumped to Kurt's defense. "Well, Kurt just turned me down, but I'm willing if you'll join me," he offered, knowing what Derek's answer would be. Zach winked at Derek flirtatiously.

"I wasn't offering," Derek snapped.

Zach walked toward Derek and got uncomfortably close. He put his hand on Derek's bicep and held it. "Come on, sweetheart, do you wanna pitch or catch cause I guarantee a great time either way."

Derek quickly pushed Zach away. "Get off me!"

Zach advanced to Derek again, but slower this time. "Aw, don't be like that. I usually a gentle lover, but I can be rough if that's what you like." There was a smile on Zach's face and a twinkle in his eyes that angered Derek and freaked out Kurt.

"Derek, that's enough," Kurt interupted.

Zach continued to smile and backed away from Derek. He gave Kurt a peck on the cheek to let him know that he was finished and sorry, then turned his face back to Derek. His smile faded. "Don't talk to Kurt like he'd put out anytime, unless you're willing to be spoken to in the same manner."

"What is it about you?" Derek asked Kurt. "Why do all the boys suddenly fall for you? Blaine and I were happy."

"Don't blame me. I didn't do anything."

"No? You don't do anything? Nothing at all? The guys just suddenly start singing songs about you and you didn't do anything to make any of them fall for you? What is it? You must be really good at sucking dick."

"Derek!" All three boys all turned abruptly to a hallway that lead to an exit sign. Blaine was standing in the middle of the hallway looking furiously at Derek.

"Why Blaine? Why him?" Derek was shouting.

Zach glanced at Kurt and gestured to the door behind them to the auditorium with a nod of his head. Kurt looked at the door and immediately understood. The music from inside the auditorium had stopped. Both of them were sure that people could probably hear what was going on out here if they were pay attention.

"Derek," Blaine started, "stop. Just go back in the auditorium and don't ever talk to him or anyone I care about like that ever again."

"No. I want to know. Why Kurt? We were happy. You loved me. Why _him_?"

"Does it make a difference to you, who it was?" Blaine answered gently. "You started this whole thing and you're getting exactly what you wanted. I admitted that I'm in love with Kurt." He flicked his eyes to Kurt for less than a second and returned his attention to Derek. "You're not the same person that I fell in love with. This person is mean and crazed. Kurt never pretended to be anything other than who he is and that's who I want. I'm sorry if this hurts your feelings, but attacking Kurt isn't going to make our circumstances any different and it's not going to change how I feel about him."

Then, just like that, it was as if lightening struck and all of Kurt's doubts of Blaine's feelings melted away. He recalled the conversation Kurt had with Blaine, at the party, where Blaine had said that there was someone getting in the middle and he was confused about something he didn't understand. Kurt now realized that Blaine was talking about Kurt.

Kurt was snapped back into the moment when he heard the sound of a door slamming. Derek had gone back into the auditorium. There was silence and Zach told Kurt that he was going to go back inside. Then he whispered "Just try" as he walked past.

Kurt looked back to Blaine, who was still standing in the middle of the hallway. Looking at Kurt, Blaine looked defeated. Kurt gulped and walked up to Blaine. He stood closer than he ever dared.

Neither one said a word at first. They were taking in the moment. They were close enough to smell one another and hear the other breathing. When they finally locked eyes, Kurt brought a tentative hand up to the top of Blaine's head and ran his fingers down the side of Blaine's face gently. He stopped, resting his hand on the crook of Blaine's neck and shoulder. He swallowed hard again. "Y-you really are in love with me?" he asked slowly.

Blaine let out a breath. It was shaking and Kurt saw Blaine's eyes become moist. Blaine nodded his head in quick short movements. "I love you."

"And y-you want me?"

"I want you-"

Kurt's lips were on Blaine's. He didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence. He crushed his lips to Blaine's and the second after it took for Blaine to realize what was happening, they breathed together through their noses, wrapped their arms around each other, and kissed each other like it was something they'd been waiting their whole life for.

* * *

><p>I hope this was all worth the wait :)<p>

PLEASE REVIEW!

Tumblr: grace-ryan


	19. Chapter 19

Finally I got a new power chord and I was able to upload this :) I want to say thank you to beonmyrightankle for helping me through a rough patch on this chapter. I couldn't decide what I wanted Klaine to experience next before I ended the story and she convinced me not to just end it now that they're together. SO! Here is the long awaited chapter 19! I hope you like it... it's a tiny bit steamy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Blaine's lips parted and he took Kurt's top lip between his own. His arms were wrapped tightly around Kurt's midsection, while Kurt's were around Blaine's neck. Blaine brought his left hand up from Kurt's waist to his neck and fanned his fingers out, reaching and touching as much of Kurt as his fingertips could reach.

Kurt whimpered when he felt Blaine's thumb graze his jaw line and middle finger rest behind his ear lobe. This was the most intense feeling Kurt had ever felt and their lips weren't even moving. It was more like they were holding each other in anyway possible. Their bodies were wrapped, their hands grasped tight, their lips entwined in one long awaited kiss.

A tear ran slowly from Blaine's eye and Kurt felt it when the salty drop touched his skin. He forced himself to not break away and see if everything was alright. He would not be the one to break this moment. Blaine pressed Kurt's body to his own as tightly as he could and Kurt whimpered once more; his nerves were on fire.

Blaine heard Kurt and he exhaled a broken moan. He backed Kurt up and flushed his back against the wall, careful not to push Kurt too hard because he didn't want to hurt him. Kurt moved his arms from around Blaine's neck to snaking them around his torso and splaying his hands wide across his back.

Blaine's breath caught and he had to pull away to breath. He'd almost have preferred to suffocate than to break the perfect moment.

Kurt's eyes bore into Blaine's, bright and full of longing. "Why are you crying?" Kurt asked.

Blaine had many emotions flowing through him: relief, yearning, love, fascination, and shock were just a few. "Y-you," he stuttered, catching his breath. "You're so beautiful."

Kurt fluttered his eyes closed, listening to Blaine's voice. He wanted Blaine to feel what he felt for Blaine for so long. Now that he was finally getting exactly what he wanted, every exhale made him feel heavy and tired. It was as if his body was telling him 'yes, now you can rest.' Blaine's hand that was touching Kurt's face, moved to cup Kurt's cheek. Kurt nuzzled into it, feeling the warmth from Blaine's hand.

"I love you," Blaine said as he arched up to kiss Kurt between the eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you," Kurt replied, emphasizing 'you.'

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Yes," Kurt breathed. "God, yes."

Blaine was slow at first, touching his lips to Kurt's only slightly before taking a second to look upon Kurt's face. Then again. And a third time. The fourth time, their lips parted and Kurt felt Blaine's tongue brush against his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and allowed Blaine's tongue to enter inside and Kurt tangled his tongue up with Blaine's.

Blaine tasted divine. He didn't taste like the food that was laid out in the auditorium. He didn't taste like mints, or soda, or mouthwash. His flavor was an entirely indescribable one to Kurt. Whatever it was, it was wonderful.

Kurt's stomach was beginning to tie itself into knots. He felt like he had something big inside himself that needed to get out. It was almost primal in the sense that when he gave himself the second to register what he could be feeling, Kurt found that he had this incredible want to dominate him or be dominated by him. He pushed the feeling down refusing to ruin the moment with anything that was different than what was progressing naturally.

Their kissing was slow and tender, exploratory. They were feeling each other out, so to speak. "You taste amazing," Blaine murmured between kisses.

"Can I put my fingers in your hair?" Kurt asked tentatively, also between kisses.

"Yes. Of course. Anything you want."

Kurt brought his hand from around Blaine's back to his face and ran his fingers through Blaine's gelled curls. It wasn't easy, but he was able to maneuver his nimble fingers into the strands and grip them. Blaine did the converse of this action. He took his hands that were in front of Kurt in some way and ran them down Kurt's chest and around his waist, then up to the middle of his back.

It was as if he'd never touched Kurt before. Never smelled him or held him before. This was Kurt. The fair skinned, skinny, countertenor that he'd been in love with all along and was too blind to see it. It was clear that Kurt knew how to kiss someone because he'd been learning how to French kiss in the past couple months with his excursions with Karofsky and Zach, but his innocence was still intact, clear as day, to Blaine. The very act of asking Blaine if it was okay to touch his hair was sweet and naïve. Blaine shivered from head to toe at the feeling of Kurt's tongue in his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked backing away slightly, his face giving away his nerves. He dropped his hands from Blaine's hair to his shoulders.

"Yes. Sorry. Why?"

"You shivered. Are you cold?"

Blaine chuckled breathily. "Oh. No," He paused and smiled. "You're just a really good kisser. My body kind of ignited in tingles for a second. Are you okay? You look nervous."

"No. I'm fine. Better than fine." Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine again. "I've wanted to kiss you for a very long time now. The fact that I'm doing it now…" he trailed off and kissed Blaine once more on the lips. "You really think I'm a good kisser?" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah! You're lips are really soft and plush and your tongue…" Blaine didn't finish that sentence. "You're not a sloppy kisser either. Very neat and passionate."

"Hmm. Good. Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt this with making you give me a critique on my kissing," Kurt said bashfully.

Blaine swallowed and brought one of his hands back around and cupped Kurt's jaw again. "No. It's not a-" He kiss Kurt on the lips, "-problem. Don't-" another kiss, "feel bad." Kiss. "You're great. Really." Kiss. "Everything I've ever-" Blaine kissed Kurt deeply and Kurt moaned slightly, "-wanted."

"Yeah?" Kiss. "Because I just got this weird-" Kiss. "-thought and I wanted to make sure that I was doing this right."

Blaine stopped and looked at Kurt questioningly and caringly. "What would you be doing that would be wrong?"

Kurt faked a smile, knowing he'd accidentally just ruined the moment. "Well, I…" He was too embarrassed to say. "It's just that…"

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek tenderly and took a small step back and brought his hands to Kurt's hips because he couldn't bring himself to let go of Kurt. "It's okay. You can tell me anything, remember?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "Well, it's that I know you have more experience in this department and I didn't want to seem like a beginner who doesn't know what he's doing."

Blaine crushed himself to Kurt, enveloping the taller boy in his arms and feeling awful that Kurt had thought his thought for even a moment. "Don't think that way. I love you. It's not about who has more experience or who's better or making yourself not seem new to all this. If it makes you feel better I feel like I've never done this before."

"You do? Why?"

"Because technically I never have. I've never kissed you before and I've never felt this way before. Being with you is both comfortable and new to me."

"But you were with Derek. You loved him and had- well- you slept with him."

"Yes, he and I slept together, but it seems all so far away compared to just holding you, Kurt." Blaine smiled. "I love you. Holding you and knowing you're here with me and not wanting to run away from me has more emotions running through me than any other I had with him. Kurt, please don't compare yourself to him or to anyone else. You have me now, not him, and we have forever to figure all this… sexual stuff… out. If you have questions you can ask and maybe I'll know them and maybe I won't, but either way, we'll figure the answers out together and we're in no rush. Right?"

"Hearing you tell me that you love me makes me feel like I've been crushed by a car and it's being pulled off of me. I've wanted to hear that for so long. I'm sorry if I ruined the moment. I just want to be perfect for you and I don't want to give you a reason to think 'Oh, Kurt Hummel is bad at this or that' and go off with someone else who is more experienced."

Blaine kissed Kurt's nose. "Not gonna happen. And don't be sorry about ruining a moment. You didn't. And you know what the best part about moments that passed?" Blaine kissed Kurt deeply and it sent a warm sensation through them both. "More moments will always come." He parted his lips again and kissed Kurt in a way that made both Kurt and himself moan.

"Kurt?" Zach called from the lobby. He knew Kurt was with Blaine, but didn't want to spoil anything thing they might be doing by walking in on them.

Blaine and Kurt stepped away from each other, out of breath and swollen lips. Both were very disappointed to have to go back to reality. "Yeah?" Kurt called back from the hallway.

"Mr. Shoo is looking for you. He's gearing us up for our turn."

Kurt took Blaine by the hand. "I'll be right in," he called out. "Ooo." Kurt looked at Blaine with a accidental pout. "Um…"

"We should get back," Blaine offered, not liking the idea any more than Kurt.

"Will you come over to my house after all this tonight? We can have a slumber party. We haven't had one of those in months."

"I drove a car full of guys here. I can't ditch them. Um…" Blaine thought quickly. He smiled shyly and blushed a little. "I don't want to leave you either." He chuckled breathily. "Can you come to Dalton for the night?"

"I'll ask." Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's hard. He whimpered under Blaine's touch. "God, I hope my dad says yes."

Blaine pressed Kurt to the wall again and lavished Kurt with kisses and tight embraces. They were breathing hard again and Blaine was starting to feel his groin swell a little from the excitement and kissing. He knew it would be better to slow down or, even still, go back inside where they were supposed to be. But here they were, moaning and unable to keep their hands off each other. Blaine couldn't get enough of how Kurt tasted and how his tongue felt against his. He barely cared that he was becoming more and more aroused as the seconds passed.

"Kurt!" Zach yelled again after five minutes.

"Ugh," Kurt groaned when Blaine peeled himself off of Kurt. He rolled his eyes. "Coming!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry," Blaine confessed. "I should have let you go inside." He brushed Kurt's cheek with the back of his fingertips. "I just can't come down from the past fifteen minutes."

Kurt giggled. "I know. Me too." He gave Blaine a quick kiss. "I love you."

Blaine sighed. "You have no idea how good it feels to hear that."

"Yes I do. I know because it's exactly how it feels to hear you say it." Blaine went to lean back to kiss Kurt hungrily again, but was interrupted.

"Kurt! Come on! Let's go!" This time it was Mr. Sheuster.

Kurt stiffened his body. "Shit," he whispered. "Sorry." he gave Blaine one last quick peck on the lips. "Gotta go," he said and went running back around the corner of the hallway to the lobby and into the auditorium. Blaine followed at a slower pace because he wasn't sure how well his feet would work.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Tumblr URL: grace-ryan


	20. Chapter 20

I don't really have anything to say for the beginning author's notes... :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

"Dad, can I spend the night at Dalton?" Kurt called his dad at the shop, when the vocal scrimmage was over, because Burt was working late. His fingers were laced with Blaine's and his eyes were glued to the other boy's as well. He felt holding Blaine's hand was the only thing keeping him standing in one spot and not jumping straight up and out of the stratosphere.

"Dalton?" Burt asked. "I thought you and Blaine weren't talking."

"We weren't, but we had the scrimmage today and we got to talking, but with everything going on we didn't get to finish and we wanted to work through everything in person and we didn't want to limit ourselves with time. Please, Dad?"

"His boyfriend doesn't care that you'd be sleeping in Blaine's room?"

"Uh, no. He doesn't care at all," Kurt lied. Two things were wrong with Kurt's lie. One, Derek was no longer Blaine's boyfriend, and two, Derek most certainly did care. In fact, he proved that he did care in the lobby earlier that afternoon when he verbally attacked Kurt.

"Sure, I guess," Burt said slowly. "Just be at the shop by noon. You promised to help me, remember?"

"I promise. I'll be at the shop by noon and ready to help with whatever you want. Thanks, Dad. Really. You don't know what this means to me."

"Okay. Be good. Love you, Kiddo."

"Love you too, Dad." Kurt quickly ended the phone and almost squealed when he jumped into Blaine's arms. "I have to drop off Finn at the house and pick up some clothes for the night, but I'll be right over afterward."

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss. He was smiling happily. He hadn't felt this excited since he was a kid and his parents took the entire family to Disney World. "Don't take too long, okay?"

"I won't," Kurt smiled and gave a kiss back to Blaine. He bit the tiniest part of his bottom lip and stared into Blaine's eyes again. It was strange how Blaine's honey colored eyes always hypnotized Kurt, but now that he was actually allowed to look for prolonged periods of time, he couldn't force himself to look away.

Blaine giggled. "Go!" He pushed Kurt's slender body away. "The sooner you leave, the sooner I see you again."

"Kurt!" Finn was calling from Kurt's car down the lot.

Kurt smiled widely. "Ah!" He was touching Blaine again and both of their hearts were fluttering like hummingbird hearts. "I can't let you go," he laughed.

"I know. Me neither. But-"

"Blaine! Come on!" Nick yelled from inside the car. "You'll see him in an hour! I have a date I got to get ready for."

Both boys giggled and gave each other one last peck on the lips before pushing the other one away and saying "bye" very fast. Kurt ran to his car without looking back, not seeing Blaine watch him run away with a smile on his face. Blaine was in the kind of mood that makes you want to laugh when nothing's funny and hum when there's no music to hum to.

"Blaine! He's gone. Let's go!" Nick yelled, breaking Blaine from his reverie. The short baritone laughed to himself and walked around to the driver's side of the car.

In exactly one hour and six minutes, Kurt was knocking on Blaine's dorm room door. Blaine opened the door, out of his uniform and now in a pair of jeans rolled up at the cuff and a white and green striped t-shirt that he tucked into his jeans. His excitement still hadn't left him.

"Can I come in?" Kurt asked holding a designer duffle bag.

Blaine had froze and was standing in the doorway staring at Kurt. "Yes. Sorry. Yes. Come in." Blaine held his hand out, offering to take the bag from Kurt.

Kurt handed the bag over and stepped inside. He shut the door behind him while Blaine put the bag down on his desk chair. For a second they merely stared at each other. "Do I get a hug 'hello'?" he asked with a hint of innocence to his voice, but he was going for flirtatious.

Blaine didn't hesitate to cross back across the room to Kurt and enveloped the taller boy in his arms. His heart was thumping again as it had before Kurt had driven away. "You smell really good." He ran one hand up and down Kurt's back soothingly before clutching him tighter.

"I love you so much," Kurt said while exhaling.

"God, I love you too." Blaine sounded like he still couldn't believe that Kurt was here, in his arms, telling him that he loved him back. They stayed that way, holding each other, for a few more minutes. "So what do you want to do? I know it's been a while since we've hung out, but…" he wasn't sure how to finish his sentence.

"Um…" Kurt thought. "I don't know. We do have all night." He smiled.

"Movie?" Blaine suggested.

"Comedy?"

"Rom-Com?"

"Eh." Kurt made an unsure face.

"Classic Comedy?"

"Kevin Smith?"

"Dogma?"

"Perfect." Kurt smiled again.

Blaine went over to his vast movie collection and selected the movie jacket. Kurt stayed still while Blaine was getting everything ready. He found that he didn't know where to sit. When they were friends they sat on the floor together or on the bed together, but now that they were more than friends, Kurt wasn't sure if sitting on the bed before being invited to made it seem like he was asking for something.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"Uh… zoning out?"

"Oh." Blaine began dragging out a very large bean bag chair, that was big enough to probably lounge three people, from his closet.

"When did you get that?" Kurt asked.

"About a month ago, I think. Mom and Dad got it for me. I'm not sure why." He set it up next to his bed, against a set a drawers, then plopped him self down in it. "Come on." He patted the fabric next to him.

Kurt smiled and joined him. He sat down and Blaine immediately put his arm around Kurt and curled Kurt in a little. Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder.

As the movie started and went on, Kurt found it hard to concentrate on the film. He was too busy glancing around at Blaine's freehand and Blaine's legs, listening to Blaine's heartbeat, concentrating on anything and everything that had to do with Blaine. Halfway through, Blaine started to notice that Kurt hadn't moved and he wasn't particularly laughing at the funny parts. "Is everything okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. Fine. Why?"

"You're quiet. You sure this is okay? I know cuddling is something new to us. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Blaine was talking very fast like he was self-conscious.

"No. No." Kurt leaned himself out of Blaine's arm to look Blaine in the face. "No. I'm not uncomfortable. I was just thinking. Maybe I'm a little overwhelmed?" He said the last statement like a question, as if he were asking permission to feel overwhelmed.

Blaine looked concerned. "Why? Was it something I did?"

"N-no!" Kurt stuttered. "It's not you at all. I guess I'm just nervous. I've never just- um, cuddled with someone. Also, I'm having a hard time grasping reality that two hours ago it hurt to look at you and now we're cuddling and kissing and I'm spending the night with you."

"Oh… Is it weird? I can try to keep my hands off you as much and we don't have to sleep in the same bed if you're not comfortable."

"No. No! Blaine, it's okay. It's all fine. It's just new for me. I like touching you and kissing you and I **want **to sleep with- I mean- in the same bed as you."

Blaine took a second and sighed as he thought. "I don't remember things being this complicated when we were friends. Does this seem a little uncomfortable to you?"

"Maybe a little, but not in the sense that I don't like or want it."

"Me too."

"It's just, you said it, complicated. We went from best friends and fluidity to arguing and then not talking for a while. Now we're…what are we exactly?"

"You mean title wise?"

"Yes. Are we together or…?"

"I love you," Blaine quickly confessed

"I love you too."

"I don't want anyone else."

"Me neither."

"So you want to be a couple? Like exclusive?"

"Does that mean I'd get to call you my boyfriend?" Kurt asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Only if I can call you mine."

"Then yes. Yes I want to be a couple."

Blaine smiled wide, his eyes sparkling. "Good. Now, what else?"

"Else?"

"What else is making this so awkward for us?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's because we spent so much time apart that we don't know how to be around each other anymore."

"Do you think we're moving too fast?"

"No! I think it'd be silly to go back to being friends and work on friendship when we both knew that a relationship is what we wanted."

"So what do you think we should do?"

"I was hoping you can tell me. You're the relationship expert."

"I'm not an expert."

"I only mean that you've had relationships before and I haven't."

"I've never had one with you before."

"Are they all different?"

"Yes. But that's not really the point."

"Then what is?"

"Kurt… As far as I'm concerned, you're the last relationship I want. I don't know how weird that sounds, but I love you because of who you are and love how you act. I don't want you to think you have to act any differently because we're in a relationship. I'm just excited because now I get my best friend to hang out with AND I get to kiss him." Blaine smiled playfully at the end of his speech.

"Really? I don't have to- You want me to-"

Blaine covered Kurt's hands with his own in Kurt's lap. "I want you to be exactly as you are and no different. Anything else would be false and being in a relationship is all about trust and honesty and comfort ability."

"So, we get to go back to how we were before we were fighting except I get to do this?" Kurt leaned forward with a coy expression and placed a soft kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Absolutely. You can do that anytime you want. It also means that I can do this." Blaine knelt up and cupped the side of Kurt's face. He parted his lips and captured Kurt's top lip between his own. There was a collective sigh between both boys and they melted into the beanbag chair with Blaine hovering above Kurt. Blaine started peppering kisses on Kurt's lips gently by maneuvering push-ups from the waist up.

Kurt was feeling tingles all over his body and he could feel the spread of goose bumps starting at his scalp and ending at his toes. He heart was sounding off slow and tough in his chest. He was finding that his breathing was becoming labored in a way that had never happened with Zach before. With Zach, Kurt had lost his breath on occasion, but that was only because he wasn't coming up for air after too long. This was a different feeling entirely. Kurt's entire body was warm.

Kurt brought his hands up to Blaine's waist and fisted his hands with Blaine's t-shirt. Blaine's breath hitched when he felt Kurt's gentle fingers through his thin cotton shirt. He kissed Kurt deeper, stopping his tiny chaste kisses and moving on to open mouthed ones and dipping his head to the side to find the best way to kiss Kurt deeper. Blaine could feel the tension rising slowly, but was so swept up in emotion and kissing Kurt felt so damn good that he didn't want to stop.

Then Kurt was tugging Blaine's shirt out of his jeans and raising it up his back. He didn't stop pushing it up until Blaine realized Kurt was trying to take it off of Blaine and Blaine let him, collapsing his upper body on top of Kurt after the cloth was removed and kissing him harder. Kurt fanned his fingers out on Blaine's bare skin. Blaine was warm too. Kurt could feel every muscle in Blaine's back; every bone in his spine; he was perfect.

Blaine was now fully on top of Kurt, one leg lay between Kurt's. One arm snaked it's way down under to the small of Kurt's back, pulling him as close as possible, while the other arm was above Kurt's head to keep some of his body weight off of Kurt's chest. They were kissing harder and harder, their lips not stopping for a second and their tongues exploring the other's mouth as if they were trying to memorize everything about the other person's.

Blaine gave another pull of Kurt's waist and his thigh pressed against Kurt's growing arousal. Kurt moaned the sexiest noise Blaine had ever heard and he became aware of his already hard cock. He desperately wanted to grind his hips down, but his inner voice began telling him to slow down. Kurt rolled his body below Blaine and Blaine's eyes rolled back behind his head when he felt Kurt's hips being ground into his cock. "Uhng," he moaned into Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned again and Blaine was now able to feel Kurt's erect member on his thigh and his conscience snapped back into his mind. He slithered off of Kurt's body and sat up, trying to hide his erection, but peeking slightly to see Kurt's bulge pressing against his tight jeans.

"Wuh- what's the matter?" Kurt asked, out of breath and quickly sitting up.

Blaine was out of breath too. "I think we should cool down a bit." Blaine reached across Kurt's feet to retrieve his shirt. He tugged it over his head and slipped his arms through.

"Why?" Kurt touched Blaine's knee. And Blaine immediately shot his eyes down to look at Kurt's hand.

Blaine swallowed hard. He took a few seconds before answering, but he finally turned his head and looked Kurt in the face. His cheeks were flushed an adorable dark pink color and his lips were kiss swollen and bruised, while his eyes appeared to be even brighter than they previously were. In short, Kurt looked excited and alive, but the way his eye brows were angled told Blaine that his abrupt stop in their actions made Kurt self conscious. "I-I'm- um…"

"It was okay, right?"

"Oh God, yes! Kurt, that was amazing, and thrilling, and God, you're such a good kisser. I-" He bit his lower lip in thought.

Kurt pulled his knees up to his chest. "I could feel how excited you were. I thought it was encouraging or something." He was trying to sound light hearted in his attempt at small pillow talk, but there was a hint of reservation.

"I know," Blaine finally answered. "I could feel you too." He smirked a little. "The thing is… I don't want to rush you. I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything before you're ready."

"But I wanted to."

"To do what exactly?" Blaine asked innocently.

Kurt paused, thinking. "Well. I guess I don't know."

"See? If we can't say it out loud, then maybe we shouldn't be doing it yet."

"Doing what?"

"Anything. Kurt, I want to do this," he gestured to the empty space between them, "right. I don't want to screw us up, by jumping into something we're not ready for. Or more specifically, something you're not ready for. I may not be a virgin, but you are and we've only been together for, like, almost three hours. I love you, but-"

"No. Don't say 'but.' Say you love me and start a new sentence that doesn't negate the I love you part."

Blaine, now completely deflated, turned his entire body towards Kurt and looked at his boyfriend disbelievingly. "Kurt, don't ever think that I'd negate how much I love you. I say it and I mean it every time. We're real, you and me. This isn't a dream and I'm not going anywhere."

Kurt looked down at his feet again, knowing that Blaine knew exactly what Kurt was really thinking. Through all of their time apart, Blaine still knew everything there was to Kurt. He still knew how to read his mind and how to sort through all his hidden meanings instantly. Kurt couldn't say Blaine was wrong because he wasn't. There was a part of him that still believe that all of this had to be a dream and there was no way that he was sitting with Blaine, who was now his boyfriend and confessing his love for him. None of this could be true. It has to be a sick dream that he's going to wake up from and find that he and Blaine still aren't talking and Blaine is still with Derek. But it wasn't. Blaine was sitting there telling him it wasn't a dream and that it was real. It was truth that Blaine loved Kurt and truth that he wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and brought Kurt's face level with his own so that they were eye to eye. "I'm not going anyway. I'm right here with you, right now," He brought one of Kurt's hands up to his chest and covered his own heart, "and I'm going to stay here until you force me to go away."

Kurt knelt up and wrapped his arms around Blaine. He felt his eyes threatening to release a few tears, but he pushed them back because he wasn't sad. He was just overwhelmed. "I missed you so much."

Blaine hugged him back tightly and buried his face in Kurt's neck. He kissed the sensitive skin gently and said, "I missed you too. I'm sorry I acted the way I did and I'm sorry I was so afraid to search my feelings for you before now. I never want to be apart from you again, no matter how short the time span is."

Then, just like that, Kurt knew everything would be okay. He didn't have to be self conscious anymore and he didn't have to think that either one of them was a different person because Blaine was right in the beginning: Kurt was Blaine's best friend and the only difference now is that they get to make out. Comfort ability. That's the trade off. They could have dinner together and talk about gossip while they held hands. They could lay next to each other in Kurt's bed surrounded by Vogue magazines and share a pint of ice cream before kissing each other good night. They could so all the things they used to as friends and then some. Kurt didn't have to be or do anything that he normally wouldn't because Blaine wanted Kurt just as he was. His doubt melted away and he was Kurt again. He was Kurt with Blaine, his best friend and boyfriend. "I love you." He let go of Blaine and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "So no sex?"

"Not until you're ready. Not even touching or grinding until we're ready for that step together. And no pressure. There's no rush. I'm not going to leave you or fantasize about someone else. I love you and I want you when the time is right. I can wait because you're worth the wait."

"Promise?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"No."

"And who's to say that when you feel like you're ready for the next step, maybe I won't be. Maybe I'll still think it was too soon. Take right now, for example. If I only cared about sex, I could have let you keep undressing me and grinding your body against mine until I came in my pants, but I didn't because I knew neither one of us were ready, despite my screaming hormones to let you hump the shit out of me."

Kurt giggled and blushed. A flash of Zach rushed through Blaine's mind. "You know how I know that you and me are meant for one another?"

"How?" Kurt said with a roll of his eyes.

"Zach said this thing about wanting to see you smile and see pure happiness through your eyes and I said that I would give anything to see that look on your face again. I see it now. I always see it when you're with me. Now, you could have had Zach and he's a good guy, but you never looked at him that way you're looking at me now."

"And you never talked to Derek with as much passion as you are me."

"That's because I've never been passionate about Derek. It's always been you, even when I couldn't see it. Kurt, this feeling I have, it's-. I can't even describe it." He smiled widely. "It's exciting and hot electricity is coursing through me. I've easily never felt this way. I love you and I feel like that's the only thing I can say and even a phrase of that magnitude is still an understatement. God, Kurt. I just- I just love you!"

Kurt giggled again, feeling exactly what Blaine was and becoming giddy. He kissed Blaine on the cheek and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "I love you too!" He closed his eyes and they stayed together tightly like that for minutes before Kurt broke the silence. "Can we stay this happy forever?"

"Is that a question or a request?"

"Request."

"Then yes. Yes."

The sound of the end credits for the movie alerted them of just how long they'd been kissing and then talking for. Blaine glanced at the screen and then back at Kurt. They were still smiling rather goofily at each other. "I think the cafeteria might still be open if you want to get some ice cream."

"Can we walk to the store down the street instead? We can buy magazines too." Clearly the magazine part was what really made Kurt happy about ice cream with Blaine.

"Of course," Blaine said with a smile. He decided then that he'd forever be giving Kurt whatever he wanted because to love Kurt Hummel meant to fall completely and his happiness was Blaine's. Kurt felt the same way about Blaine: to make Blaine happy was making himself happy.

A half hour later found them sitting side by side in Blaine's bed, widthwise, with a pint of ice cream balancing between them, one spoon, their feet dangling off the edge of the bed, and a magazine in hand each. Kurt flipped through Elle while Blaine studied Harpers Bizarre. Every once in a while, some part of their bodies would touch and they'd glance at each other with a smirk and sometimes a peck on the lips or cheek, knowing this is how it should have been all along.

* * *

><p>I know it sounds like an ending, but it's not. LOL<p>

I was chatting with beonmyrightankle and I explained something very important that I feel that I should mention about Kurt and Blaine for the moment. Right now they're in this phase that they're in shock. Everything seems so light and hokey and overly lovey-dovey because they're teens in love and they're also getting what they've wanted for so long. It hardly seems real to either one.

Also, I loved that Blaine and Kurt saw things so differently. Blaine thought he knew how it was supposed to be when he's in a relationship, while Kurt was doing things that he thought Blaine expected or thought was supposed to be done in a relationship, but both had to be reaffirmed and they needed to talk through it to get back what they'd lost in the weeks they weren't talking. Now, they have back what they lost, and they know how to be comfortable around each other, and there's no pressure on Kurt's part to move any faster than he feels necessary. I love that about Blaine. He's not a horn dog like he was with Derek. With Derek it was all about masking and hiding when it came to sex, but with Kurt it's all about honesty and comfortability. Blaine wants Kurt to be his lover and his bestfriend, not just his boyfriend who he has sex with.

xoxo-Grace

Please review!

Tumble URL: Grace-Ryan


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Kurt opened his eyes the following morning to the feeling of Blaine's arms still around him and he smiled. Being that they spent the night in a bed that was meant for only one person to sleep in, they spooned the entire night and Kurt got to feel the amazing sensation of Blaine's breath on his neck and arm and leg draped over him in adoring affection. Kurt's head rested on Blaine's other arm and he nuzzled the side of his face against Blaine's arm hair. He loved this. He loved the manliness of Blaine: his strong arms and legs, the hair on them, the one day growth of scruff on Blaine's face, and the scent of his clothes. Even his pajamas, a basic white undershirt and plaid pajama bottoms, smelled of a masculine scented fabric softener. He could suddenly see the appeal men had on straight girls and other gay men. If there was ever any doubt ever of his sexuality, there was zero doubt now. Although, he knew he wasn't attracted to all men, he was attracted to Blaine. Solely Blaine.

He felt Blaine awakening behind him. Blaine's body began fidgeting and stretching slightly. Kurt turned his head because it was the only thing he could turn to make him face Blaine. He was greeted with a kiss on the cheek and a very groggy "Good morning."

Kurt's legs lengthened and he stretched as well. "Good morning." Blaine moaned a non sexual, morning noise and wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt. Kurt turned his head back and happily let Blaine hold him.

"It is now that I woke up to you," Blaine added, burying his nose and mouth at the nape of Kurt's neck. He gave that spot on Kurt's neck a small kiss and nuzzled his face closer. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Better than I have in weeks, maybe ever."

Blaine made a small, short chuckling noise and kissed Kurt's neck again. "Good." A smile was playing at his lips.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt asked, a thought popping up into his head.

"What?"

"I'm not going to tell my Dad that we're together."

"Why not?" Blaine opened his eyes and stopped moving all together. He was shocked at Kurt's statement because his initial thought was how supportive Burt had been and how much he loves Kurt, despite him being gay. His nerves caught up with him and his immediate second thought was that Kurt didn't want to tell Burt about Blaine being his new boyfriend because Kurt's new boyfriend was Blaine. _Does Burt not like me?_ Blaine thought.

Kurt, unbeknownst to Blaine's slight panic attack behind him, held onto Blaine's arms tighter and smiled. "I doubt he'll let me spend the night with my boyfriend, in his bed, in an unsupervised dorm room."

Blaine breathed again and sighed in relief. "Would he let me sleep in your bed if I spent weekends at your house?" Blaine wanted to make a compromise because he liked Burt and didn't want to deceive him. Not too mention that Burt would eventually find out and would be all over Blaine for _taking advantage_ of his son.

"Does he let you sleep in my bed now?" Kurt asked with a grin.

Blaine laughed slightly. "Right… Finn can't have a girl spend the night in his bed, even if she's just a friend, and you can't have a guy spend the night in your bed, even if he's just a friend." He remembered spending countless nights on the pull out couch in their office or the two of them in sleeping bags in the living room. Kurt even got in trouble once because one night they tried to spend the entire night up watching an I Love Lucy marathon and ended up falling asleep on the couch together in the living room. They weren't even cuddling. Although Kurt's head was on Blaine's shoulder when Burt found them in the morning and they shared a blanket. "I don't know Kurt. I love this, but I don't want to lie to your father. He'll find out eventually and we'll both be in trouble for sleeping together when he doesn't approve."

"Please, Blaine? Just a couple more weeks. He thinks that you're still with Derek and if I suddenly tell him that you're not with Derek, but with me, he'll get suspicious and we won't be able to even sleep in the same building until I'm old enough to move out."

Blaine licked his lips and kissed Kurt's neck again. "Okay. A couple weeks, but maybe after Regional's would be a good time to properly introduce me as your boyfriend to your family."

"Deal." Kurt maneuvered his way in Blaine's arms to turn himself around and face Blaine so that they were nose to nose. They both parted their lips and melted into one another in a tamer kiss than they had the night before. It was sweet and romantic, not intense and dripping with sexual tension like the one last night.

They stayed like that for another hour before Blaine looked at the clock and asked Kurt if he wanted brunch. Seeing as how it was already ten o'clock and Kurt would need to be at his father's auto shop in a couple hours. Kurt groaned when he realized that he had to get out of bed and leave the comfort of Blaine's arms, but he dragged himself out of bed anyway.

Blaine excused himself and walked down the hall to the bathroom and Kurt changed his clothes while Blaine was gone. Blaine returned to the sight of Kurt in a pair of regular fitted jeans and a black t-shirt, sitting on the bed and tying the laces to a pair of oil stained work boots.

"What?" Kurt asked, seeing the stunned face of Blaine.

"You own clothes that aren't designer made? And, what are those, steel toed boots?"

Kurt shifted his eyes back and forth awkwardly. "Yeah. I've been helping my dad out at his shop for years. I'm not about to get one of my expensive outfits stained in oil or grease. I know John Travolta can make working on cars look glamorous, but it's not. It's dirty and it takes a lot of scrubbing in the shower to get the smell of broken car off of you."

"Wow." He coughed. "I guess I never thought about what you wore to your dad's shop. Maybe I just assumed you sat in his office and did his budgeting or ordering." Blaine's eyes were actually raking themselves over Kurt and how he looked so different when he was dressed like every other boy. Not bad different, but even Blaine had to admit that when Kurt lost his individuality, he lost some of his charm.

Then Kurt stood up and snapped his fingers. "I work a cover-all jumpsuit like it was meant for a runway in Milan."

Blaine smiled and thought, _So much for losing his charm._ Blaine met Kurt at the Lima Bean, which happened to be only about a mile from Burt's tire shop. Blaine and Kurt both ordered some form of breakfast wrap and shared half a grapefruit. Kurt ordered a regular, black coffee and another non-fat mocha before they left so he could bring them to work. Blaine walked Kurt to his car and hugged him tightly. "Love you," he said.

"Love you too," Kurt answered with a smile. "Do you have plans for the rest of the weekend?"

"No. Just homework. Not even Warbler practice, which is weird."

"Want to come over for dinner? I mean, I have to ask my dad and Carol, but if they say yes, do you want to? Maybe spend the night?"

"Yes. Definitely," Blaine answered immediately.

"Okay. I'll call you."

"Awesome." Blaine embraced Kurt and gave him a peck on the cheek after looking around first. "Have fun. Don't brake anything."

Kurt grinned and opened his car door. "Love you."

"I love you." Blaine shut the door for Kurt and Kurt gave a quick twiddle of his fingers to say goodbye.

Burt's auto and tire shop was running a sale on tire rotation and oil changes so he had asked both Finn and Kurt to help out around the shop. His yearly sale usually made a big dent in the shop's profit margin. Burt was a reliable mechanic and a honest one at that, so his shop was a popular one to do business with.

Finn was doing tire rotations with Burt while Kurt did all the oil changes and two other regular mechanics were working on cars that were already scheduled for work. The three men worked like a conveyer belt. They used three car lifts that were side by side and they would rotate based on what needed to be done. Burt would change the tires on one car while Finn changed the tires on another and who ever finished first would take the next car waiting. Kurt was so used to oil changes that he did all three at a time. There really was nothing to letting oil drain into a bucket. When the car was brought down from the lift, Kurt would finish by filling it the reservoir back up again with oil and changing out air filters. It was simple for him.

Kurt wore gloves when he worked in his father's shop because he didn't want to mess up his manicure or baby soft skin. He saw the calluses on his father's hands and swore that those would not be his. When things slowed down a little, Finn was sent to help the other two mechanics and Kurt was left with his father.

"Dad, can Blaine come over for dinner tonight?" he asked when they were alone.

"Sure. I don't see why not. I take it that you two patched things up?"

"Uh, yeah. We worked through a lot of issues that we had." That wasn't all together untrue because Blaine and Kurt did, in fact, work through their issues and then some.

"Well, that's good, Kurt. I'm glad. Blaine's a good guy and I'm glad that you have someone like him in your life."

"Like him as in another gay guy?"

Burt looked like he was trying not to make a facial expression when Kurt spoke so bluntly. "Yes. I'm glad you have someone else who's gay that you can talk to. It makes me feel better knowing that you have someone to talk to who understands what you're going through. Don't get me wrong. I like listening and I'm all for trying to help, but when I don't know what to say or how to fix your problems, it's nice knowing that you have someone who does."

"Thanks Dad."

"So did you guys just talk the whole time or what?"

"No. We talked and watched movies and then went for a walk and bought ice cream and magazines. Nothing big." _We also made out A LOT and slept in the same bed._

"His boyfriend doesn't care that another dude is sleeping in his boyfriend's room?"

"Derek's never had a problem with Blaine and my relationship before. He used to encourage it actually." Kurt was surprised how quickly his nouns changed. What he should have said was 'Blaine and my friendship,' but what came out was 'relationship.' He'd have to be more careful about what he says if he wants to get away with this for the next couple weeks.

"Used to?" Burt asked before pressing the gun to the bolts that held the tire in place.

"Well, Blaine, I guess, was having a hard time with our separation and Derek got a little jealous that he was thinking about me all the time. Blaine tried telling him that we were just friends, but he finally just said that he was sorry that Derek was jealous, but that his relationship," _There goes that word again,_ "with me was very important to him and it meant a lot to him to fix it." Kurt didn't know if any of that was true, but it sounded plausible enough to hand it off as truth to Burt. At least, this way, Kurt would be able to set up something in the next couple weeks to make it seem like Blaine left Derek for Kurt because of Derek's jealousy and Blaine's hidden love for Kurt. Kurt was proud of himself for thinking up all this on the spot and gave himself a mental high-five for making it sound convincing. _Go me!_

"These things are always hard. Harder when you're a teen I think, because everything is so dramatic, but friendships are important too. I'm glad Blaine sees that. Also, I like that he values you so much. I like that kid."

Kurt smiled up at the undercarriage of the car as he fastened the oil reservoir shut. _Good,_ he thought. _Then you'll love him when you find out that he's my boyfriend._

"So, what's going on with you and Zach? You spend a lot of time with him and I keep catching you two making out on the porch when he drops you off. Is he your boyfriend or something?" Burt fastened the last bolt on the last tire for the car they were working on.

Kurt thought for a second. "Um. No. Definitely not my boyfriend." _Blaine is though._ "We were dating for a bit, but we thought we'd be better off as friends."

"Why?"

Kurt thought again. He couldn't tell his dad the truth because it would negate the whole Derek and Blaine story. "We wanted different things."

"He wasn't pressuring you to… you know… do stuff was he?" Burt hesitated before he pressed the button on the wall to lower the lift down to the ground.

"Uhhh, no. No he wasn't pressuring me at all."

"You don't sound too convincing." He popped the hood on the car and Kurt immediately leaned himself over to unscrew the top of the oil reservoir. Burt started unscrewing the top off of the air filter cover.

"I swear. No pressuring. He's a great guy, but I just didn't have it for him. He liked me enough, I guess, but I wasn't really attracted." Kurt started pouring oil into a funnel.

"Kurt, can I ask you an honest question?" Kurt stopped what he was doing and looked up at Burt. "Have you ever- um- you didn't. Gosh, um. You've never-?"

"Oh god!" Kurt exclaimed quietly. "Dad, are you trying to ask me if I'm a virgin?"

Burt looked around, his face turned red. His wiped his forehead, realizing that he'd started sweating too. "Yeah." He drew the word out. "Yeah I am."

"The answer is no. I'm a virgin. The only thing I've ever done is kiss someone." Kurt rolled his eyes and looked back down at the funnel intently. His cheeks were blushed colored just like his dad's and also smeared with grease slightly. Burt looked like he was sighing in relief. "Why?"

Burt changed out the air filter and put the cover back on. He coughed. "I guess I wanted to know that you were being safe and not throwing yourself around."

"Throwing myself around?"

"Yeah, you know… hooking up with a lot of guys."

Kurt laughed nervously. "No worries, Dad. I'm not hooking up with any guys."

"Thank God."

"Would it matter to you if I were?" Kurt asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I suppose it would," Burt answered honestly.

"Would it bother you if Finn was hooking up with a lot of girls?"

"Probably, but for different reasons. I would be worried about him impregnating someone. With you, I'm worried about lots of things, many of which I'm sure I'm misinformed about."

"Like what?"

Burt sighed and put the hood down on the finished car, thankful that this one was the last for a bit. "Kurt, when I was growing up. Things were so different. People say that back then, it was a simpler time, and maybe it was, but in reality, when I was your age, everything was all about conformity and shunning or hating that which was different. Now everything is all about being unique and different. People used to keep their personal life hidden and all their problems weren't spoken about unless it was behind closed doors and windows."

"Are you setting up a scene to give yourself an excuse for being a little ignorant?" Kurt finally cut in. He said it without bite. It was more of a curiosity.

Burt gulped. "I guess. Kurt, I love you, you're my son and you know how much I want you to be happy."

"But…?" Kurt said to help aid his father continue the sentence.

"But I just want to make sure that when you're ready to start fooling around or having sex that you'll promise to protect your self. If you decide to be with someone, whether you're in a committed relationship with them or not, I want you to promise me that if he refuses to wear protection before you're both positive that you're both clean, you'll kick him to the curb."

It was like a tidal wave had hit Kurt full force. He now knew what his father was worried about. "You're scared that I'm going to get AIDS." He said it simply with no inflection in his voice. Both men were serious.

Burt gulped again and finally looked Kurt in the eyes. "Yes. I'm afraid of you getting AIDS. I know that being gay doesn't mean that you'll automatically get it, but like I said before, I grew up in a different time. When I was young, I remember someone telling me something that I didn't really think much of as a kid, but now I only see the hate in it and it makes me sick."

"What was it?"

"I can't even say it."

"It's okay, Dad. Just tell me."

Burt hesitated before speaking. He knew what he was about to say was rude, offensive, disgusting, and the epitome of everything wrong with people who hated other's like Kurt. The memory made him sick and want to hit someone. "When I was young, someone told me that the cure for homosexuality was AIDS." There was silence between them. It was like time stopped. They stood staring at each other. Kurt didn't know what to say. He'd never heard that said before. He didn't like the way the sentence made him feel. It made him feel like less of a person; like he was a mutation of what was supposed to be a real human being that was meant to be extinguished. "I'm sorry Kurt. You didn't need to know that." Burt forced himself to move and he swept his son up in his arms. "I'm so sorry. I don't believe that, Kurt."

Kurt was blinking back tears. "I know, Dad."

"Before you were born, in the eighties, AIDS was an epidemic that too many people had and died from." He let Kurt go and looked him in the eyes again, serious. He was desperate to get Kurt to understand. "You remember making me sit through watching RENT?" Kurt nodded his head. "You know how most of the characters had it?" Kurt nodded again. "In the eighties, it was like that. Too many people got it. It seemed that everyone either knew someone or was related to someone who had it. Then everyone started dying and I know it's not a death sentence anymore, but that doesn't make being careless about sex with people okay."

"I know, Dad," Kurt said again.

"Just… Just please promise me that when you start being intimate with someone that you'll be safe." It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"I promise."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

Burt took Kurt in his arms again. "I'm sorry about being so heavy with the sad talk, but I lost your mother and I can't lose you too. I can't."

"You won't. I promise." Kurt took himself out of his father's arms. Being seventeen, he knew about AIDS and the dangers it poised, but like everyone else he had the _it won't happen to me_ mentality. His father bringing the topic into the open really brought it home to him. He wasn't invincible or immune to the disease and he knew, like his father said, that he had to be careful when it came to sex. "I'll be smart. I'll use protection, I'll get tested, I'll make whoever I'm with use protection, I won't throw myself around at everyone who'll have me, and I'll make sure whoever I'm with gets tested too."

I eased Burt's mind to hear Kurt say that and he trusted his son enough to believe Kurt would do right by that statement. There was silence again and another car drove up. Burt brought the car they just out of the garage and into the lot for pick-up.

Kurt put the new car on the lift and rose it up and started draining the old oil. He had the drill gun in his hand by the time his father returned and they worked on the car in silence. When the car was brought back down to the floor and the hood was popped, Kurt broke the silence. "So, it's cool if Blaine comes over for dinner?"

"Yes, he can come over."

"Can he spend the night?"

"You didn't get enough of each other last night?"

_I'll never get enough of Blaine,_ Kurt thought. "We missed out on two weeks, Dad. Call it catching up. We used to spend more time together when I went to Dalton."

"Right."

"So can he? Spend the night?"

"I don't see why not."

"Awesome! Thank you!" Kurt could have flailed and hopped up and down, but didn't so he wouldn't give anything away.

Burt drove the car out into the lot and returned to Kurt texting Blaine.

**K- Dad said yes to you coming over for dinner and staying the night.**

**B- Yay! Can we camp out in the living room with a marathon of something?**

**K- Just as long as we're in the sleeping bags and not under the same cover on the couch again.**

**B- Fine by me. Just as long as I get to wake up to you.**

**K- I'll text you again when I know what time I'm out of here and stuff.**

Burt looked over at the clock on the wall. It was nearly four o'clock. "Hey, Kurt. If Blaine's coming over, why don't you head out? You can clean up and help Carol with dinner before Blaine comes over."

"Really?" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah. Get out of here." Burt smiled back.

"Thanks, Dad." Kurt left immediately. He dropped his cover all jumpsuit in the laundry bin and headed to the bathroom to wash his hands. They were relatively clean, since he wore gloves all day, but they still felt grimy.

**K- I'm headed home to take a shower now. So you can come over anytime.**

**B- I'm going to take a shower too and then head over. I changed back into my pajamas when I got back from brunch with you.**

**K- Can't wait!**

**B- Me too. Love you xoxo**

**K- Love you too xoxo**

* * *

><p>I really liked the talk that Burt had with Kurt because it brought out a whole new side to Burt's worries and his own admission to the fact that he knows he's ignorant on a lot of things, but is willing to learn because he loves his son.<p>

I also thought that Klaine waking up together was adorkable.

Please review!

Tumblr URL: grace-ryan


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Blaine had taken the quickest shower he ever had in his life. He threw some gel in his damp curls, figuring it would dry nicely by the time he got to Kurt's house, shaved his face quickly, yet carefully, and threw on a pair of dark jeans and a lavender button up shirt. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and slipped a pair of socks and shoes on. He was about to head out the door when he rushed back to his desk and remembered that he had forgotten to put on deodorant and cologne. He didn't like to spray cologne because he felt it faded the scent faster. So, instead, he always broke the spray part off and dabbed a little behind each ear and then a little on his chest.

When he arrived at the Hummel/Hudson house, Carol answered the door and said that Kurt was up in his room and told Blaine that he was welcome to go up. Blaine had always been allowed in Kurt's room. He went up and Kurt's door to his bedroom was wide open so he didn't bother to knock.

Kurt wasn't in his room. Blaine didn't think much of this and sat down on Kurt's perfectly made bed and began looking at a magazine he had open on his bed spread. He looked up when he heard the sound of Kurt's voice gasping.

"Oh my God, you scared me half to death," Kurt said out of breath. He put his hand over his heart and realized that he was standing in front of Blaine, who appeared to be gawking, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. His cheeks immediately went pink.

Blaine stared at his boyfriend's toned body and wet skin, glistening in the light shining in through his window. The last time he saw Kurt even close to naked was the last time he was here and Kurt at least had a tank top and pants on. It was also the same day that Blaine shoved Kurt up against the window and almost kissed him. Looking at Kurt in nothing but a short towel made him want to do that again, except he'd actually kiss him this time.

Kurt shut his bedroom door and went over to his closet. He grabbed his silk bathrobe and put it on, quickly tying the sash around his waist and looking back to Blaine. "You got here fast."

Blaine coughed, trying to make himself seem like he wasn't just leering at his boyfriend. "Well, I took a shower and then came over. Were you in the shower for a long time?"

Kurt's eyes flashed over to Blaine's quickly and then just as fast, he looked away. "Like I said before, it takes a long time to scrub the smell of broken car off…" He trailed off. He blushed again when he thought of what he was actually doing in the shower and scrubbing had nothing to do with it.

Blaine stood up. "I'm um… I'm just going to step out in the hallway and let you get dressed." He started heading toward the door and Kurt stood in Blaine's way. Kurt surprised himself by doing so and Blaine almost ran right into him. When Blaine realized Kurt was in front of him he stopped and took a step back. He looked a little frazzled. "A-aren't you going to get dressed?" Blaine stuttered out.

Kurt licked his lips. "Why are you nervous?" Kurt asked shyly, his heart still beating fast.

Blaine was purposely not keeping eye contact with Kurt. Instead, he fixed his eyes downward toward the V the robe made on Kurt's chest. His skin looked incredibly smooth. "I-" He took a deep breath. "I should leave right now. I made a promise not to pressure you into anything last night and in order not to do that, I need to leave your room." He took another step to walk around Kurt to get to the door and moved with him, taking a step closer.

Without missing a beat, Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine on the lips and stood straight up again. Blaine looked like he was battling something inwardly. He was looking deep into Kurt's eyes. "I. Really should. Um- go."

"Why don't you stay?" Kurt asked innocently. He inhaled and could smell Blaine's cologne. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing and Blaine was very clearly asking to leave, but Kurt felt incredibly turned on seeing Blaine's reaction to him being in a towel. _We don't have to do anything. Kissing isn't so bad, is it?_ Kurt thought. "It's not pressuring if you were just kissing me, right?"

Before either one knew what was going on, Kurt was on his back on the bed with Blaine on top of him and kissing him feverously. Kurt was moaning and rolling his body up to meet Blaine's.

Blaine fingered the sash on Kurt's robe and the silk fell open. It slid off of Kurt's skin like melted butter and Blaine ran the fingers on his right hand up and down Kurt's chest and torso, feeling the smooth, unblemished skin.

Kurt was able to feel tingles wherever Blaine touched his skin and he couldn't get enough of Blaine's tongue. They way he sucked on Kurt's tongue and explored Kurt's mouth with his own was beyond words. Then Blaine's lips were on Kurt's jaw line and he nipped at Kurt's earlobe. He moved at the perfect pace, erratic, but not rushed, and he kissed a tender spot on Kurt's neck.

Kurt moaned once more and pushed Blaine to the side. They rolled together and Kurt ended up on top of Blaine, between Blaine's legs. He smelled so good and the feel of his hands on Kurt's bare skin was incomparable to anything else. Kurt was now in nothing, but his towel that was now loosening from around his waist. He broke his face away from Blaine and he buried his face in his chest, kissing below Blaine's Adam's apple as he unbuttoned the top few buttons.

The slender boy started kissing around Blaine's collar bone and nosing around while he began slowly grinding his groin into Blaine's. It only encouraged him more when he heard Blaine's breathing coming out audibly low and mixed with a touch of moaning. The sound of it was only made Kurt more turned on he wasn't sure what he was doing or what the result would be, but he had the feeling that if they continued the way they were, the result would be both of them having to clean up.

Blaine rolled them back over again and he recaptured Kurt's mouth. Kurt's eyes shot open and he felt the towel around his waist pop free. He wasn't sure if Blaine knew, but Kurt was now completely naked below him. _We need to stop_, Kurt thought, coming to his senses now. _But it feels so so good._

_Fuck,_ Blaine swore in his head. _Shit, his skin feel so good. I know we need to stop, but. Oh Fuck. I can't stop touching him. He smells so good._ Blaine rutted down against Kurt's erection and moaned at the feeling of friction against his own.

Kurt was turning to putty. He could feel his cock against Blaine's and the feeling on his bare skin was near orgasmic. "Oh B-Blaine," Kurt moaned.

"Kurt," Blaine responded in kind. He trailed his hand down Kurt's side and when he reached Kurt's hip he grasped it tightly, massaging his thumb into the skin. He slowed his kissing and movements, knowing something was different, but couldn't figure out what. When he moved his hand lower, he braced himself and opened his eyes wide. "Kurt, the towel," he said lifting his head off of Kurt and looking him in the eyes.

"What?" Kurt asked frazzled and lost in the moment.

"The towel. It fell off."

"I know." Kurt craned his neck forward and kissed Blaine again.

Blaine backed up even more. "W-We can't do this. I love you. I'm sorry. I-" Blaine closed his eyes tight and slid off Kurt, standing up and facing away from his naked boyfriend.

Kurt discarded the towel beneath him and quickly grabbed the silk robe again. "Why?" Kurt asked, wrapping around Blaine's waist from behind. "We both wanted it. Clearly we were both comfortable."

Blaine turned himself around, happy that Kurt was now covered up in a sense. "I promised you that I wouldn't pressure you. We were going to take our time."

"It's not pressuring if I was agreeing from the start. You weren't the one pressuring me. If anything, initiated it." Blaine was looking down at the floor. Kurt took Blaine's hands. "Don't feel bad. Blaine, we did this together."

"I just don't want to rush this. I don't want this to get all fucked up because we can't control ourselves. I want you so bad, but I love you too much to ruin this with sex."

"Come here," Kurt ordered comfortingly. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and held him close. "Can I ask you something really personal? About your relationship with Derek?" Blaine nodded and followed Kurt back over to the bed, where they sat, still holding hands. Kurt put his towel over his lap. "What was it that made you and Derek's relationship go sour?"

"He forced me to see that I really did have feelings for you and then I realized that not only did I have feelings for you, but I was in love with you. Once I knew that, I couldn't be with him. I was in love with you all along."

"So, sex wasn't what tore you two apart? It was your feelings for me?"

"Yes."

"The Millionaire Matchmaker says that you shouldn't start having a sexual relationship with someone until you're in a committed monogamous relationship. We have that, right?"

"Yes."

"Then what does time matter? Okay, so we only officially got together yesterday, but I've been in love with you for more than five months. That's five months of thinking about you and wishing all the things I was feeling was felt by you too and every time I touched myself I thought of **you**."

"You did?" Blaine asked bashfully.

"Yes. So, to me, all this is a natural progression. It's the next step. We may not have to rush into full on sex, but if kissing causes us to start grinding and maybe more, then, well, what's wrong with it if we're comfortable?"

Blaine turned his eyes down and Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek. He was surprised at how level headed he was being. He hadn't pictured himself being the one to try to convince Blaine into enter into the physicality of their relationship. But here he was, strong and assured, asking Blaine to love him in anyway possible; in any sense of the word. "Are you sure?"

"I'll tell you what… how about if when we're kissing, any kind of over the clothes stuff is okay, and if one of us feels like more should be done we ask permission?"

"Define over the clothes because there are a lot of over the clothes stuff that can happen. There's grinding, touching," Blaine made a face, "m-more touching. I don't need you to take your boxers off in order to blow you."

Kurt's eyes widened in mysticism. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. And even though **you** were naked just now, I wasn't and I would have came in my pants from what we were doing."

"Wow." Kurt was getting exited again. "Okay. Kissing and grinding is okay, if it results in an orgasm, that's okay too, but if we want to touch we have to ask permission."

Blaine thought for a moment. "I think I can go along with that. I love you." Blaine leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips.

"You can seriously give someone a blow job over their underwear?" Kurt was seriously intrigued.

"Oh yeah! It's not as hard as you think. Actually-"

"You really don't have to tell me," Kurt quickly interrupted.

"Oh. Sorry."

Kurt smiled. "It's okay. I just assume you knew this because it's something you did with Derek. I'd rather find out what it's like because you're doing it and not explaining an experience with your ex."

"Geez! Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about that. I was trying to be conversational, but your right. I'm sorry."

"Blaine. Blaine, stop. You're fine, really. I promise." Kurt kissed Blaine again. "I know you have a history, but I don't want to hear the details."

"Got it." Another kiss was exchanged between them and Blaine left to let Kurt get dressed.

* * *

><p>I had meant for this chapter to be longer, but I'm dead tired and I really just wanted to get this out to all of you. I hope it works the way it is. I hadn't planned on much happening for the rest of their weekend anyway, so the next chapter will be a short summary of the rest of their weekend and then Monday in school. Maybe Tuesday too... We'll see.<p>

I still don't know where to end this. If anyone has any ideas or requests PLEASE let me know. I don't want this to drag on with no plot.

Please review!

Tumblr: grace-ryan


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Blaine left on Sunday evening, after dinner and because of the amount of people in the house, they hadn't had another chance to experiment with their new agreement. Kurt and Blaine had planned on sleeping in the living room, using the excuse that they were going to have a marathon of the Scream movies, but Burt looked at them semi-suspiciously and said no on the grounds that Sunday morning was his morning to watch the "fix-it" shows on HGTV and didn't want to wake them up, only to send them back to separate rooms to sleep. So, they watched a couple movies in the living room and cuddled on the couch when everyone was asleep and kissed and played and said sweet nothings to each other until they could barely keep their eyes open.

Neither Kurt or Blaine argued about sleeping in separate rooms because they were supposed to be holding up the façade that they were still just friends and not a couple. They'd never had a problem with sleeping separately before, so why would they start now unless they had a reason to want to sleep together? Blaine had a feeling that Burt wasn't buying it, but Kurt seemed think that he did.

Blaine had left and Kurt had gone downstairs to take his usual Sunday night snack: two cookies and warm milk, up to his room. "Good night, Dad," Kurt called out as he walked past his father on the couch.

"Kurt, come in here, please?"

Kurt didn't think much of his father's request because Burt often called Kurt in the living room with him to chat about this or that. He brought his snack into the living room and placed it on the coffee table. He offered one of the cookies to his father and he obliged before talking. They both dipped their cookie in the milk and then took a bite. It was a sweet picture: father and son, sharing a glass of milk and two Oreo cookies. It was the one non-organic luxury Kurt awarded himself.

"So what's up?" Kurt asked, taking a sip of the milk and sloshing it around his mouth to rid his mouth of the black cookie.

"Can you look me in the face and tell me that you and Blaine do not have feelings for each other?"

Kurt stopped moving. "What are you talking about?" Kurt shifted his eyes around, doing everything he could to avoid eye contact..

"Kurt, look at me." The fair skinned boy forced himself to look at Burt. "Do you have feelings for Blaine?"

Kurt sighed. This was a conversation he could have. Talking about his feelings for Blaine? That was like talking about the weather. It was clear and obvious, so he didn't have to lie about this part. "Yes. I have feelings for Blaine."

"Do you think it's fair to Derek that you two act the way you do around each other when he's not around?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt really wasn't sure what his father was asking. He understood the part about Derek, but he didn't understand the part of how they acted toward one another. He thought that they acted exactly the same as they always did. Friendly, not flirty.

"The staring, the lingering glances, your proximity when you stand next to each other. Seriously, you're almost on top of each other. If Carol was like that with one of her friends, I'd be extremly jealous and put off. Do you think it's fair that you're allowing that to happen?"

Kurt thought a moment. He couldn't give away that Derek and Blaine not being together, but he also wanted to be as honest as he could. "Derek and Blaine are big boys. They can handle their own problems. And if they can't then they shouldn't be together. Blaine can make his own decisions on what he does. Besides, what does it matter if Blaine is developing feelings for me? Wouldn't that be a good thing? I'd be happy because then my feelings for him would be reciprocated and then maybe I'd get a boyfriend out of it that you like and respect."

"I like and respect a boy who doesn't cheat on his significant other or go behind his boyfriend's back to line up a new boyfriend before he leaves him. And you shouldn't either. I admit. I like Blaine, but if that's what he's doing, I don't want someone like that for you. I want someone who will devote themselves to you alone and be honest with you."

"That's not what he's doing. I promise that's not what he's doing."

"Does he have feelings for you?"

"I'm starting to get that idea."

"Me too."

"You are?" Kurt hadn't known that their affection for one another was so obvious.

"Yeah. It's the look in his eyes when he looks at you. It's that puppy love look. Look, I don't know this Derek kid all that well, but if you and Blaine end up together, I don't want it to be because Blaine lied to Derek and went behind his back. And I certainly don't want it happen because he cheated on Derek. Once people cheats, they're labeled a cheated for the rest of their lives and they can't take it back. Think about it. If Blaine cheated on Derek with you, what's to say that he would cheat on you with someone else?"

"Blaine's not like that. He's too _honorable._"

"You sure?"

"Yes. Absolutely. Blaine is so stuck on doing the right thing that if he really wanted to be with me or anyone else, he'd tell Derek first before even making a move on that other person." That was true. In fact, that's exactly what happened, so Kurt wasn't even lying.

"Alright. I'll believe you. You know I'm just looking out for you."

"I know."

"I just want the best for you. You remember what I said about not throwing yourself around?" Kurt nodded. "I'm not saying that Blaine does, but in general, I don't want you with someone who does that either. I want the best kind of person for you. You should strive for love, not dangerous excitement."

Kurt took another sip of his milk and put the glass down. "I will, Dad. Thanks for checking though." He made motion to get back up again, but Burt stopped him with another question. "It's not easy being the one on the outside is it? Him being in a relationship and seemingly encouraging your affection, but still out of reach?"

Kurt blinked a few times and took another sip of water. He though back to how it was before at Dalton. "Yeah, Dad. As a matter of fact, it kind of sucks. I'm watching him be happy because someone else is making him that way and I'm watching him do all the things to someone else that I wish he'd do with me. He really is a great boyfriend. He's the romantic type. Surprise gifts, hand in hand walks, dates, little compliments here and there that are so cute you want to throw-up. Yeah. It sucks being on the outside looking in."

"Is that why you tried dating Zach?"

"Yeah. It's part of the reason Blaine and I started fighting, to be honest. He was jealous of the attention Zach was giving me and I yelled at him for trying to keep me in his pocket while I had to watch the Derek and Blaine love-fest 24/7. But Zach and I didn't work out because I can't forget my feelings for Blaine."

"So, you stopped dating Zach and Blaine come back in the picture?"

"It's not like that. Zach's the one that actually got us talking. I was refusing to talk to Blaine while he'd been trying to talk to me and it's actually really very confusing, Dad. Do you really want to hear all this? Teenage drama."

Burt smiled. They hadn't had a talk like this in a while. "No. It's all right." He leaned back in his chair and looked back at the television.

"Dad?" Kurt asked. Burt looked back at Kurt with his eyebrows raised. "What if Blaine did decide to leave Derek for me? Would you be okay with that? I mean, with Blaine as my boyfriend?"

"As long as you didn't stir the pot up on purpose and Blaine left Derek willingly because he really did care for you more. Then, yeah. I'd be okay with it. Blaine is a good kid and I like him. I like him that way I see him now and I don't want to get a different impression of him. I like the idea I have of him in my head as a boy who holds you in high regard and cares more about his relationship with you than anything else. He doesn't seem to ever want to hurt you. That's what every parents wants for their child: someone who won't hurt them."

Kurt's lips were turning up at the corners slightly. "Cool. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They exchanged 'good night' to each other and Kurt went upstairs to bed, feeling very content with where things stood with his dad. He was happy. He had Blaine, he had his father's consent, in a sense, and he had his happiness. All was good.

Monday morning came and he was forced to explain his giddiness to Dave. They were alone in the bathroom, the place they had all their on campus conversations, and Dave looked genuinely pleased that they were now together.

"Does that mean that you'll stop going on about the woes of Blaine?" Dave asked with a grin.

"Definitely. Blaine and I are going full speed ahead. I mean, it's only been a few days, but I feel like it's going to be good. Like, nothing can touch us, you know?"

The door to the bathroom opened and Dave's facial features changed. "Next time, if I'm running late, don't leave, wait for me," Karofsky said, pretending to be keeping things with Kurt strictly business.

Kurt rolled his eyes and felt a hand on his shoulder. Zach was at his side. "Didn't hear from you. Good weekend?" Zach winked then flashed a look at Dave and saw his unsteady eyes. He looked nervous.

"Mmhmm." Kurt felt like he was grinning like an idiot and now knew what it felt like to be a giggling teen girl in a locker room.

"Tell me about it later."

"Sure. We gotta go. See you in class."

Zach started heading for a stall and looked back at Kurt's direction who was walking out the door and Dave turned his head back and locked eyes with Zach. It was only a moment, but it was enough for Zach to get an idea in his head. _His expression is curious,_ Zach thought.

At lunch Kurt was sitting at their usual table and Zach walked up to the table and put his tray down. "Kurt, I have to talk to you."

Kurt looked up at the tall blonde awkwardly. "Okay."

"Can we go to another table?"

Everyone at the table was now staring at the duo and Kurt just stood up and followed Zach over to an empty table. "What's going on? Is everything okay?" Kurt racked his brain in the thirty seconds it took to make it to another table and couldn't come up with anything or reason as to why Zach might be this serious.

Zach looked around and lowered the volume of his voice. He was trying to sound conversational. He had a hunch that Kurt was in on a secret. "What is your relationship with Dave?"

Kurt laughed. "Karofsky?"

"Yes. What's going on with the two of you?"

Kurt laughed harder. "Nothing. He's my escort between classes."

"No. There's more. I know it."

Kurt stopped laughing, but continued to smile. "There's nothing more. He walks me to my classes. I'm his charity."

"He seemed way too nervous when I walked into the bathroom, like I was interrupting something. Was I?"

"Why? If you were it's none of your business."

"Oh my God! He's capitol G isn't he?"

"What?" Kurt exclaimed. "No. Well, maybe. I don't know. Why the hell would I know?"

"No!" Zach exclaimed silently with a smile. "You do know. He is." Zach gasped again.

"Look, Zach." Kurt turned his expression to serious and firm. "You need to stop. It is none of your business and I'm not into outing, so If you want to know then go ask him."

"Outing?" Zach asked. He felt bad about going to Kurt about this now, but he didn't really want to tell Kurt the real reason why he wanted to know. "Gosh, Kurt, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to- I just wanted- I thought it would be okay to ask because both of us are in the gay club, you know. Sorry."

"It's fine. Just… I told him I'd keep it a secret and I don't think it's fair to let you in on the secret when he didn't want anyone other than me to know. He's not ready to be out yet. I actually don't think he'll be ready to be out for a while." Kurt looked off into nothingness as he recalled a memory from his past.

"Is he the one you kissed before me?"

The question struck a cord with Kurt. The look on his face gave away the truth.

"Oh. My. God. Seriously?" Zach smiled. Clearly there was more to Zach than what Kurt thought. Zach was a gossip whore. "Is he a good kisser?"

Kurt looked around the room, eyeing the distance between them and other people. "You need to stop. Really. We're not having this conversation with people around. Also, where did this come from? You're acting all diva-esque and gossip girl all rolled into one."

"I'll tell you about it later. I promise."

Kurt dismissed the whole thing, not knowing what had just happened and feeling really bad that he had just let go of Dave's secret. They returned to their friends who were now all curious about their conversation because Zach was so excited and animated from afar, while Kurt looked like he was about to tare Zach's head off, but the two boys were tight lipped about the whole thing.

At 7:15 in the evening, Kurt was on the phone with Blaine, discussing plans for the weekend after Regional's and he heard the doorbell downstairs. Two minutes later his door to his bedroom swung open and Zach was standing in the doorway with a great big smile on his face. "You've been holding out on me!" he said.

"Blaine, I gotta go."

"Why? What's wrong? Who is that?"

"It's Zach and he's being intrusive." Kurt made a face at Zach and pointed to his desk chair. Zach shut the bedroom door and took a seat, but looked like he was all fidgety. "I'll call you later."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too." He ended the phone call and put his cell on his desk.

"Oo. The I love you stage," Zach mused with a smile.

"You are bugging the crap out of me today. What are you doing here?"

"You are such a skank. You made out with him multiple times and didn't even tell me! And for the record, he is not as chubby as you might think. He's mostly all muscle. He works out a lot, you know."

Kurt picked up his messenger bag and pulled out a text book. "I did know that. He takes me to work out with him when I'm pissed off." He started flipping through pages, trying to avoid having this conversation with Zach, but Zach was amped up about something. "Wait… How do you know that?" Kurt looked up and saw Zach's pleased expression. Kurt's eyes went wide. "You didn't?"

"He is sensational. I've always been a sucker for muscles." Zach bit his lip, still smiling.

"What did you do? Where? How?" Kurt put the book down and was suddenly all ears.

Zach was still sitting smug across the room. He crossed his legs and wagged his dangling foot. "I saw his car still at the school and I found him practicing wrestling pins in the gym. I told him that I knew about him and he got angry, of course. I flirted a bit and then told him that if he was so mad, then he should take his aggression out by pinning me instead of the dummy. Do you know that he gets really horny when he's angry?" Kurt just stared in shock. "Yeah. The more aggressive he gets the more handsee he got. He is sooo strong."

Kurt started to smile. "Bitch, get to the good part. What happened?"

"We started making out and then went into the locker room and, boy, did he not really know what he was doing, but that was okay because I'm an excellent teacher." Zach winked. He got out of the chair and moved over to Kurt's bed. "I sucked his dick and told him to do it just like I did. He was a fast learner."

Kurt had his hand over his heart and felt that the color had left his face. "Oh my god! Seriously?" The question was rhetorical.

"Then we fucked. He was much better at that."

Kurt's entire body jolted. "Wait, what?"

Zach started laughing. "We fucked. Dave Karofsky and I had sex. Do you want a diagram?"

"Holy…" Kurt felt his heart thumping hard. He was in shock. He took a few breaths. "What was it like?"

"You mean, him? He's was okay, but he was a virgin, so I didn't really expect excellence."

"N-no. I mean the actual act, not his technique."

"Oh! It's was fun. Normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Lots of touching and grunting, some instruction, but definitely not boring. It's kind of hard to be boring when you're being held by a left tackle. Man, is he strong!"

"D-did he top or bottom?" Kurt got the question out nervously.

"Well it was more like a behind or in front type deal." Kurt lightly slapped Zach on the chest with a smile. Zach giggled. "I'm kidding. Well, not really, but you know what I mean."

"Actually, no. I don't."

"You mean, you and Blaine haven't yet? Didn't you spend the night at his dorm?"

"Yeah, but we're taking things slow."

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"I'm just fine with it. We've talked it over and we just waiting until we both feel we're ready."

Zach looked at Kurt with an eyebrow raised. "You are such an innocent."

"It's not me, but I'm happy with our decision. It takes a lot of pressure off. Besides, Blaine is what I always wanted, so the wait will be worth it."

"You don't know what you're missing."

Kurt shifted his mouth to the side while he thought. "W-What am I missing?"

"Oh Honey…" The look on Zach's face told him that he was missing a lot. "Do we need to have the sex talk?"

"Um… I've have the sex talk with my dad." Kurt shifted on the bed uncomfortably. "He gave me some pamphlets that told me the, um, mechanics of how things work, but…"

"But a piece of paper from a clinic isn't going to give you a blow by blow instruction. Forgive the pun," he grinned.

"Right. I know Blaine knows what he's doing, but when we do get around to being physical, I'd like to know what I'm doing."

Zach thought for a few seconds. "Okay, I think I have a plan. I'm going to come over tomorrow after Glee practice and I'll help you out."

"Really?"

"Sure! It can be fun. Plus, when you do punch in your V-card, you can thank me for it being awesome and better than the normal person who loses their virginity."

"What's the norm?"

"Uncomfortable, awkward, and usually not exciting."

"Was that how it was with Dave?"

"Oh God no! Like I said… he's sooo strong!"

"What does that even mean?"

"Put it this way, if I have a hard time moving tomorrow, you'll know I had a good time."

* * *

><p>So... I got enough requests to have my OC's hook up... since Zach and Karofsky are my favorite, I took them out to play? Anyone not like that? lol in my head, Zach and Karofsky had a major hot time! :P<p>

Please review!

Tumblr: grace-ryan


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

On Tuesday morning Kurt met up with Karofsky at their usual meeting place: Kurt's locker. He saw Dave leaning on the red metal and thumbing through something on his Blackberry like any other day, but Kurt was focused and still in shock from the news he heard yesterday about Zach and Dave. He marched right up to Dave and stated, "We need to talk," in a friendly, yet confrontational way.

Dave seemed to know immediately what Kurt was talking about and started heading for their usual rendezvous point in the bathroom. When the door closed behind them, Kurt started laying into Dave before checking to see if they were even alone. "In the _**locker room?**_ You told me that you didn't-" They heard a flush sound from one of the stalls and Dave's eyes went wide. Kurt jolted in surprise from the noise and he quickly changed his tone to accusatory, rather than playful because it seemed plausible that the two boys would be arguing instead of Kurt teasing Karofsky, of all people. "-like…_** her**_," was the first thing he thought of to finish the sentence.

A boy walked out from the stall and crossed past the two boys saying "hey" to Dave and ignoring Kurt completely. Dave said "hey" back and Kurt made a face, noticing that the boy wasn't going to wash his hands before leaving.

The door closed behind the boy and Kurt immediately started checking the other stalls. No one was in there now. "You had _**sex**_ with Zach?" he exclaimed with bright eyes and hint of a smile.

"Shh! Calm down. People might hear you outside."

"Yeah, but you had **SEX**… with **ZACH**!"

"Of course he went ahead and told you. I knew he'd go running to you after. You're not going to tell anyone, right?"

"Who the hell would I tell?" Kurt said with a smile. "I've kept your homo-secret."

"Yeah. Yeah."

"So?" Kurt asked with a smile, insinuating he was expecting Dave to continue talking.

"So what?"

"So, what happened? I thought you didn't like Zach? He tells you he knows you're gay so you drop your trousers like it an initiation and assume the position?"

Dave kind of smiled. Kurt could tell he was holding it back and wanted to flail like a teenage fangirl, but he kept himself composed. "Did he say anything? About me?"

"What? Seriously? You said, less than a month ago, that you didn't like him because he smiles too much."

Dave made a face like he was weighing options. "He grew on me…"

"Eww," Kurt said, knowing Karofsky's mind was in the gutter and he got the impression Dave was speaking literally and figuratively.

"What do you mean, 'eww?' You made out with him too."

"I didn't shove my dick in his mouth… and other places."

Dave's composure faltered and he started to chuckle. "That's besides the point. Did he say anything about me?"

Kurt thought back to the conversation with Zach. Zach hadn't really given Dave a whole lot of praise, but didn't really give him a negative either, other than saying that it was normal because he was a virgin. "He kept saying that you were so strong."

Dave blushed. Obviously it was something that Kurt wasn't privy too and honestly, he didn't want to know. "Uh," he began, trying not to laugh nervously, "yeah. You're friend Zach is a bit of a freak. In a good way, but…"

"I don't really want to know."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Not really. He didn't go into detail." Kurt was trying to gloss over the fact that it was obvious to Zach that Dave was a virgin.

"Nothing? Not even 'I'd do him again?'"

"Dave!" Kurt laughed and playfully hit the bigger boy the same way he hit Zach yesterday. Karofsky laughed along with him. "Are you two together now, or?"

"Fuck no. You know me. Do I look like I'm about to start dating a guy who's out in this school?"

"Guess not."

"Right. It was fun and I'd do it again, but I'm not looking for commitment right now. Why is he?"

Kurt laughed again. "He had sex with someone he barely spoke to before… I think you're all set on the tall blonde pining for the muscular left tackle."

"Good."

The bell rang for first class and the two boys knew their conversation had to be over. They exited the bathroom without saying another word and Dave walked Kurt to class. Neither boy brought up the topic again for the rest of the day. Not even when Zach winked at Dave in the lunch room when he dropped Kurt off at his table. To Dave's thankfulness, no one saw it, but Kurt, who chesired and sat down without a word.

Later that night, after glee practice and dinner, Zach showed up, as promised from the night before, at the Hummel residence. He had his back pack with him and said something to Burt about studying with Kurt and Burt instructed him to go upstairs.

Zach shut Kurt's bedroom door and quickly opened up his Luis Viton backpack and extracted a brown paper bag from it. Kurt was looking on nervously, but was curious what was in it.

Zach was there to help Kurt out with his intimacy issue. Well, it wasn't so much of an issue as it was practically non-existent to speak of. Zach walked over to Kurt with the paper bag in hand and held it in two hands carefully like it was something of importance. When he got to Kurt he grabbed one of Kurt's throw pillows and put the bag on top of it like he was presenting it to Kurt. "Kurt," Zach started. "This is a very important day. I am honored bestow upon you, hopefully, your first of many. May you use it to your heart's content to squash your nerves and stress and may it bring you and hopefully someone else much joy." He smiled and brought the pillow closer to Kurt, who looked positively confused and weirded out because he had no clue what was in the bag. Zach bowed his head, pretending he was presenting something to a royal figure.

"O-kay," Kurt said slowly then delicately plucked the bag off the pillow and opened it up. He reached in the bag and the second he started to take it out, he saw what it was and shoved it back in the bag and pushed it back at Zach. "No! I can't. Really. I'm all set." His face flushed a deep, dark crimson.

Zach started laughing. "Kurt, come on. You asked for my help and I'm going to help you." He took the bag and opened it, taking out the gift, encased in a hard plastic. He tried to hand it back to Kurt, but Kurt was clasping his hands behind his back and shaking his head. "No. Thank you. I appreciate the sentiment, but no thank you."

"Kurt, everyone has one." Zach was still smiling, very proud of himself for giving Kurt his gift. "Hell, most girls have one and every gay I know definitely has one. Just hold it. It will make it easier." He thrust the hard plastic into Kurt's lap and let Kurt sit with it for a few minutes in silence. "Kurt how did you think you were going to learn? What was I supposed to do to help you?"

"I thought you might give me, like, I don't know, written tips, or a book or something."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Please. Do I look like someone who isn't hands on?"

Kurt's face was still a shade of pink. He stared down at the plastic in his lap and brought his hands around to touch the case. He lifted it up and studied the item inside the clear casing. Zach gave him a Dildo, a purple one at that. "Did it have to be purple?" Kurt asked.

"I thought you'd appreciate the sentiment. Purple is anti-bullying."

"Yeah, but it's purple."

Zach took a slightly more defensive tone and raised his eyebrows, trying not to laugh. "It's going up your ass and you're worried what color it is?" Zach couldn't hold it in and giggled. "Here," Zach took the case back and popped the plastic open. "Look, I got you a good one. It vibrates at different speeds, has a suction cup attachment, and has balls too. Plus it feels kind of realistic." He put the opened case back in Kurt's lap. "I was going to get you one that has fake come, but I thought that might be over the top for your first one." He turned to his backpack and took out a set of batteries. He brought them back over to Kurt. "Do you want to be alone with it for a few minutes?" he asked.

"What? No!" Kurt almost yelled.

Zach laughed harder. "Chill. I didn't mean it like that." He brought his laughter down to a chuckle. "I meant so you can feel less awkward about touching it. I know you've never seen one up close, never mind touched one."

"Oh… I don't think I could feel less awkward."

"All the same, I'm going to go to the bathroom. When I come back, that thing better be out of it's package." Zach turned and left the room.

Kurt stared at the purple piece in it's plastic cradle. He sighed. "Just do it. Get it over with." He lifted his hand off his lap and put one finger on the head. To his surprise it felt lifelike. Not that he had touched anyone else's cock besides his own. Now he was intrigued. Kurt took the dildo out of the case and examined it different ways: up close, with his eyes closed, and at different angles. He could feel places that had subtle veins, places that were harder, places that were softer. It was perfectly shaped. Kurt doubted there were many men with a dick as perfect as this one. Even his own had the slightest of a curve. But he knew that all sex toys were meant to be the object of perfection, a fantasy of the real thing.

"That's a good boy," Zach said when he returned.

Kurt hadn't heard him come back in the room. "It's surprisingly life like," he said turning it over once more. "In a too perfect to be real, kind of way."

"I know. I have one just like it." He said plopping down on the bed. And fishing through his bag. "Did you put the batteries in?"

Kurt took that as an order and he began fumbling with silicone and Duracell batteries. Zach took a black, velvet bag with a gold rope around the top, out of his bag. It sort of looked like a tube sock to Kurt. "Holly hell. Tell me that isn't yours."

Zach gave him a "Bitch, please" look and then chuckled. "Of course it is. Don't go all 'get thee to a nunnery' on me now." Zach opened the bag and extricated a dildo that looked just like Kurt's, only pink flesh colored. Kurt stared at how Zach handled it with ease and complete comfort ability. "Okay, here's what I want you to do."

"Wait, we're doing this?" Kurt looked panicked.

"Try to calm down and relax. I'm teaching you how to do give a blowjob. It's better to have you do it, than to give you step by step procedures. Hence the boy-toy."

Kurt wanted to laugh at the flippant nickname, but was still too embarrassed that this was actually happening. "I-I don't know. Can't you just give me some pointers?"

"No. You'll forget all about them by the time you get to it, but actually doing it, you'll remember that. I'd have you practice on me, but I don't think Blaine is up for sharing." Zach winked. "Unless you think he wouldn't mind?" He grinned devilishly.

"Um. No. He'd mind, and I would too." Kurt blushed at the offer. He'd probably have felt flattered if he wasn't so nervous.

"Damn." Zach snapped his fingers. "Guess the Battery Operated Boy will have to do." He repositioned the dildo in his hand. "Okay, first things first- And don't object to anything, just do it. Got it?" Kurt finally nodded his head and agreed. He held his purple dildo the same way Zach did, in his left hand, cupping the balls. "Right, when you're giving someone a hand job, just do things that you would do to yourself. You know, stroking and adding pressure to the head every now and then." Kurt looked on as he watched Zach perform the exact action he was talking about. "Go on, give it a try."

Kurt felt incredibly awkward doing this, but he took a deep breath and tried to relax. He clutched the silicone cock in his right hand and started pumping it.

"Close your eyes," Zach instructed.

Kurt stopped what he was doing and looked back at Zach. "Why?"

"Because when you're doing it for real, you'll probably be kissing and who the hell kisses with their eyes open?" Zach had a point. So, Kurt closed his eyes and went back to his ministrations. "Here, try it a little like this." Zach repositioned Kurt's hand a little, which made Kurt feel entirely uncomfortable, but he knew Zach was only trying to help. "There. That's much better. You know what? Stop for a second."

Kurt opened his eyes and saw Zach reaching into his velvet bag again. He had the same suction cup attachment that Kurt had. He attached it to his own and stuck the whole thing to Kurt's head board. "That'll work. Put the suction cup on and stick it to your headboard." Kurt did as he was asked. "Now I want you to do the same thing you were doing before, but I want you to, um," Zach was thinking of the right words, "palm and roll the balls in your other hand at the same time as the one that's pumping."

Kurt closed his eyes again. He knelt in front of the head board and started tugging, pulling, and pushing back the skin-like dildo and gently palming the balls. The longer he did it, the more he kept imagining Blaine was in front of him, kissing his neck, while he jerked him off. It was an arousing image. Then he was brought back down to reality when Zach started talking again.

"Good. Okay, easy part done. Um-" Zach started looking around again. "Your headboard isn't tall enough. Oh well, the wall will work I guess. He moved his dildo off the headboard, higher up and onto the wall right at his face level. Kurt wanted to laugh because Zach was talking and it looked like a dick was about to slap him in the face. Kurt was instructed to reposition his the same way. "Alright. Do you want see me so it first or do you want me to just watch you and adjust things?"

"Um…" Kurt bit his lip and got nervous again. "I'll watch you first, I guess. If that's okay?"

"Yeah. That's fine. Wouldn't be the first time someone watched, if you know what I mean." Kurt's eyes went wide and Zach laughed. "You really need to chill out. People are going to think you're a prude if you keep freaking out over jokes like that."

"So you were kidding?"

"It was meant to be a joke, but I have had someone watch before."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I had a straight friend that was really drunk and wanted to watch me and my flavor of the week blow each other. He ended up jerking off to it. It was fun."

Kurt took a deep breath. There was a lot to Zach that he didn't know. There was a lot to sex that Kurt didn't know. Voyeurism was not something Kurt was well acquainted with. "Okay…" He licked his lips. "What's the most important thing I need to know about this?"

"Probably that there is no real right or wrong way to do it, just good, bad, and amazing. Also, everyone is different and there are a lot of techniques, but just as a forewarning, never bite down unless he asks you too, it usually doesn't end well. Got that? You can suck as hard as you want to, but don't use your teeth unless your told."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Why is it called a blow-job if you're sucking?"

Zach got a sly grin on his face again. "My guess is it's because a blowjob is describing what they're doing and not what you're doing."

Kurt thought for a moment and then his eyes went wide when we finally got the joke. Zach started laughing. "Come on. It's funny. Get it? Because the person you're sucking off blows his load?" He slowed his laughter. "Will you lighten up, please? I'm trying to make this less uncomfortable for you."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm trying, really I am, but I've never really talked about any of this with anyone and I got really uncomfortable that one time I tried watching _those_ movies. Maybe I'm just a private person."

"Nonsense. You don't need to be uncomfortable about this with me. Especially me."

Kurt sighed. "I'll get used to it. How about we just get back to the _lesson_?"

"Sure thing. Um- okay. When you first, like, put it in your mouth, don't try to fit the whole thing in at once, because you don't want to gag yourself and throw up. Chances are you've never tried to see how far you could stick something down your throat before, so just ease into it to get a feel for things. Plus, starting out slow is usually a good thing because you'd be teasing him in a sense. No one likes to admit it, but everyone loves a tease."

"Okay. Don't bite down; don't choke. Got it. What else?"

"You're going to want to tighten your lips around it a little. It adds pressure, or friction, or whatever, but it feels great. Anyway, let's try that first and we'll go from there."

"I thought you were going to show me first."

"Oh yeah. Okay. Watch and learn."

Kurt watched carefully, trying to push back the feeling that he was watching something that was meant to be private. Zach grabbed the dildo by the base, seemingly holding onto the balls at the same time and brought the head into his mouth like he was sucking a lollypop. Then he brought his lips down and twisted his head slightly. He tightened his lips like he told Kurt to and when he pulled his head back, he pushed down on the base. He did this a few times, holding tighter at the base when he sunk his head down and pushing down, stretching out the silicone skin, on his way back up. "Okay, now you try," Zach said when he was finished.

Kurt took a deep breath and faced the purple dildo in front of him. He'd imagined this several times in his head. Always Blaine. He closed his eyes and pictured a common dream where Blaine was standing against the door to his dorm room because Kurt had shoved him against it and ripped his pants down to his ankles. He'd taken Blaine into his mouth and as he performed he would look up through his eyelashes and see Blaine breathing hard, hear him moaning and swearing; dream Blaine had a naughty habit of swearing during sexual intimacies. He kept that thought in his head as he put his lips over the head like Zach did. Except he licked the head first, still pretending that Blaine was in front of him and not a fake dick. He sucked on the tip and bobbed his head off and back on, going a little lower each time. He held on to the base of cock, like Zach showed him and did the same holding then pushing movement while he twisted slightly. In his mind, Blaine's knees were shaking.

Kurt took his head off of the dildo and wiped his mouth instinctually when Zach started talking again. "See, you're a natural. Okay, now we'll talk technique. Can you roll your tongue, like, make a wave with it? Like this?" Zach opened his mouth and showed Kurt.

Kurt repeated the motion. "Like that?"

"Yes. Good. Now, at some point, not the whole time, but here and there, try doing that motion on the underside of the cock. On the thick vein underneath. It won't make him come undone, but it feels really good and it kind of gives a break from the pressure part of it."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Not really. There are lots of things you could do, but it's more of an instinctual thing and I don't want to give away all my secrets because I'm sure Blaine would rather get a blowjob from you and not my clone."

"I see. Good call. You're right."

"Again?"

"Um… No. I think I'm good for now. I'll let you know if I need anymore tips."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." Kurt detached the dildo from the wall and as he held it, he started looking around his room for a place to hide it.

"Sock drawer is always a popular place," Zach said, knowing what Kurt was doing. He detached his from the wall and put it back in the velvet bag.

"Yeah, but Finn sometimes borrows my socks when he runs out."

"Then in a shoe box under your bed?"

"That's not a bad idea." Kurt went into his closet and grabbed an empty shoe box off of his upper shelf. There were several there. The paper wrapping that the shoes were swaddled in were still in it, so Kurt thought it fit nicely. He closed the box and slid it under his bed on the opposite side that faced away from his bedroom door.

They chatted some more about this and that and Zach offered more information about his sexual conquests, which made Kurt even less attracted to him because of the sheer number of people he hooked up with, but was glad that he mentioned the importance of condoms because he knows where he's been, but doesn't always know where his partners have been. The information made Kurt less concerned about Zach.

Zach left and Blaine called around 9:00 to say goodnight and they chatted about their day. Kurt wanted to tell him about his lesson with Zach, but it occurred to him on the spot that maybe Blaine wouldn't be so comfortable with the idea even thought Kurt didn't do anything wrong. But Blaine was dead set on taking thing slow and Kurt had the thought that Blaine maybe might have wanted to have this conversation with Kurt when they were ready. Suddenly Kurt felt a little guilty, but not much because it would all have been worth it when he finally gets to make his reoccurring dream a reality.

* * *

><p>Sex ed... Zach and Klaine style :)<p>

Please review!

Tumblr: grace-ryan


	25. Chapter 25

Short and sweet :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

On Wednesday Blaine came over for dinner. Kurt kept checking his father's face to see if he thought anything else was going on besides what they talked about, but nothing seemed to change and that suited Kurt fine. After dinner Blaine and Kurt went up to his room and they worked on homework.

Regional's would be this weekend and since they were on opposing teams, they decided that it would best to not mention glee club at all. They had wanted to spend time together, but were strapped for time so they agreed to work on homework for at least an hour before they proceeded to cuddling and making out to whatever movie they decided to ignore.

After forty-five minutes Kurt got to thinking. "Hey, Blaine?" he asked.

Blaine looked up from his chemistry textbook. "Yeah?"

"Do you have any sex toys?" He felt more comfortable saying 'sex toy' than vibrator or dildo. He wasn't there on the comfort level yet.

Blaine blinked a few times, surprised at his question. "Um-" He coughed and loosened his tie. "Why?"

"Zach said every gay he knows has one. Do you?" Kurt read Blaine's facial expression and quickly added, "I'm not trying to judge you, I'm just curious."

"Uh… yeah I have a couple."

"A couple?"

"Yeah," Blaine said slowly, his cheeks turning a slight pink. "Joke gifts from some of the guys for my last birthday." He rubbed the back of his neck and averted his eyes.

Kurt felt back for making Blaine feel self-conscious. "I have one," he offered comfortingly. His face flushed and his nerves caught up with him the second he said his last statement.

"You do?" Blaine looked up, seemingly surprised.

Kurt couldn't stop himself from leaning over the side of his bed and grabbing the shoe box under his bed. He brought it up onto the bedspread and opened the lid, showing Blaine his new gift. "See."

"Wow."

"What?"

"It's purple." Blaine kind of smiled.

"Is that bad?" Kurt asked suddenly feeling like this was the wrong idea.

"No. I have a blue one. Electric blue actually. It's not nearly as high tech as this one, but…" he trailed off.

"… it gets the job done?" Kurt offered for a sentence ender. He didn't know what he was thinking. The conversation and situation was incredibly awkward. Almost as awkward as yesterday when Zach first presented it to him.

"Actually I haven't used it since before we got together. I haven't used any of them."

"Really? Why not?"

"You don't want to know. It's stupid." Blaine averted eye contact again.

"I bet it isn't. You can tell me."

Blaine sighed and took a deep breath, preparing himself. "Well, I keep thinking that you're going to just waltz in through my door any minute and catch me. Then I'd feel bad you might think that I'd rather be with an inanimate object than you, when the reality would be that if I were using one of them, I'd be imagining being with you."

Kurt wasn't sure how to answer. Comforting? Turn it into a joke to lighten the mood? He went with the humor. "That is both a paranoid way of looking at it and very flattering." He smiled and put the lid back on the box. Kurt leaned back over, laying on his stomach to slide the box back under the bed.

Blaine took advantage of the moment and crawled across the empty space and straddled Kurt's hips, sitting back on Kurt's ass. "What are you doing?" Kurt asked gently.

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's back and started rubbing up and down the fabric of Kurt's shirt. "Rubbing you back."

Kurt closed his eyes. Blaine's ministrations were soothing. "Your hands are really warm," Kurt murmured.

"Mm," Blaine agreed softly. "My palms get warm when I get nervous."

"I'm sorry I made you nervous."

"When did you get that anyway?"

"Yesterday. Zach thought it would be a fantastic present for me since I didn't have one."

"Oh."

"I would have told you yesterday, but I'm still getting comfortable with the idea that I actually have one."

"So… Did you use it?" Blaine asked, trying to be nonchalant as he continued to rub at Kurt's back.

Kurt turned his body a little and tried to look up to see Blaine. "No," he emphasized. He couldn't look up at Blaine, so he turned around. Blaine adjusted himself so that Kurt could flip himself onto his back beneath him. It ended up that Blaine was still straddling Kurt's hips when Kurt leaned up on his elbows. "I don't want to use it."

"You don't?" Blaine looked sheepish. It was endearing to Kurt.

"No. Blaine, I'm a virgin. When I lose my virginity I want it to be because I was with someone I love, not a piece of silicone. You're more than that to me. More than that one particular part of your body. You're heart, and brain, and eyes, and hands, and lips, and so much more. You're a person with emotions."

"Emotions for you," he added. Quietly.

"For me," Kurt repeated.

Blaine finally looked into Kurt's eyes and stared lovingly. He was comforted and felt better. He was so in love with the boy beneath him. He smiled slightly and he leaned down to put the lightest of kisses on Kurt's lips.

Kurt parted his lips and Blaine reciprocated. Their kiss wasn't frantic. It was slow and warm and gentle, while at the same time, the sexual tension could be felt by both boys. Kurt brought one hand up to cup the side of Blaine's face. Blaine slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth for an instant only. He tasted of the water he drank with dinner earlier.

They could have continued doing this for hours. They could have stayed wrapped up in one another for the rest of their lives, but they were brought back down from the ninth cloud Burt opened Kurt's bedroom door.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Never mind," Burt fumbled with his words and stepped back out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Shit!" Kurt exclaimed with wide eyes, practically throwing Blaine off of him to the side. "Dad!" he yelled. Kurt scrambled off the bed and left Blaine frozen on his bed. "Dad!" Kurt yelled again. As he rushed down the stairs. He met him at the bottom.

"I'm sorry. You're a teen. I should have knocked," Burt looked traumatized.

"Dad. It's not what you think," was the only thing Kurt could manage to get out.

"Are you two together now?"

"Okay, maybe it's exactly what you think."

"So are you?"

"Yes. He left Derek. He didn't cheat on him. He and I are together. He loves me." The last part was an accident, but at least it was out in the open. After he said it, Kurt felt that it couldn't make things worse.

Burt straightened up and looked his son in the eyes. "He said that?"

Kurt managed to turn the corners of his mouth up for a second. "Yes. He said that he loves me and that he's known all along, but was too scared to do anything about it because he didn't want to risk losing me."

Burt took a breath. "And you two weren't about to…"

Kurt filled in the gaps in Burt's sentence in his head. "No. Just kissing. That's all. I swear. It wasn't going to go any further than that."

"Blaine!" Burt called out. "Come down here please."

"Dad, please be nice. You like him remember."

Moments later, Blaine emerged at the top of the stairs and made his way down. He had his bag with his books in his hand. He looked like he was ready to be kicked out of the house. "Hi." Blaine felt like an idiot for saying it, but didn't know what else to say.

"Hi," Burt responded. "Let's just get one thing clear. If you love my son, you are to be good to him. I am not someone who you want to see mad. If you hurt him, I'll hurt you, do I make myself clear?"

Blaine gulped. "Clear as glass, Sir."

"Another thing. I'm Burt. Not Sir, or Mr. Hummel."

"Got it."

"And you two are not going to have sex in this house. The same rules apply. He doesn't spend the night in your room and if I catch you doing any funny business, he's out the door." Burt directed that last part to Kurt. "You have the same rules as Finn, Kurt."

"Okay. We'll be good," Kurt answered.

"I mean it boys. You two respect each other and respect this house. I don't care how hormonal either one of you are."

"We understand, Dad."

"Alright, then we're done here." Burt gave both Kurt and Blaine another once over with his eyes and walked away.

Kurt turned to his boyfriend and smiled, but also held his own chest because his heart was thumping so hard. The color in Blaine's face had drained and he was pale. "I told you he would find out," Blaine whispered.

"It's not so bad. Come on. Let's go back upstairs."

"Actually I think I better go."

"Why?" Kurt asked concernedly.

"It's not you. I'm just feeling kind of awkward with your Dad right now and I want to show him that I'm not about to go back upstairs to your room with you to shut the door."

"But you don't have to. We can just as easily go in the kitchen or watch the game in the living room with Finn and Dad."

"Babe, I'm really sorry. I'm really uncomfortable right now. I'll see you on Saturday."

Despite the fact that Blaine used his first pet name on Kurt, Kurt was still disappointed that he was leaving. He felt this was somehow all his fault. "Walk me out to my car? Please?"

Kurt nodded his head. "Yeah."

Blaine followed Kurt out the door and down the walkway to his car in the driveway. "Hey," he said when he saw Kurt's face in the moonlight. He put his arms around Kurt's waist. "Don't feel bad. It's fine. I'm not leaving because of you. I still love you."

Kurt hugged him back. "You promise you're not leaving because of me?"

"Are you kidding?" Blaine pulled back slightly and placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips. "You didn't do anything wrong. We didn't do anything wrong. Your father just scared me that's all. I want to do this right, Kurt." He held him close again.

"Thank you for the back massage. It felt nice."

"You're welcome. You have a lot of stressors. I wanted to alleviate some for you."

"You're amazing. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Call me tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Blaine kissed Kurt goodbye, leaving a lingering taste on Kurt's lips, and drove off. Kurt went back inside and back up to his room to finish his homework.

* * *

><p>No worries :) No trouble in paradise :)<p>

Please review!

Tumblr: grace-ryan


	26. Chapter 26

So sorry this took WAY too long to get uploaded. I have no real excuse that is different than the ones I've been ranting about on Tumblr. Please forgive me?

xoxo Grace-Ryan

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

Kurt knew before the results were read that the New Directions had won Regional's. A split second before the results were read Kurt locked eyes with Blaine and saw that he knew too. No matter how well the Warblers did with their numbers, they couldn't compete with a choir that wrote their own songs. While he was elated that he and his friends would be going to New York City, Kurt wished that Blaine were going with him. NYC is just one of those places that you want to experience with someone else and Kurt didn't really see himself wanting to share the future experience with anyone more than his new boyfriend. Someday Kurt would live there, he vowed that to himself. Someday he would make a name for himself, whether it was in theater or fashion.

"Congratulations," Blaine said to Kurt, trying to sound genuine. He was happy for Kurt's win, but obviously bummed out about his loss.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled.

"Celebratory dinner? My treat?"

"I thought I had to buy _you_ dinner because I won."

"I think we can make an exception."

"I'm sorry. I know that was the plan, but I actually can't." Blaine sucked in his bottom lip and furrowed his brows curiously. "Everyone kind of decided that if we won, we'd have a slumber party in the choir room."

Blaine pouted. "If you feel like leaving, don't hesitate to drive to Dalton."

Kurt grinned. "Blaine Anderson, are you asking me to break the rules and lie to my father about where I am?"

"Maybe this one time." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Have fun tonight. Call me later, okay?"

Kurt glanced around himself before giving Blaine a quick, but warm kiss on the lips. "I will. Please don't wait around for me to walk through your door though. If your friends want to do something with you, go out with them."

Blaine pouted again. "Fine."

"But I will consider coming over tonight. I'd have to work it out with Finn."

"Why Finn?"

"Because he's the one who'll have to keep the secret that I didn't go home, but also didn't go spend the night with you."

"That makes sense."

Kurt heard his name being called out by Mercedes. "I have to go. The bus is going to leave soon." He leaned in and kissed Blaine on the lips again.

Blaine hugged Kurt tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek again and watched him scurry away. He sighed and wondered how many times he'd have to watch this scene play out until he'd get to be with Kurt forever.

Later that night, Kurt was playing Connect Four with Zach in the choir room. They decided to forego the movie that most the girls were playing and didn't feel like playing the video games that the guys were either playing or watching. They chatted as they put the checker pieces into the slots and played round after round, not particularly caring who won or how many rounds they played. There was the sense that both of them were bored. Zach asked if Kurt practiced anymore on his new toy and Kurt blushed, saying no, but showed Blaine that he had it and found out that Blaine had toys as well.

"That is so hot."

"Stop. If you start crushing on my man, I will stop being your friend." Kurt smiled and slipped a checker piece into a slot. "I won."

Zach's phone rang and he checked it like he was checking a text message. "Hey I'll be right back. I have to call this person back."

Kurt gave Zach a look that told him he didn't care either way and Zach rushed out of the room into the hallway. Five minutes went by. Ten minutes went by. Kurt was getting even more bored and decided that he had to go to the bathroom. He got up and started to head for the door when Finn stopped him. "Where you are going?" Finn asked.

"Bathroom."

"Would you mind stopping in the locker room for me? In my gym locker, I have a pair of clean gym shorts. I forgot to bring something to sleep in."

"Sure thing, Finn."

"Thanks, bro." Finn clapped Kurt on the shoulder and went back to playing some shoot-em-up game that puck brought for the X-Box game they were all playing.

_Finn can remember to bring his X-Box into school for a slumber party, but can't remember to bring something to sleep in? Wow…_ Kurt thought. He found it odd when he was in the hallway that Zach wasn't out there. He wondered where he went and thought that maybe he'd run into him in the bathroom or on his way in there.

He didn't.

Kurt finished in the bathroom and washed his hands before walking across the hall to the Boys locker room. The way the locker room was set up, there were rows of lockers on one side of the room, and in the back were showers. On the same side at the lockers, on the opposite side of the lockers was Coach Beiste's office and then a VERY long mirror. He assumed it was put there for guys to stare at their muscles while they walked past it. Finn's locker was right near the entrance. Close to where his own was.

He opened it and the second it was open he thought he heard something. It wasn't like a cough, but Kurt's mind registered it that way. He froze and listened to see if it would sound off again. He heard the sound again and decided it wasn't a cough. It was more like a whimper, but it had an odd kind of blown out sound effect to it. Kurt grabbed Finn's shorts, shut the locker quietly, and started to creep to the end row of lockers. He didn't see anything so he kept moving forward. He heard the noise again and it changed to something more like breathing. It was really creepy and Kurt wasn't sure what made him want to find out what the noise was, because he thought that if he was in a scary movie, he would die from doing this very thing.

He saw nothing in the second row of lockers, but continued to hear the noise. He had a clear view of the showers now and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. He made it past the third row and the noise was much louder now. It occurred to him too late what he was hearing when he turned his head toward the mirror and saw down the fifth set of lockers. Karofsky had Zach arched and clenching the lockers for support. The sound was a mixture of both of them moaning softly and grunting.

Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Dave's red jersey was on, and so was Zach's shirt, but both of their pants were bunched at their ankles, giving the appearance that time was not something that they felt they had. Kurt immediately shut his eyes. He was frozen in place. He wanted to move, he should move. This was not something he should be watching, but something forced his eyes open again.

"Harder," Zach groaned. "Harder." Whatever Dave did, apparently wasn't what Zach thought of as _harder_ and he slammed his ass backward against Dave with enough force to make Dave's feet stumble a little. "Fuck! I said harder."

Kurt's breath caught. _I should not be watching this. _He thought to himself.

Dave suddenly grasped Zach on his hips with a tight grip. His knuckles went white. He crushed Zach against the lockers and started thrusting faster and with more force, making Zach moan very loudly.

"Uhng! That's better. Keep doing that. Uhng! Oh fuck that feels so good." Kurt thought that Zach was a freak and sounded like he belonged in a porno, but some part of what he was seeing was making him very aware of what was going on in his pants. He swallowed hard and bolted out of the locker room, not caring if he made any noise.

Kurt ran back to the choir room and tossed Finn's shorts at him. "Finn, don't tell anyone, but I have to go."

"What? No. We all agreed to stay."

"Yes, I know, but I really have to go."

"Where?"

"Um… Swear you won't tell Dad."

"You're going to Dalton, aren't you?"

"Yes. Come on, please?"

"You can't be away from him for one night?"

"It's not what you think. Please? I'm so bored here and I already canceled dinner plans with him to be here. I'd cover for you if you ever spent the night with Rachel."

"You would?"

"Of course. Please, Finn?"

Finn thought for a second. "Alright go, but you owe me."

"I definitely owe you. Thanks Finn." No one saw Kurt run to retrieve his over night bag and rush out of the room. He had to pass the locker room again to get to the parking lot. _Please don't let me run into either one. Please don't let me run into either one._ He chanted in his head. Luckily he didn't and he made it to his car before Zach sent him a text message

**Z- Where are you?**

**K- Left. I have somewhere I need to be.**

**Z- Somewhere like Blaine's dorm?**

**K- How'd you know?**

**Z- Good guess. You suck for leaving me here. ;-P**

**K- You suck for leaving me to get fucked by Dave.**

There was a long pause and Kurt started his car. He made it to the parking lot exit when another text came.

**Z- How'd you know?**

**K- I had to go into the locker room to get Finn shorts… Have you ever thought of a career in pornography. I hear gay porn pays really well.**

**Z- Are you mad?**

**K- No! Shocked and probably will never look at you the same, yes. No big. I'm just weirded out right now. Hope you weren't rushing on account of me waiting for you.**

**Z- Oh well. Maybe I'll call him back and we can take out time.**

**K- Just because I'm not mad, doesn't mean I want to know. I shouldn't have seen what I did.**

**Z- How long were you watching?**

**K- A minute at most. I was frozen in fear. Then I ran away.**

**Z- You could have joined in ;D I'm sure he wouldn't have mind.**

**K- I'm all set thanks. I'm driving. I'll call you tomorrow.**

**Z- Be a good boy with Blaine.**

**K- Am I ever not?**

**Z- No, I meant **_**take care of Blaine.**_

**K- What? I still don't get it.**

**Z- you're such a baby Kurt. I meant, that you should get him to come. **

**K- Come where?**

**Z- Down your throat would be a great place to start.**

**K- OMG! I finally caught on to what you were getting at. I'm going to stop texting you now,**

**Z- LOL Do it. Then we'll all have gotten some tonight. **

**K- Good night Zach.**

At Dalton, there was a bit of a hush on the drive back to the prep-school. Everyone was okay with the outcome because it was expected once they saw the New Directions perform, but they still wanted to win. Blaine went up to his room and wondered what he should do the rest of the evening. He had planned on spending the evening with Kurt so his room was clean and his homework was done. He started undressing out of his uniform to change into more comfortable clothes when he decided to take a shower instead.

He took his time in the shower, lagging underneath the hot water and letting his thoughts come and go. An hour later, he was walking down the hallway back to his room in nothing but an almost too short robe and flip flops. He was attempting to towel dry his hair while he walked. He stopped walking when he saw Derek sitting on the floor next to his door. Derek stood up once he saw Blaine coming.

"Hi, Blaine," Derek greeting, looking like an ashamed puppy.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for you."

"Why?"

"Can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"I want to apologize. I haven't been the nicest person-"

"-you haven't been nice at all."

"Yes. I know."

"Kurt didn't even remotely deserve what you said to him."

"Can we please go inside and talk?"

There was a silence and Derek's eyes were pleading. On the soul memory of Blaine acting like an asshole when he dismissed Derek, he felt he owed something to Derek. "Fine." Blaine walked in his room and tossed his towel in the hamper. He went over to his dresser and took out a pair of boxers. He put them on without removing his robe. Derek may have seen Blaine naked plenty, but that didn't make it okay to be naked in front of him now. Then he took out a pair of plaid pajama pants and stepped into them. It wasn't until he had the pants on that he took the robe off. He put on deodorant and a tank top before turning around. Derek had been watching him the whole time. Blaine was suddenly glad he dressed with his robe on.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize for how I've been acting. What I said to you when you- well, when you made it clear that we weren't going to be together, it was mean and I was upset, but I still shouldn't have said any of it. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for what I said to Kurt. He was innocent in all this and I was jealous. I'm still jealous."

"I should apologize for how I treated you that night too. I could have and should have been nicer when letting your down. I don't know why I acted that way. You didn't deserve it."

"Apology accepted." Neither boy was smiling. It was an awkward moment. "S-so how is Kurt?" Derek asked.

"He's great. His show choir just won a trip to National's in New York."

Derek smiled like is was something he should have known Blaine would say. "Oh yeah. You two aren't celebrating?"

"He's celebrating with his choir."

"I see."

"Why all the questions about Kurt?"

"I'm curious. He and I used to be friends, you know."

"Until you weren't."

"I'm trying to make this better, Blaine."

"What's to make better? You kind of tortured my mentally towards the end of our relationship and then did everything but actually call my boyfriend a slut. Apologizing is nice and I accept your apology, but I don't see us being friends."

"Why not?"

"Because you said that my boyfriend must be amazing at sucking cock to make all the boys like him. He'd been nothing, but nice to you and you went after him. Was that supposed to win me back?"

"I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry, Blaine."

Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry too because you and I had something great until you ruined it, but in a way that was a good thing because now I have something better. Look, I don't see us accomplishing anything tonight, so maybe you should just go and we'll catch up some other time." Blaine started heading for the door to escort Derek out, but before he reached the door, Derek seized Blaine and spun him around.

"Please don't kick me out. I still love you. I'm so sorry for what I did. For everything I did. I just- I just want you so bad. I want you back. I'll do anything. Please take me back."

"Derek stop. Let me go."

"Make love to me one last time. Just this one time. I'll do everything you like and make you feel better than anyone else can. I just want to feel some part of you inside me or some part of my inside you." Derek was grasping at Blaine and franticly pawing at him.

"Stop. Derek stop."

"Please? I love you. Let me love you. I can show you how perfect we can be again." Derek started leaning in and trying to kiss Blaine.

Blaine kept leaning back, still in the grips of Derek, and turning his head in attempts to deflect a kiss that he most certainly did not want. "Derek! Stop! I said no! Get off!"

Blaine's door swung open and Kurt was standing in the doorway. "Derek! Get. Your hands. OFF. MY MAN!"

"I- I'm sorry. I just-" Derek ran from the room, avoiding eye contact with both boys.

Kurt looked wide eyed and shut the door. He went to Blaine and held his shoulders being careful not to be too tight. He found Blaine's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you for walking in. I didn't know what else to do, but deflect. I didn't want to hit him to get him off."

"You're too nice."

"Not to him I'm not."

"Come here." Kurt pulled Blaine to him and held him tight, kissing his temple.

"So you decided to come?"

"Yes. Looks like I got here in the nick of time. What was he doing in here?"

"He was waiting for me when I got out of the shower and wanted to talk. I felt bad so I let him in."

"I hope it was okay that I didn't knock. I could hear you outside the door yelling Stop. So, I just came in."

Blaine pulled away and kissed Kurt warmly on the lips. "You never need to knock."

"I am not having much luck with walking in on people today." Kurt kissed Blaine one more time before they sat down on Blaine's bed.

"You walked in on someone else? When?"

"Right before I left. It's actually the reason I left there. I walked in on Dave having sex with Zach in the locker room."

"Oh my God! When did they start having sex?"

"The beginning of the week. I thought it was a one time thing, but obviously not."

"What did you do?"

"I saw it, froze for about a minute while I registered what I was actually looking at, and then ran away. You sure you're okay? Derek was pretty adamant."

"I'm fine. He wasn't as forceful as it looked. It was more begging than anything."

"Okay. If you say so."

"I'm just glad you're here." Blaine pulled Kurt back to him and held him close. "So I really have you for the night? You and me?"

"Yep." Kurt's smiled stretched from ear to ear. "I'm all yours." He kissed him softly. "Completely." Kiss. "One hundred percent." Kiss. "Yours." Kiss.

"Mmm," Blaine murmured with a smile into a deep kiss that was wet and tender. He touched his tongue to Kurt's and slowly started to lower him down to the bed.

* * *

><p>I know it ends at a kinda cliffhanger, but trust me, the next chapter will be worth the wait. Hopefully I'll have it up much sooner than this one was. :)<p>

Please Review!

Tumblr: Grace-Ryan


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The blankets beneath Kurt were cold from having not been touched all day and the window being open, but Blaine was warm above him. Blaine situated himself between Kurt's legs and completely covered with his arms and body. "I love kissing you," Blaine murmured between his lips traveling here, there, and everywhere around Kurt's face and neck.

Blaine's lips were soft and smooth and each kiss sent waves of excitation through Kurt's entire body. Blaine finally decided on focusing a lot of attention on a small section of skin between the back of his ear and his hair line. Kurt fought the urge to moan as Blaine sucked and nipped at the skin past his ear, but couldn't stop himself from slipping his hands underneath Blaine's tank top and running his hands all around Blaine's back.

Blaine broke first and the slightest of noises came from his throat. Kurt's toes curled and held Blaine tightly to his chest. He released Kurt's enslaved neck, satisfied with the mark he'd made, and moved back to kissing Kurt's lips. His left hand left the arc of Kurt's neck and traveled south, running his palm and fingers flat and feeling every ripple in Kurt's clothing on its journey downward. His hand stopped at Kurt's hip and gripped him tight. He kissed Kurt's pulse point before returning, once again, to his lips. "Ahh," he breathed out hard. His breath was hot and full of unbridled arousal and lust. His mind wasn't on the fact that he had complete control over Kurt, but the feeling was there and it only excited him more.

Underneath him, Kurt was reveling in the immense pleasure of Blaine's lips and hands all around him. He had never felt so aroused in his life. When Blaine slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth and mixed their saliva, swallowing it was like swallowing liquid fire because it ignited something inside Kurt. He felt his own hands slipping downward behind Blaine's back. Down, down, down until he realized that he had unintentionally grabbed Blaine's ass and squeezed.

Blaine responded to Kurt's action by allowing his lower half to press against Kurt. He felt Kurt's chest contract like he was silently gasping on the inside. Kurt gasped because when Blaine pressed himself to Kurt, he was able to feel Blaine's hardness against him and it surprised him. "Nngg," Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth. He squeezed Blaine's ass again, this time pushing downward as he did so to purposely make Blaine's hardness press against him again.

It was Blaine's turn to moan. He surfaced his head, out of breath. "Is this okay?" He asked.

Kurt didn't answer. Instead, he lifted his head and used his hands to pull Blaine's face to his. Words weren't coming to him and Kurt was reminded that actions speak louder than words. He rolled them both over so he was now straddling Blaine's hips while he lay on top of him. He sat up on his knees and looked down on Blaine. His eyes were wide in surprise. Kurt could see that behind his boyfriend's eyes was a conscience that was trying to break through his hormones. There was also a small hint of needing reassurance that what was happening was more than okay with Kurt because, to Blaine, simply _okay_ wasn't good enough. He needed a solid _yes._

With his delicate hands, Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek and looked at him lovingly to let him know he was perfect with what was happening. Blaine climbed up onto his elbows and Kurt leaned down to kiss him less hungrily. Their lips met and Kurt's thoughts traveled south of their belts. Now he was really able to feel Blaine's hard erection and Kurt was turned on more than ever because he reveled in the thought that Blaine was hard because of him. In a weird way, Kurt saw it as a compliment. He slipped his hands down Blaine's chest and torso and stopped when his fingers curved themselves over the top of Blaine's pajama pants. He pulled his lips away from Blaine's and stared deeply into his liquid honey eyes, asking for permission without words.

Blaine looked extremely nervous. He lost his ability to form words too.

"C-can I?" Kurt stuttered. "I wanna try something." He gulped and exhaled out of his mouth. He waited for confirmation.

Finally Blaine nodded. "O-okay. You don't have to. We can wait."

"I want to. Can I?" Blaine immediately noticed the contrast between Kurt and Derek. Kurt, who had every right to be demanding because Blaine gave him that power, was asking. He wanted this to be perfect for the both of them. Derek, on the other hand, had commanded Blaine earlier to "let him" do things. Derek was only thinking of himself, whereas Kurt never thought of just himself. He factored Blaine into everything and that was clearly evident. "Please?" Kurt asked.

The nerves melted from Blaine's eyes and Kurt saw love in its place. Blaine exhaled through his nose. "Okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Blaine wasn't about to engage in a conversation about waiting some more when the moment felt so right to stop waiting. He wasn't sure exactly what Kurt wanted to try and he didn't feel like asking. He thought that at the very least, Kurt would just want to look, or touch a little to see what Blaine felt like. At most Kurt might jerk him off. Blaine was perfectly fine with all of those options.

Blaine was wrong.

Kurt kissed Blaine tenderly again and then scooted down Blaine's legs a little. He untied the drawstring on Blaine's pajama pants and Blaine lifted his hips to help Kurt as he guided the pants down enough to be able to release is boyfriend's still hardened cock. Blaine watched Kurt carefully, as Kurt looked at Blaine for the first time.

Blaine didn't look like Kurt's purple dildo or Zach's pink one. It was better. It was real and warm and perfect because it wasn't perfect. He was circumcised and not only long, but thick. It wasn't nestled in a crop of dark hair. No, Blaine was well groomed and it was evident that he preferred trimming himself super short to the point there was almost no hair at all. Kurt could see a couple veins wrapping themselves up to the head and, like his own, there was a slight curve to his cock.

Kurt's attention was diverged when he saw Blaine's hands come into his line of vision. Blaine was attempting to take his own tank top off. Kurt saw him struggling a little so he helped him and then had a whole new vision in front of him. He didn't want to make Blaine self-conscious by staring too long so, instead, he used his hands to explore Blaine's pecks and abs while he looked. With both his hands splayed out like fans on Blaine's pecks, he looked up and into Blaine's eyes. "You look wonderful," Kurt said. He was trying to find a word that described gorgeous and sexy, while sounding reassuring and loving, but his mind wasn't truly working properly so _wonderful _was what came out.

Blaine smirked slightly, his heart beating hard beneath his ribs. "No better that you do."

"You haven't seen all of me." Kurt smiled.

"I've seen enough and I only need to see your face to see how beautiful you are."

Kurt licked his lips and sat up again, dragging his hands with him and resting them on Blaine's bare hips. He looked down at Blaine's cock again and bit a tiny piece of his bottom lip. "You said I could try something…" He said tentatively.

"Anything."

"You promise?"

"I love you. You can try anything you want." Blaine meant it, but still didn't know how far Kurt would take his bravery.

Without looking anywhere, but at Blaine's face, Kurt moved his right hand over to Blaine's dick and encircled it tightly. "I love you too." He fisted it slowly and watched as Blaine's eyes closed for a very long time and he exhaled as if he'd been holding his breath for a while. With Blaine's attention consumed, Kurt looked down and saw Blaine's cock beading semen like tear drops from the slit. His head was purpling and Kurt swirled his thumb over it, spreading the pre-come. His reward was an erotic moan from Blaine and heavy breathing. The corners of Kurt's mouth turned up slightly and he was proud of himself for doing the right thing. He was beginning to think that taking Zach up on his lesson was a good idea. Another moan escaped Blaine's lips and Kurt took the opportunity to re-adjust his position.

Blaine's eyes were still closed and Kurt took a deep breath, his heart threatening to break free from his chest. He made up his mind and leaned down, licking the head of Blaine's cock experimentally to gage Blaine's reaction. The taste of semen wasn't the greatest tasting thing Kurt ever tried, but certainly didn't rank as the worst. It was pleasurable and satisfactory for what it was.

He heard Blaine's breath catch dramatically and Blaine's eyes shot open. Blaine propped himself up on his elbows again and looked down at Kurt, who looked back up at his Adonis through partially lidded eyes. "A-are you sure?" Blaine asked, now knowing what Kurt's intensions were. He realized he must have asked Kurt that question a dozen times since he walked through the door.

"Yes. C-can I?"

Blaine nodded affirmatively. "Can I watch?"

"I… I've never done this before." He meant on a person. He didn't count blowing his dildo that one time. Kurt had more confidence when Blaine's eyes were closed. With his eyes closed, Blaine was lost in the moment and seemingly encouraging him with his sounds.

Blaine wanted to be supportive because he knew this was important to the both of them, but probably more so to Kurt because it was his first time doing this ever. "I don't want you to think that you might be bad at it. I don't care if your good or bad at it. I just want to see that it's you sharing this moment with me. I don't want to miss a moment of that."

Kurt swallowed hard and with Blaine's help, he tugged off his boyfriend's pajama pants and boxers. He moved up to kiss Blaine softly on the lips. Then, not knowing if people normally did this, but wanting to anyway, he kiss slowly down, down, down, until his head was between Blaine's legs again. He touched his lips to each of Blaine's hips and each of Blaine's thighs, then one last kiss on the skin above his penis, patched with soft, barely there, short hair. He took one last glance up at his boyfriend's face. Blaine was holding his breath. "I love you," Kurt said soft and low.

Blaine exhaled. "I love you."

Tentatively and ever so slowly, agonizingly slowly, Kurt lowered his head and kissed the tip of Blaine's purpling head. He continued, opening his mouth little by little and lowering his head bit by bit.

"Uh-Ahh," Blaine moaned softly. He kept close watch of Kurt, making sure he was completely comfortable, but he was unable to ignore the feeling of Kurt's mouth on him. Not that he wanted to ignore the feeling because Kurt felt fantastic. His mouth was warm and his lips were plush. He was careful, yet brave and experimental with the way he moved his tongue. "Mmnn. Uhng." His breath caught. "Harder."

Kurt didn't know what that meant. The only reference he had was earlier with Zach and Karofsky. Karofsky responded with quick, rough movements, but they were fucking, not doing what Kurt and Blaine were doing. He took his mouth off Blaine and looked up at him, nervously. "I- I don't-" He felt silly asking what it meant.

"You don't what?" Blaine saw how nervous Kurt was. It didn't bother him in the slightest that he stopped. His only hope was that Kurt wasn't going to finish the sentence with "I don't like this. Can I stop?"

Kurt tried again. "I don't… know… what harder means." He wished he didn't have to admit that.

Blaine had never been more happy relieved. He pulled Kurt up to his lips and he kissed him hard. "Do you want me to show you?"

"But I-"

"-Can finish later." Blaine smiled and brushed the side of Kurt's face with his hand. "Can I? Please?"

"I love you so much."

"I love _you_ so much. I want to suck you." He started nuzzling the side of Kurt's face gently with his forehead. "Please? I want to suck you so bad."

"I- Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah." Blaine closed his eyes and started placing chaste kisses in random places on Kurt's face. "B-Blaine?"

"Yes?" He said between kisses.

"I'm sorry I don't know what I'm doing."

Blaine took that to mean that Kurt thought he wasn't any good. He wanted to continue in the direction they were going in, but also wanted to make Kurt feeling better and more comfortable, so he thought to show Kurt that he wasn't disappointed. "Shh, shh," he cooed. Blaine pulled Kurt's shirt up over his head. "Don't apologize. You're amazing." Kurt's skin was smooth and warm. He kissed his shoulder repeatedly as he held him and caressed his back. "You feel so good around me." He scooted himself off the bed and Kurt turned to face him, his feet now touching the floor. Blaine crouched, naked, between Kurt's legs. He looked at him lovingly as he took off both shoes and both socks and slid both of his hands up both of Kurt's legs. He moved in and kissed Kurt's waiting lips as he worked his pants open. He touched Kurt's hands with just his fingertips at first, remembering once upon a time ago that Kurt said "the touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets."

He guided Kurt into standing up and he tugged Kurt's pants and boxers to his ankles. Kurt stepped out of his pants and Blaine stood up, interlocking their hands together. "You're so beautiful," he gushed. They kissed sweetly, not nervous at all to be without clothing together. Whenever Blaine used to see Kurt even partially naked, he would get nervous because he thought he was looking at something he wasn't supposed to be, but now he was confident and comfortable and loving the way Kurt's skin felt against his. "Do you want to lay down?"

The both sat down on the bed together and laid down next to one another. It took an incredible amount of restraint for Blaine to take things slow. He wanted to make Kurt's first sexual experience to be special and not rushed. At first they just gazed at each other. Kurt wasn't sure who should make the first move. Blaine was the one that was going to be doing the act, so Kurt wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Blaine hadn't doing anything yet because in an odd twist, one he didn't expect, he became nervous. It wasn't that he hadn't done this before because he had. He'd been naked and intimate with his ex boyfriend many times, but he'd never been this vulnerable with Kurt before. It felt so natural, like it should have always been Kurt all along and never anyone else; he was lost in Kurt's eyes.

Then they started touching, ever so gently. Each other's faces and hair, shoulders and arms, hands and fingers, ghosting their fingers across random, innocent places. At last, finally consumed with how deep their arousal burned, their lips met. They moaned together instantly.

Blaine trickled his fingers down and encircled Kurt's member, touching it for the first time. Kurt followed Blaine's actions and grasped the olive skinned boy's hard cock and pumped it in time with Blaine's actions. It wasn't long before both boys were thrusting up into one another's hand. The more they thrust, the closer they got and their dicks kept hitting each other. Kurt took his free hand and grasped the tops of both his own and Blaine's cocks, forcing them to rut against each other. Blaine mimicked the action on their bases. "Oh God, you feel so good," Blaine groaned.

Kurt's breath hitched and moaned an elongated "Uhng!"

Blaine's stomach started tightening and contracting. "Wuh-woah. Kurt-Kurt. We need to slow down. We n-need to stop."

Kurt pulled away instantly, looking a little alarmed. "Why? What's wrong?"

There were both out of breath. "While what we were doing is the sexiest thing I've ever done, I don't want our to end right this second, if you know what I mean." Blaine got a certain look in his eyes while he searched Kurt's to see if he was comfortable. "I promised you something else."

There were a few moments of silence and Kurt came to, realizing Blaine was waiting for Kurt's permission. Kurt was too dazed in a horny, erotic haze to pay attention for very long to words. "By all means, don't let me distract you." His own boldness surprised him.

Blaine's eyes lit up and Kurt thought Blaine was hiding how happy he was. He scooted down only a little and then looked back up at Kurt. He grabbed Kurt's hand and held it, palm up. While still looking directly at Kurt in his diamond eyes, Blaine kissed his palm, open mouthed, not neglecting to use his tongue. He sucked in Kurt's thumb and released it with an audible noise.

Kurt's heart beat picked up again at the sight of Blaine's actions, but he never thought the feel of it would be as much of a turn on as it was. He felt the beginnings of a low moan deep in his chest, but didn't let it escape. Not yet. Not even when Blaine moved to kissing and marking the skin on his hips. While that feeling could have elicited one thousand moans, he held it in and his only sounds were deep, hard, breaths.

Blaine sucked and sucked on the soft tender skin around Kurt's hips. He couldn't get enough of his skin. It was soft, and smooth, and so… so… untouched. Blaine kissed Kurt everywhere, mapping out every inch of him, staking claim to a land that only he had been to. He finally, _**finally**_, reached face level with Kurt's aching hard on.

By the time Blaine reached it, Kurt's dick was throbbing with anticipation and Kurt was almost begging for release. They'd been at a stop and go for a while now and he couldn't physically stay calm any longer. He started whimpering as Blaine made his way closer. It made Blaine feel more encouraged, because Kurt's noises were sexy as hell, but he had no idea that it was because Kurt was in borderline pain.

Blaine glanced up. "Ready?" he asked.

Kurt nodded his head franticly. "Yes," he mewled. "Please." He didn't care that he was begging.

Blaine nuzzled Kurt's cock and licked the pre-come from the head before sliding his lips over Kurt. It was just the head at first. The most sensitive part. Kurt involuntarily bucked his hips up. He didn't completely fill Blaine's mouth, but it was still enough to make him feel bad because he didn't know if that was okay, even though he couldn't help doing it. "Nnggh," he moaned. "Shit, Blaine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean- Uh-Uhng."

Blaine's mouth being impaled didn't bother Blaine in the least. Blaine didn't actually have much of a gag reflex, so, if anything, it only encouraged him more. He lifted his head off of Kurt. "Don't be sorry. If you want to do that again you can hold onto my hair." He didn't wait for Kurt to answer before taking him back inside his mouth again.

Kurt's hand flew to Blaine's head and grappled onto this thick curls. "Nngg!" This wasn't going to last long; he knew it. It didn't take long for Kurt to stop feeling self-conscious of his pre-orgasmic groans and moans. Now they were flowing freely as he ran his fingers through Blaine's curls. Blaine's mouth felt like nothing he'd ever imagined. It was warm and wet. It vibrated when Blaine moaned. It had a tongue that probed, rolled, and swirled at all the right times in all the right places. It was hidden by lips that were both soft and added the perfect amount of pressure. All of that was mindblowingly wonderful, but the best part of Blaine's mouth was that it was Blaine's. He couldn't imagine this feeling this good with anyone else.

Blaine kept moving his hands around. Sometimes he would hold onto the base of Kurt's dick while he sucked him, but other times he'd use both hands to hold tightly to Kurt's hips and massage the skin with his thumbs. He'd also used his hands to roll Kurt's balls around his fingers, which didn't seem to elicit too much of a response from Kurt, so he felt moving. What appeared to be Kurt's favorite was when Blaine wrapped one arm under and around one thigh, while stroking the now sensitive skin, and reaching up with his other hand and rubbing his stomach. He'd do all this while hollowing out his cheeks continuously and moaning every time Kurt pulled his hair harder.

Kurt wasn't going to last much longer, Blaine knew that. He could feel Kurt's stomach muscles and ball tensing and contracting more often now. He'd put Kurt through enough torture for one night. Blaine decided to grab Kurt's hips again, immobilizing Kurt's lower half and pinning it to the bed completely. "Gah-Nnggh. Oh fu- Ughn! Blaine!" Kurt half moaned and half yelled. Blaine started plummeting his face down and down, again and again; fast then faster, sucking harder and harder. "Oh don't stop! Don't stop! Uhng! Bl- I luh- Ahh! I- I'm gonna-" He opened his eyes for the first time since Blaine started to blow him and saw Blaine's hungry eyes looking up at him through his eye lashes. His honey eyes were blown out and daring as if Kurt could hear Blaine's thoughts that screamed "Come on. Come for me, Kurt. I want it so bad. I want to taste you and swallow every last drop." Kurt wasn't entirely sure why Blaine had suddenly become a come slut in his head.

Kurt was side tracked for that split second when focusing on Blaine's eyes and his orgasm was right there until his thoughts went elsewhere. He continued to watch Blaine who also knew that something changed. It wasn't as if Kurt wasn't into it anymore, it was just that his orgasm back tracked a second or two. This was something Blaine was happy to play with. Kurt watching achingly as Blaine popped his mouth off of Kurt's dick and jerked him off rapidly, while looking directly into his eyes, searing erotic images into his brain permanently with just one look.

"What's the matter, Kurt?" Blaine asked huskily. "Don't you like what I'm doing?" He licked up Kurt's length and kissed the head while still fisting up and down onto Kurt. Kurt could only manage a simple 'mmhmm' between heavy breathing. He was ready to let go, he really was, he didn't know what he wasn't. "How do you want me to finish then?" He bobbed his mouth onto Kurt just once before taking his mouth away. "Like that?" He pumped Kurt as hard as he could manage. "Like this? Tell me what you want."

"Mmm. Uhng. Kiss me. Get up here and kiss me," Kurt ordered.

Blaine sprung from his current position and on top of Kurt, smashing their lips and bodies together. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and as their tongues licked and swirled and mixed saliva with one another, their waists thrusted and humped franticly against each other like they'd both die right now if they didn't both come soon. Kurt came first, he got the most attention, so it was expected. His entire body shuddered and he screamed out incoherent sounds. Kurt's come sprang from him and covered his and Blaine's abs.

What Blaine didn't expect was Kurt's recovery time. He didn't wait to let his first orgasm with another person to roll over him so he could reflect, no. Kurt had it in his mind that he had a job to do. He pushed Blaine off to the side and slid down, not really thinking about the fact that he probably just doused the bed in his own semen from sliding down on his stomach. He grabbed a tight hold onto Blaine's cock and sucked it into his mouth, devouring it with no reserve. He hadn't come down from his post orgasm high yet so he was still moaning and every now and then he'd continue to thrust slowly as his groin contracted.

But that didn't distract him from sucking Blaine for everything he had. He did exactly as he was taught. He tightened his lips, he twisted his head this way and that way, he rolled his tongue onto the underside of Blaine's cock. He just barely noticed the very loud sounds coming out of Blaine. He was swearing a lot and Kurt's name was often times in between those words. Kurt had to admit that the sound of his name on Blaine's lips was devastatingly sexy.

"Oh fuck where'd you learn that? Fuck, Kurt. Oh fuck. Kuuurrtt. Shit I love you. Fuck I love you so much. Uh-uhng! Oh soon. Fuck I'm gonna come soon. Yeah keep going. Don't stop. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Kuurrrrtt!" And just as he groaned out Kurt's name one final time, Blaine exploded down Kurt's throat.

For the amount of come that entered Kurt's mouth, he was surprised he didn't chock. He swallowed almost instantly, not being able to fully taste Blaine's flavor, but some had drizzled down his chin and he wiped his chin with the back of his hand. He caught Blaine watching him as they both caught their breaths and Kurt made sure Blaine saw when he licked the rest of Blaine's come from his hand.

Blaine was sweaty and really out of breath. His chest was beginning to have small shine to it. He was breathing laboriously, but managed to wave Kurt to him and indicate that he wanted Kurt near him. Kurt, still out of breath, collapsed in Blaine's arms and the held each other close. Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kurt answered immediately.

"You… are VERY good at that."

Kurt smiled and chuckled a little. "When should we clean up and get off of these sheets."

Blaine held him closer. "Whenever we're ready to get up. But not right now. I haven't re-gained the use of my legs yet."

"So for now we cuddle?"

"For now we cuddle."

"Even though it's gross?"

"It's not gross. It will be later, but right now it's not."

"Why not?"

"Because right now it's love."

"My sticky semen is love?"

"When it's yours and I caused it; absolutely."

Kurt smiled, now understanding. They didn't have traditional sex, but they did just make love. Then he was able to relax into Blaine and come down off of a post orgasm high because Blaine was right. Right here, right now, cuddling close on the soiled sheets, in a room that now smelled of sex, was more love than anyone in this building was experiencing at that very moment. They were surrounded by the immediate memory of their love and how special their first time together was. So Kurt gave in and shut his eyes, nuzzling close with his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much and more."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Helping me through this experience."

"Thank you for letting me share it with you." They laid there for a while longer in silence, enjoying one another's comfort and company, not in a rush to break the moment or put clothes on.

* * *

><p>Finally!<p>

Please review!

Tumblr URL is : grace-ryan


	28. Chapter 28

**Once again, Sorry this took so long!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

It was nearly midnight and neither Kurt nor Blaine were asleep yet. They had cleaned up and Blaine changed his blankets and threw them in the washing machine in the laundry room downstairs because they'd gotten messy in the process of their lovemaking earlier in the night. But by now, they were both settled into bed under clean blankets, in each other's arms.

Blaine's bed was a single and not meant for two people, but both boys managed to fit in it quite comfortably and still have a little room between them. They laid on their sides and looked at each other dreamily. The moonlight showed in through the window, dimly lighting the room with white light. The pale moonlight made Kurt's skin appear that much lighter and Blaine thought he looked like a doll. There was silence between them and they couldn't help but stare.

Blaine's hand rested on the curve of Kurt's neck and his thumb was tracing the line of his jaw tenderly. Kurt had his arm draped over Blaine's waist. It was simple and comfortable. Nothing was expected of either boy.

"I can't believe I have you," Blaine cooed as he nuzzled his nose to Kurt's.

Kurt opened his eyes, now feeling the sweep of sleepiness come over him, but fighting it to stay in the moment. "Mmm, diddo." He blinked lazily.

"Diddo?" Blaine chuckled. "You must be exhausted."

"Don't wanna sleep." Kurt cuddled closer. "Wanna stay awake with you."

"I'll still be here when you wake up." Blaine held Kurt closer and began to rub Kurt's back soothingly. He was trying to lull Kurt into a slumber because he could tell how tired Kurt was. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He meant it. He saw no possible future where Kurt wasn't in it.

"Don't want the moment to end."

"We'll have more moments." He kissed his hair. "Lots and lots of moments." He kept lightly brushing his back.

"Wanna stay in this one." Kurt's breathing was getting deeper and his speech was becoming more and more lazy sounding.

Blaine was smiling with this mouth closed and feeling more close to Kurt than he felt with anyone ever. Amazing what a single act could do for two people. He started to let his thoughts wander and he came to a thought that troubled him. "Kurt?" he asked.

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry you weren't my first. Everything, I mean."

"Tso-kay." Kurt was almost asleep. Blaine could tell that Kurt had almost no clue what he was saying to Blaine.

"I wish I knew how I felt about you and us sooner. We could have learned how to be boyfriends and lovers for the first time together. We could have learned everything together."

"Mmm." Kurt didn't sound like he was agreeing or disagreeing with Blaine. It was more like he had intentions of saying something, but could only manage a non-committal noise."

Blaine knew that Kurt was almost asleep and just barely awake, but somehow he couldn't really stop himself from talking. "It's overwhelming how much I feel for you. I've never felt more protective of someone and I've never wanted someone to feel proud of me more than you. You know my situation with my family. I'd pretty much just given up on anything ever getting better there, but when I think about those few weeks without you, when I thought you hated me or didn't want me in your life… It seems so much worse. I don't want anyone if I can't have you. I feel so weak because since you entered my life I feel like I can't even be happy without you. Before we met, I thought I was happy because I wasn't getting taunted or beat up anymore, but I know now that I wasn't happy, I was coping. Then you waltzed in. You were beautiful and vulnerable and I didn't know it then, but I was staring at my future. You are my present and future, Kurt. And together, we are just like the way you were the second I saw you: beautiful. Nothing could take that beauty away from you and not one person could take what makes our love beautiful away from us. I love you. Kurt, I love you so much and I want you to always believe that."

He stopped talking, realizing that he was getting emotional and his voice was getting too loud. When he silenced himself he was able to hear the gentle breathing of the boy in his arms and knew that Kurt was asleep. Blaine smiled and breathed deeply, nuzzling his cheek to Kurt and closing his eyes, allowing sleep to find him.

When Kurt woke up the following morning he opened his eyes and found himself still cuddled close to Blaine's chest and really needing to use the restroom. He didn't want to leave the comfort of Blaine's arms, but he really couldn't hold his full bladder in for much longer. He felt lucky enough that Blaine slept like the dead. He wiggled himself free and slid to the end of the bed so that he didn't have to crawl over Blaine to get off of the bed.

He tip toed outside into the hallway, careful not to shut the door loudly. Then he rushed himself down the hall to the bathroom. He was surprised to find that people were already up and showering. He thought it was early, but maybe he was wrong and it was later than he thought.

"You're still here."

Kurt was washing his hands when he heard the voice. He glanced up at the mirror and saw Derek standing behind him in a towel. His skin and hair were wet from having just gotten out of the shower. Kurt didn't answer him. He just turned off the water and grabbed a paper towel to dry his hands.

"K-Kurt, I-" Derek tried again. He appeared like he was holding back. Like moving was a both a struggle and uncomfortable.

Kurt was angry with him. He hadn't done anything to Derek, yet Derek was awful to him. They used to be friends. He didn't steal Blaine away from Derek because Kurt refused Blaine when he thought he was still with Derek. He was never mean to Derek; he never even spoke negatively about him behind his back. But Derek was still holding an anti-Kurt grudge. However, Kurt being Kurt, he was curious and decided to give Derek a chance to say whatever it was he wanted to say. He turned around and leaned his rear on the counter while he crossed his arms across his chest.

Derek looked like he'd been awake all night and was probably just showering at this time of morning because of the hot water and it was a pathetic attempt at masking the bags under his eyes. "I'm sorry," he finally said. "You have every right to hate me."

"I don't hate you. I'm mad at you, but I don't hate or dislike you."

"Why? I pretty much called you a slut and then begged your boyfriend to have sex with me."

"You did?" Kurt squinted. He didn't know what Derek was saying to Blaine last night; he had only heard Blaine yelling for Derek to stop.

Derek cast his eyes down. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

Kurt didn't know what to say. Somehow acting like what Derek did last night was easily forgivable seemed wrong. "Just don't do it again."

"I won't."

"Why did you do it in the first place?" Kurt surprised himself with his question. It had slipped out before he had a chance to process that he had thought it.

"I'm jealous of you. I always have been."

"_Me?_ You're jealous of me?" His eyebrows went up. "_Why_?"

"Because you have Blaine. You've had Blaine all along and didn't know it until now. I couldn't believe it when he said he'd go out with me." Derek's eyes were expressive now. "And you… I was prepared to hate you, or kiss your ass because I knew that to be with Blaine meant that I had to be with you too. If you hated me then Blaine would hate me, but if I befriended you, then Blaine would think more of me. But then you turned out to be so nice. We had so much in common and I really liked it when you were around. Blaine was a different person when you were in the room. I love the Blaine I knew when he and I were alone, but he came alive when you were around. Happier. I can't compete with that, but I wanted to hang onto him as long as I could. He's special. But I'm sure you already know that. He's everything I could ever want. He's gorgeous, funny, talented, brilliantly smart, and more charming than any fairytale prince."

"Blaine said that you knew he had feelings for me."

"I did know. Everyone knew. Everyone, but the two of you in fact. It was easy to work with for a while, until you mentioned that you were transferring out of here. Blaine couldn't concentrate; you were all he thought about. I thought I could live with the knowledge that he loved you too because he at least loved me back. I'd leave him begging for me to tell him that I loved him. That only fueled my thought that there could be a chance he would choose me over you because sometimes he acted like he needed me to love him."

Kurt's thoughts flew back to Rachel's party and he remembered passing by the bathroom when Derek and Blaine were inside and Blaine was begging Derek to tell him "I love you." He had a whole new view of the scene. This time, in his head, he heard Blaine's voice sounding hurt. Begging for love because he feels like he doesn't have it. _If only he knew then what he knows now,_ Kurt thought. _He was loved all along by me._

"But knowing that I felt I had to do that because of you, because Blaine really wanted to hear that _you _loved him,it only drove me crazy. I don't know why, but after Blaine figured out his feelings for you, I somehow still held onto the thought that he'd choose me. That he'd stay with me and we'd be happy, but I know now that I never stood a chance. Blaine will always choose you over everyone else. He'd put you before himself if he ever had to." He eyed Kurt carefully. "But you already knew that."

Kurt slowly nodded. "I did. I'm sorry that you're hurting. I am. I know what that's like. To feel like you can't have what you want because they're in love with someone else. I felt like that towards you. It seems I've been in love with Blaine since before I met him. Like I was just waiting for him to enter into my life. But I never saw it in his eyes. Or maybe I did and made an excuse to make myself believe that I saw something else. I could never believe that someone like him would want someone like me."

"But he did. You and I aren't so different. Do you know how many times I've heard from people that you and I are almost exactly alike? I know now that he only allowed me in because he thought he could never have you. And if he couldn't have you, then he might be able to have someone like you."

Kurt didn't know how to respond. He just stared.

"Kurt, I was wrong to say those things to you. You didn't deserve it. And I was really wrong for doing what I did last night. You don't have to forgive me, but I just want you to know that I won't bother you two any more. I really wish you both happiness."

"Why?"

"Because you're a good person. Even though he doesn't love me back, I still love Blaine and shouldn't you want the people you love to be happy?"

"What made you change your mind all of a sudden?"

"You. I thought about you and how you handled everything when I was with Blaine. You were so selfless and caring. You even helped me plan his birthday surprise when you knew how it would end. I always thought that Blaine deserved the best and, frankly, you _are_ the best. For him, at least. I know you'll love him the way he wants and deserves and he'll love you the way he always wanted."

The boys stared at each other for a few moments in silence. The rest of the boys that were in the bathroom when Kurt entered had now left and they were alone. The door to the bathroom opened and Blaine walked in rubbing his eyes with one hand and his shower caddy full of toiletries in the other. He stopped and stared at the sight of his ex boyfriend and new boyfriend standing the way they were. "What's going on?" he asked.

Derek took a breath and looked at Blaine. "Nothing. I was just apologizing. I owe you one too. So, I'm sorry. About everything. I'll leave you alone now." He didn't wait for Blaine to answer. Instead, he just walked right past him and out of the bathroom, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

Blaine eyes Kurt suspiciously before walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek before putting his stuff on the counter behind Kurt. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Better now that I emptied my bladder."

"You weren't there when I woke up." Clearly Derek was not something Blaine wanted to discuss at the moment. Not when Blaine was changing the subject and making his voice sound adorable. He put his hands on either side of Kurt on the counter and nuzzled his face in the crook of Kurt's neck. "I took a chance that you were in the bathroom. I'm glad I was right."

"I was trying not to wake you. I would have made it back before you woke up, but D-" Blaine cut Kurt off by moving his lips to pressed to Kurt's.

"I don't want to talk about him or anything involving him just yet. My mood will change and I won't be in the mood for what I want now."

Kurt smirked and followed suit. He changed his tone and ignored his thoughts of what he and Derek just talked about. "What do you want now?" Kurt played along.

"A shower." Blaine started peppered kisses around Kurt's neck.

"Didn't you have one last night before I showed up?"

"Yes. But I want another one now."

"Why? You weren't a dirty boy last night." He stifled a laugh because the sentence came out sounding totally fake and unlike himself. It really was nothing that he'd ever normally say. "Ew. That came out wrong."

"I think it came out right."

"You brought more than one towel."

"That because I was hoping you'd join me."

"You want me to take a shower with you?" Kurt blushed and Blaine kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Uh-huh," Blaine offered as an answer. "Please?" He pressed himself to Kurt and dug his lips into the pulse point of Kurt's neck.

Kurt smiled wider and closed his eyes feeling the heat from Blaine's tongue as it probed his skin, and the hardening bulge pressing against his thigh. "Did you need a hand with something?" he asked coyly.

Blaine pulled his head away and looked Kurt in the eyes. His honey eyes melted Kurt immediately. "Definitely."

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Tumblr: grace-ryan


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Kurt was backed up against the shower wall with Blaine slumped against his chest. The hot water was beating down on Blaine's back and the tiled wall was ice cold on Kurt's skin, but both of their breaths were coming out hot. They were trying to be quiet as their hands fisted with each other's cocks.

Kurt, who was new to all this touching, was finding it a little difficult to keep his voice down. Blaine kept smiling and shushing him while his own moan would come out. It was like a sexy game they were playing.

"Mmnn. Ahh. Oh, I'm right there," Kurt moaned out.

"Oohh. Uhng. Me too. Keep doing that." Blaine's eyes were shut tight.

Push. Pull. Push. Pull. Moan. Moan. Moan. One last tug and both boys were spilling over the edge and their seed was now running down their legs.

Blaine collapsed against Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist. Kurt bent his knees and braced himself against the cold wall. They were holding each other up. "Uhng. Oh my God," Kurt moaned, coming down from their erotic high.

Blaine's breathing was rough. "I know. Me too. Oohh. Ah. I love you."

"Should we start taking an actual shower now?"

"Just wait." Blaine nuzzled the side of his face on Kurt's shoulder.

"For what?" Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine pulled away and looked at Kurt cautiously. "Is everything okay?"

Kurt was confused. "Yeah. What's the matter?"

"You're just- You seem like you're in a hurry. Are you uncomfortable?"

"No! I'm fine. Do I seem like I'm in a hurry?"

"Y-yeah. You did this last night too. We finished and then you immediately wanted to leave the moment. Are you sure you're not uncomfortable? I really don't want to rush this or you in any way."

"Blaine, s-stop. You're rambling. Everything's fine. I don't feel rushed at all. I love what we're doing."

"Then why are you in a hurry to get away from me?" Blaine looked self-conscious and like the wrong thing would hurt him.

Kurt felt really bad. "I'm not! Blaine, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I did. I mean, I know what I did because you're telling me, but I don't understand. We were done doing what we were doing."

That's when it happened, Kurt had said the wrong thing. Blaine's face fell and he took his arms back from around Kurt's waist. He grabbed his shampoo bottle and started washing his hair.

"N-No. Blaine. I'm sorry. I don't understand. Really I don't. What's wrong with what I did?"

Blaine rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and started massaging the conditioner in. "You don't feel closer to me after we fool around?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why are you comfortable with getting away from me once we're done?"

"I'm not. It's not that. I don't want to get away from you. I just don't know what to do."

"Well, normal people cuddle, or take a nap, or make out, or- just relax." He rinsed out the conditioner. "When I finish kissing you, or touching you, or God- THIS. I feel infinitely closer to you and just want to physically stay that way for a while longer. I want to hold onto you and not let go and just be in the moment. Don't you?"

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, not knowing what to say. "Yes," Kurt finally admitted. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I didn't know people actually did that. I mean, you see it in romantic movies, but I didn't know… I didn't want you to think that I was a silly, inexperienced boy for wanting that."

Blaine looked intently at Kurt, his emotions calming. "It's not silly." He leaned forward and kissed Kurt on the lips. He took his shampoo bottle in his hand again and started lathering Kurt's hair with the soap. "I'm not a get in and get out kind of guy. I love you. What we do means something to me. It doesn't matter how small or simple what we're doing is; I always want to be close to you." He took a deep breath and looked at Kurt, his head crowned with shampoo suds. "I'm sorry for my outburst." Blaine pulled Kurt under the water and rinsed the shampoo out for him. "I panicked when I thought that it wasn't the same for you; that maybe all this wasn't what you wanted after all." He started with the conditioner and Kurt just listened, letting him smooth his hair out with the conditioner. "I just got you back and finally have you the way I've always want you: romantically and emotionally. I hate feeling like you might think you've made a mistake. I want you for always." He was about to pull Kurt back under the water to rinse out the conditioner when Kurt pulled Blaine to him instead.

"You and me could _never_ be a mistake. I feel exactly the same way all the time too. I love you too, Blaine. I'm sorry if I made you think those things for even a second. I just didn't know the post-orgasm etiquette. I'll do better next time. I promise. I'll be so clingy that you'll have to force me away from you." Kurt smiled.

Blaine chuckled lightly and looked Kurt in the eyes. "Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good. Believe it or not, I like clingy."

The two finished up in the shower slowly, their fingers like prunes by the time they were finished. They washed each other's skin and kissed under the stream of water and when they left the bathroom, clad in towels and holding hands down the hallway, they were all smiles, happy that their mini shower crisis was over.

Blaine's dormitory floor was complete with other Warblers that lived in the other rooms. Some had doubles where they shared rooms and others had singles, like Blaine. Standing outside his room, was Trent, a taller Warbler with a round face, who looked suspiciously like he could be somehow related to Kurt.

"Hey guys!" Trent greeted as Kurt and Blaine passed by.

"Hi!" they both answered at the same time with smiles aplenty.

"Hey, Blaine, can I talk to you for a second?"

The boys stopped and looked at each other for a second, taking in the look of their bare chests and towels wrapped around their waists. "Um, sure. Can I get dressed first?"

"Oh. Yeah. Totally. But-um. D-Do you think I can talk to you alone?"

Blaine shifted his eyes curiously. He would have gone to Trent's room alone anyway, but now that it was a specific request, he thought it was peculiar. "Trent, anything you have to say to me, you can say to Kurt. Besides, I'd probably just tell him everything anyway."

Trent looked nervous. He started stumbling through his words. "It's not. I don't." He put his hands up in defense and looked at Kurt. "Kurt, you know I'd never." He stopped and took a breath. He started again. "It's not like that- or what you think. I just… It's about one of the other Warblers and I wanted to talk to you about him. I know Kurt used to be one of us and I totally trust you, Kurt, but I thought Warbler business stayed within the Warblers."

Blaine suddenly felt sorry for snapping at Trent. "Sorry," he started. "You're right, but if you have a concern about one of the guys then why don't you talk to one of the council members?"

"This really isn't their territory or line of expertise."

Both Kurt and Blaine were completely lost. "Okay. Just let me grab some clothes and I'll be right over." He looked at Kurt. "That's okay, right? We don't have immediate plans?"

Kurt looked a little surprised that Blaine checked with him first, almost like he was looking for permission. "No! Go a head. You're fine. Seemingly a little whipped, but fine."

Blaine smiled and did the tiniest of chuckles. He looked back to Trent. "I'll be right over."

When he returned, Blaine was fully clothed and his hair was free of any gel, courtesy of Kurt's request, of course. Trent let him in and appraised Blaine's outfit. "Did Kurt dress you?" he asked.

Blaine clad in red jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and oversized scarf that Kurt folded and wrapped around his neck a certain way that the scarf draped and covered most of his chest. "My boyfriend is a fashion-ista." He smiled. "Clothes are his life. Do you think I'd be able to choose my own outfit when he's watching me pick out my clothes?"

"Probably not."

"So what's up?"

"It's Derek."

Blaine's eyes flicked up and he pursed his lips. "What about him?"

"I know you said I could say anything in front of Kurt, but I didn't want to make this awkward."

"Trent, Derek and I aren't together anymore. I don't see what you could possibly need to tell me."

"So, you're happy with Kurt? You don't plan on going back to Derek anytime soon?"

"Um. No. I'm definitely not leaving Kurt to go back to Derek."

"So you don't mind if I date him, do you?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "No! I don't mind at all. In fact, I'd prefer it. Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're my friend and I didn't want to cause a problem inside the Warblers. I really like Derek and I think he likes me too, but I know he's still hung up on you. You're still all he talks about."

"Look, Trent. He and I did not part of good terms. I couldn't care less who he dates, but since you want the role of new boyfriend, I just want to warn you to be careful. If this morning is any indication of what's going on inside him, don't let yourself be his rebound. You are my friend and I don't want to see you hurt if you're more into the relationship than he is."

"Okay, Blaine. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Anything else?"

"No. That was all."

"Oh. You could have said this in front of Kurt. I'm just going to go back and tell him anyway."

"I know. I was just nervous because of the topic."

"Believe me. Kurt is my diamond in the rough. I'm not leaving him for anything."

"I know, Blaine. We all do. That was clear from the beginning when he started coming around. He is something else. Special, but you know that."

Blaine had a dopey smile on his face and his eyes sparkled. "Yeah. I do know that. I'm lucky to have him."

"Not like there was any competition."

"What do you mean?"

"Blaine. Come on. Really? Do you really think there was anyone else in his mind that he wanted to be with? Do you really think he saw anyone else, but you?"

Blaine didn't answer, but his smile remained. "Okay. Best of luck with Derek." He got up and went to the door.

"See you later, Blaine."

"See you."

Blaine returned to his room to find Kurt in front of the mirror fussing with his hair. For some reason he thought the look of Kurt being very anal retentive about where each strand of hair went was adorable. He snuck up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his middle. He fit his face on his shoulder and looked into the mirror with Kurt. "You look perfect."

"I'm not finished yet. It's not quite there," Kurt said, still trying to lift a hand to replace a few locks."

Blaine caught Kurt's hand and stopped him from moving. "You look perfect." He kissed his hair and pulled him backward, landing them both on the bed.

Kurt rolled onto his side, smiling at his boyfriend. "We can't spend all day in bed, you know."

"Why not? I bet we can try." Blaine leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He had plans to deepen the kiss maybe even cuddle a bit, but Kurt's phone rang and his plans were thwarted. "Who is it and what is so important that we're not making out right now?" Blaine asked jokingly.

Kurt made a silly face at Blaine and checked his phone for the incoming text message. It was Dave.

**D- I need a favor.**

**K- I'll need to know what it is before I agree to it.**

**D- Can you ask Zach out for ice cream today? Like 1:00?**

**K- No. I'm with Blaine.**

**D- That's even better. I want you to ask Zach for ice cream so I can show up and join you. If Blaine's there we can double.**

**K- ? Why can't you ask him out yourself?**

**D- Because I don't want to scare him away into thinking it's a date.**

**K- Dave, you're fucking him. I'm pretty sure you can ask him out for a casual hang out.**

**D- No. That's the thing. I can't. I just want to get to know him a bit better, but I don't want him to run off if he gets the wrong idea about what I'm doing. If it's a casual thing with a group then he won't see it as a date.**

**K- See, this is why friends with benefits never works. You like him and now you want more than casual sex, but are anxious because he may not want the same thing.**

**D- Can you please just ask him?**

**K- Fine.**

**K (to Zach)- You busy today? Blaine and I are going for ice cream at 1:00. Wanna come?**

**Z- I'm free at 1:30. I'll meet you in the parking lot at Dalton.**

**K- You're going to be near Dalton?**

**Z- I'm almost there now. I'm meeting one of Blaine's Warbler friends for lunch… and maybe dessert ; )**

**K- ZACH! I thought you were hooking up with Dave?**

**Z- Relax, it's just lunch. I met him when they came to our school last weekend. He's really cute.**

**K- It's never just lunch with you. Aren't you worried about Dave at all?**

**Z- What's to worry about? We're not in a relationship.**

**K- I thought you were trying to change.**

**Z- If I promised not to hook up with any of your Warblers, will you drop the subject?**

**K- If you promise to not sleep with anyone else but Dave, yes.**

**Z- Ugh. I'm really not the monogamous type.**

**K- You said you wanted to change. **

**Z- I'll think about it.**

**K- So I'll see you at 1:30?**

**Z- Yes. See you then.**

**K (to Dave)- Ice cream at 1:45. Zach's meeting us at Dalton at 1:30.**

**D- Thanks!**

**K- Now I think I see what you mean by scaring him off.**

**D- Why? Did he say anything?**

**K- It's nothing you need to worry about.**

**D- That doesn't make me less worried.**

**K- It's fine. Trust me. Plus I'm not getting into it. So me saying it's fine has to be enough for you to let it go.**

**D- Fine. 1:45.**

"Are you done yet?" Blaine asked, thrumming his fingers on his jeans.

"Yes. We're having ice cream at 1:30 with Zach and Dave."

"They're dating now?"

"No. Dave wants to, but this is really just a set up to get Dave and Zach in a non sexual encounter. It will probably end that way, but Dave wants to spend time with Zach in a fully dressed way without Zach thinking he's eternally in love with him or something like that."

"Friends with Benefits are complicated once one person develops feelings."

"That's what I said!"

"Good thing we're not that complicated."

"Mmm. I agree." Kurt smiled into a kiss with parted lips.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face as he leaned Kurt onto his back and continued to pepper kissed on his lips and cheeks.

* * *

><p>Karofsky and Zach? Trent andDerek? Any fans?<p>

I have a plan for all four of them... It's not what you think :) *rubs hands devilishly* You can thank gottriplets for talking me into an epiphany :P

Please review!

Tumblr: grace-ryan


	30. Chapter 30

Once again, sorry for taking so long to update. I should explain because this time I actually have a really good reason for not being able to upload a new chapter for almost a week. 1) I had a crazy work week 2) I live in America and it was Thanksgiving on Thursday, but I also had a 2nd Thanksgiving with my boyfriend's family on Saturday 3) I went to the Starkid Space Tour concert on Friday and I met Darren Criss and the rest of the Starkids.

Now, I love my family and all, but I have to say, meeting Darren Criss and the amazing cast of Starkid really was the highlight of my holiday and I still can't believe that happened. I actually had conversations with Dylan Saunders, Brian Holden, and Darren Criss. Everyone was as sweet as could be. Dylan especially. He was so nice and really sweet to me and my friend. Everyone couldn't have been more thankfully and modest.

I know you're all wondering the same thing: What's Darren Criss like in person? I'll tell you. He is exactly the same as he is portrayed in the media: very enthusiastic, despite how tired he should have been and probably was, modest, gracious, and very friendly. There really aren't enough positive adjectives I can come up with to explain how wonderful Darren was. Seeing him perform live (I was literally 3 yards from him!) was a treat and watching him perform with his best friends was magical and it's an experience that I really will treasure.

For pictures and more info, you can go to my tumblr. URL is grace-ryan.

For videos you can go to my youtube channel. URL is sjcgrad2008.

Okay, now onto the chapter : )

**Chapter 30**

**K- Just meet us outside the ice cream parlor. I'm going to tell Zach that I invited you.**

**D- Okay. See you soon. Thanks for doing this for me.**

**K- No problem. See you soon.**

Kurt and Blaine were making their way down to the parking lot as Kurt quickly typed out his text messages to Dave. They had just made it to the front doors and could already see Zach standing outside. "This should be fun," Kurt said sarcastically. Blaine chortled in agreement.

"Hi," Zach greeted with a smile.

"Hi," Kurt greeted back, hoping Zach's overt happiness was no because he just got laid.

"Blaine," Zach said with a nod of his head.

"Hi, Zach," Blaine responded.

"So, ice cream?"

"Oh, uh- yeah. I invited Dave. I hope that's okay. He called and wanted to hang out, so I told him to meet us."

Zach made a face.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You're not trying to get us together for a date, are you?"

"No. Really it was a coincidence that he called. I figured it wouldn't be a big deal because you two are so-" Cough. "-close these days."

"Kurt, we're fucking, not getting to know each other's hopes and dreams."

Blaine shifted his eyes back and forth and toed the ground uncomfortably. Zach was so forward with his personal life while Blaine couldn't imagine being that candid with another person about his exploits with Kurt. Their personal life was just that: personal. As in: not any one else's business, but their own.

"Well, I can't uninvite him now, so… It'll be fine, you'll see. Besides, now you have a chance to get to know Dave a little more. He's a good guy."

"You clearly don't understand the point of his and my relationship."

"My car's over there," Blaine interjected. "I'll drive while you two continue to bicker." Kurt smirked and eyed Blaine happily.

In the car, the banter between Kurt and Zach continued with Kurt turned around in his seat and leaning over the front consol, arguing that maybe Zach aught to give monogamy a try.

"I am being monogamous," Zach replied. "I'm only sleeping with one person."

"That's not monogamy."

"Sure it is. It's having relations with only one person during a period of time. Believe me, I'm well versed in the definition of monogamy. Look it up if you don't believe me."

"I just don't understand why having sex with Dave is better than having sex with Dave **and** being romantic with him."

"There are no strings attached to this."

"But you were willing for strings with me." Kurt quickly flicked his eyes over to Blaine, realizing that he had said the comment as if Blaine wasn't there. "What's the difference?"

Zach also flicked his eyes over to Blaine and saw the honey colored eyes looking back at him in the rearview mirror. He swallowed and thought his words through carefully. "I'm sure Blaine can give you a good enough answer to suffice." He smiled cockily then noticed Blaine's eyes were no longer in the mirror. Zach was satisfied with himself for answering the way he did.

"Seriously. Is Dave such a bad guy that he'd not worth a shot at a relationship that's more than casual hook-ups? For all you know, you could be ruining him and turning him into someone who thinks sex is just sex."

"Sometimes it is."

"Key word being **sometimes**. How do you know you're not teaching him that it is **always** just something you do and not anything more?"

Zach sighed. "You're talking as if a relationship is up to me."

"Guys, we're here," Blaine announced as he parked the car.

Both boys seemed to have either not heard Blaine or they were ignoring him as Kurt was still turned round in his seat, leaning on the center consol, and looking intently at Zach in the back seat. "What makes you think that Dave wants anything more?" Zach continued. "Remember, he's had absolutely no problem being forthcoming with making booty calls whenever he feels like it and having sex with me the first time, seemed almost like a no-brainer to him. He's literally never once brought up wanting anything more than what we already have."

"Seriously, Guys, we're here." Blaine unbuckled his seat belt and then went as far as unbuckling Kurt's as well. When there was still no response, Blaine got out of the car and walked around to Kurt's passenger side door and opened it. He also opened Zach's while he was at it. He looked up and saw Karofsky.

Dave was on the side walk, leaned up against the building and he put his hands up in a gesture that signified "What's wrong?"

Blaine made a face, rolling his eyes and shaking his head that answered Dave with a silent, but understood, "It's nothing, but it's annoying."

"How do you know he hasn't brought anything up because he's worried that he'll scare you off?" Kurt continued.

"He should be worried because it would scare me off. I don't want anything serious."

"You are such a liar!" Kurt looked out the door at Blaine. "We're going to be a second." He shut his car door, leaving Blaine outside of the car. Zach did the same and crossed his arms, not wanting to continue the argument, but knowing that Kurt wouldn't let it go until it was finished.

Blaine rolled his eyes again and walked over to Dave on the sidewalk. "This might take a while."

"What's going on?"

"They're arguing about Zach's choice to have casual hook-ups with you instead of a relationship." He paused, seeing Kurt's hands now in the mix and talking animatedly. He really did look cute flailing around the way he was.

"Is Zach saying that he doesn't want a relationship?"

Then Blaine understood why Kurt was so passionate about this. It was because, despite Zach's defensive response of Karofsky not wanting anything more than what they already have, Dave really did and Zach didn't know it. Kurt was helping Dave out. "It's not that so much as he's saying that you don't and have no problem with the way things are."

"How am I a liar?" Zach asked.

"You said you wanted someone to finally go through you. That was less than a month ago!"

"Correction. I wanted **you** to go through me. You're different."

"Why? What's so special about courting me rather than getting naked with Dave? What you do with him is way more intimate than making out with me. Why me and not him?"

"I don't know!"

"That isn't a good enough answer!"

"It's going to have to be because I'm don't talking about it."

"Wait!" Kurt reached forward and grasped Zach's arm before he had a chance to open his car door. "Just tell me this has nothing to do with me."

"It has nothing to do with you."

"Are you being serious with me, or are you just saying that to get me out of your face?"

"I'm being serious. This really has nothing to do with you."

"So if someone else were to go after Dave, you'd be fine with it?"

"Yes." Zach lifted his eyebrows and used his facial expressions to emphasize his answer.

Something about the way Zach was overly animated made Kurt not believe Zach because he seemed too over the top. "Okay. Fine. I'll leave you alone now. Just please be nice and take having ice cream with him for what it is. Just an outing."

"I can do that." They both got of the car, Kurt still eyeing Zach's actions carefully, and met up with Blaine and Dave.

"Hey," Dave greeted.

"Hi," Kurt said.

"Hello, lover," Zach acknowledged with a wink.

The expression on Blaine's face when he looked at Kurt was questioning and Kurt responded by shrugging his shoulders and scrunching his face as if to say _I don't buy it._

The ice cream parlor they went to was the same one that Kurt use to go to with Karofsky before Blaine knew about them hanging out. It was a couple towns over and it was very sixties. Kurt liked the dramatic nature of it, but thought the outfits the waitresses were forced to wear were ghastly. The girls wore poodle skirts, bobby socks, and roller skates. The guys who worked there were bus boys, not waiters, and wore bowties and triangle hats on their heads. It was like sitting in a scene from Grease or Pleasantville. Everyone smiled and was always very happy to serve everyone one. It was a family place and not the kind of place anyone from McKinley would go just to hang out. The Dairy Queen was much closer and malt shops were most definitely not the cool thing to do, despite how cool it felt to be in one.

All four boys took seats at an empty table that sat six because all the four top booths were taken by people that had either two or three people in their party. A very perky young woman with a pink ribbon in her hair and a pink scarf tied around her neck rolled up to them. "Hello boys! I'm Tammy, I'll be your waitress today. What can I get for you?"

"Blaine? Kurt?" All four boys and the waitress looked over to the waitress' left. Trent and Derek were looking at them. Derek looked a little uncomfortable, but Trent seemed happy to see them. "I didn't know you guys came here." Trent smiled.

"We're going to need a minute, please. Sorry," Blaine explained to the waitress pleasantly.

"No problem, Sweetie. Take your time, boys." She skated away and tended to one of her other tables.

"What are you two doing here?" Kurt asked, trying to sound pleasant.

"Ice cream. You guys come here often?"

"No." Blaine answered. "Well, Kurt does. This is kind of he and Dave's place. Oh! Trent this is Dave. You know Zach already."

"Hi!" Trent shook Karofsky's hand. Dave said hello and wondered if Kurt and Trent were somehow related because there was a slight resemblance.

"Dave, this is Derek," Kurt offered, gesturing to the brunette that was hanging back behind Trent.

"I know." Dave turned to Derek and held out his hand. "We haven't met, but I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise." Derek took Dave's hand and shook it.

Zach was taking in the scene of everyone. Blaine and Kurt were clearly trying to fake being comfortable with Derek right in front of them and both Dave and Zach had an air in their voice that was hiding something when they said that they heard things about one another. "Why don't you two join us?" Zach offered with a smile. Kurt's eyes shot over to Zach's face, thinking that his offer was an awful idea.

"Oh. Um." Trent looked back at Derek in some form of silent conference. He didn't catch it, but Derek's expression had changed. What was once uncomfortable, now read as calm.

"Sure!" Derek answered. "We'd love to."

"Oh. Ok," Trent said. It wasn't that he didn't want to sit with the other boys, it was just a little weird for Derek to want it. "Thanks." Trent took a seat next to Blaine while Derek sat next to Dave.

"Dave, Trent and Derek are both Warblers."

"Oh."

"You sing?" Derek asked Dave.

"Oh. No. I'm not very musical."

"Liar," Kurt interrupted. "You were great during the halftime show with the other football players.

"Football?" Derek asked.

"Yeah," Dave said, trying to be conversational. He cleared his throat. "I'm a left tackle."

"Sounds like fun." There was a slight innuendo to his tone, like tackling men was an interest of Derek's and he wanted Dave to know that.

Blaine knew what Derek was doing. He eyed them carefully without making it seem like he was staring. He looked back at Kurt. "Kurt I think I forgot my wallet in the car. Can you please help me find it?"

"Of course." Kurt got up immediately, knowing that finding Blaine's wallet was not what Blaine really wanted. Also, any excuse to get away from that table was happily welcomed. They walked away and didn't see Derek's eyes on them as they exited the parlor.

"What the fuck?" Blaine exclaimed when they reached the car.

"I know! What the hell, right?"

"Why did Zach invite them to sit down? I thought he didn't like Derek."

"He doesn't. At least I don't think he does. He probably did it just to bug me because I argued with him on the way here and made him sit through a pseudo date with Dave. I'm sorry. This is my fault."

"No. It's fine. Just a little uncomfortable. I'm sure we can get through ice cream and then leave. Trent is harmless, but did you catch Derek's change in demeanor?"

"Yes! I was hoping you could enlighten me."

"He's flirting with Dave. Or at least working up to it."

"But he's with Trent. Why would he flirt with another guy right in front of him?"

"I don't know. Derek's not exactly in a good space right now, according to Trent."

"It's okay though, right? You're not like…" Kurt gulped. "Jealous or anything, that he's here with another guy and flirting with someone else?"

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine grabbed Kurt and hugged him. "God, no. I'm with you and I love you. I have no regrets leaving him and I certainly don't think of him as anything at all. I only think of you. You're perfect."

Kurt hugged Blaine back. "Okay. I just wanted to make sure. I know you love me, but I wanted to make sure you were okay."

They let go of each other. "I'm okay. I promise."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, but just to make it clear, we can't just leave now and let the four of them figure things out themselves?"

Kurt chuckled. "I wish. Come on. Two can play at this came. Let's order a sundae and share it. Maybe the cuteness of our affection will make them all sick enough to want to leave early."

"Good call!"

They went back inside and took their seat across from Zach and Dave. While they were gone, apparently, things had made a progression in the level of uncomfortability. Both Trent and Zach were now watching Derek gush to Karofsky about sports and Karofsky's muscles. Admittedly, Dave looked flattered and maybe a little into the attention. No guy had given him that much positive attention before. Blaine knew Derek and Dave had little to nothing in common, but the way Derek was reacting to Dave whenever he spoke, a stranger might have guessed that they had a lot in common.

"So, Zach," Blaine said trying to get his attention. "Are you in any other clubs other than Glee?"

Zach was obviously distracted. "Um. No," he answered, not really looking at him.

"Trent fences," Kurt offered as part of the conversation.

Trent looked Kurt's way, his attention was focused on Derek, but hearing his name broke him from it. "Huh? Oh yeah. I'm on the team that won the State Championship fencing match last year."

Zach pretended to care. The waitress came back and everyone ordered. Dave ordered is usual milk shake and Kurt and Blaine ordered a chocolate sundae with hot fudge and strawberry topping. They ignored everyone else and fed each other, giggling when Blaine tried to put whip cream on Kurt's nose.

"Do you know how long I spend on my skin a day? You come near me with that and you'll be punished for it." Kurt really expected Zach to comment on it and say something like "can I watch?" but by now he was so focused on what was going on with Dave and Derek that Zach looked bothered or annoyed.

Blaine furrowed his brow and was beginning to feel really bad for Trent who was sitting back in his chair now and neglecting his milkshake. He barely touched it. Trent was obviously in a bad mood from being neglected and ignored by Derek this whole time. Trent was a good guy and Trent really liked Derek, he didn't deserve to sit through what Derek was putting him through. "Derek," Blaine said rather loudly. Everyone pretty much froze. Derek and Dave's bubble was popped and Derek looked at Blaine like Blaine sounding annoyed pleased him. "Have you and Trent gone to any more movies at the Revival Theater? Last time we all went, you both looked like you were having a good time."

"No." Derek answered and turned back to Dave. "Do you like musicals?"

"Not really," Karofsky answered. "Kurt tried to get me into a few, but nothing really stuck."

"Okay! I'm finished," Zach announced and looked at Kurt. "You?"

"Yes. Blaine?"

"Yeah. We're done."

"Dave, you haven't finished your milkshake," Derek said with a smile.

Kurt squinted his eyes._ Can he be more obvious? Why doesn't he just sit in Dave's lap?_ Kurt thought.

The waitress came back over and everyone paid. Derek grabbed a napkin and quickly wrote down his phone number. "Call me sometime."

They all stood up and Blaine glanced at Trent again. He still felt sorry for him. Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered, "I'll be right back. I need to settle something."

He got out from behind his chair and walked past Derek on the other side of the table. As he walked past him, he cuffed his hand around Derek's arm and pulled him with him towards the restrooms. Derek stumbled a little, but went with Blaine with no objection. The others at the table watched Blaine's action with a combination of expressions ranging from shock to thankfulness. Zach was thankful, Kurt and Trent were in shock, and Dave just looked a little uncomfortable, but didn't say anything. He stared down at the table.

When the bathroom door shut behind them, Blaine had expected to start yelling at Derek, or at the very least, listen to Derek yell at him for dragging him away, but that's not what happened. He was just relieved that everything happened slow enough for him to react properly. The door shut and Derek pulled Blaine to him by the hand that was holding onto his own arm and trapped him against the door. He smiled and all of his emotion was visible in his eyes. He leaned in quickly and stopped when Blaine turned his head in time for Derek to miss kissing Blaine's lips. "What's the matter, Blaine? Jealous?" he asked and tried to kiss Blaine again, unsuccessfully.

Blaine gently pushed Derek away and moved away from him. His eyebrows were raised in utter astonishment. "Fuck no! Jealous? You think **that **would make me jealous?" He pointed through the wall. "Have you lost your fucking mind?"

"Oh come on. Why else would you be so bothered?"

"Because you just tried to kiss me **again**. This morning you told me that you'd leave me and Kurt alone. Not to mention you showed up here with **Trent**, who would be crazy to go back out with you after what you just pulled."

"You know, I'm surprised you're so accepting of spending time with Kurt's ex's. How does it feel to be at a table of guys who have all made out with your boyfriend?"

Blaine ignored the comment because that fact had never even occurred to Blaine that it should bother him. It didn't bother him. "What happened to you? When did you become so mean? Trent is a good guy and actually likes you and you fawn all over another guy right in front of him."

"What do you care?"

"Tell me you didn't do this just to try to make me jealous?"

"That's not the only reason."

"So it's true then?"

"I wanted to make Kurt jealous too. He used to make out with Dave when he couldn't have you."

"Wow," Blaine said to himself more than anything else. "You are so deranged. You are so not worth this. I'm not even going to bother arguing with you because you're fucking nuts. Seriously, out of your mind if you think that making both Kurt and I jealous would cause a wedge between us." Blaine plowed past Derek and out the bathroom door.

"Blaine!" Derek called out as he followed Blaine out back into the restaurant.

Blaine approached Kurt and grabbed him by the arms. He planted his lips to Kurt's hard. Kurt kept his eyes open because, frankly, he was surprised and confused. Also, public displays of affection were something they rarely did. Kurt glanced around when Blaine backed off because it seemed that everyone in the restaurant was staring at their group. "I love you," he said. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and there is nothing that will ever change that." He looked back at Derek. "**Nothing**." He linked his fingers with Kurt's and tugged him out of the ice cream parlor with him. Zach followed without saying anything to any of the other boys and Kurt, Zach, and Blaine drove back to Dalton in complete silence.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Days had gone by since the ice cream parlor incident. It was now Wednesday and Blaine took the stance with Kurt that he didn't want to talk about Derek anymore. "He's my past and you're my present and future. We don't need to worry about him and I don't even want to think about him when it comes to us in any way, shape, or form… ever. Okay?" Kurt nodded. "I love you. I don't know what happened, but he's out of his mind if he thinks for one second that he can make you and me miserable." The topic was left at that and Kurt didn't bring it up again.

At McKinley, things took a small turn for the dramatic with Zach. Zach and Kurt were still attached at the hip, but Zach was starting to show his drama queen side more and more as the days passed. People were starting to give Zach the same looks that they gave Kurt. "What's your problem?" Kurt finally asked.

"Nothing."

"I'm disinclined to believe you. You've been in bitch mode since Sunday."

"I'm fine. Can we leave it at that?"

Kurt didn't answer he just gave him a look and stayed silent before turning back to his locker and replacing things from his messenger bag.

"What a dick!" Zach suddenly exclaimed, looking down at his phone.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"This is the umpteenth time he's texted me. You'd think that if I didn't responded one of the first times, he'd get the hint that I don't want to talk to him."

"Him, who?"

"Nobody."

Kurt glance around. "Does his name start with a D?" Kurt whispered.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Then why did you bring it up?" Zach scoffed and continued to stare at his phone. "Zach, if you're really bothered by something, you should talk to him." Still no answer. "Fine. I won't say anything about the fact that you probably have feelings for him and are just being stupid about what happened on Sunday. And I especially won't say anything about how **you** could have prevented all that from happening by butting in between the two of them because he would have chosen you over the crazy kid."

Kurt stopped talking because Dave showed up at Kurt's locker to escort him to class. "Hi." Dave uttered, pointing his comment toward Zach. Kurt was surprised because up until now, Dave had been very illusive about how he spoke to either Kurt or Zach, less with Kurt because he was required to escort him everywhere. Zach didn't answer Dave, but glared at him wide eyed. Dave clenched his jaw. "You ready?" he asked Kurt.

"Yep." Kurt shut his locker and walked away from Zach without another word. Something about Zach with his bitch face on made him very unpleasant to be around. "I'm sorry," Kurt confessed when they were far enough away.

"It's not your fault. You tried to help me."

"You don't really like," he paused, "that other… you know, do you?" He was trying to be cagey without having to announce to anyone in earshot that Dave Karofsky was capitol G gay.

Dave knew who Kurt was talking about. Derek. "Are you kidding? **They** were way too fake and the only thing going for them was that they were good looking. Okay this is annoying." They were passing by the bathroom and Dave headed in. He was thankful that no one was inside. "Derek used to remind me of you, but all of that went out the window."

"Then why did you spend the whole time being enthralled by him?"

"I wasn't enthralled. I doubt he was even into me. I certainly wasn't into him. I just wanted to see what Zach would do. He spends all this time acting like I'm nothing to him. I wanted him to know what it felt like."

"That's mean."

"So is the way he treats me."

"Then why do you like him?"

"Because when it's just us, he's great. I want the person that you and I both know."

"I hate to point out that when it's just you two, the only words being exchanged are grunts and curse words."

"Despite what you saw and what he might say to you, that's not true. We do actually talk from time to time. He's smart, and funny, and caring in a way that's different than the way you are. Not that you're bad."

"You don't have to let me down easy, Dave," Kurt laughed. "I know what you mean. I've seen what you're talking about. I dated him not too long ago, remember?"

"I've tried talking to him. I've been calling him and texting him almost non stop since Saturday and he won't answer me. I know it bothered him. I don't understand what's so wrong about being in a relationship. Is it me? He had no problem being with you."

Kurt wore a sympathetic expression. He didn't understand either. Zach refused to talk about it and it was a constant question to himself as to why Zach would be open to a relationship with Kurt and not Dave. Or why Dave didn't want a relationship with Kurt, but did want one with Zach. Or why Blaine wanted Kurt all along, but went for another version of him instead. He had hope that things would all be the way they should soon. His only basis for this thought was on the fact that Blaine and himself were as they were supposed to have been all along. They were together and nothing was going to change that. _Maybe Zach and Dave can find the same happiness too. Maybe they'll find it before they tare each other apart first._ "You know we're really late for class?"

"Can we just stay here? Just skip this one class? We can go see Mrs. Pillsbury in a little bit and make up some excuse to talk and get a pass from her so we don't get in trouble."

If they left now and went to class they'd be in trouble, but if they stayed and did what Dave suggested they'd be in the clear. "Sure," Kurt answered, knowing that Dave needed this. He needed the company and the silence. This thing with Zach really was bothering him. Kurt did something he never thought he'd do: he sat down on the bathroom floor. He rested the back of his head on the tiled wall behind him and watched Dave do the same. They sat in silence just being together. He watched the football player's expressions change as he weighed his inner thoughts out. Kurt took his phone out of his pocket.

**K- I know you're in class, but I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and how happy I am that we made it past the phase of being angry at each other. **

**B- I'm in study hall actually and I love you too. Are you talking to Zach? Is that why you're being so sentimental?**

**K- I'm with Dave. He's really taking this hard, I think. And Zach's being a bitch. **

**B- They'll come around I'm sure.**

**K- I don't know. I hope so, but not everyone can have the results we did. Zach is more stubborn than I am.**

**B- Be positive. If it were meant to be for them then it will be.**

**K- Look at you, all spiritual and fate driven ;)**

**B- It's hard not to believe in fate when fate brought me to you.**

Kurt blushed and he was sure that he was smiling like an idiot at his phone. **K- Want to come over for dinner tonight? I'll ask, but I don't think my parents will mind.**

**B- I'd love to. **

"What do you see in him anyway?" Dave asked, finally breaking the silence.

Kurt looked up from his phone. "Who?"

"Blaine. That's who you're texting, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. I was inviting him over for dinner."

"You're family likes him and everything?"

"Oh yeah!" Kurt smiled. "Dad and Carol loves him and Finn is nice enough."

"It's so weird to think of Finn Hudson as your brother."

"Believe me, it was a switch for me too."

"So what is it you see in Blaine?"

"Oh, you were serious? You really want to know?"

"Yeah. I mean, he clearly sees the entire world in your eyes, but what's so special about him?"

Kurt smiled and closed his eyes, picturing Blaine perfectly. "You mean other than the normal: he's talented, and gorgeous, and makes me laugh?" He paused, still smiling. "He makes me feel whole. When we met, it was like this click. Our eyes met and I knew we'd never be the same. I can't even explain it. It's like, being with Blaine, it isn't even work. It's easy and comfortable. When I'm with him," Kurt paused again, trying to find the right words, "it feels like I've come home."

There was a silence. "I want that," Dave finally admitted. "I used to think that I didn't, but that was only because I thought that it was something I wasn't allowed to have. Now, I just… as much of a tool as I think Blaine is, I see you two and I want what you have, what you've always had. He's not just your boyfriend or your partner. He's your match. Your missing piece to the puzzle. I want that."

Kurt's eyes opened and he looked at Dave with a small ounce of pity. He knew that feeling. He had that feeling not that long ago. Now that he had what he had always wanted, what Dave wants now, what everyone wants for themselves, he couldn't imagine living without it. Kurt sighed. "You'll get that. I promise. Even if Zach isn't the one to give it to you, you will have that one day. I promise. Don't lose hope."

There was silence between them. Dave forced his eyes to stopped welling and he faked a half smile. "I just don't want to feel alone anymore."

Kurt didn't answer him because he felt that sometimes, silence was better than words. He felt that just showing Dave that he was there for him and not going anywhere, perhaps that meant more than words to his football playing friend. So, instead of speaking, he slid himself over to Karofsky and dropped his head to the side to rest it one Dave's shoulder. He put his hand over Dave's on top of the other boy's knee and they stayed that way, unmoving for a few minutes.

Dave was surprised how little he cared at that moment, how close they were sitting, because if someone walked in at that moment, he was sure to be outted. But he didn't care. Right at that moment, he'd never felt more alone, yet more supported at the same time. Here he felt safe. Here he felt loved. "Why couldn't it have been you?" he finally said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Kurt asked, taking his head and hand off Dave. He moved himself so that he was sitting cross legged and facing Karofsky.

"Why couldn't you have been the one to fall for me?" Kurt looked concerned, but again, said nothing. "I liked you, Kurt. But you didn't want me. Things with you would have been much less complicated and I could have just been happy with watching how freaking cute you always are. You could have helped me come out in this stupid school and it would have been just us. But no. I convinced myself that it could never be us because it was always you and Blaine. Now I let myself fall for a promiscuous bitch, who'd rather _hit it and quit it _instead of telling me how he really feels."

"Don't say that. You know that's not who Zach really is."

"Yes it is! You and I both know that Zach's been around the block more than a few times and I should have known not to get involved with someone like that."

"You don't mean that. You're just angry."

"No. I do mean that. And I'm angry. It isn't me that he doesn't want. It's himself. If he can't have positive feelings for himself than how can anyone else, right?"

The bathroom door burst open then. Zach was standing in the doorway. "Tell me how you really feel?" He practically shouted as he stepped into the bathroom. "So, that's all I am to you? A slutty regret?"

Kurt looked up at the blonde boy in shock. _How long had he been listening?_ Kurt thought. He stood up at the same time as Dave. "I'm going to give you two a minute." He started to head for the door.

"No," Zach commanded, stopping Kurt with his hand to Kurt's chest. "You should hear this because maybe you'd understand why I never played into his silly fantasies of wanting a relationship."

"You misunderstood me," Karofsky interjected.

"No, I understood you just fine. I get it. I'm a slut and am only good for one thing. You're relationship material and Kurt is exactly what you and every other gay on this planet wants. Someone like me is only a hazard of life." Kurt's eye brows went up in further shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's what you took from what I said!" Dave scratched his head. "I've been trying to talk to you for days and the first thing you say to me is that you're a slut and not as good as Kurt? Wow."

"Guys, I really think you need to be alone for this," Kurt said.

"See, Kurt?" Dave started. "See what I mean? This is exactly the fucked up shit that I was talking about. He thinks so little of himself that he completely missed the part about me falling for him and went straight for my comment about him having been around the block."

Zach's eyes were red, like the tears he was holding back were stinging his eyes. "I heard you loud and clear."

"So you don't care then? You don't care that whenever we hook up I'm always trying to get you to stay longer. You don't care that when we talk, I open up to you and you turn off the nice guy act the second things start to get serious. You don't care that I'd die just to spend one more minute with you a day that had nothing to do with sex. But you do care that I reacted to someone else's advances."

Zach got closer to Dave. "You'd rather be with Kurt!"

"So would you! In fact, you told me last week. You said that you sometimes like imagine what-"

"Fine! What do you want from me?" Zach yelled, cutting off Dave's comment. Kurt face palmed himself and tried to wish himself out of the room.

"The truth! I wanted Kurt because he doesn't play games with me, but I want you because… because… fuck!"

"Why? Why me and not Kurt?" Zach was now inches from Karofsky's face and they were yelling at each other.

"Because you're not him! You're _you_ and not Ohio. You're interesting and funny. You don't care that I'm not out and you don't care that I don't know what I'm doing half the time. You got that? I like you because you're you. I fell for _you,_ Zach. Not the next available guy that was willing to drop his pants. The fact that you've been with a lot of people only bothered me now that I'm mad."

"You have feelings for me?" Zach's face softened.

Dave closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. His eyes opened and he looked deep into Zach's blue eyes. "Yes. Didn't you know that already?"

Zach shook his head slightly. "No. You were right. I don't think much of myself. If I can't like myself, how could anyone else?" There was a few moments of silence. Kurt slowly snuck out the bathroom door and neither one of the boys noticed.

Dave put his hands on either side of Zach's face. "Then we'll just have to change that won't we?" He licked his lips. "Maybe I can like you enough to make you like you too."

"Maybe." The corners of Zach's lips turned upward slightly. "Maybe we can try ice cream again without either one of us trying to make the other person jealous?"

"Maybe I can take you out on an actual date?"

"Will it end in sex?" Zach asked flirtatiously.

Dave smiled and forced himself not to laughed. Instead, still holding onto Zach's face, he leaned forward and touched his lips to Zach's, leaving a lingering kiss on his mouth. "Maybe."

Outside the door, Kurt was texting Blaine again.

**K- I think they figured things out.**

**B- Why do you say that?**

**K- Because I just peeked in the bathroom and they're making out. Also, the shouting stopped.**

**B- Good for them : )**

**K- Promise me that won't ever be us.**

**B- Sweet heart, that was us… only it didn't end in us kissing. You got a boyfriend and I went crazy trying to make up excuses why I was with the crazy kid, who will remain nameless.**

**K- Oh yeah. Can we never go back to that?**

**B- lol Sure. Scout's honor.**

**K- You were a boy scout?**

**B- When I was younger, but I convinced my dad to let me quit when I agreed to go to sleep away camp for two months ever summer.**

**K- He wanted you away from two months?**

**B- Yeah… the funny thing is that it was an all boy camp and he thought archery and swimming with other boys would straighten me out… lol I got to spend half a summer looking at other boys my age with no shirts on.**

**K- Blaine Anderson! Lol**

**B- How do you think I got into football? I spent many summers pretending to be bad at it at summer camp just so I could be tackled.**

**K- You just made me jealous of every boy who's ever tackled you.**

**B- You could tackle me later tonight. *wink* If you wanted…**

**K (to Burt)- Can Blaine come over for dinner tonight then stay to watch The Bachelorette with me? **

**Burt- Sure kiddo. Dinner's at 5.**

**K- Thanks Dad.**

**K (to Blaine)- Just to be clear, when one player tackles another, they have free reign to make out with and feel them up, right?**

**B- I think we're thinking of two different games, but if that's how you want our game to end I'm in : )**

**K- Dinner's at 5. Plan on staying late. I would also plan on your clothes coming off.**

**B- Oh, I'm so blowing you tonight…**

**K- Don't say that because now if you don't I'll be all pouty and let down.**

**B- Kurt, the only pout you're going to get is when you're begging me to keep going and the only let down that's going to happen is you letting me go down on you while you pout and beg me not to stop.**

**K- …speechless…**

**B- …I have a problem…**

**K- What?**

**B- The bell for the end of study hall just rang and I can't get out of my seat.**

**K- Why?**

**B- *cough* I'm having a HARD time *cough***

**K- LOL that's what you get for sending me dirty messages in the middle of the day.**

**B- Not fair.**

**K- See you at 5 ; ) Good luck with your problem. **


	32. Chapter 32

Finally! I'm so sorry this took so long. I've never taken so long to get a chapter out. You wouldn't believe how busy I've been. If you follow me on tumblr, you might have some clue, but geesh, the hollidays are a busy time. Hopefully I will be gett more time to get back to a regualr writing schedule with this so I can wrap it up like a Christmas present. lol

Anyway, I hope you like this

xoxo Grace

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

Dinner was at five o'clock and Blaine had showed up at four-thirty. They practically tripped up the stairs to Kurt's room and barely made it there to begin with before they started attacking each other's lips. Kurt hadn't even given Blaine time to take his shoes and jacket off before dragging him away.

"Mmm, I missed you," Blaine said between sloppy kisses.

"Mmhmm," Kurt answered, pulling Blaine's scarf off and crashing his lips back to his boyfriend's.

"I couldn't stop thinking of you all day."

"Mmhmm." He pushed Blaine's jacket off his shoulders. Blaine's mouth tasted like had just chewed on an Altoid mint before entering the house.

"You wouldn't believe-"

"Blaine!" Kurt interrupted, looking deeply into Blaine's eyes.

"What?"

"Stop talking."

Blaine smiled. "Sorry." Their lips returned to moving against one another in noisy kisses that were just as messy, but neither cared as their feet shuffled together towards the bed.

The back of Kurt's legs hit the side of his bed. He edged backwards on the mattress with his arms and legs, while Blaine crawled above him, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend's diamond orbs. Kurt didn't wait for Blaine to settle himself before he grabbed his face with both hands and forced Blaine's lips back to his.

Blaine lost his balance from Kurt's forcefulness and all of his weight dropped onto Kurt's body. Kurt welcomed the closeness by dragging his hands from Blaine's face to his waist and wrapped his long arms around the trunk of Blaine's waist, keeping him as close as he already was. The slightest of moans escaped Kurt's throat. Blaine took this as encouragement. He slipped his tongue past Kurt's lips and massaged his boyfriend's tongue with his own.

Kurt slipped his hands between their bodies and laced his fingers with Blaine's belt.

Blaine retreated his lips. "W-Wait." Kurt arched his neck up and continued kissing Blaine. Blaine rolled off of Kurt and laid on his side, still resting his hand on Kurt's stomach, but using the other to remove Kurt's hand from his belt buckle. "We should cool down."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Dinner will be ready any minute. We don't have time." He leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Plus, I don't want to get caught by anyone in your family with your pants down and inside my mouth."

"But you promised."

"And believe me, I'll make good on that promise… After dinner." Blaine winked and smirked like torturing Kurt like this was pleasurable to him. He cupped Kurt's neck and jaw line with one hand and leaned in to kiss Kurt slowly. He wanted to continue kissing Kurt, but he was serious about the cooling down part. This kiss was more tender and less filled with heat.

They stayed that way, kissing softly and murmuring little sounds or words here and there, for fifteen minutes before they were called downstairs by Finn.

Dinner was peaceful. The conversations varied from Burt's day at work to all three boys' day at school. Carol paid particular attention to Blaine, asking questions about Dalton, now that Kurt wasn't there. Blaine was charming as ever. He complimented the food and looked not only engaged, but highly interested in what Burt had to say. He talked football with Finn and Burt. By the end of the meal, Kurt was mesmerized by the comfort and charm his boyfriend had with his family. Impressed was an understatement.

Kurt was surprised that he wasn't in a hurry to leave the dinner table by the time the meal was done. In fact, he was so happy watching Blaine work his magic, yet again, on the entire family that he felt physical intimacy could wait. This was intimate enough for now. He loved the way Blaine appeared bashful yet humble when Carol complimented him and excited when Finn included him in talk of the Buckeyes. His smile lit up the room and his eyes glistened with joy. Kurt knew this couldn't have been an act just to please Kurt's family. This was Blaine at his best: happy, lovable, comfortable, and obliging.

Blaine's actions after they went back upstairs only confirmed Kurt's suspicions that he wasn't faking his charm. They walked into Kurt's room and Kurt put on some music. Blaine was one of those people that couldn't help but move some part of his body when music was being played. He slinked over to Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Dance with me," he softly commanded.

Kurt complied. His arms rested on top of Blaine's shoulders and he gazed lovingly into Blaine's eyes as they swayed slowly back and forth, round and round. Blaine was a very good dancer and knew how to lead well. "You like spending time with my family," Kurt said. It was a statement not meant to be a question.

"Very much."

"Why?"

"Because it's the picture of what a family should be. Parents who love their children. It doesn't matter that Carol isn't your birthmother or that Burt isn't Finn's real dad, but that doesn't matter. Carol raised Finn on her own and Finn turned out great up until now. Burt had no knowledge of what to do with a son who happened to be gay, but worked with what he had and went with it. He loves you and that's clearly evident. Finn treats you like your two have been brothers since birth. You're lucky."

Kurt smiled. "I don't think 'lucky' is something I've been called too much in my life."

"It's true. There are too many families that function horribly and there are some kids that would kill to have what you have with Carol and your dad."

"I know what I have and how special it is. It makes it all the more special that you're a part of it."

"You don't know what it means to me that your family includes me. I really feel at home here."

"It's because you are."

"Wherever you are is where my home is."

Kurt giggled, breaking himself out of their romantic bubble. "That is the corniest thing I've ever heard and that's coming from me." More giggles. "I'm sorry. It was sweet. It just sounded funny."

Blaine's eyes were sparkling while Kurt continued to laugh sweetly. Blaine's soft, smiling face was a distraction by the time Kurt realized Blaine had unbuckled his belt and was now working on unbuttoning his pants. "What are you doing? Kurt asked, his zipper now down.

"Having dessert," he answered before parting his lips and taking Kurt's bottom lip between his own. Blaine tugged at Kurt's shirt, untucking it from his pants, and submerged his hands into the tight fabric.

Kurt inhaled sharply, feeling Blaine's strong hands grasping his ass, which was still covered by boxers. He kept his hands on Blaine's chest, not knowing what to do with them.

Blaine backed Kurt up and steered him toward his bookshelf, making sure he didn't push him up against it, but gently leaning him up against it at the same time. He lifted Kurt's shirt up, but not off and kissed a line all the way down below his navel. He licked, and nipped, and paid close attention to the sensitive parts of his skin because they elicited the most noise from Kurt. Kurt would gasp, or cough some unintelligible word out.

He finally ended up on his knees, spreading out the top of Kurt's pants as best he could before nuzzling his face into Kurt's bulge. The pressure caused Kurt to moan and he only moaned harder when Blaine softly mouthed onto Kurt's cock over his boxers. Blaine took his time, but he finally took Kurt's sizable dick out of his boxers and pumped it slowly, but with a firm grasp while placing wet, soft kisses here and there while looking up at Kurt through his lashes. His hungry sex look was a look that made Kurt weak in the knees.

At last, Kurt was inside Blaine's mouth. Kurt used one hand to hold himself up by holding onto the bookshelf and the other rested on the back of Blaine's neck. He wasn't guiding Blaine; he was involuntarily playing with the curls at the top of his neck. Concentrating on that movement was what was keeping him from coming right at that moment.

Blaine pushed and pulled his head, hollowing out his cheeks and rolling his tongue. He changed speeds and moved his head different ways, anything to make Kurt keep making those noises.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _Kurt gasped and his hand squeezed Blaine's hair tightly. He meant to pull Blaine off of him, but he didn't have the capabilities to do so. Blaine only hesitated for a second, but he kept going. He pulled his head back and tongued the tip of Kurt's cock while Kurt found the words to speak. "Who is it?" he asked, trying to sound normal.

"It's me," came the sound of his father's voice from behind his bedroom door.

Kurt glanced down and saw Blaine smiling as he removed his mouth and made to lick a strong line from base to tip. Kurt stopped Blaine's face and pushed him away. "Just a second." He was terrified of being caught by his father, but Blaine apparently thought this was a particularly funny game. He quickly tucked himself into his pants, which was hard because _he _was still hard. He tucked his shirt back in and hoped that the tight clothing would be more of a help because it would push things down, but that's not the way it worked. Blaine stayed sitting against the bookshelf that Kurt was just leaning up against. His lips were red and swollen and his skin was flushed.

Kurt made it to the door and opened it, carefully placing his groin on the other side of the opened door to hide his bulge. "Sorry. I was just teaching Blaine the proper way to moisturize his face," Kurt lied.

Burt peered around the door and saw Blaine sitting on the floor with his head leaning up against a shelf. He smirked at Burt, trying not to laugh nervously. "From your bookshelf? Your vanity is over there." He pointed.

"Yeah, I was sitting over there. Blaine is-"

"-I'm going to bed early," Burt interrupted. He didn't really feel like listening to whatever on-the-spot lie Kurt could think up, when he knew something else was happening. He didn't know what, but he took into consideration that last time he walked into Kurt's room when Blaine was here, he saw them on top of each other, making out in Kurt's bed. "So, you can have the TV downstairs in the living room."

"Okay. Thanks." Kurt's face was turning different shades of pink and red. He glanced at the clock. "Eight o'clock. You're going to bed really early."

"Long day. Your show on yet?" Burt's voice was full of suspicion.

"No. It'll be on at nine, but I'm sure we can find something to watch."

Burt narrowed his eyes, wondering if Kurt meant something else. He peered around the door again and eyed Blaine. "You two be good. Blaine, it's a school night. Just because you don't live with your parents, doesn't mean you don't have to be well rested for school. I want you out by ten."

"Yes, Sir. Thanks for dinner," Blaine said in his normal, charming voice.

"You're welcome." He turned back to Kurt. "I mean it. Be good."

"Of course. Blaine, come on. Let's go downstairs."

"Aren't you going to finish telling me about the different things you use on your face? You stopped at the oatmeal mask."

"We can finish that some other time," Kurt practically said between his teeth. The last thing he wanted was to get caught and his parents' room was right down the hall.

"Okay," Blaine said and stood up. He walked over to Kurt and laced his fingers with Kurt's, trying not to be phased with Kurt's obvious distaste for the situation.

"Good night, boys."

"Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, Mr. Hummel."

Burt turned and clomped down the hall to his bedroom. Kurt turned his head to Blaine and looked at him wide eyed. "What?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"My dad knocks on the door, hell, _anyone_ knocks on the door, and your first instinct is to continue?"

Blaine's smile went away. "I'm sorry?" The light in his eyes went away and his poor-me puppy dog look took it's place. He really was sorry for making Kurt upset, but he thought he was making Kurt happy at the time. He thought it was a game. He knew Burt wasn't going to come in unless Kurt invited him in. He was disappointed that his instinct was wrong.

"Don't act like your apology means anything, or whatever." Kurt backed up and shut the door. "Seriously, what were you thinking?"

"I do mean it. I'm sorry. Why are you so mad at me? I thought you wanted me to, to blow you." Blaine sounded pitiful. Kurt really was taking this too seriously.

"Not while my father could have walked in!"

"He wasn't going to walk in! Not after the last time. You think that if I actually thought he was going to walk in, I would have kept going? Yeah, having your dad watch me while I suck your dick is right at the top of my bucket list."

"Blaine, shh, lower your voice."

"You shouted at me first."

"Really? You're going with the "I started it" argument? How old are you?"

"Old enough to be able to seduce you into letting me put you in my mouth, but not old enough to know what I'm doing apparently."

"Oh you know what you're doing. You've had practice, remember?"

"What?" Blaine narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure, but he thought Kurt just called him a whore for being intimate with his previous boyfriend. He clenched his jaw and moved around Kurt, opened his bedroom door, and began rushing down the stairs.

Realizing what he just said, Kurt followed Blaine out. "Blaine, wait! I'm sorry!" He met Blaine at the bottom of the stairs and Blaine was forcing his feet into his shoes.

"Thanks for dinner. Sorry dessert wasn't what you wanted," Blaine spat out.

"Please don't go. I'm sorry."

Blaine looked over at the coat hangers. "Shit, my coat's upstairs."

Kurt bolted upstairs ahead of Blaine and burst into his room. He found Blaine's jacket on the floor and clutched it tightly. Blaine made it into Kurt's room just in time to see Kurt toss it into his closet.

"Kurt, I'm not playing. Can I please have my coat?"

"I don't want you to go. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't know why I said it. I over reacted. I'm sorry."

Blaine began walking to the closet, but Kurt jumped in his way and pressed his back against the hard wooden door. "Kurt, please move. I want my jacket."

"No. I'm sorry. Really. I'm so sorry. Don't leave. Stay with me, please."

"And what? Stay and think about the fact that you basically just called me a slut for having a boyfriend _before_ you and sleeping with him? Do you have any idea how awful you just reacted because of me doing something to show you how much I love you?"

"I panicked. I'm so sorry. I over reacted and I know I said all the wrong things. I didn't mean any of them. I know that doesn't change that my words still hurt, but please, Blaine, I love you so much. Please don't leave." Kurt was crying now. He couldn't stop himself from letting the tears run while he was begging for Blaine to stay.

Blaine turned his face away. He couldn't look at Kurt while he was crying. He couldn't look at him while he was this upset. He always felt a pang in his chest at the thought of Kurt hurting, but this time, he was hurt because of himself and if Blaine looked at Kurt, he'd forget that Kurt was only upset because of something he did that hurt Blaine. Blaine should be the one upset, not Kurt.

Kurt lifted his hand tentatively and cupped the side of Blaine's head, running his hand down his hair and neck. Blaine kept his face turned the way it was, but he didn't flinch away from Kurt's touch. Kurt stepped away from the door and slowly stepped toward Blaine, wrapping his other arm around Blaine's shoulders. "Please don't go," he sniffled. "Please don't leave me." Blaine sighed in defeat and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Just don't ever treat me like that again," Blaine finally answered. "I get it if I did something wrong, but don't do that to me when you're just taking out your feelings on me. It isn't fair and what you said was really mean. You accept Zach for who he is, despite him being with plenty of people, it shouldn't mean anything to you that I had a physical relationship with someone before you because I was safe and inside a caring, monogamus relationship. I don't judge you. I only ask that you do the same for me."

"I know. I'm so sorry, Blaine. I'm so sorry." He was sniffling, but the tears and the crying stopped. "I panicked. I didn't want my dad to find out what we were doing. I don't think you're a, a slut." He gulped. "You're beautiful and wonderful. You're the most amazing person ever and I am so _so_ sorry I treated you like less than that for even a second." Kurt kissed Blaine's neck as he held onto him for dear life. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much."

Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt. His feelings were dissipating, though he couldn't turn all of his hurt off with the flick of a switch. "I won't go. I'll stay."

"So, you forgive me?" Kurt murmured.

"Yes. I forgive you."

"We don't have to go downstairs to watch TV if you don't want to." He said into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine pulled back some and looked down at his feet. "Thanks, but I'm not really in the mood, right now for, um," Blaine's face squinted, trying to find the right words, "a moisturizing lesson."

Kurt's eyebrow raised. "No! Oh God! I wasn't talking about picking up were we left off. Oh goodness, that would have been cruel. No. I meant, that if you just wanted to stay here and relax in bed for an hour, I'd be okay with that, just cuddle, or something. We didn't have to watch TV."

Blaine looked back up, looking relieved. "Oh good. I didn't know if you were trying to show me that you were okay with what we were doing by going back to that. I mean, I would, if that's what you wanted, but to be honest, I'm not really in the mood right now."

"I know. I killed it. I'm sorry. I'm not really in the mood either. I just wanted to hold you. I mean, I thought you were going to leave me. Now I just want to keep you in my arms."

Blaine looked bewildered. "You thought I was going to leave you? As in, break up with you?"

"Yes."

Blaine pulled Kurt to him again and held him tight. "No. No. Kurt. I only wanted to leave. I needed space. That's all. I knew we'd talk once we cooled down, but breaking up didn't cross my mind once."

"It didn't?"

"No. Kuurrrttt," He dragged out sympathetically. "I love you. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. Yes, we had a fight. We'll have them from time to time in the course of our relationship, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you." Blaine rubbed Kurt's back. "We just have to acknowledge our feelings and admit when we're wrong or mistaken, and try not to hurt each other in the process." He pulled away and looked Kurt in the eyes. "I think we can do that, don't you?"

Kurt nodded, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Yes." He paused. "I'm just so sorry I said those things, Blaine."

"I know you're sorry and I know you didn't mean them, but I forgave you and I'll get over it. For now, we'll just go sit on the couch and watch whatever's on TV and we'll see what happens."

"I just feel like I ruined the night."

"You did, but it's okay. Really. The night can only get better."

"You promise?"

"Of course. C'mon." Blaine laced his fingers with Kurt's and started for the stairs, hand in hand.

Forty five minutes later things seemed to be back to normal as far as emotions and comfort ability went. They were lounging on the couch, with Blaine laying comfortably underneath Kurt and Kurt's head resting on his stomach, watching a re-run of True Blood on HBO because the episode of the Bachelorette was boring. Like half of every episode of True Blood, two characters were having sex. Kurt and Blaine were currently watching a girl fellate one of the main male characters.

"Ever notice how when someone is simulating a blow job on TV, it doesn't even come close to looking real?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed. "It's weird. Her head is way too high up to even come close to being level with his crotch and she angled her head to make her hair cover the shot, but I doubt anyone can blow a guy when their head is at that angle."

"And she's moving her head up in the direction of that guy's abs instead of out and away. Either she's putting him in pain and really bad at it, or he has a really poorly curved dick."

Kurt giggled. "Right! It's like, how is _this_ supposed to be pleasurable?" Kurt moved his body and mimicked the motion the poor actress on the television screen was doing. He giggled some more. "Ow! How can she keep her neck like that for so long?" More giggles. He looked up, readjusting he body position, ending up on all fours on the couch with his knees between Blaine's legs and hands on either side of Blaine's rib cage. He caught Blaine staring. Blaine wasn't laughing like Kurt was a second ago. Instead, he looked nervous. "What?" Kurt asked.

Blaine blinked a few times. "Nothing. It's just, watching you do that, even pretending to do it… it's really hot." His breathing was short, but deep.

Kurt lowered his eyes, thinking. He wanted to kiss Blaine and possibly do more, but Blaine said, less than an hour ago, that he wasn't in the mood. He didn't want to push him and didn't want to make him uncomfortable, but he also didn't want to be rejected if he did try something. Kurt raised his eyes again and looked at Blaine intently, as if searching for permission. He received it in the form of Blaine slowly moving his head forward slightly. Blaine stopped moving, having gone a couple inches to give Kurt a hint of what he was anticipating.

Kurt moved in the rest of the way, kissing him with parted lips. Blaine's mouth was warm and his lips were smooth. Kurt moved an arm up to rest by Blaine's head, so that his weight was evened out. His body shivered at the feeling of Blaine's fingers at his hips. He didn't immediately know what Blaine was doing because all he felt was the tickling sensation of Blaine's fingers twiddling at the sensitive part of his hips. He quickly found that Blaine was tugging Kurt's shirt free from his pants.

Blaine pulled the shirt free and fanned his fingers out on Kurt's back, stretching them out and feeling as much of Kurt's skin as he could. He started surreptitiously running his hands up and down, adding pressure that caused Kurt to lower his body to Blaine's, flushing their groins and torsos against one another.

Kurt felt Blaine's warm tongue brush against his lip and he opened his mouth, inviting Blaine's tongue again. Blaine followed and slipped his tongue past Kurt's lips into his mouth and touched it to Kurt's. Kurt skimmed his own tongue across Blaine's and a warm sensation was sent straight through his body. His groin tightened and contracted, then started feeling his member start to swell.

For a moment, Blaine forgot that they were on a couch and he rolled Kurt to the side so that he may be more dominant, but ended up rolling them both off the couch and landing on the floor with a thud. The wind was knocked out of Kurt's chest and he gasped for air after eliciting a gentle "oof!" when his back hit the throw rug on the wooden floor.

Blaine chuckled, having landed on top of Kurt. "Oh, Kurt, I am so sorry!"

"You're such a goof!" Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine's face back to his. Couch or floor, he didn't care. The direction they were headed in was fine with him.

Blaine moved so that they were lined up again and kissed Kurt hard. They inhaled through their noses together and their bodies pressed together as their lower abdomen's contracted. He moved his left hand behind Kurt's head so that it wasn't on the hard floor and his right hand was cuffed around Kurt's knee. His hips pushed forward instinctually and contacted with Kurt's bulge in his pants.

"Uhng," Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth. The pressure on his erect cock made his heart thump harder.

Blaine thrust again, this time it was intentional. He released his mouth from Kurt's and looked down at Kurt's innocent face as they moaned together. Kurt could feel Blaine's breath on his neck. It was hot and full of moisture. He continued to thrust, slowly at first, grinding his own bulging erection against Kurt for friction. A ragged moan escaped his lips. "Ahh!"

"Mmnn," Kurt responded. He met every thrust with a roll of his hips, meeting Blaine with every movement. He brought his hand up to Blaine's neck and fastened his fingers in Blaine's curls. Kurt brought Blaine's lips back to his and he wasted no time pushing his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, swirling it around and licking his pallet. He tasted divine. When he slipped it back into his mouth, he sucked Blaine's tongue when it slid past his lips.

Their stomachs were tightening. They were close. They moaned harder, still trying to stay quiet. Their breaths became rougher. "Uhng," Kurt groaned out, rolling his hips hard. "B-Blaine," He let slip from his mouth.

"Mmnn, K-kurt."

"Ahh! I'm cl-"

"Mmnn! M-m too. Ahh god!

Kurt's hips stuttered and he felt his jeans dampen as he came hard against the tight fabric. Blaine followed with his entire body shuttering for a second and he breathed heavily. "Uh-Ahh!" he groaned. His cock throbbed, pushing out his seed and dampening a spot on his pants.

Blaine went limp on Kurt's chest and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, their chests moving in sync with one another as they gasped for air.

They stayed like that, in silence on the floor, for a number of minutes. It wasn't until they heard footsteps in the upstairs hallway that they scrambled from the floor back onto the couch and put the throw blanket behind them over their laps to cover their come marks on their pants. Carol walked down shortly.

"Oh, hello, boys!"

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Carol!"

"Blaine, sweety, shouldn't you be getting back to Dalton and into bed soon? You have school in the morning too."

"Dad said ten o'clock," Kurt informed.

"It's ten-oh-seven, Kurt."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Carol!" Blaine exclaimed. "We lost track of time. I'll be going soon."

"No rush, sweetheart. I just want you alert for school."

"Yes, Ma'am." Blaine smiled.

Kurt rolled his eyes. _He really lays the charm on thick. I swear this guy and the guy I just dry humped are two different people_, Kurt thought.

Carol went into the kitchen for a glass of water and Kurt stood up. "You stay here, I'll get your jacket." Kurt's jeans were black, so his mark was a lot less noticeable than the spot on Blaine's blue jeans. Lucky for Blaine, he came in wearing a pea-coat that would cover the mark.

Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips and ran upstairs. He quickly changed out of those pants, also discarding his drenched boxers and putting on a new pair. He grabbed a pair of black jeans that looked almost exactly like the pair he'd just been wearing and put those on. He went into the closet and picked up Blaine's jacket that he tossed in there earlier. He passed Carol in the hallway. "Goodnight, Mom," he said with a smile.

"Goodnight, Kurt."

He went back downstairs and saw that Blaine hadn't moved. He leaned over the backside of the couch and kissed Blaine's cheek. "The coast is clear."

Blaine smiled and stood up. He took a quick look down at his pants. "Yeah, blow jobs are a lot less messier." He walked around the couch and slipped on his jacket.

"Stop. It was perfect." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine once more.

Blaine smiled again, fixing the collar on his jacket and let Kurt walk him out to his car.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Follow me on tumblr URL: grace-ryan


End file.
